Vader's Blood
by Vadrelle
Summary: Capture Luke Skywalker. That is the mission of Vader's assassin, Shadow Blade. But Luke may have his hands full when dealing with this enemy. OC and OC centered plot to follow. AU
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This fanfiction is a personal project that I have been working on for a while. There is an OC in this story and some later OC centered plot. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

Darth Vader stood in the stone temple atop the great hill covered in green life. From the stone arch, he watched _Slave I_ descend from the atmosphere down into the trees below. The firespray's hyperdrive lit up like a beacon in the night sky.

Behind him, an ancient sword had been plunged into a stone stand. Only the sword hilt and half of its blade showed. Its former master sleeping in the crypt far below. None here but the Dark Lord were alive.

In front of him, a holographic comlink activated. Boba Fett stood in his Mandalorian armor. Beside him, a figure knelt. He was clad in robes covered by black chest armor. The figure's face was hidden by a black mask with blood red markings. His hood covered any indication of this person's age, race, or origins.

"Rise, Shadow Blade," Vader said.

Vader's servant rose to his feet and stood at ease before the floating droid that delivered Vader's image and voice.

"Has my assassin's remediation been completed?" Vader asked Fett.

"As well as I could do in three months," Fett replied, the bounty hunter's voice devoid of emotion.

"Very well," Vader nodded, "Shadow Blade, relinquish your weapons to the bounty hunter."

With two gloved hands, Shadow Blade gave Fett his lightsabers and belt holding two daggers, poisons, and other equipment.

"Walk the path to the temple," Vader said, "Fett, you will leave."

"And Shadow Blade's gear?" Fett asked.

"Leave it with the droid on _Executor_," Vader said.

Fett nodded. The bounty hunter turned on his heel towards his ship.

Alone, Shadow Blade took his first steps up the path towards the temple. Vader watched as the probe droid followed the assassin into the forest.

"Once, there were two gods that ruled this planet," Vader said, "They fell from the heavens in a burst of fire. The natives of this world had never seen such unusual creatures that so resembled them, and yet did not."

Two dark figures attacked Shadow Blade. The assassin blocked the punches of the attackers. He kicked off the head of the first assailant. The droids holo-matrix deactivated, showing its metal skeleton. Leaping into the air, the assassin aimed another kick at the remaining droid. It fell under the power of the strike.

"The gods had powers the natives could not explain," Vader continued, "They called themselves 'Sith'. The tribe that had rescued them from the flaming fortress took them into their homes. When enemies of that tribe attacked, the Sith rose to their defense. So great was the destruction, an army of hundreds destroyed, the natives fell to the ground in worship."

As Shadow Blade stepped on the path with his armored boot, the ground gave way underneath him. The assassin fell into a pit several meters deep. After two minutes, the assassin leaped out of the large hole.

"The Sith conquered the planet. Every enemy fell to them. None opposed their power, or doubted their right to rule. And when their thrones had been solidified, the woman gave birth to a Sith prince. Lord Drath, son of Lord Chaos and Lady Darest."

Shadow Blade's steps halted. His head looked up at the probe droid. With the fearsome mask, the assassin stared at Vader's hologram floating above him. Vader looked down at the man, as a god would look down on their worshiper.

"Drath followed in the steps of his parents," Vader went on.

Shadow Blade moved forward.

"Drath trained as a Sith. For many years, he embraced the will of the dark side. Until a knight came to the planet. This knight saw the Sith and confronted them. The knight could not withstand the combined might of the pair."

Behind Shadow Blade another shadow stalked. On four legs, it crouched down, its mouth foaming with the sight of fresh meat. The wolf like creature bounded at the assassin.

Just in time, Shadow Blade blocked the wolf's attack. With only his bear hands, he kept the wolf at bay.

Another wolf jumped out. Her mouth wide open, two rows of fangs ready to clench down on the assassin's head.

Shadow Blade rolled over, throwing the male wolf aside and dodging the bite of the female. The Dark Wolves snarled at him, moving slowly to ready themselves for their next strike.

Shadow Blade reached out his hands. From his fingertips, blue crackles of lightning emerged. The wolves growled and yelped in pain. And within moments, they fell dead to the ground.

"The knight fled into the woods," Vader said.

Lurching forward, Shadow Blade ran up the hill.

"Drath tracked the knight. But when he found the old man, the young Sith prince did not kill him. Instead, he showed pity."

Shadow Blade's footsteps died as he beheld a young wolf cup, injured and snarling at the assassin. The cub of the pair of wolves the assassin had just slew.

Cautiously, Shadow Blade stepped towards the cub. His head jerked left with the hum of electric current. Leaping up, the assassin bounded into the trees. The young wolf cub fried to a crisp as the electric trap sprung.

"Young Drath helped the knight back to health. The knight convinced Drath to come with him into the stars. And so, Drath trained as a Jedi. But... Drath could not forget his Sith heritage. Years went by. Feeling bitter over the loss of their son, the Sith rulers took their anger out on the people. In such a rage were they, that thousands died by their hands. A people they had once ruled with some measure of civility, they were now no more than objects or insects."

Once more, Shadow Blade stopped. He hunched down. With his hand, he felt the stones on the ground. Looking up, he spotted a pile of rocks above him.

Using his environment, Shadow Blade took to the trees, leaping from branch to branch. This way, he skirted the trap Vader had set.

"The Force did not let Drath forget. He received visions of his people's suffering. His master forbid him from taking action. The master felt that the call of the dark side was still strong in him. But Drath could no longer ignore the cries of his people. It was time for him to face his parents."

Stopping at the statues of Drath's parents, Shadow Blade looked into the faces of those who had come before. Then the assassin moved on.

"The Sith did not welcome the Jedi back with open arms. Nor did they heed his pleas for reason. Left with no choice, Drath plunged his own sword into the heart of his father."

In his path, a great reptilian creature slept. When Shadow Blade approached, Vader used the Force to move a large bolder. It hovered over the head of the creature. Then Vader dropped it.

Awoken and angry, the giant reptile slashed its talons at Shadow Blade. Shadow Blade leaped back into the trees. The creature swiftly climbed up the trees after him. When the assassin tried to use lightning, the creature dodged it or never flinched.

"Drath fought his mother. Unlike Chaos, Lady Darest was a master of the dark side. The stronger of the pair. The battle lasted three days and nights."

Shadow Blade rushed at the reptile. His kick did not penetrate the creature's thick skin. Its tail whipped around, knocking Shadow Blade into the trees.

"Drath prevailed by calling on the strength of the people long oppressed. The natives heeded the call of their prince. And with their combined might, they drove Lady Darest into exile. And thus, the crimson lady wandered the forests for the rest of her life."

Lifting a large rock with the Force, Shadow Blade grabbed the stone. It flung itself at the lizard. The jagged point penetrated the lizard's skin, wounding it. As it cried in pain, Shadow Blade aimed his lightning into the creature's mouth. This time, the lightning fried the creature from the inside out.

"Now Drath ruled Avalon. As neither Sith nor Jedi. He held the wisdom of the Jedi and the power of the Sith. His rule is one of the most controversial in Avalon's history. For while he kept peace, he punished severely. While he provided for his people, he did not tolerate sloth. To defend his rule, the people heeded the call to arms, no matter what their own will was. None spoke against him. He was both loved and hated. They called him a dictator. And yet his government was one of the most stable in galactic history."

Shadow Blade entered the stone archway of the Temple of Drath. Avalon's sun rose behind him. The assassin kneeled before Vader.

"Apprentice, this day marks the end of your path," Vader said, "Your Sith training has come to an end. Soon, another will take your place. Can you accept this?"

"Yes, Master," the assassin answered in a dark, mechanically twisted voice.

Quickly, Vader probed the emotions of his former apprentice. Inwardly, the assassin had accepted the choice. While a sliver of resentment still existed, it laid buried underneath dedication to his master.

"Then I name you Darth Vader's Blade," Vader said, "You will be the weapon I will use in my rule. And you will stand against my enemies. From this day forward, you will do my bidding."

Taking a lightsaber off his belt, Vader ignited the crimson beam of light. He held it over Shadow Blade's left shoulder.

"Do you pledge yourself to me?" he asked.

"Yes, Master," the assassin answered, bowing his head.

In a sweeping arc, Vader lifted the blade over Shadow Blade's head, stopping over his right shoulder. The reverse of what he had done when he had knighted Shadow Blade as his apprentice mere months ago.

"This weapon is the one I made when I first became Darth Vader," he said, "I have since replaced it. It has tasted the blood of many Jedi, including Obi-wan Kenobi. You will now wield it to do my bidding. And recall its deeds as you start your own path."

Vader deactivated the weapon. Slowly, Shadow Blade took the hilt.

"Go into the cave below," Vader pointed at the entrance to Drath's tomb, "Find the red crystal I have placed inside. Replace the crystal Sidious gave me with the one I have provided for you. Kenobi injured me, confining me to this suit. My life as this nightmare began that day. Kenobi has since fallen to my blade. The circle completed, the cycle ended. That part of my life is now nothing but a memory. That lightsaber, like myself, must now change. As I prepare for the new phase of my life, so must you prepare for your own."

Shadow Blade nodded.

"I will take on a new apprentice. And with him at my side, we will finally be ready to execute the Emperor. I will take the mantle of the Sith Master, the true master of the dark side. My apprentice will take the title after me. And so, the legacy of Darth Vader will endure. And you will be a cornerstone of my rule. Like Drath, you are neither Sith nor Jedi. But your name will be long remembered. Now go, and take the first steps in fulfilling your destiny."

"As you wish, Master."

…

Leia's feet carried her to the meeting room where leaders of the Alliance gathered.

"Sorry I'm late," Leia apologized.

The hologram of Mon Mothma gave her a kind smile. Councilman Ameth Falconreach raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well, since we're all here, we can start," Ameth said, "The other members of the council have already voted in favor of increasing funding for our recruitment campaigns and supply acquisition. The debates on the budget for medical supplies remains in a deadlock."

"I'd think that the health of our troops wouldn't be such a sticky point," Leia remarked.

"Unfortunately, medical supplies are among the most costly. While we can make due with less than satisfactory ships, weapons, and bases, we cannot compromise on medical supply quality. There's been talk of stricter rationing."

"I can't even get a mild painkiller for a headache anymore," Leia said, "We need more medical supplies, not more rationing."

"We agree. But the black-market prices are exorbitant," Ameth said, "And we cannot buy supplies from legitimate suppliers in the quantities we need without questions. Of course, while some drugs are highly regulated, some are impossible to obtain."

"Has the council considered alternative means?" Leia asked, "Such as raiding an imperial hospital?"

"We're investigating a few targets," Mon Mothma said, "But there are numerous risks involved."

"Perhaps this would be an adequate mission for General Kota," Ameth suggested, "High risk missions are his specialty."

"He would say his talents are better suited for the battlefield," Leia countered.

"He won't say no if the mission is important enough," Ameth said.

"Actually, I heard that general Kota requested some time off the front lines," Mon Mothma said, "Something about training some of the men?"

Leia looked at Mon Momthma knowingly. Kota had interest in training only one man on this base.

…

Nestled in the caves of the lush mountains of the planet Iatera, freedom fighters joined under one flag. Hanging on the wall was the symbol of hope, the crest of the Marek family, resembling a blue bird in flight over a white sky.

Starkiller gazed at the symbol, reminded of the time Galen had first seen it. Hidden under the trees of Kashyyyk, craved in a simple table. Princess Leia had adopted it as the sign of the Rebel Alliance in honor of the dead Galen Marek.

Behind him, someone groaned.

"Look, this is impossible," Luke Skywalker huffed.

Turning around, the clone's eyes fell to the pile of crates another young man had been instructed to lift with the Force. Luke Skywalker stood with his hand extended, sweat falling down his face. Watching him, an older, gruff man let out a rasping sigh.

"It's only impossible because you _think_ it is," General Kota replied, barely hiding any frustration, "If you break down the limits of your own mind, you can do anything."

"You just have to relax," Starkiller added, holding his hands behind his back, "Don't worry about failing or succeeding. Just know that you can. Know that you can lift those crates just like you can breathe."

Luke heaved a sigh. Then he closed his eyes, hand extended towards the crates. Struggling in concentration, he reached into the Force.

The crate hovered over the ground, just for a moment.

Then with a clunk, the crate dropped to the ground. Moaning, Kota shook his head.

"Are you _certain_ you're Anakin Skywalker's son?!" Kota asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" Luke glared at Kota.

"Well, you could have fooled me, boy," Kota said.

"Ben told me that my father was Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight."

"I don't think Obi-wan Kenobi would have lied," Starkiller said.

"Just double checking," Kota huffed, "You've got the potential, boy. But you don't have the motivation! If you've got one fraction of your father's power, Vader and Palpatine won't be able to sleep at night."

"I don't think the Emperor sleeps," Starkiller interjected.

"That's not my point. Do you even want to use the Force, or are you just playing around?" Kota asked.

Luke did not answer. His eyes darted to the fallen crate, face solemn.

"I don't know," Luke said, "I don't know what it means to be Anakin Skywalker's son."

"Well, until you figure it out, don't waste my time," Kota waved his hand in front of him before marching off, "I'm done for today. Starkiller, keep working with him. See if you can pound something into that boy's thick head."

The general left, muttering under his breath.

"I'm doing the best I can," Luke said.

"I know," Starkiller nodded, "Kota just thought you'd be more along by now. Patience isn't his strong suit. I know you have a lot to live up to, but you don't have to do this. No one should feel pressured to be a Jedi."

"I'm trying," Luke shook his head, "Lifting these things isn't easy. I have a headache the size of the _Falcon_."

"You're over thinking it," Starkiller said.

Luke looked at Starkiller. The young Jedi reached his hand out to the crates. By Starkiller's will, they floated up into the air. Then he placed them on the ground gently, without so much as a clank of metal.

"Feel the Force," Starkiller said, "Let it flow into you, just like water."

Dismayed, Luke looked at the crate again.

"Enough of that for today," Starkiller said, "Let's work on your swordplay."

Luke ignited his lightsaber. Starkiller lead him through a series of exercises meant to train Luke in fundamental sword moves.

"Master Luke!" the golden droid C-3PO called.

"You're improving," Starkiller said.

"At this rate, I'll be as strong as my father when I'm a hundred," Luke said.

"You don't become a Jedi Knight overnight," Starkiller shrugged, "Now, just remember to keep your elbows straight when you execute this stance."

"Master Luke!" Threepio said.

"Hold on, Threepio," Luke said, "Like this?"

"That's good, just relax a bit more."

"Master Luke!" Threepio waved his hands frantically, "Princess Leia is asking for you to come to the hanger immediately."

"Why didn't you say so?" Luke perked up.

"You told me-" Threepio said as Luke ran passed him.

"-not to," the droid finished as Luke disappeared down the hallway.

"If only he were that enthusiastic about his lightsaber practice," Starkiller shrugged.

…

"Hey, kid," Han greeted Luke as he ran up to the _Millennium Falcon_.

"Hi, Han," Luke replied, "Did you get called here by Leia?"

"He did," she replied.

Luke smiled as he saw the beautiful princess walk up to them. However, this soon died as he got a sinking feeling in his stomach. She was worried about something...

"The Council has just gotten news from Avalon," Leia said, "The riots that started over the labor demands have prompted the Empire to take drastic measures. As we speak, homes, hotels, and factories are being swept for rebel sympathizers."

Han and Luke exchanged a knowing look. Any "sympathizers" would be dragged out and shot in the streets by the Imperial troops.

"The worst part is that Vader himself is going to oversee this 'clean up'," Leia added gravely, "Which means-"

"No mercy," Kota said behind him, "It won't matter if the people gathered up are rebels or not."

"General," Leia nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Luke asked.

"Princess Vera has petitioned the Alliance for help," Leia said, "Han, we need your ship and your smuggling skills."

"Sounds about right," Han grimaced.

"Don't give us that look, you're actually getting paid this time," Leia scowled.

"Really?" Han asked in amazement.

"You're going to make a delivery of construction supplies to Avalon's main city," Kota said, "Then, you're going to make a stop on Duster just a couple of planets away. That ship of yours is going to pick up some food rations. Then you'll return to Avalon in exactly five hours to unload it."

"What am I really carrying?" Han asked.

"The princess," Kota said, "You drop her off, take a detour to Duster, then you pick her up. Princess Leia is going to meet with Princess Vera in person to discuss an evacuation plan for the people we can get out."

"In and out, quick as a feral cat," Leia said.

"This sounds risky," Luke said, "You could get caught by the troopers if you look at them wrong."

"Which is why you're going as her bodyguard," Kota said, "Even with your limited abilities, your Force sense will give you a heads up to any potential danger."

Why did the general have to mention that in front of Han and Leia?

"Alright," Luke nodded.

"In the mean time, Starkiller and I are going to launch an attack on the command center on the other side of the planet. We'll keep Vader busy so you can get your meeting done. Who knows? We might actually take him out."

"Wouldn't that be some welcome news?" Leia asked.

"Do you think you can take on Vader?" Luke asked.

"We have a couple of tricks we've been working on," Kota smirked, "He won't win easily."

"How soon do we leave?" Han asked.

"Two hours," Kota said.

Starkiller walked up to them, followed by his droid PROXY.

"Master, the ship is fully prepped," PROXY said.

"Good," Starkiller replied, "Luke, can I talk to you a moment?"

Luke nodded. As everyone else dispersed, Starkiller took him aside.

"Listen, keep that lightsaber under cover while you're on Avalon," Starkiller said, "I don't know if Vader knows about you or who your father was, but he will kill you if he sees you."

"I understand," Luke said.

Recalling Ben's death, Luke privately thought that he would love to get a shot at Vader.

"I'm serious," Starkiller said, "I've got a really bad feeling about this mission. Somehow, you're tied up in it. I just know that you can't meet Vader just yet. Not until you've gotten stronger."

Seeing the seriousness in Starkiller's eyes, Luke nodded. He made a note to be extra careful on this trip.

"You should do some maintenance on your saber before you leave," Starkiller added, "Come on, if you're going to use that weapon, you should know how to take care of it."

"My uncle once told me that if you're not ready to take care of something, you don't deserve to have it," Luke nodded.

"Sounds like your uncle was a wise man," Starkiller smiled.

"Yeah," Luke thought sadly, "He was."

…

Since the end of the Jedi Purge, seasoned swordsmen were rare. Master swordsmen were rarer. Darth Vader was one of the rarest.

Holding the hilt of his lightsaber at a slight angle, his red blade glowed in the twilight of the Avalon's early evening. Standing opposite him was another warrior who's face remained covered by a mask. This assassin stood in a defensive pose, lightly gripping a scarlet blade thirsting for blood.

Men filed around the pair, few of the troopers having ever seen Vader dueling another. Most watched with rapt interest, longing for a break in the tedium this mission had become. The arcane ways of the Jedi and Sith were a mystery to many of them, growing up without the heresy of the Jedi fed to them. This was a good time to educate the ranks on the truth of the Force.

Shadow Blade stepped forward. Vader took a step back.

Shadow Blade stepped to the right. Vader stepped to the left.

Shadow Blade took an aggressive attack stance. Vader held a defensive stance.

Shadow Blade fell a step back, slipping into a defensive stance. Vader took a step forward, maintaining their previous distance, he held his defensive stance.

Most of the men looked at each other in confusion. What was this? When would the fight start?

What many of them did not know was that the fight had started before their lightsabers had even been lit. Deep in the currents of the dark side, Vader and Shadow Blade snarled like two wolves after the same piece of meat. Vader pulsed with the dark side, sending his waves directly at the assassin's mind. In turn, the assassin hurled his own dark energy at the Sith Lord. Neither relented.

Then the assassin bounded for Vader.

Quickly, Vader blocked the attack. Their lightsabers locked, hissing at each other. Shadow Blade broke the lock, slashing at Vader's throat. Vader blocked this as well. Shadow Blade's two handed grip attacks kept up a barrage of well executed and powerful strikes. The young one had gotten stronger physically as well in technique.

A few moments later, Shadow Blade stepped back. Extending a hand, he sent a massive crate at Vader. Throwing his hand up, Vader blocked the crate.

Shadow Blade lunged, sending his blade straight at Vader's head. With a twist of his lightsaber, Vader swept the attack aside just as the tip nearly penetrated his helmet. In typical form, the assassin had changed grips, letting go with his left hand and taking a more precise grip with the right. Now he stood with a one handed attack ready. Sweeping in an arc, the blade a blur, the assassin jabbed at Vader's chest plate. Once more, Vader blocked the attack. Seeing a standstill, the assassin leapt back.

This time, Vader took the offensive. With a powerful one-handed strike, he lunged at Shadow Blade. The assassin quickly blocked the attack. Riding the same momentum, Vader struck again, this time with more power. Meeting the Sith's blade, the assassin's blade hissed, locking the two blades once again. Vader stepped forward, forcing the assassin to brace himself by bending his knees. With the weight of Vader's armor leaning on the assassin, Shadow Blade soon found himself straining to stand up.

Reaching into the dark side, Vader built up a reserve of power, letting it swell within him. Then, he released it from his body like a great explosion. Most of the men were knocked back. Shadow Blade summoned the dark side in just enough time to shield himself from the unorthodox attack.

"You cannot win," Vader mocked.

The blades came unlocked. With no small amount of flourish, Shadow Blade once again switched grips to a back handed style. Spinning around, he stepped around Vader, striking at the Sith Lord from behind. Vader stepped forward to dodge the attack.

Pivoting on his own foot, Vader turned to face the assassin. Only, the assassin had disappeared.

"Clever," Vader admitted softly.

Vader's assassin did have mastery of stealth. Both Force Wielder and tracker alike would lose him in the blink of an eye as Vader had. But no one could hide from Vader for long.

Vader reached out with the dark side. Probing the men around him, he found Shadow Blade's presence only a couple of meters to his left. Vader spun to face the assassin. Then he marched forward, the men scattering out of his way.

Vader raised his lightsaber up, ready to land the final strike. Shadow Blade became visible, turning off the cloaking device. Something crunched under Vader's boot.

At his foot came a burst of light. The flash bomb had no damaging effect to him. However, his ocular sensor switched off to protect his eyes for that one second. And that was all it took for the hum of the lightsaber to come near his head.

HHIIISSSS!

Blocking the attack, Vader's head turned to face the assassin. Then the assassin produced another lightsaber from his sleeve, striking at Vader's belt. With his gauntlet, Vader blocked the humming energy of the second weapon.

With new vigor, the assassin struck again. Then again. Not as slow or deliberate as the first round. Vader blocked the wild strikes, taking advantage of his defensive precision. He deflected each wild attack, waiting for the exact moment. One of Jar'Kai's weaknesses was the lack of defense against power attacks. Within moments, he found the assassin's rhythm. In between Shadow Blade's elaborate strikes, Vader aimed a swift, deadly strike at the assassin's head. Just in time, the assassin blocked the attack by crossing his blades.

Vader pulled the attack back, swinging his lightsaber at Shadow Blade's calf. The assassin moved to block the strike. Vader turned his lightsaber off, dodging the guarding blade. With a flick of the switch, the blade reactivated. Making contact, the saber tip burned into Shadow Blade's flesh, passed the black robes.

Vader withdrew the training saber in his grip, clearly the winner of the spar. Shadow Blade reached for the burn, turmoil erupting within him.

Most of the men muttered among themselves in a mixture of awe and fear.

"Lord Vader," a man's voice called from behind.

"Bane," Vader replied, not hiding his loathing of the man.

Bane stood in black armor with a cape trailing behind him. On each side of his belt, he wore lightsabers with spikes on their ends. His black hair was tied back. His dull eyes looked at Vader in not too buried loathing. The man's pale skin barely reflecting any light.

"The final preparations are made," Bane informed Vader.

"Good," Vader said, turning off the training lightsaber, "We will proceed with the next stage. Shadow Blade, prepare for your next assignment."

"Yes, my lord," Shadow Blade nodded.

"Lord Vader, I object to this plan," Bane said, "It's underutilized the resources of the Dark Hand. If you would allow me-"

"This plan will not be modified," Vader pointed the hilt at Bane, "Recall your place."

"Forgive me if I don't have faith in a feeble plan conceived by an amateur assassin," Bane looked at Shadow Blade, "Your favoritism has blinded you-"

"Not another word," Vader ordered, "You _will_ proceed with this operation. And you will no longer question my orders!"

"Yes, my lord," Bane said, gritting his teeth.

Vader turned away, making his way towards the command center. The audio sensors in his ears picked up an interesting comment as he entered the building.

"After this plan fails, you will no longer be his favorite," Bane said to Shadow Blade.

"You don't have the right to declare anything," Shadow Blade replied.

"But I will," Bane hissed, "One day, I will."

Vader turned his head to look at the conniving leader of the Dark Hand. With a flick of Vader's wrist, the crate next to Bane flew at his head. With a slash of his lightsaber, Bane sliced the oncoming projectile in two.

"I will have to remind him of his place soon," Vader mumbled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hail command center, this is shuttle _Repulse _requesting permission to land," PROXY said into the comlink, disguised as an Imperial captain.

"Are you sure this will work?" Starkiller asked, looking at the small device on his belt.

"No," Kota replied, "But it's too late to back out now."

"Okay, the _Falcon_ will be here in three hours. Let's give those troopers a good distraction," Starkiller said.

"You are cleared for landing," the command center said.

Starkiller waited by the shuttle ramp. In an instant, a cold wave overcame his body.

Vader knew.

…

Vader looked at the sky, knowing that the arriving shuttle carried two distinctly despised presences.

"My lord?" Bane asked.

"Tell the men not to interfere," Vader said, igniting his lightsaber, "I will deal with this myself."

Bane nodded, then proceeded into the command center. Shadow Blade stood behind Vader, arms crossed.

"This plan of yours has netted some valuable targets," Vader said, watching the shuttle descend, "I'll be able to rid myself of some very annoying pests."

His failed experiment, Starkiller, jumped out of the shuttle. With a fast charge, he struck his lightsabers at Vader.

"You have saved me the trouble of tracking you down," Vader noted.

"Vader!" Kota screamed, raising his own lightsaber.

Stepping back, Vader blocked Kota's attack. Starkiller lunged at him, his lightsabers a blur. With but a flick of his wrist, Vader blocked both blades. Kota tried to seize the opening, but a simple extension of the Sith's other hand pushed the old man back.

Starkiller took a leap back.

"Have you lost your edge?" Vader asked, "You never hesitated in the past."

"Never had to," Starkiller smirked, looking at Vader's armor.

Looking down at his chest plate, Vader noticed a small device planted on his control panel. Before he could move, an electric pulse released from it, sending mild shocks through his body and destabilizing his armor. With both of his droid legs disabled, they collapsed under his weight. The respirator went dead, leaving Vader forced to link to the dark side to support his own lungs. The optical sensors went offline, leaving him blind!

"Your overconfidence is your undoing," Kota said, walking towards him.

Shadow Blade stepped between Kota and the fallen Vader. Lighting both of his blades, he stood against the onslaught of the old Jedi.

"Out of my way!" Kota demanded.

Starkiller stood over Vader, his lightsabers dangerously close to the dark lord's neck.

"I won't kill you, even if you deserve it," Starkiller said.

An intense wave of anger flooded Vader. How dare that failed clone humiliate him again!

Vader felt Starkiller's gaze flick up as the hum of two more lightsabers came towards him. Bane rushed towards Starkiller, thrusting his blades with powerful strikes.

"So you're the famous Starkiller?" Bane asked.

Starkiller answered with a strike of his own.

Unable to move, Vader closed his senses to the battle off. Every breath without his respirator was a struggle. Only his pure anger kept the oxygen flowing through his lungs.

…

Bane blocked another strike from the clone. Beside him, Shadow Blade held his own against Kota. Whatever else the assassin was, he was a decent sword fighter. Unworried, Bane was able to concentrate fully on his opponent.

Unfortunately for him, Starkiller was no pushover. Frustration mounted inside him, fueling his resolve. But that left him barely enough power to merely deflect Starkiller's strikes.

"Did you think we'd let you kill our Dark Lord?" Bane asked, "You rejected lab rat!"

Anger flashed in Starkiller's eyes. In his struggle to keep his emotions in check, he lost the edge to their duel. Finding an opening, Bane slashed at Starkiller's arm.

Screaming, Starkiller pushed Bane with the Force. The powerful blow sent him flying back several meters. Growling, Bane placed one of his sabers on his belt and aimed his Force Lightning at Starkiller. Within this wave of power, he poured every ounce of loathing for Starkiller and Vader.

Vader, the smug man who dared command him! And this revolting experiment that he created! Starkiller stood firm against the lighting, struggling to keep it at bay.

"Kota, we should retreat!" Starkiller said.

Bane did not hear the response of the general.

"Kota?!" Starkiller asked, looking to his left.

There, standing over Kota's body, was Shadow Blade.

"NO!" Starkiller cried.

"Surrender," Shadow Blade said in his disgustingly twisted voice.

"NO!" Starkiller reflected Bane's attack with a push of his palm.

Bane jumped to dodge the effects of his own lightning. Starkiller charged at Shadow Blade, screaming hysterically.

"Juno!" Starkiller called into his comlink.

Above them, a ship appeared. Quite literally, it just appeared out of nowhere. Bane ran for Starkiller. A droid picked up Kota and dragged him onto the ship. The troops started firing at the ship overhead, but its shields protected it.

Once more, Starkiller pushed Bane back. Then he turned on his heel and ran for the ship. As Bane got up, he watched as the ship escaped.

Shadow Blade turned off his lightsabers and knelt next to Vader. Turning his gaze to the fallen Sith, Bane wondered how easy it would be to simply cut Vader's head off. But his fear of the Emperor stayed his hand.

Shadow Blade rolled Vader's body face up. With the Force, he lifted the device off the dark lord. Then the assassin pressed a series of buttons on the dark lord's control panels. And with one press of the red button, the mechanical breathing of Vader's suit came back.

…

Vader felt the jerk of his body as Shadow Blade turned him over. In a few moments, his respirator came online. Air flowed into his lungs, bringing new life into Vader. Seconds later, his optical sensors came back on.

Shadow Blade knelt above him, having reset the functions of his armor. Fortunately, the suit had automatically shut down the most vital functions to protect them from the surge. He sat up. Unfortunately, his limbs responses were jerky and slow. They would have to be repaired immediately on _Executor_.

_Get me aboard the ship_, Vader sent a silent command to his assassin.

Shadow Blade nodded. Letting Vader lean on his body, Shadow Blade helped him stand up.

"An interesting device," Bane said, looking over the surge bomb in his hand.

With a thought, Vader made the device in question explode in Bane's hand. The fabric of Bane's gloves seared as the components shattered. Vader would not trust Bane with such a dangerous weapon if his own life depended on it. Knowing Bane, that kind of situation would lead to an unplanned and painful demise.

"Too bad they got away," Bane said.

Thankfully, Shadow Blade had heard Vader's command to let them go. Without the respirator, he could only breathe with the aid of the dark side for a short time. There had simply been no time to waste.

Awkwardly, Vader stumbled forward. Inwardly, he groaned as he was forced to rely on Shadow Blade for support, he slowly made his way to the shuttle awaiting him.

"I will return to _Executor_ for repairs," Vader said, "You will oversee the next phase of the plan."

"Shall I have our ships pursue them?" Bane asked, not offering any aid.

Not that Vader would ever take it. Bane was as trustworthy as a thief was guarding a priceless gem. No circumstance would make Vader allow Bane within a pace of him without a lightsaber between them.

"No," Vader replied, "This was a simple diversion, I have no doubt. They will be long gone by now. You, Bane, will proceed with the next part of the plan."

"I shall report to the Emperor that things are running smoothly," Bane said, not hiding a venomous smile.

Vader gritted what remained of his teeth. Palpatine would be highly displeased to find out that Vader had lost to the clone a second time.

"I will kill that man," Vader said quietly as the ramp closed behind them.

Silently, Shadow Blade nodded in agreement.

For a moment, a cold shiver went up Vader's spine.

"Remain cautious," Vader said, "I sense... danger. Something has altered in the dark side."

"I will, Lord Vader," Shadow Blade nodded.

"Capture Skywalker," Vader reminded the assassin, "Capture him at all costs. Capture him alive and unharmed."

"If he fights?"

"The loss of limb is acceptable," Vader replied, "But no extensive harm must be inflicted. I want that boy alive."

"It will be done."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The cool night was still in the ancient city of stone. White roofs reflected the light of Avalon's two moons. On the street, a metallic object caught the light of the moons. Its owner quickly hid the cylinder under his cloak. Next to Luke, Leia gave him a concerned look. Passing her a reassuring smile, he continued to stride through the great city streets.

Luke looked up at the great towers of Avalon's palace. The walls were made of the same white stone as the rest of the city. The domed roofs were covered with silver. Between them and the palace was a large electromagnetic fence, humming with a force field designed to keep out intruders.

Once they reached the city square, Luke pretended to look at the fountains gushing water out. Instead he was counting the number of stormtroopers nearby. Leia pretended to look at the great stature of the lit up buildings. In fact, she was assessing the sky for any military vehicles.

"This city is one of the oldest on Avalon," a brown reptilian alien said to Luke.

"I had no idea," Luke replied.

"If you're sightseeing, the palace is at the top of your list. I can tell you when the best tour is."

"That sounds nice," Leia replied.

"If you'd come with me," the Duster said.

Luke and Leia followed the reptile alien through the streets towards the massive palace. Its white towers and spires loomed over the city, set aglow by well placed lights. The Duster lead them through the gate into the palace gardens. Various plant life bloomed all around them, illuminated by hidden spotlights. Flowers from dozens of planets created a lush painting of bright colors. The mix of smells pleased Luke's nose without overpowering him. Together, they entered another gated area where a table stood before a statue.

"This reminds me of the gardens back home," Leia said, lowering her hood.

"That is no coincidence, Princess Leia," Rilak, the Duster, said, "Some of the landscapes were based on Alderaan's."

"It's pretty," Luke said, lowering his own hood.

Both Luke and Leia sat at the nearby table. A servant brought three cups of tea. Soon, a woman wearing an elegant blue dress came to their table. Luke and Leia rose to greet her.

Princess Vera greeted them kindly with her blue eyes. Her long, black hair was done in elaborate braids. The young princess was as pretty as her gardens with such graceful features.

"Leia, it's been so long," Vera smiled.

"Vera, how are you?" Leia returned the greeting.

"I'm fine, considering. How are you, though? I heard about Alderaan. I was so worried you had been... Well, I don't suppose you want to talk about that right now."

"It's alright," Leia said, "We have to worry about your planet. We saw the troops in the streets. When did the Empire start placing so many soldiers in your cities?"

"When the Governor started to increase taxes and demand more resources. Many of our citizens fought, then they brought in troops to keep the order. Things have been going downhill from there. It's worse since Vader stuck his nose into things."

"Vader's still here?" Leia asked.

Vera nodded.

"He sent his personal lackey, Shadow Blade, to enforce Governor Hilt's will. Shadow Blade is a nasty piece of work. He's killed over one hundred people personally. We need help. We can't incite a full rebellion, not yet, but there are people who just can't stay here anymore. Leia, you have to help us get them off this planet."

"There are over ten Star Destroyers patrolling the airspace," Luke said, "Getting people passed them won't be easy."

"But you can do it, can't you?" Vera asked desperately.

"We'll do what we can," Leia said.

"Thank you," Vera said, "Kardra, could you show them the hologram?"

A woman previously hidden by shadow placed a hole-projector on the table. A map of the nine Avalon planets appeared before them. The positions of the twenty star destroyers, and the station at the edge of the solar system were included.

"Hilt oversees the region from the station here," Kardra pointed to the space station, "The patrols vary their routines every day, but I have found a pattern in their flight paths. If we limit the ships leaving to small cargo and passenger ships, we can slip by the patrols without being inspected. In the event of inspection, the ships would have legitimate business in other sectors. I imagine we'll need a bit of help getting the runs started, but if your men can train ours, we should be able to handle the runs independently. Then you provide a rendezvous point somewhere away from your bases and such. That's so if the Imperials get the rendezvous point or infiltrate the mission, you won't compromise your security. We transfer the passengers from our ship to your ship, then our ship continues on a regular course."

"Not a bad plan," Luke said, impressed.

"Kardra's been working on this plan for some time," Vera said, "After what Vader did to her mother, she has as much reason to hate the empire as anyone."

"What happened?" Luke asked Kardra.

Kardra looked at Luke with two cold, blue eyes.

"He killed my mother," Kardra said darkly, "Vader has taken a great deal from me."

Luke observed the features of the woman in front of him. She had black hair, soft facial features, and fair skin, but her eyes were cold and distant. There was a great deal of sorrow weighing that woman down.

"We'll help you however we can," Leia promised.

Vera nodded.

"The first run will take us passed Trilune," Kardra said, "The planet has little technology and few settlements. It's mostly forest. What makes it dangerous is that there is a natural energy field that can damage ships to a high degree if you don't have the right shield type."

"If you have shields, why don't you have more settlements on it?" Leia asked.

"Trilune has many wonders our ancestors wished to keep untouched by industry," Vera said, "There's little on that planet worth spoiling its beauty for. People mostly go there to go camping, hiking, or on retreats. There are few private residences. There is one city and spaceport. We simply don't take advantage of it."

"I see," Leia nodded, "I was thinking the Alliance might be able to set up a base there, since it's so remote, but if you mean to preserve it-"

"Oh no! I'm sure the population would understand if we had a small outpost on the planet. That is exactly what we have done in the past. During the Clone Wars, the Jedi kept there hidden headquarters there when we were attacked by the Separatists."

"The Jedi?" Luke asked.

"Yes, the army was lead by General Kenobi," Kardra said, "His ships freed many of the systems in this space. Avalon itself was freed by General Skywalker."

"Skywalker?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Anakin Skywalker," Vera said, "He's a hero to many of us. I remember him, even though I was just a little girl during the war. That statue over there is the monument to the generals."

Luke got up and walked towards the statue. There stood two robed figures carved out of stone, reflecting the white light above them. General Kenobi, looking much younger than Luke remembered, standing calmly with his hands on his belt. Next to him was a young man with medium length hair, striking features, and a confident look in his young eyes.

As the wind blew, Luke reached out to touch the image of his father. The young Jedi stared at Luke, his greatness reflected in the monument. As his father's eyes stared into Luke's, tears welled up and threatened to spill out.

"Luke?" Leia asked.

"I've never seen his face before," Luke said, "I don't even have a hologram of what he looks like."

I see," she said putting her hand on his arm.

"The Empire would probably want us to tear the statue down, what with Order 66, but I think we should remember. These men risked their lives for our freedom. Now we have to honor their memories and continue the fight they started," Vera said, "Luke Skywalker, if you can find a bit of your father's courage, I know we'll succeed."

"Thank you," Luke whispered.

A cold chill ran down Luke's spine. Something was off... close by...

Luke withdrew his blaster. Leia stared quizzically at him.

"I knew there was a traitor in the royal family, and now I found you," a deep voice said from behind them.

Standing behind them was Shadow Blade himself. He stood with a red lightsaber humming, giving his armor a menacing red glow. His dark mask looked straight at Vera.

"You will not escape judgment this time, Princess," Shadow Blade said, walking towards them.

"Oh no! Kardra, get them out of here!" Vera ordered.

"Come on," Kardra said, urging Luke to follow her.

"NO!" Luke said, "We can't leave you!"

"Come on, Luke," Leia said, "Vera..."

"Go!" Vera commanded, taking out her blaster.

"But-"

"Commander Skywalker, we have to go," Kardra said, running towards the palace.

Luke stared as Vera shot a bolt at Shadow Blade, who deflected the blast with a swing of his lightsaber. Leia spun on her heel and ran towards the palace, fury etched on her face.

Luke charged forward, igniting his father's lightsaber.

Shadow Blade bounced his attack off with little effort. Luke was thrown into the air, flung across the gardens.

"Luke!" Leia shouted.

Luke landed in the flowerbed. He got up, shaking red petals off his jacket.

"Luke, come on! We have to leave!" Leia said, "He's too powerful for you to fight. Vera knows she's done! She's willing to risk her life to let us escape! Don't throw away her sacrifice!"

Luke shot one look at the masked warrior. Then he tore off towards the palace.

Kardra lead them passed several guards towards a hanger. She opened up a bulky cargo ship. Luke climbed on board, running towards the cockpit to start the ignition sequence. Kardra soon followed.

"R4, set a course to Trilune," Kardra said to the red astrometric droid, "Close the ramp."

"What?! Where's Leia?" Luke asked.

"She's going to stay and help Vera," Kardra said, climbing into the copilot's seat, "We'll meet them at Trilune."

"We have to help them," Luke said.

"Luke, get Kardra to the base," Leia said on the comlink.

"Leia, I can't leave-"

"Listen to me, Luke," Leia said, "The mission is the most important thing right now. Kardra and that holo-data have to be kept safe. It's Alavon's only hope. I order you to go to Trilune and wait this out. Then use the plan to escape. I'll get Vera off the planet."

"Yes ma'am," Luke said reluctantly.

"I can take care of myself," Leia said, "Go!"

The comlink cut off.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Commander," Kardra said, "It's more than the evacuation plans at stake. I have command codes and information on the Imperial forces throughout the sector."

"How did you get that?" Luke asked.

"Hilt often stayed at the palace. He never noticed when I a bribed servant to clean his room and... slip away with his datapad. I copied every file he had. Then I put the pad back before he noticed it was missing. You see, I was supposed to be the first person evacuated all along."

"Leia knew?" Luke asked.

"I imagine she had a fair idea of what Vera was planning."

"I don't like this," Luke said.

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's not your fault. We'll go to Trilune. Why are we going to Trilune?"

"The energy field can throw off scans of ships," Kardra explained.

"Alright. We'll go there then."

Luke took the controls. They sputtered and whined. Slowly, the ship followed his command to activate.

"You... can fly this ship, right?" Kardra asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah. She's just a bit more clunky than I'm used to," Luke said.

Cautiously, Luke pushed the acceleration. They shot up out of the hanger, passed the Tie fighters gathered around them. The ship protested as he pushed it into the atmosphere. But soon, Luke was weaving between the Tie fighters.

"Where did you get this ship?" Luke asked.

"Borrowed it from a friend," she replied.

"Some friend," Luke muttered.

…

Leia held her blaster close at hand. Two troops ran through the halls right passed her. When their armor disappeared, Leia stole down a passage. She looked at a map of the palace she had "borrowed" from a guard three corridors down. Leia had a good feeling that Vera was being held in the dungeons, so she just had to get there...

Two servants walked by, looking mildly concerned. This gave Leia an idea...

Moments later, both the female servants were knocked unconscious and hidden in a closet in the kitchens. Leia donned the hooded dress of the female staff. She took a basket and filled it with bread and fruit. Keeping her eyes to the ground, she slipped into the hallway going towards the dungeons.

…

Governor Hilt had never liked young Shadow Blade's attitude. The man had the rank of a Grand Moff, but no official title in the army. It was like having another Darth Vader around. A man taking without giving any thought to the stability of the system.

Silently, Hilt chastised Shadow Blade for forcing him to take ore and food from the Avalon people without proper compensation. When Hilt offered to pay for such things, Shadow Blade overrode him. This had been the very seed of the widespread rebellion on Avalon and its eight neighboring planets.

To make things worse, Princess Vera was held prisoner in her own home like a common criminal.

"Must the princess be kept in such insulting surroundings?" Hilt asked, "She is the heir to the throne-"

"No traitors are to be given special treatment, no matter what their rank," Shadow Blade replied in his deep, twisted voice, "Have you located the ship Crescentwulf and Skywalker escaped in?"

"They were headed towards Trilune. Finding them will be difficult, if they survive the harsh terrain."

"I want them found. Search every millimeter of that planet until they are located. As for Princess Leia, I want this entire palace locked down until she is captured. No one gets into Princess Vera's cell, not even the king himself!"

"Very well," Hilt bowed, "And shall I have the princess flogged as well?"

"Do not trifle with me, Governor," Shadow Blade pointed a gloved finger at him, "You are replaceable. Follow my orders without question and you will live."

…

"There it is," Luke said, looking at the green planet below.

Covered mostly by trees, the planet below them practically screamed with life. Even Luke's untrained senses could detect that the Force was strong here.

Kardra took the copilot controls, activating the shield. They descended into the atmosphere.

"We'll wait for three hours in the forest region here," Kardra pointed to a map on the nav computer, "With some camouflage and our systems powered down, we should blend in. Since there are so many lifeforms around, they'll have trouble pinpointing our location. We should be safe until-"

BOOM!

A loud explosion in the back of the ship made the entire vessel lurch. Luke was pushed forward into the controls. They started to spin out of orbit. When he looked up, Kardra was pushing the copilot controls to keep the ship level.

"Our shield took a hit!" Kardra said.

Luke realized too late that they were falling. The ship, its bulky, slugging mass, was headed straight for the surface.

"Hold on!" he warned Kardra.

The woman beside him grabbed hold of the copilot's seat as the ship started to lurch. Already, he could hear the hull start to buckle as they flew into the planet.

Luke fought the controls, pushing the throttle and the repulsors against Trilune's gravity. Anything to slow them down!

The air burned around them. The ship sputtered and lurched. Soon, he could see the green surface of Trilune's forest canopy. Adjusting altitude controls, he kept them as steady as possible, aiming to coast along the stretch of trees.

"Okay. We're either going to die on impact or we're going to coast to a stop. Either way, it's going to be a rough ride."

"That's _very_ reassuring!" she said, her teeth gritting together.

He tried to reach into the Force. Hoping he could will the bulk of metal to stop safely. And for a moment, he could feel every bulkhead...

As if he could touch the ship, Luke urged it to point level to the ground. And it moved... just so slightly.

The ship's nose caught the first tree. Entire trunks fell and shattered around them. Luke kept hold of the ship as it rode the momentum through the forest. The ship shook up, down, left, and right.

Finally, it stopped.

Luke let go of the breath he had been holding.

"Skywalker... you are one hell of a pilot," Kardra sighed, "Good thing you're not called Dirtwalker or Grounddrifter."

They both laughed at the terrible joke. Half mad with relief and just half mad, they started to take assessment of the ship.

"We're dead," Luke said, "The engines are fried."

"So we're stuck?"

"It won't be long before they find us," Luke said, "Han isn't due with the _Falcon_ for another three hours..."

"We'll have to make our way to the main city on foot," Kardra said, "There are supplies in the back."

"How far is the city from here?" Luke asked.

Kardra looked at a map on the ship's computer.

"It'll take a long time to reach any of the settlements from here. The closest one is at least four days away. We could get transportation from there into the spaceport."

"Let's hope we don't get caught by Imperials before then," Luke said.

"Good thing Princess Leia and Vera aren't with us," Kardra said, "Their chances are probably better on Avalon."

Luke silently agreed, but held back a rather angry comment about how that did not make him feel better.

They grabbed a medkit, five days worth of food, and other supplies from the rather packed cargo hold.

"We should be able to make these last," Luke said, "Look, rationing can be difficult when you're not used to it. But you have to conserve food, no matter how hungry you are."

"I'll live," Kardra said, climbing out of the ship.

"At least you have a good attitude," Luke said, passing up a pack to her.

"I've had a bit of military training," Kardra said, "Including survival scenarios on this very planet. I know which tree rodents taste best."

Luke grimaced.

"That was a poor attempt at humor," Kardra said.

"A very poor one," Luke agreed.

They climbed out of the fighter. Luke took a quick look at the damage from the explosion.

"Someone planted a bomb," Luke said, "Our ship was sabotaged."

"Then it's a good bet they know where we are," Kardra said, swinging her pack over her shoulder.

"We'd better hurry," Luke said.

"If you hurry too much, you'll collapse from exhaustion. We'll travel through the underbrush towards the village west of here."

They started a brisk pace towards the village.

…

Two troopers guarded the dungeon entrance. Leia walked by quickly, taking note of their slumped positions. They had been on duty for at least two hours, obviously growing bored and relaxed. They did not even question her as she passed. She could swear the stormtroopers got dumber every year.

Leia ducked behind a wall. When no one was coming down the corridor, she took aim at the closest guard.

Her shot landed a direct hit. The other guard was down before he had a chance to look at his fallen comrade.

Leia ran towards the panel that opened the door. Wishing Artoo was with her, she tried a master command code the Alliance had obtained recently. The door accepted her code and opened.

No one guarded the cell Vera was in. She looked up at Leia in shock.

"Leia, what are you doing here?" Vera asked.

"Rescuing you," Leia said, blasting the door.

The cell door flew open. Vera stood up and ran behind Leia. They hurried down the hallway.

"There's a secret exit we can use. We have to go up a few levels, but we can slip out easily," Vera said.

"Lead the way."

They slipped passed all the guards up towards the private apartments of the royal family. Together, they knocked out the guards stationed in front of Vera's room.

"If we use the secret entrance behind my mirror, we should-" Vera started to say as she opened the door.

"Fall into my trap?" Shadow Blade's voice asked.

Leia aimed her blaster at the monster. Shadow Blade simply stepped aside. He ran towards Leia, hitting her wrist and knocking the blaster out of her hand. Then he shoved Leia against the wall.

"We meet at last, Princess Leia," Shadow Blade said, "I must say, your wanted holos don't do you justice."

"Let her go!" Vera shouted.

Shadow Blade looked at Vera. Then, by some hidden power, Vera was knocked back into the opposite wall.

"You're one of those Dark Jedi," Leia said, "Like Vader."

"I am nothing like Lord Vader," Shadow Blade said, "You see, that miserable machine is barely a man anymore. Where as I am a complete man. I can assure you, Princess, that I am not in the same category as the Emperor's favorite lapdog."

"You're right, Vader _knows_ how to intimidate," Leia said, "You aren't even in the same league!"

Shadow Blade took her throat in his grip, straining her breathing.

"I will not abide for any insults, Your Highness," Shadow Blade whispered, "Even from one like you. Hear this, behave and I might grant you and your friend some leniency. Resist and your friend will lose a finger for every insult you pay me."

Leia stared daggers at the vile man.

"That's better," Shadow Blade said, letting her throat go, "Silence and hatred suit a woman such as you. Given time, you might come to appreciate my magnificence."

Leia stayed silent.

She would "appreciate" Shadow Blade when Han Solo traded the _Millennium Falcon_ for another ship.

Oh no...

Han would be flying right into a trap!

…

When they came out of hyperspace, Han felt like something was wrong...

Just then, the _Falcon_ shook. A blip on the scanner showed a ship chasing after them. Turning his ship into a sharp arc, Han spotted the Firespray giving chase.

"Fett!" Han cursed.

Chewie growled something.

"Yeah, I know. A trap. Take evasive action."

Han wove his ship around. The Imperial ships nearby made no move to stop Fett's barrage of fire. _Slave I_ had a few nasty tricks under her hull that Han would prefer to avoid.

"Plot an emergency jump," Han said.

Chewie protested.

"I know it's risky. But that Bishwag is more dangerous than a few minutes in the hyperspace lanes."

Han rolled the _Falcon_ to the left. _Slave I_ tore passed them, heading them off. Its front canons aimed at them.

Out of nowhere, the _Rouge Shadow_ fired her guns.

"What took you so long?!" Han shouted into the comlink.

"Sorry, Captain Solo," Juno replied, "Had to shake off a few admirers."

"Make a jump to the following coordinates," Starkiller said, "We've got to salvage this mission."

"Just keep Fett off my back until we can get out of here. By the way, no refunds!"

"Nice to see you too," Juno added.

It paid to have allies. Han circled around Fett, aiming his guns at _Slave I_. Maybe it would not make a dent on that ship, but it would sure make him feel better.

"Eat plasma, Green Ape!" Han shouted.

…

Hours later, Luke's legs protested. Kardra held up a sight better, but he could tell that the journey was tiring her.

"We should stop and eat," Luke said, looking at the sky, "And maybe get some sleep too."

"I concur," Kardra said.

They dropped their packs on the forest ground.

"We shouldn't risk a fire," Kardra said, "It'll attract the Imperials faster than a distress call on an open frequency."

"Did you happen to pack a thermal blanket or two?" Luke asked.

"Look in the bottom of your pack," Kardra said, reaching for the clasp of her bag.

Luke took out the blanket and wrapped it around himself. Then he took one of the bland rations and ate the whole stick.

"Pretty tasteless," Kardra said.

"I've had worse," Luke said.

"I imagine. You must get around the galaxy."

"Two years ago, I was on a moister farm on Tattooine. Now I'm on a new planet every month. I had imagined fighting the Empire most of my life. Somehow, those dreams didn't include tasteless rations and freezing nights."

"The novels never really go into the hard parts, do they?"

"No. But this is what I wanted."

"You left Tatooine to fight in the war?"

"Well... Actually, I had no where else to go. My aunt and uncle were killed by the empire."

"Oh..." Kardra said, looking disturbed, "That's... I'm so sorry."

"It was over two years ago," Luke said, "I still remember their charred skeletons... I'm sorry, you don't want to hear this..."

"Actually, I do. If you can talk about it."

"Talking helps. Well, it started when I was fixing the evaporators. I saw flashes in the sky. It was a battle between a star destroyer and Leia's ship..."

Luke told her the story of his aunt and uncle, Ben, the Death Star, and the Battle of Yavin IV. Kardra showed great interest in his story, especially about Ben and his father.

"So Ben never told you about his fight here on Avalon?" Kardra asked.

"He never got a chance," Luke said, "Ben told me the truth about my father, but not much of it."

"He said Vader killed your father?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded, "Vader did a lot of things. He killed Jedi, Ben, stood by while Alderaan was destroyed, and he took my family from me twice. Once when he killed my father, a second time when he killed my aunt and uncle."

"He seems to specialize in family wrecking."

"He killed your mother?"

"She was... powerful. She stood up to him and he disposed of her. I have no other family."

"I'm so sorry. What about your father?"

"I don't know. You see... my mother was never married. She never told anyone who the father was when she was pregnant. If he is alive, I wouldn't know him if he were right in front of me."

"I never knew my mother or father," Luke sighed, "I don't know who my mother even is."

I guess we're kindred spirits, then," Kardra said.

Silence fell between them. Struggling to keep images of Leia being shot by stormtroopers out of his mind, Luke shook his head.

"Have you ever been to Tatooine?" Luke asked Kardra, trying to fill the void.

"Can't say that I have," she replied.

"I'm not surprised. There's not much out there, unless you deal with Jabba the Hutt. Heard of him?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "He's a forerunner in smuggling. Big stake in the black market. I've always had to be sure that I never buy illegal goods when I do my art deals."

"You're an art salesman?"

"Yeah. I have a small shop on Coruscant."

"And is that where you met Vera?" Luke asked.

"And came to be involved with the Alliance," she nodded, "I've risked a lot…"

"And you've lost a lot," Luke said.

"If it leads to the Emperor's death even my life is a small price to pay."

"If only more people were like you."

"Scarred by the Empire?" Kardra asked, her eyebrows raising.

"No… I mean… brave," Luke replied.

"Bravery isn't enough. There are people who are brave, but they don't see what's in it for them to fight. Not everyone agrees that the Republic was a better government."

"Don't you think it was?" Luke asked in amazement.

"No… not really. Democracy is so… random, unpredictable… unreliable."

"But it's the fairest system."

"I don't know… Seems to me that the way to win an election back then was to have enough credits. Not a love for justice or to be a servant of the people. There was so much corruption. That's why the Clones War broke out so easily."

"It's better than tyranny. At least the Republic and even the Separatists had hope."

"Hope is fragile… and it doesn't pay the bills. A government should safeguard and protect the people and provide for their needs."

"The Republic did that. And the Jedi protected the people."

"The Jedi… Like your father?"

"He believed in the Republic enough to fight for it in the Clone Wars. That's good enough for me."

"Or maybe your father had no idea who his enemy was. Don't forget, the Republic voted Palpatine into power. Democracy doomed itself."

"It's not the system's fault, it's the people running it. But they need a voice, they need freedom. No one should be oppressed. No one should lose a loved one for having a different opinion… or getting in the Empire's way."

"Like your aunt and uncle?"

"Like them," Luke nodded.

"I'm sorry," Kardra said sadly. Her eyes reflected a true and deep pain… as if it were his own.

"Thank you," Luke said.

…

"Lord Vader's coming here?" Hilt asked Shadow Blade.

"Yes, he has great interest in the prisoners," Shadow Blade replied, "Especially Skywalker, who I have noticed you have not yet captured."

"He's managed to slip away. Like I said earlier, finding him and the girl will not be easy. The natural energy field around the planet makes it nearly impossible to use scanners. When the scanners work, multiple lifeforms-"

"Enough," Shadow Blade waved his hand, "I don't need your pathetic excuses."

"Threatening me won't change the facts," Hilt said, "You've respected my judgment in the past, I need you to do that now. You will get your results."

"I have shown you 'respect' in the past?" Shadow Blade asked.

"Yes. I could swear you were an entirely different person before those Rebels appeared."

"I think you've mistaken my intentions in the past. Do not fail me, Governor."

"Yes sir," Hilt said, grinding his teeth.

"Be quick, Lord Vader will arrive within the hour."

…

"So you blew up the Death Star with no help from the targeting computer?" Kardra asked as they continued the trek across the forest floor.

"Sounds crazy, I know. But there was this... feeling I got. I knew I could make the shot if I just let it happen."

"That's fantastic," Kardra said in awe, "You really are a hero. Kind of like your father."

"I suppose," Luke smiled sadly.

"What is it?" Kardra asked.

"Well.. the truth is... I don't know what it means to be like my father. He was a Jedi, I don't even know much about the Force, much less about being a Jedi."

"Do you want to be a Jedi?" Kardra asked.

"Ben wanted it," Luke said, "He was teaching me before Vader murdered him. I don't know... I don't know if it is right. But... I have to. I do want to learn. You know, using the Force is like... I can't explain it. But it feels like magic. Like I could do anything I wanted."

"That sounds amazing."

"I wish Ben were here sometimes," Luke went on, "Or my father even. I wish I had gotten to speak to him, just once. I feel like there's something about him I have to know."

"I know the feeling."

"All I have of him is this lightsaber," Luke said, pointing to the weapon on his belt.

"How many times has that lightsaber saved your life?"

"I don't know... a fair few actually. I'm trying to master it as best I can."

"Well, think of it this way: every time that lightsaber has saved your life, your father has saved you in a way. That weapon was his defense against enemies and death, and now it is yours."

"That's a good way to think of it. Yeah, he has saved me."

They stopped near a small stream.

"We should refill our canteens," Kardra said, "There may not be another body of water for awhile."

Luke nodded. He reached into his pack and took out the half-empty canister. Handing it to Kardra, he took a seat on the soft earth.

"I hope Leia and Princess Vera are alright," Luke said, "I have a feeling... Leia may have gotten more than she bargained for."

"From what I hear, the Princess can take care of herself," Kardra said.

Kardra reached into her pouch and took out a small vial of chemicals that would kill bacteria in the water. She put several drops into Luke's canteen and handed it to him.

"Wait thirty minutes before you drink," Kardra said.

Kardra filled her canteen and treated the water with the same vial.

They pressed on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

His mechanical breathing filled the palace's main audience chambers. Vader stood, clad in black, imposing his presence in the beautiful room. Hilt had to admire the nerve of the man facing down the Sith Lord.

"King Andros," Vader said, "You will turn over control of the central planetary governments immediately."

"I will do no such thing! I have relented to each of your Emperor's demands! I was assured by your own officers that I would retain control over every planet in this solar system!"

"Your daughter has been caught dealing with known Rebels," Shadow Blade said, "You and your family are under investigation for treason. It would only make you look worse to resist Lord Vader's command. And until we can be sure that you are not part of this plot, we can't very well leave you in charge of the planets."

"You have no right to do this!" Andros said.

"We have every right, you filthy scum!" Shadow Blade said, "The Emperor is your ruler and Lord Vader is his faithful servant. To disobey him is to incur the wrath of the Emperor himself. Perhaps we should make an example of you for your defiance. How would you like to live without your-"

"Silence, Shadow Blade!" Vader said menacingly.

"Yes, my lord," Shadow Blade replied with a hint of disgust.

"You will turn over control of your planetary defenses, navy, and army to Governor Hilt," Vader said.

Vader turned to leave before Andros said a word. Shadow Blade and Hilt followed close behind.

"My lord, I was under the impression that I would be given control of the solar system," Shadow Blade said.

"You will have no such privilege until you can provide results," Vader said, "Bring me Skywalker and Crescentwulf alive. Do not fail me."

"Yes, my lord," Shadow Blade said hollowly.

…

The sun beat down on them. Luke's clothes were moist with sweat and his entire body felt overheated. The strain on his limbs started to make them feel rubbery. But he kept going. Reaching for his canteen, he took a generous mouthful of water.

The water brought a bit of relief to him, filling his chest with cool sensations. But his fatigue did not waver.

With every step, his eyes grew heavy. Soon, he had to blink several times to keep them open. All he wanted to do was lie down on the soft forest floor and sleep.

No! He had to get to Leia!

"Are you alright?" Kardra asked, "You look pale."

Luke looked at her. Kardra seemed concerned over him.

"Maybe we should rest for a few hours," she suggested.

"No..." Luke protested, "We have to get... that information to... the Alliance... Mission... Leia..."

As he spoke, he slumped down, falling against a tree.

Kardra laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Luke? Luke!" she called, panicking.

But the blackness took over.

…

Tessa, agent of the Dark Hand, swept a sweat coated strand of hair out of her face. Behind her, the stormtroopers radiated frustration and impatience as they searched for their quarry.

They had found the ship only a few hours ago. They deducted that the criminals would run for the village. So they had followed the trail, searching for the elusive rebel scum.

As they climbed over a hill, Tessa saw a reflection. It was some sort of metallic object...

"Two life forms, directly ahead," a trooper said.

She probed with the Force. Two humans, right in front of her. Tessa smiled.

"Inform Lord Bane that we have located the targets," she said.

…

"They're still on the planet?" Kota asked.

"Vader hasn't left," Starkiller replied, "And the princess is still with him."

"Should we even attempt a rescue?" Han asked, trying to look nonchalant.

Despite Han's cool front, Starkiller could feel the captain's anxiety.

"Shadow Blade, Bane, and who knows how many other agents of the Dark Hand," Kota listed off, "Not odds I would like, with or without Vader..."

"We're going to charge in blindly and slash our way out?" Starkiller asked.

"Solo, feel like giving us a demonstration of this ship's endurance?" Kota asked.

"Every time I get involved with a Jedi, somehow I end up risking my ship and my neck," Han said, "If this ship get's one scratch, I'm sending you the bill."

"Sure," Starkiller nodded, "We'll send the _Rogue Shadow_ in orbit to help cover you. Hate to say it, but the _Falcon_ could probability punch that blockade through a lot better."

"You bet she can," Han bragged, "She's never let me down. Can that overdressed tin can of yours keep up?"

"With a bulky dinner plate?" Starkiller asked, "Sure. Juno can handle it."

"We'll send her a signal. We need to plan this very carefully," Kota said.

…

Joy flooded through Vader as the guards informed him that Luke was on board the _Executor_. He motioned for the princesses to be loaded onto his shuttle as well. First, he had to deal with another matter.

The guards brought a woman before him. Soft facial features framed by strands of ebony hair. She stood defiantly before him as Hilt and Shadow Blade watched.

"Kardra Crescentwulf," Vader said, "Do you know the fate of traitors?"

She made no reply. Instead, she stared at him with two cold eyes, filled to the brim with hate.

"Allow me to educate you," Vader motioned to the torture droid next to him.

Her eyes filled with fear. With a wave of his hand, Vader activated the droid.

…

Hilt watched the torture with no small amount of disgust. As much as he supported the Emperor, he felt that this measure of cruelty was just... barbaric.

The girl neither screamed nor begged for mercy. An hour later, the girl fell to the floor, her body still squirming form the electric shocks alone.

"Take the prisoners to my ship," Vader ordered.

"Yes, Lord Vader," a trooper ordered.

Vader took a look at the fallen girl. Then he walked away, his cape flowing behind him.

…

"I can't believe they tortured you like that," Vera said to Kardra.

Leia watched the girl slump against a guard. The guards motioned for Leia to follow them. The torture had been broadcast all over the planet, inside the dungeon cells as well. Her stomach twitched as she recalled her own torture on the Death Star at Vader's hands.

"Come on," the guard dragged her.

"The princesses go on the first shuttle," a guard said, "The girl will be taken up later."

Leia watched as the guard dragged the still hazy Kardra away. Her stomach sank as the poor woman disappeared from sight.

…

"Not good," Starkiller said, his eyes closed in meditation.

"What happened?" Kota asked.

"They took Luke and Leia to the _Executor_," Starkiller said.

"Oh no," Han said, "You don't mean that-"

"We have no choice," Starkiller said, "Luckily, I know a few ways to get on board."

"I hope you're right," Han replied.

…

Darth Vader stood at the foot of Avalon's palace. Looking at the blindly bright flowers, he waited for his agent to report.

"Master, he is aboard _Executor_," Shadow Blade said, walking up behind Vader.

"Good," Vader nodded.

Vader walked down the path towards one of the private gardens. The guards looked at each other in confusion as he stood in front of the gates. One of the dimwitted men caught on and opened the gate for the Dark Lord. He stepped into the small area where a statue of Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker stood.

"A tribute to Avalon's heroes?" Vader asked, reading the inscription, "Perhaps it would be better described as a memorial, considering that both those men are dead."

As Vader stepped back, something warm seemed to brush his skin. Vader looked down in the soil. His boots had made distinct impressions in the ground. The dirt near where he stood had been flattened recently, as if to cover up another foot print. Reaching his hand out, Vader grasped at the warmth. His droid fingers seemed to catch the wisp of something... like smoke. Luke... the boy had stood right here. What Vader had encountered was the faint echo of his own son's presence.

"He saw the statue," Vader realized.

Shadow Blade looked up at the stone portrayal of the man Vader had once been. The young assassin said nothing as Vader observed the shape of Luke's aura. It was warm and distinct. Even untrained, the boy had a strong presence. It remained a wonder that Vader had never found Luke before.

"That man was weak," Vader said, "Luke should not look up to him. Destroy it."

"Yes, Master," Shadow Blade replied.

Extending his hand, he lifted both of the stone monuments into the air. Then with a clench of his fist, the stone effigy crumbled apart. The rubble fell at Vader's feet. The Dark Lord watched in satisfaction as Obi-wan's face fell apart.

"Recall this well: the past is nothing more than a shadow of what has been," Vader said, "Those who dwell on it are weak. The strong focus on the present and the future."

"Yes, Master," Shadow Blade replied.

Vader looked at the black mask of his disciple. Underneath that mask, Shadow Blade burned with a question.

"What is it?" Vader asked.

"With all due respect, Master," Shadow Blade said, "Do you deny the man you once were?"

"I do not deny it. I was once that man. What I deny is that I am that man now."

"Then why erase the traces of Anakin Skywalker?"

"Because it is no longer relevant," Vader said turning to leave the garden.

Under the mask, Vader sensed Shadow Blade looking at Vader with scrutiny.

"Explain," Vader demanded.

"Whenever you are reminded of the past, you become emotional. You seek to obliterate all traces. You react to the extreme. Are you truly as unaffected by these images as you act, Master? Or does the past still disturb you?"

Vader looked at Shadow Blade. Under his mask, Vader's mouth curled into a frown.

"That was a relic of a time long past," Vader said, "An old man who died pathetically, and a boy with more naivete than yourself. Do you know what happened to that boy when he underestimated his enemies?"

"What?" Shadow Blade asked.

"He died. His body melted in the lava of Mustafar. And he was reborn, stronger in the dark side, but weaker in strength. If he had not been foolish so long ago, he would have lost nothing. His child would rule at his side and his master would be dead. He would have been Emperor."

"I am no longer that pathetic puppet of the Jedi," Vader continued, looking at the rubble, "Yet they stole everything from me. And Sidious, he betrayed me before I even swore myself to his service. He lied about immortality, there is no such thing. And he lied about Luke's mother. Did I kill her before she gave birth? No. My son is alive. I will take back everything the Jedi stole from me. But left unchecked, Sidious will manipulate the galaxy to meet his own ends. He would turn you against me as well."

"I would never betray you," Shadow Blade said.

"You would have no choice if Sidious chose to twist your mind. You've felt it before, his might. He would hold power in front of you, like bait. Then he would never give you everything you crave. I am more powerful than any Jedi in history, yet I am still an 'apprentice'. Do you know why that is?"

"No."

"Sidious keeps all his secrets to himself. He has given me small, precious bits over the years. He will never share the full extent of his abilities. Instead, I must have access to his vaults. There are numerous Sith holocrons, and when I unlock them, I will have all the power I ever need. Unlike Sidious, I will not hold back from my apprentice."

"Isn't there a risk that Luke Skywalker may try to kill you? As you intend to kill Sidious?"

"That is the cycle of the Sith," Vader said, "Yes, one day, I will die by Luke's hand. I am content with this, for the galaxy shall feel the might of my legacy. But it will not be for many years. Luke will have much to learn, as do you."

"Yes... but-"

"Enough questions," Vader commanded.

"Of course."

"Beware, little one, there is such a thing as being _too_ perceptive."

"I'll remember that."

…

Luke woke up from a hazy dream. The statue of his father had spoken to him.

"_I have waited long for you, my son_," Anakin had said, "_You were destined to follow in my footsteps from the day you were conceived..._"

"Luke! You're awake!" Leia said.

"Leia? Where is my father?"

"Luke... your father is gone. You almost joined him. You were poisoned somehow. We're on Vader's ship."

"Vader... but..."

"He's captured us."

Luke looked around. They were in some sort of empty room... like a cargo hold. Suddenly, something like a cold gloved seemed to grip Luke.

The doors opened. Luke knew from the mechanical breathing who it was before he looked at him.

Slowly, Luke got up, the black monster standing before them.

"Skywalker," Vader said, "At last we meet."

Luke's throat went dry. He automatically reached for his lightsaber.

"Looking for this?" Shadow Blade asked.

Luke's eyes darted to the assassin holding his father's lightsaber mockingly in his hands. The Dark Lord extended his palm out to Shadow Blade, who handed the lightsaber over. Vader held the relic carefully, as if it were made of china.

"Ah, Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber," Vader said, "It's been many years since I've seen it."

"Give it back," Luke said quietly and darkly.

"Do you cling to this weapon?" Vader asked, "Do you cling to it and the weakling your father was?"

"He was not weak!" Luke exclaimed, "He was a great Jedi!"

"He was pathetic," Vader replied, "Less than mere potential, as you are now. But you may have a chance to overcome the weaknesses that destroyed him. If you take my offer-"

"I'll never do anything you want!" Luke protested, "You killed my father!"

"Is that what Kenobi told you?" Vader asked.

"Ben would never lie," Luke replied.

"It was not I who killed your father," Vader said, "It was Obi-wan."

"No," Luke shook his head, "That can't be true... You're lying!"

"Kenobi has lied to you, deceived you, kept you from knowing your true strength. I will bring that power out, young Skywalker. And you will accept the truth in the end."

"And what 'truth' is that supposed to be?" Leia asked.

"That the path to power is the dark side," Vader replied, "Shadow Blade, take this weapon. Use it to show the princess how... _precise_ a lightsaber can be."

Frozen to the spot, Luke watched Shadow Blade take the lightsaber. He activated the blue beam. No! Leia was going to be hurt with his father's weapon if Luke did nothing.

But what could he do?

His Jedi training was laughable! He stood no chance against Vader or Shadow Blade. Not unless...

_The dark side._

"Luke, whatever happens," Leia said quickly as Shadow Blade approached, "Don't you dare give into the dark side."

Shadow Blade grabbed a hold of Leia's arm. Slowly, he brought the beam close to Leia's cheek.

"NO!" Luke protested.

He thrust his hands at Shadow Blade. The blow took the assassin off guard. Stumbling back, he lost hold of Leia. Reaching out with his hand, Luke summoned the lightsaber into his grip.

"That's it. Give in to your anger," Vader goaded, "It makes you powerful."

Switching his red blades on, Shadow Blade charged at Leia. Luke thrust himself between the assassin and the princess. Their blades hissed violently at each other.

With great difficulty, Luke swung his lightsaber at Shadow Blade, quashing his anger as he struck. With barely any movement, Shadow Blade swept the attack away. There he stood, lightsabers relaxed, waiting for Luke's next attack.

"AAAARRRGGG!" Luke screamed, lunging his blade even more at the assassin.

Effortlessly, the assassin blocked the next attack.

"You cannot defeat the assassin with such feeble moves," Vader said, "Use your hate! That is the only way you will survive."

"Luke... please!" Leia begged, "It's better to die than to give in to Vader."

"Unleash your power!" Vader commanded.

"I won't!" Luke cried.

"Shadow Blade, kill the princess!" Vader hissed.

"NO!" Luke blocked Shadow Blade.

Fear flooded in Luke. Fear, hate, anger, panic. But something else. Desperation. Leia had to survive... He had... He had to protect her...

"Luke!" Leia screamed.

Her voice unlocked something. Easily, Luke blocked the next strike from Shadow Blade's saber. It was as if it were in slow motion. The assassin struck again, Luke blocked it. With a wild blow, the assassin put more power into the next attack.

Through him, the Force flowed. Like an unrestricted current of water. No resistance, no hesitation, no doubt. He could do it! He could save Leia...

"Impressive," Vader said, "Soresu, as expected of Kenobi's student."

Luke had no idea what Vader meant. Somehow, it did not matter.

"Shadow Blade, you may kill the boy," Vader said.

Luke felt a shift. Shadow Blade's presence became colder, more dangerous. With a great burst of speed, he sliced at Luke's blade. The impact made Luke's knees buckle. Suddenly, burning anger filled him. The moment of clarity passed. He had to kill this monster!

…

Vader smiled under his mask. Luke's fragile connection to the Force was fading. Anger would soon overtake the boy. His bluff was working. Luke truly feared for his life.

_Remember, do not kill him_, Vader sent a message to his assassin.

Shadow Blade would obey. There was not a command Vader could give that the assassin would not adhere to. Luke would fall. This would be the day that changed everything.

Underneath him, the ground shook.

Luke's immediate confusion broke his anger.

"What?!" Vader asked in amazement.

"Lord Vader, we are under attack!" his comlink sounded.

Like a pulse of fire, Starkiller's presence lit up in the back of Vader's mind. Along with it, Kota's presence radiated from the hanger.

Vader extended his hand, pushing Luke and the princess into the wall. He would deal with his son later.

"Shadow Blade," Vader commanded.

The assassin followed Vader out of the room.

"They're here to rescue the prisoners," Vader said, striding down the corridors, "They will split up. You must intercept the general, I will deal with the clone."

"Very well."

…

Starkiller expected Vader to be waiting for him.

"Again, you fall into my grasp," Vader said.

"I haven't lost to you yet," Starkiller replied.

"'Yet'," Vader emphasized, "But it is inevitable."

"You're in a good mood today," Starkiller observed, "So to speak."

"Today is the day you die," Vader replied.

Starkiller waited for the strike, hoping he could buy Han enough time.

…

If she had heard that Han Solo gave up that rust bucket of a ship and decided to give up his smuggler ways to join the Alliance, Leia could not have been more happy to see him.

"What? How?" Luke asked in amazement.

"Come on, Starkiller and Kota are running interference," Han said.

They ran through the halls of the massive ship. Somehow, they plowed through the flood of stormtroopers and officers to the main hanger.

"Chewie will fly around in a few minutes," Han said, "We've gotta keep this position until then."

"I will never have been happier to see that old clunker," Leia gasped.

"Watch the comments," Han said, "I've heard enough of them coming from those Jedi."

"Whatever insults they gave you were too kind," Shadow Blade said.

Leia turned around. Luke lit his lightsaber, facing the assassin.

"Leia, stay back," Luke said.

"Luke, you're not going to face him by yourself are you?!" Leia asked, shock etched on her face.

"I'll be fine," Luke said, holding up his lightsaber, "This will protect me."

"Don't be a hero," Leia said, "Stay alive."

Luke nodded.

"You won't win," Luke said.

"You have no advantage," Shadow Blade said.

"I have all I need," Luke replied, thinking of Leia and his friends.

The Force called to him. Luke accepted it. Through it, he could... feel things. Emotions of his friends. Han's nervousness, Leia's fear, and Shadow Blade's caution.

Luke looked at the mask. What kind of person was behind it?

The answer was a dark person. A very sad, lonely, regretful person. He was... determined. There was less hate and anger than pure... loyalty? And something more...

"You won't escape," Shadow Blade said, "We're on _Executor_. Your ship won't make it."

_Starkiller was once like this_, Luke thought.

Memories of the tales Starkiller had told Luke flooded Luke with anger for Vader. And... Luke suddenly wondered how much of this life was that assassin's choice.

"It doesn't matter where I am. What matters is where _you_ are," Luke's said.

"You're putting off the inevitable," Shadow Blade replied.

"I don't mean your physical location, Shadow Blade. I mean where you are in your life."

"I live to serve my masters," he replied, stepping forward.

"I don't know what lies Vader's told you," Luke said, taking a step back "I know there's a good person in there. I can feel... anguish. You hate yourself."

"You can't save me from a fate I choose, Skywalker. And why would you?"

"I know that people can come back from the dark side. I've seen it."

Could this person be like Starkiller? Forced to serve Vader by pain of death? Tortured into submission? With no other path available?

"You could come with us," Luke said, "You could escape."

"Luke, don't speak for all of us!" Han cautioned.

"You would do that for me?" Shadow Blade asked Luke curiously.

"Yes," Luke nodded.

"Well, then, there is something you should know."

"What?"

"You're on the wrong side. The Rebellion is doomed to lose this war. You'd do more good for your cause on our side. You have real power, power you've barely begun to understand. If you come with me, I can offer you a chance to really make a difference."

"I won't do that, ever."

"I heard your piece and you heard mine. We're at an impasse," Shadow Blade said, extending his left hand.

Shots of lightning emanated from his fingertips, hitting Han and Leia.

His face contorted with anguish, Luke lunged at the assassin. Shadow Blade blocked the attack with his lightsaber. Not relenting, Luke pressed his attack forward. Shadow Blade aimed a kick at his legs. Luke jumped back just in time.

Shadow Blade spun on his heel to block the shot from Leia's blaster. Han hunched on the ground, the wind knocked out of him from the lightning. The shots reflected harmlessly off the assassin's blade. Luke lunged again, trying to slash him with another rushed strike.

Luke's slash cut nothing but air.

"You're clumsy," Shadow Blade said, blocking another one of Leia's shots.

"You're a barbarian!" Leia said, aiming her blaster at Shadow Blade.

Shadow Blade extended his hand towards Leia, knocking the weapon out of her hand.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Luke shouted.

"She's of little consequence," Shadow Blade said, dodging Luke's attack.

"Of little consequence?!" Luke asked, "You're just like the Emperor! You don't care who you hurt as long as you win! You're evil!"

"If evil is my destiny," Shadow Blade said, pushing Luke back, "Then I embrace it willingly!"

Luke fell due to the brunt of Shadow Blade's push. Luke extended his own hand at the assassin. The attack knocked the lightsaber out of Shadow Blade's hand. It fell. With incredible speed, the princess grabbed hold of it. Leia took the chance to charge at Shadow Blade with his own blade.

Shadow Blade aimed his hand at the princess.

The surge built up, however, it did not flow from his fingertips. Instead, it backfired, running up Shadow Blade's own arm. Shadow Blade screamed as the pain pierced his skin.

Luke watched the assassin fall to the ground.

Punching into the hanger, the _Millennium Falcon_ made its appearance. But somehow, Luke could not tear his eyes from the scene in front of him.

As he watched the poor man before him, something new flooded into Luke.

Pity.

"Come on, Luke," Han called.

The sounds of lightsabers hissed through the hanger. Luke looked up to see an intense battle between Vader and Starkiller raging. Starkiller made a hasty retreat, running for the group near the ship.

"Go!" Starkiller urged, ignoring the screaming assassin.

Kota soon ran into the hanger as well. He bounded away, a flock of stormtroopers at his heels

"Come on, kid!" Han said.

As Luke looked at the screaming assassin, time seemed to slow down. Luke could see, hear, and feel... everything.

In the chaos, Luke looked at Vader. For a second, the Dark Lord seemed... surprised to see Luke outside of his cell. Then Vader looked down at the assassin, screaming in pain. Blind shock filled Vader, then anger.

_The glove._

With unexplained clarity, Luke understood. Shadow Blade had some kind of mechanism in his glove that had made the lightning backfire.

"Luke!" Leia screamed.

Luke stood over the assassin. He raised his lightsaber. A death strike would rid the galaxy of this monster for good.

But Luke did not strike the head or the chest. With a quick slice, he cut off the assassin's arm. Shadow Blade screamed.

Vader marched forward, his lightsaber at the ready. Luke backed up. Then he ran for the ramp.

Leia threw the assassin's lightsaber away in disgust as the ship took off and the ramp closed.

As the _Millennium Falcon_ entered hyperspace, Luke fell to the ground in sheer exhaustion, breathing heavily.

"I couldn't do it Leia," Luke said, "I couldn't kill him. I had the chance."

"You wouldn't be the man you are if you did kill him," Leia said, "Killing a helpless enemy is the sort of thing Vader would do. It proves you're better."

"You used the Force like a master," Kota exclaimed, "I've never seen anyone do it that quickly before."

"I don't know what happened. I thought of Leia, Han, my friends... and it just happened."

"Maybe you realized there was something more important you had to fight for," Starkiller said.

"Vera!" Leia exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Kota said, "She got killed in the crossfire. And the other girl, I couldn't find her."

"Oh no," Luke said, his stomach falling, "Kardra..."

"The information is lost," Kota said.

"The mission's a complete failure," Leia agreed.

They had escaped, but there was no victory on this day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The plan had been completely ruined!

Vader strode to the private chambers of his ship with a bursting tidal wave of anger building up inside of him.

If Shadow Blade's glove, which had been tampered with, had not backfired that lightning, Vader would still have the prisoners! Whoever had sabotaged his assassin would pay!

But Vader already knew who had done it. Even if there was no proof. Ambitious Bane, always seeking a way to undermine Vader. This strike at his servant would not go unpunished!

First, he had to report the failure to the Emperor.

"Another failure?" the Emperor asked over the hololink.

"Yes, my master," Vader said, kneeling before the hologram of Palpatine.

"Fortune favors the foolish," Palpatine said an old adage, "Young Skywalker has a rather... high amount of luck."

"Master, there's no such thing as luck," Vader replied.

"Yes, you're right. And we both know that it was not luck that saved your quarry, was it?"

"Did you know that Bane had sabotaged Shadow Blade's glove? Did you know Skywalker would be sent by the rebels?"

"I knew Bane was planning something. He is ambitious, an admirable trait for a Sith disciple."

"He is defiant and arrogant."

"Traits a young Anakin Skywalker once possessed," Palpatine rebuffed, "This fight is between Shadow Blade and Bane, my apprentice."

A clear message: stay out of it. Vader was no fool. Palpatine was letting Bane run loose. It would be a matter of time before Palpatine set Bane against Vader. Losing Skywalker and Shadow Blade's arm meant next to nothing to the Emperor.

"See to your disciple, Lord Vader," Palpatine said, "There is still a chance to salvage this shambled plan."

"Yes, my master," Vader said as the transmission cut out.

Bane would have to be dealt with, one way or another. He was gaining too much power for Vader's liking.

His son lost...

Vader's heart ached. This crushing pain in his chest had nothing to do with the artificial constructs of his suit. No, it was sorrow. An emotion that had not been fresh in his soul for a very long time. Before, it would leave a vacuum of sorts, where nothing could exist. Soon afterwords, it would be replaced by burning, scorching anger.

He pushed the emotions down, under his Sith nature. There would be time for reflection later.

His assassin would recover. Luke's makeshift amputation had essentially saved Shadow Blade's life.

For a moment, Vader puzzled over this. Why would Luke slice Shadow Blade's arm off instead of taking the chance to kill him? Was it some form of pity? Or had Kenobi passed on more Jedi principals than Vader had estimated?

Or had Luke found out about...

No... that was not possible. Vader shook that idea out of his mind.

Whatever the reason, the assassin owed his life to the boy. Fate had not stolen Shadow Blade's life yet. Soon, the assassin would have a new arm. Once more, the assassin would be Vader's agent.

Recalling the moment of connection, Vader puzzled over the other part of that day. Luke had, somehow, understood Vader's thoughts. With feeble training, Luke had found a way to probe both Shadow Blade and himself, despite their mental shields.

Then again, perhaps that was to be expected.

…

Luke looked down at his food, pushing the mush around the plate. Somehow, he did not feel hungry.

"Kid, you've got to eat," Han said.

"I don't feel up to it," Luke replied.

"Something on your mind?"

"Vader... said things about my father," Luke said, looking at the hilt of his lightsaber.

"Come on, he was just trying to get to you. You can't believe anything that monster says."

"I don't know. I wonder... I wonder if Ben told me the whole truth about my father. I just have this feeling that I'm missing something."

"Maybe you should talk to the general about this," Han suggested.

"Yeah... maybe," Luke replied.

…

"You want to know what?" Kota asked as Luke talked to him.

"How my father died," Luke said.

"Sorry, Luke," Kota said, "I don't know. Rumor was, he died when Vader destroyed the Temple."

"Then... you don't know for sure?" Luke asked.

"He's dead," Kota said, "He... failed. He was supposed to destroy the Sith... Nah, he just wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry, but I don't think your father would have run from the Temple to save his own skin. He would have fought until his last breath."

"What did you mean?" Luke asked, "About the Sith?"

"Did I say that?" Kota played dumb, "Old age is getting to me. I didn't mean anything by it."

"But... you said..."

"Don't ask me," Kota said sternly, "It's ancient history."

"The legend of the Chosen One," Starkiller said behind them.

"The what?" Luke asked.

"Uhhh," Kota groaned, "There was a legend in the Jedi Order. About a Chosen One, a person born in a time of despair, destined to take down the Sith. A lot of Jedi thought it was your father."

"What?" Luke asked in astonishment.

"It was a prophesy," Starkiller added, "Vader mentioned it. He said that it had been nothing but a lie spread by the Jedi to give them false hope."

"A prime example of Sith ignorance," Kota said, "Not that I believe in Fate... But Kenobi did. How did it go again?"

"_In the time of greatest despair,_ _a child shall be born_ _who will destroy the Sith_ _and bring balance to the Force,_" Starkiller recited.

"Greatest despair," Kota said, "Well, if the Sith taking over and the Jedi being killed on Empire Day wasn't a time of despair, I don't know what was. Now, the scholars that believed your father was the Chosen One said it referred to the time your grandmother was a slave. A time of greatest despair for her. Others argued that it was because the Sith had returned. There was a lot of debate."

"My grandmother?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, sorry, can't tell you much about her. But she was a slave on...Tatooine, was it? Yes, that's it. Master Qui-Gon Jinn found your father on Tatooine. Brought him to the Temple to be trained. Jinn died, so Kenobi took your father as a student. Now, realize that he was ten years old at the time. It's rare for Jedi to take students older than three. But Qui-Gon argued that your father was the Chosen One. Many believed him, some were skeptical. But when your father proved himself as one of our best generals, many more believed that he was it. When he killed Count Dooku, it seemed confirmed. Then Vader showed up, and your father was killed."

"Come again?" Luke asked, confused.

"He wasn't it," Kota said, "But... if I believed in Fate, I might think..."

"You think Luke is it?" Starkiller asked.

"He was born the day Vader attacked the Temple. The Emperor took over, and we lost the war," Kota said, "Kenobi might have thought something like it."

"What?" Luke asked in shock.

"Come on, Kota," Starkiller shook his head, "It's a long shot."

"I didn't say I believed it," Kota threw his arms up, "But it would be nice."

These facts whirled around in Luke's head, causing a hurricane of disarray.

"What is a Sith?" Luke blurted the first question.

"The opposite of a Jedi," Kota said, "Monstrous, barbaric, engulfed in the dark side, in short, Vader."

"And the Emperor," Starkiller added.

"Can't believe that wrinkly old man fooled us the entire time," Kota said, "Then again, who knew Skywalker had a kid?"

"Why wouldn't my father have a son?" Luke asked.

"Jedi weren't really allowed to... have kids," Kota said, "There were a lot of things Jedi weren't supposed to do. A few of them left the Order because of that. Your father was a rebel, you could say. I guess I'm not that surprised. You inherited your rebel streak from him."

"This is confusing," Luke said.

And it did not answer his questions about Vader.

"Maybe you should try meditating," Starkiller suggested kindly, "It might clear your mind."

"I can't quiet the questions," Luke said.

"Then don't think about it," Kota said, "Stop trying so hard and the answer might come."

"Maybe," Luke frowned.

But he was not convinced it would help.

…

Behind the closed doors of his quarters, Bane lounged in bed. His companion laid beside him.

"Bane, when are we going back to Coruscant?" Tessa asked, stroking his ear.

"When Vader lets us," Bane replied.

"Too bad that Skywalker boy got away," she said, "He had a bit of potential."

"Did you get a blood sample?" Bane asked.

"No. Vader forbade any blood testing of the prisoners. Do you think that kid is related to the Anakin Skywalker of the Clone Wars?"

"I'm almost certain of it," Bane replied, "And if Vader wants him, it's not good for us."

"Hmm..." Tessa pondered, "Shadow Blade and Lucan are bad enough. Too bad the glove didn't backfire on some distant world."

"We're fortunate that Vader doesn't have proof," Bane sighed, "That assassin of his is getting on my last nerves. Always telling me that Vader is the master, as if I need reminding. Soon, I will take Vader's place."

"And then the Emperor?" Tessa asked, "You'll kill him when the time comes?"

"Yes," Bane nodded, "The Emperor. I will be a Sith lord, and rule this galaxy. Time is on our side. The Emperor is getting older and Vader is but a simple matter once we find his weakness."

"What if he doesn't have one?"

"Everyone has one."

His comlink beeped. Bane pushed the receive button.

"Bane, report to prison block AC-33," Vader's voice said.

"At once, my lord," Bane replied.

How he hated that irritating mechanical breathing.

Bane got up, dressed, and left Tessa to linger in the luxurious bed. He walked out of his personal ship, through the main hanger, and into the prison block. The guards led him into a cell, where Vader and the woman captured on Avalon waited.

"Tell him," Vader ordered the prisoner.

"I... I'll find the rebels... and give you the location of the base," she said, keeping her eyes cast to the ground.

"You'll betray your allies?" Bane asked.

"Just... don't hurt me anymore..." she shivered.

Bane looked at the woman cowering before Vader. She had shown such strength on Avalon before.

"You will return to Imperial Center and tell the Emperor that we will soon have the rebels in our hands," Vader said.

"Yes, my lord," Bane nodded.

Once more, he glanced at the girl. He walked up to her. Then used his hand to lift her chin. Her two cold blue eyes stared at him. It was a shame she had no Force abilities, she was rather pretty. Unsuitable for mothering children. Still, maybe the Emperor would let Bane keep this one as a servant after she gave them the base. Anyone who withstood Vader's torturing for more than an hour had spirit.

"You will leave immediately," Vader said, "I will deal with the prisoner."

"Do as you're asked," Bane said gently, "And I can guarantee that I will do all in my power to keep you safe."

Her blue eyes flashed at him, catching him off guard.

"Lord Vader, a moment?" Bane asked, letting go of the girl's chin.

The armored mutation followed him out of the cell.

"I sense deception in that one," Bane said.

"Of course you do," Vader said, sounding almost amused.

"She will not surrender the base," Bane added.

"I know," Vader emphasized, "She will lead us to them all the same."

Bane hesitated to ask.

"Report to the Emperor," Vader said, "You have clearance to leave."

As Bane bowed to the Dark Lord, Vader turned back and went into the cell. No doubt to enforce whatever vile methods he would use on that interesting girl.

A shudder of fear went up Bane's spine. Even after all these years, he had not grown used to his superior's levels of cruelty. Begrudgingly, Bane admitted that Vader deserved respect for that much.

…

In the mess hall, Leia ate alone. Her thoughts wandered to Vera... Her friend had only been trying to protect her planet. Leia would not say that they had been close, but they had been friends. The news of her death stung, piling pain on more pain. Then again, she did not feel too good these days. The second anniversary of Alderaan's destruction had passed only a few days ago.

"Princess Leia," an officer said.

"What is it?" Leia asked, not showing any of her depression.

"We have a transmission from Kardra Crescentwulf," he said, "She escaped."

Leia sat up quickly, abandoning the half eaten meal to run for the comlink.

"Kardra?" Leia asked the woman on the other end of the transmission, "How did you escape?"

"Vader said he'd let me go if I betrayed the Rebellion," she said, her lip quivering, "I don't know why I agreed."

As she spoke, Kardra's face twisted with sorrow. Uncontrollable sobbing escaped her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she cried, "I don't know what he did to me. But I'm scared. I know that I might be putting the Alliance in danger, but I have no where else to go."

"Don't worry," Leia said protectively, "We'll send a ship to get you. I promise, we'll keep you safe."

"Thank you," she wept.

…

Luke greeted Kardra along with Starkiller. To Luke's surprise, Starkiller reached for Kardra's forehead. Luke felt the Force swirling around Starkiller, and soon figured out that he was looking for signs of mental sabotage.

"I don't sense anything," Starkiller said, "But that doesn't mean that there isn't some sort of hypnotic suggestion buried in her subconsciousness."

"We'll have to keep a guard around you until we're sure," Leia told Kardra.

"I understand," she nodded.

"Leia, could I volunteer?" Luke asked.

"If you want," Leia nodded, "Kardra?"

"I'd appreciate that," Kardra nodded.

Luke lead her through the base, which was mostly a hanger and warehouse carved into the side of a mountain.

"From what we gathered, it was a shelter during the Clone Wars for the neighboring system," Luke said, "Separatist built, we think. We found some old droids in the back."

"The past that safeguards the future," she said.

Luke shook his head. She seemed to be fond of profound thoughts.

"How are you?" Kardra asked, "After having to face Vader?"

"A little shook up, honestly," Luke said, "But I don't think it was as hard as what you had to go through. I saw the footage."

"Everyone did," she sighed.

"You were very brave."

"I wasn't brave. I was scared and angry to my bones. I just didn't want to give that monster the satisfaction of seeing me wince."

"I think that counts as bravery. Not the lack of fear, but the ability to push passed it."

"Maybe," she nodded, "So, anything good to eat around here?"

"Not much. We're lucky if we get fresh meat and vegetables. If we get dried out fruit, we have a feast to celebrate."

"There must be something around here edible enough to consume. This planet is full of life."

"We don't really have the time to hunt tree rodents. We have to be ready to leave at any given moment. We've never held a base more than four months. Everything has to be prepped and packed when it's not in use. If you don't want to lose it in an evacuation, you keep it on your person."

"Sounds rough."

"You get used to it. Some days are actually fun."

"Hope one of those comes soon."

…

With his helmet removed, Vader felt a bit of freedom from his suit. Recalling the burning lava of Mustafar brought great anger to mind. Fueled by that rage, Vader could achieve the impossible.

In his meditation chamber, Vader opened his mind completely to the dark side. In this deep trance, he felt the currents and eddies of the Force. All battling forces that dominated the galaxy. If one did not know how to navigate the rapids, they could be lost in the infinite cosmos. In this state, he was the center of the galaxy. Perhaps in time, he would be able to control entire planets with but a single thought.

Like a distant star, the mind of his servant called to him. Reaching out and capturing that little light needed no effort. Encompassed completely by his will, connecting with that mind was as simple as touching an object right in front of him.

"What was … to fly... ship?" a female asked a question.

"That ship you borrowed?" a male asked back.

_Luke_.

Vader resisted the urge to smile at hearing his son's voice. Instead, he focused harder on his connection. In a moment, he started to see a blurry vision of what was before his servant.

Outside, in the cool afternoon air, Luke sat with the girl.

"It was... terrible," Luke said, "It's the most sluggish ship I've ever flown. I not afraid to say that it's a good thing that ship crashed on Trilune."

"I don't know if my friend is going to ever forgive me," the girl laughed.

At his command, the girl looked around the area. She looked at the doors that opened to a large hanger.

Vader's heart picked up a beat. He knew that base! Anakin had fought there during the Clone Wars! Iatera.

By his will, the girl glanced back at Luke. Indulging himself for a moment, Vader looked on at his son. The boy looked just like Anakin once had.

"What was it like to fly in an X-Wing for the first time?" the girl asked.

"It was amazing," Luke smiled.

After a moment, Luke's face fell. The girl grew concerned for him.

"What is it?" she asked.

Vader watched with rapt interest as Luke looked at her.

"I was remembering... Ben said my father was a great pilot... Sorry," he sighed, "The second anniversary of Alderaan reminded me..."

"That wasn't a good day for the galaxy," she voiced.

"It was the day Vader murdered Ben," Luke said with anger.

_I've done worse_, Vader thought to himself.

"He's done worse," the girl voiced.

Noting his error, Vader pulled back this thoughts from the girl's mind.

"I know... but it was so personal. I barely knew him for a few days," Luke said.

Filled with curiosity, Vader prompted the girl to ask a question.

"What did your old mentor tell you about your father?" she asked.

"Uh... That he was a great pilot, a cunning warrior, and a good friend," Luke said, "Ben said he was amazed at how skilled he was with the Force. He sounded sad when he said it."

Vader suddenly wished he had not asked.

"What do you think of your father?" the girl asked.

"I... I admire him," Luke said, "Thanks to Kota, I've learned more about him."

Luke took the lightsaber on his belt and held it in his hand.

"You were right on Trilune, that this lightsaber has saved me. Starkiller said that the crystal of a lightsaber has a life of its own. That it absorbs part of its wielder. So in a way, he's here with me."

Vader wondered how Luke would feel if he knew that that lightsaber had tasted the blood of countless Jedi.

"Do you ever... wonder... about the past?" she asked, "Or how history tells it?"

"You mean like how the Empire spreads lies about the Jedi?" Luke asked.

"What if... someone lied to you in the past?" she asked.

"I don't know about that," Luke said, "I've wondered about it recently... but I figured out that you just have to accept some things without knowing everything. Like the Force. It's hard to explain. I don't know how or why it works, I just know that it does."

Looking serene and kind, Luke gave the girl a small smile. Vader's heart wretched. With that expression, he looked just like...

Abruptly, he cut off the connection before _her_ image came to mind. His vision went black and his ears went deaf.

Too late.

_Padme..._

His fists clenched shut. His body shuddered. A heavy weight settled in his chest as he recalled his wife. For an instant, he felt like a frail boy again. Cursing his own curiosity, Vader realized that he had brought this crushing pain upon himself.

_I thought I had killed the child_, he recalled bitterly.

Even at this moment, part of him wanted her back. For her to embrace him again. To feel the softness of her face in his hands. To smell the flowery scent of her hair. For her warmth to make him feel complete again.

The rest of him felt disgusted with his own weakness. He had survived without her for this long! He had to rid himself of this pathetic emotion!

The part of him that still loved her recoiled.

_She would never have loved me as I am_, he thought, _This monster I became... Only someone insane would care for this shell of a man._

Suddenly, the pain softened. Insane? Was he not the one that was crazy?

He laughed at himself.

He had been slowly losing his mind for the last twenty-two years. Only one goal existed ahead of him, to kill Palpatine. With Luke, the assassination would be a mere trifle. Vader's power would increase exponentially with the boy at his side.

_That_ drove the pain of his wife out of his mind. Picturing Palpatine's corpse under Vader's feet filled him with a burst of joy. He would finally have revenge.

He pressed a button on the control panel of his meditation chamber. The robotic arm above him reassembled his helmet. After it sealed, he called the bridge.

"Set course for Iatera," Vader said, "Have an invasion force ready by the time we arrive."

_I'll be there soon, Luke_, he thought.

…

Starkiller swung his lightsaber at Luke. Luke blocked the strike. Starkiller swung at Luke's leg. Luke swung his blade down to intercept the laser blade.

"Good form," Starkiller said, "But your grip's still too tight."

Starkiller jabbed his lightsaber at Luke. Luke moved to block. With a slight twist of his wrist, Starkiller swung around Luke's blade and nearly cut into Luke's arm.

"It's an improvement," Starkiller said.

"Not enough," Luke replied.

"You can't rush any of this," Starkiller said, turning his blade off, "Your improvement these last two weeks alone is impressive."

"Shadow Blade would slice me in half three times before I got in a good strike," Luke turned off his lightsaber.

"More like five," Starkiller corrected.

"Thanks," Luke said sarcastically.

"It took Galen years to become the swordsman he was. I spent months perfecting my own style. Shadow Blade has been trained by Vader himself. I have no doubt that it took him years to become proficient with a lightsaber."

"But we need to beat Vader now," Luke said, pointing his lightsaber at Starkiller.

Starkiller snatched Luke's lightsaber from him.

"Give that back!" Luke demanded.

"Go cool off!" Starkiller ordered, "Don't point this at anyone unless you intend to kill them. This lightsaber is your life, don't use it carelessly."

"Sorry," Luke shook his head, "I don't know what got into me."

"It's understandable," Starkiller handed the hilt back, "I think it's time we called it a night."

Luke nodded. He took his leave of the cargo bay and started the trek to his quarters. Walking through the hanger, he found Han talking to Kardra. He handed her something and he took a few credit chips in return. As he watched them, some instinct dug in the back of his mind. Like a small wave of anticipation.

"Hey, Luke," Han said, "Up late?"

"Training with Starkiller," Luke replied, "Why are you two up so late?"

"Just a bit of trading," Kardra replied, holding a length of string up to Luke's eye level.

"What do you need that for?" Luke asked.

"For this thing," Kardra held up a piece of oval metal with a diamond shape in the center with lines extending out of it, "I carved this on my way here out of a bit of scrap metal. If I string it up, it makes a pendant."

"You make things?" Luke asked.

"It's a hobby. Thank you, Captain Solo," Kardra nodded to Han.

Luke watched her take a length of string and pull it through the hole at the top of the pendant. As her fingers worked, the feeling returned. It was as if something was gnawing at him.

"Kardra," Luke started, "What did Vader do to you before he released you?"

"I don't know," she shook her head.

"Is there anything you can tell me?"

"He took me into a room. Then he waved his hand over me. Things get murky after that. Then he said I would lead him to the Alliance. Next thing I knew, I was on some planet. The _Freedom_ picked me up and brought me here."

"Why would Vader think that you would betray the Alliance?" Luke asked.

"I have no idea. It must be some sort of hypnosis. That's why you're keeping an eye on me, right?" she asked.

"Right," Luke nodded, "I don't mean to badger you, but if there's anything you can remember about what he did to you..."

"I'll tell you or one of the others right away," she promised.

Luke nodded. Together, they started to walk back to the crew's quarters.

"You've been really kind to me," Kardra said, "I don't know what Vader planned. But I'm glad I don't have to face it alone."

"I'm just sorry we couldn't get you off that ship before he did whatever he did to you," Luke replied grimly.

"I have a feeling that I may be relying on you for a while. Just until I find a purpose here."

"You could always train to be a pilot. Or maybe you could be part of the Intelligence branch. You came up with that plan to get people off Avalon. I think we could use more strategies like that."

"I think I could do that," Kardra smiled, "I'm more of a thinker than a fighter."

They came to the door of her quarters.

"Night, then," Luke said.

"Luke. Thank you for showing me that kindness," she said, "I don't have a lot of friends in this galaxy."

"Really?" he asked in amazement.

"That's why it means so much to me that you would do that."

She held out the oval pendant.

"Look, you can have this if you want. It would just gather dust somewhere. You don't have to take it if you-"

"I will," Luke said, taking a hold of the pendant, "Never look a gift Bantha in the mouth."

"I don't think that's how the saying goes," she laughed, "But I'm glad."

…

_Vader stood over the corpses of rebel soldiers. Starkiller screamed in agony. Vader reached his gloved hand towards Luke Skywalker._

"_Come with me," Vader said._

"_No," Luke protested._

"_It is your destiny," Vader said, "You and I will destroy the Emperor."_

_Luke looked up at the man in black. _

"_You cannot change your fate," someone said._

_The mask of Shadow Blade floated behind Vader. Then it flew towards a figure in darkness. Someone... close..._

"_You will not stop me, Starkiller," Vader said, "The boy is mine. And you are no longer necessary."_

"_I won't let you do to him what you did to me!" Starkiller said, standing with his lightsabers at the ready._

"_You have no right to interfere," Vader replied, pointing at Starkiller, "Take this warning, meddle in my affairs again, and all that you love will be destroyed."_

_Starkiller looked behind him._

"_Star?" Juno asked, "What's happening?"_

_Fire surrounded Juno. She screamed as she burned to death._

"_Juno!" he cried, "No!"_

"_You have been warned," Vader said, "Do not interfere again, or I will make sure you regret it."_

"_I will never let you take my friend!" Starkiller said, charging at Vader._

Starkiller awoke with a start. Next to him, Juno shifted in her sleep. Panic filled him as he realized that the dream was a premonition.

"Juno, wake up," Starkiller shook her awake.

"Star?" she asked, using her nickname for him, "What is it?"

"We have to evacuate immediately. And you and Luke have to leave first."

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"Vader is coming. We have no time to lose."

"I'll alert the fleet."

"I just hope it isn't too late," he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

If Lady Luck had a favorite, it was Starkiller, Leia silently decided.

Or maybe it was just the Force.

The Rebels had evacuated just in time. Leia had seen the bow of _Executor_ as the _Millennium Falcon_ had entered hyperspace.

They would meet the rest of the Rebellion in another hideaway, and all would be well.

So why did she have a bad feeling in her chest?

…

Vader stalked the halls of the Rebel base. Somehow, he was not surprised to find it empty. These halls practically stank with the presences of Starkiller and Kota. The Force had warned them just in time.

"Investigate whatever is left," Vader commanded his officer.

At this moment, time was not his ally. He would return to the flagship and give chase to the _Falcon_. That over-modified garbage scow would not escape him again.

As he stepped towards the exit, the familiar hum of a lightsaber emanated from behind him.

"I see you persist on being foolish," Vader said, igniting his own blade, "You've ignored my warning."

Starkiller stood, ready to attack. Determination lit a fire in his eyes that only meant one thing.

This would be the last dance for one of them.

"We're ending this once and for all," Starkiller said, "I won't let you hurt my friends anymore."

"You could have been so much more than this," Vader said, "I had plans for you. But now they must end here."

Starkiller charged. Vader readied his defense.

…

Luke watched Han play a round of Sabbac against Kardra. For a new player, she had held her own well against Han, who seemed relieved to have someone to play the game against.

"Pure Sabbac, all negative," Kardra said, placing her cards down.

"Beginner's luck," Han scoffed.

"There's no such thing as luck," she shook her head.

"Then what do you call that?" Han asked, placing his cards down, "Idiot's array."

"I call that miscellaneous chance," she scowled.

"Sure, kid," Han said.

Luke laughed. From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Leia roll her eyes.

Underneath them, the ship seemed to shake. Han looked around in high alert. Luke listened to the engine as well. His pilot's instinct told him something was wrong. Beside him, Leia's eyes became alert, darting this way and that.

"I'd better take us out of hyperspace" Han said.

"Is that necessary?" Kardra asked in alarm as Han jumped up towards the cockpit.

"If we have mechanical failure in hyperspace, we could be torn to smithereens," Luke explained.

Luke felt a forward lurch as Han brought the _Falcon_ out of hyperspace. Moments later, he emerged looking anxious.

"The good news is, we're still in one piece," he said, "The bad news is that we're in the middle of the Kobi Sector, which means heavy Imperial patrols. The worse news is that I have no idea what made the _Falcon_ shudder. Leia, you man the cockpit. Keep an eye out for Imperial ships."

Leia nodded.

"Luke, you, R2, and Chewie are going to give me a hand with the diagnostics. Kardra, know anything about engines?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, you can do me another favor. Keep Threepio out of our hair."

She nodded.

…

"This farce won't buy them any more time," Vader said, blocking Starkiller's strike.

"I don't care if you think that or not!" Starkiller shouted, slicing at Vader again and again.

Inwardly, Vader grew impatient. This one window to capture Luke was closing rapidly. The bulk of the rebels force had been lost. Nothing had gone right. If only his son had not escaped!

Starkiller reached out his hand. The lightning struck Vader. Barely in time, he stopped the worst of it from hitting his chest plate.

"Keep your concentration here," Starkiller said.

"Very well," Vader said, anger building up. 

He would finish this quickly.

…

Half an hour later, Luke's hands were caked in oils and greases. From what he could tell, nothing was wrong with any of the fuel mixtures. Han was checking the hyperdrive while Chewie was checking the stabilizers.

Kardra peeked into the service compartment.

"Anything you want from the galley?" Kardra asked.

"No, thanks," Luke replied, "This ship is going to drive me crazy. Don't tell Han I said that."

"He won't hear it from me," she said, "I find that stopping for a moment is usually the best way to solve a problem."

"Maybe," Luke sighed, taking a seat.

"So what have you done?" she asked.

"Checked the fuel mixtures, the converters, the filters, the antimatter components, and the fuel lines. I can't find anything."

"RRRWWAAARRR!" Chewie roared in distress.

Both Kardra and Luke tore for the lower service bay. Luke heard a loud clang and clunk. They found Han kneeling at the edge of the pit, looking down, and pale faced.

Chewie was out cold.

"What do we do?" Kardra asked.

"I... don't know. Han, do you know first aid for Wookies?" Luke asked.

"It's better not to move him," Han said, "He'll come around on his own if he can... I don't get it. I've seen Chewie take harder hits to the head than with that."

Luke looked at the crate that had fallen on top of Chewie.

"Captain Solo, the Princess is unconscious!" Threepio said, waving his arms in the air.

Luke and Han rushed into the cockpit. Leia laid over the console. Luke felt her pulse, still steady and strong.

"What the..." Han started to curse.

In the back of his mind, Luke felt a tug. Like a rope on the edge of his brain. He spun around, seeing Kardra looking quite startled.

"What is going on?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"Don't panic," Han said, "Threepio, what happened?"

"I don't know, Captain Solo," Threepio replied, "I simply found her like this."

Luke looked back at Leia. Placing a hand over her neck, he felt something... familiar. Like a trace of water left by a wet hand. In his gut, he figured that someone had used the Force.

But who? Not Han... Leia would never knock herself out. Luke knew that he had no power close to doing this. The only other person on the ship was...

The blade spat out before Luke could finish the thought. A red lightsaber blade, pointed at Han's neck.

…

"Even if you kill me, you'll never defeat the Emperor," Starkiller said, "Luke will never join you! You're not strong enough. You won't win. The Rebellion will fight until the Empire is nothing but a pile of ashes."

"I will be victorious," Vader replied, lashing his blade at Starkiller, "I have all I need to defeat the Emperor."

"I don't understand why anyone would become like you," Starkiller said, blocking Vader's strike.

"Yes you do," Vader retorted, "Or have you forgotten the lessons your predecessor learned?"

"No, I remember, every painful detail. That's why I know you'll never be content! Even if you defeat Palpatine, it'll never be enough! You're doomed to a path of power lust with no end!"

"Soon, I will have all I desire!" Vader swung at Starkiller with all his might.

Starkiller leaped back, dodging the strike rather than try to block it.

"Why are you so consumed with him?!" Starkiller asked, "Haven't you done enough to Luke?! Do you really think he'll follow the man that killed his father?!"

"He belongs with me," Vader said, "He is mine."

"You're insane! You think just because you have power, you can claim anything in this galaxy? Even a person's soul?!"

"No. Because it is my right," Vader said.

His son. Vader's son. Luke would be where he belonged. Not even this abomination would stand in Vader's way.

Vader rushed forward.

"I pity you," Starkiller said, leaping back once more.

His face etched in concentration, Starkiller started to build up a reserve of power within himself. Vader braced himself as the shock wave came. As it sent pieces of metal flying, Starkiller used the momentum to fly towards Vader, both lightsabers pointed at his body like spears.

Breathing in, Vader summoned the Force. Time slowed until the actions seemed to be in slow motion. Waiting until Starkiller's saber tips were near his chest, Vader pivoted. With one downward slash, he cut both of Starkiller's arms.

The young clone screamed in pain, falling to the ground, his lightsabers and hands at Vader's feet.

"Now you will die," Vader said, walking towards the clone.

…

"You," Luke said, spinning around.

Han looked at the red blade stoned faced. Slowly, Han started to reach for his hip.

"Don't try it Solo," Kardra said, reaching her hand out.

The blaster flew from his holster into her hand. Han turned red, his eyes flashing in fury. With a flick of her eyes towards Luke's belt, both his blaster and lightsaber flew out of his reach as well.

"What have you done to my copilot?" Han asked, "What did you do to Leia? What did you do to my ship?!"

"The Wookie is not permanently damaged, neither is the princess. Your... ship," Kardra's face twisted into disgust, "will survive to fly another day."

"What do you want?" Luke asked, trying to quash the fury building up inside him.

"The same thing I wanted on Avalon, Skywalker," Kardra said, "You, alive. My master is anxious to see you again."

A cold chill went down Luke's spine. Vader... she was working for Vader!

"You!" Luke exclaimed, "You poisoned the water! You set up Leia and Vera! You sabotaged the ship! You're leading the Imperials right to us!"

"It's a credit to your instincts that you figured me out before I had a chance to take care of your friends," Kardra said, "But not to worry. I will still win this spar, no matter how it plays out."

"Not if we kill you and fix the ship," Han said.

"You can't kill me, Solo," Kardra said, "I can kill you. But I won't. Skywalker, surrender to me, and I will ensure that your friends will come to no harm."

Luke looked at Han, then at the unconscious Leia. For a moment, he felt like someone had squeezed his heart. Kardra knew how Luke would answer.

"Don't do it kid," Han said, "We can take her down."

Kardra thrust the lightsaber forward just slightly.

"Being injured by a lightsaber is very painful, Solo," Kardra said, "Don't be a hero. Skywalker?"

"Do I have your word?" Luke asked.

"Yes," she nodded, looking straight at him.

Instinctively, he knew she was not lying.

In a blur of motion, Kardra hit Han on the back of the neck, knocking him out. Luke looked at her in shock.

"You promised!" he protested.

"He was planning on snatching the blaster hidden under the pilot seat," Kardra said, "It's best that he stay asleep until this is over with."

Kardra withdrew a comlink from her belt. It was an expensive, long range unit. She pressed a button, activating the signal.

"Ship secure," Kardra said into it, "Skywalker is in custody."

…

"Ship secure," his agent's voice said in his helmet, "Skywalker is in custody."

Underneath his mask, a painful smile came.

"No," Starkiller said as Vader stood over him.

"Decisions, decisions," Vader mocked, "Should I cut your head off? Or let you feel the lightsaber pierce your heart?"

"I think you'd better take a look behind you," a female voice said.

"No! Juno!" Starkiller called.

Vader spun on his heel to see the few men that had come with him unconscious. Standing in front of them was Juno Eclipse, blaster pointed at Vader.

"Even better," Vader said with relish.

"NO!" Starkiller screamed.

"Listen to me very carefully," Juno said, "The entire complex has been rigged with enough explosives to blow a new cave in this mountain. We have armed the bombs and they will go off in exactly three minutes."

Vader probed her. Nothing in her mind suggested that she was bluffing. There was also a definite life force coming from her, so it was not the droid.

"Consider yourself fortunate," Vader said, deactivating his lightsaber.

He bounded for the exit. His strides took him a good distance away from the base as the mountain blew up behind him. To the west, he felt the presences of Juno and Starkiller.

"Lord Vader!" his officer near the shuttle beckoned.

"We will return to _Executor_ immediately," Vader said, climbing up the shuttle ramp, "Tell them to lay in a course for the Kobi sector."

"Yes, my lord."

At least today would not be a complete loss.

…

"Do I have your word that you won't try to escape?" Kardra asked.

"I keep my word," Luke spat.

Kardra deactivated her lightsaber. Luke looked at the hilt design. He had seen one just like it before...

Luke's mouth fell open. She was Shadow Blade!

"How did your hand..." he started to ask.

Kardra looked at him in genuine surprise. Her cold eyes fell to her arm.

"Droid prosthetic," she said, waving her right hand, "Looks real, doesn't it? You saved my life, cutting the arm off. I still don't know why."

"I'm not like Vader," Luke said.

She smiled at him, almost sadly.

"When your new life begins, mercy won't be something you can afford," she said, taking the seat opposite him.

"I won't do anything for any of you," Luke looked away from her, "The Empire is evil."

"I won't disagree with you," she sighed.

"If you think that, why do you fight for it?" Luke asked, looking at her again.

For a moment, her face looked... sorrowful. Then it slipped into an ice cold expression.

"I owe Lord Vader my entire life, my soul has been his since the beginning, and while you may look down on it now, the dark side has its advantages," she said.

"I'll never fall to the dark side," Luke said.

"That's what you think," she scoffed, "But you've never really been desperate enough to use it. I sensed how you were willing to sacrifice your life to save the princess's during our duel. Your... sentiment clouds your darker side. But I assure you, it can be brought out."

"Ben warned me about the dark side," Luke said, "I won't become like Vader or you. Vader killed my father."

She raised his eyebrows at him.

"Anakin Skywalker was a powerful Jedi," she said, "But he was a fool. He had all that potential, and he wasted it on a corrupt, dieing government."

Inside him, a well of hot fury started to fill up.

"Now you're willing to die for the same thing," Kardra said, holding her lightsaber tightly in her hand, shifting it into Luke's field of vision, "Have you ever thought about this, that you could do more good in the Empire? Force users gain a lot of power in the ranks. Some can even offer the Emperor counsel and advise."

"If that's true, what good have you done?" Luke asked.

"Alas, it's not that simple," she shrugged, "It takes time and hard work to gain that kind of favor. You see, Commander, I am still a mere assassin. But I have gained authority slowly over the years. I have the military rank of Moff now. That is why your friends will go free to continue their terrorism instead of being shot on sight."

"Why not kill them?"

"Besides the debt I owe you for saving my life? Because I don't feel like being your enemy anymore than I already am. I don't enjoy killing. I do it because I must."

"Why?"

"Because my master demands it of me," she said.

"Is there any other reason?" Luke asked, "Or don't you have a mind of your own?"

"As you believe in the Republic, I believe in the Empire," she said, "Not the current system, but what it could be. It's potential. The grandest army in the galaxy and the most stable government in the known history of the universe. I'm willing to die and to kill to keep that potential alive."

Luke shook his head.

"You're deluding yourself," Luke said.

"And you are ignorant," she sighed, "Has it ever occurred to you that you killed millions of people last year? Have you truly weighed the cost of war in your mind? I have killed only five hundred or so people. With their deaths I have saved more lives by dissuading you Rebels from targeting Imperial facilities. This prevents the Empire from having to take preventive measures such as invasion and clean ups."

"The Death Star destroyed Alderaan!" Luke protested, "I had to take it down!"

"You're young and naive," she said, "Which is sad coming from me, considering you're older. You might want to think a bit more about the lives you take in this war more carefully."

"Do you?" Luke asked.

"No. Because I don't pretend to have a higher moral ground."

"Then you're a hypocrite."

"Peace is an illusion," she said, "Ignorance is everywhere, serenity is only on the surface, and harmony is impossible."

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked, confused.

"The path you walk is folly. The Empire will not be destroyed by you and your comrades. You have an opportunity your friends will not have, to change your course. I suggest you think about it carefully before you refuse what my master has to offer. Never lie to him or yourself, Skywalker, because no truth is hidden from the dark side."

She looked out the view port.

"You're wrong," Luke said, "Because no matter how you twist the universe, you can't get rid of goodness. If you're right about me being like my father, than I'm glad. I'm proud, because I will die fighting for justice."

"You will die in vain," she said, "As will your friends."

"Maybe. But I still believe in hope," Luke said..

…

"We will be in range of the coordinates in twenty minutes, Lord Vader," the deck officer said.

"Prepare a boarding party. Tell your men to set their weapons for stun," Vader said, watching the stars fly by out the view port.

"Yes, my lord."

_Luke, I will be there shortly._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this far. I hope that have read up to this point have enjoyed my fan fiction. Now that Shadow Blade's identity is revealed, I do feel the need to say that my OC is a Mary-Sue. More chapters to come soon.

Chapter 7

Bane knelt before Palpatine, giving his report.

"The girl infiltrated the Rebellion?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes, but I fear that Lord Vader has put too much faith in his brainwashing abilities," Bane said, "Her mind was strong. I could sense her deception."

Like Vader, Palpatine was amused at this comment. His laugh resonated through the throne room.

"Did you not wonder why you were tasked to impersonate Shadow Blade while that girl was in the same room?" Palpatine asked.

Bane looked up at his Emperor in pure shock. That... girl? She was...

"Her act was convincing, wasn't it?" the Emperor asked.

"Vader tortured his own servant to sell the ploy?" Bane asked.

"_Lord_ Vader cares little about the discomfort of his servants, only the results."

"Yes... Lord Vader has been clear about his priorities."

"The next time you attempt to assassinate your fellow assassin, you may wish to be more cautious. I understand your desire for advancement, but I do not appreciate critical missions being endangered."

Bane swallowed hard. The Emperor was a true master of deception and the dark side to know that Bane had taken advantage of the fact that Shadow Blade's equipment had been right there...

"Forgive me, Master. But Vader, excuse me, Lord Vader has shown too much preference for that assassin."

"Do you believe that is your choice to make?" Palpatine asked, his fingers curling.

"I fear for your life," Bane said honestly, "The girl grows in power every day-"

"I am well aware of Darest's true potential," Palpatine cut Bane off, "I am also aware that Vader has a soft spot for her. I will advise you on one thing. To steal that which Darth Vader values is to incur his wrath. Do you know why you call him 'Lord'?"

"I do. He is a Sith. One of the two, the less powerful."

"See that you recall that fact. Still, I would not be disappointed to see Lord Vader learn that such attachment is pointless. If you intend to kill her, be sure it is not while she is on a critical mission. I suggest that if you truly wish to injure Lord Vader, target Skywalker."

"Skywalker? I was under the impression that you wanted him alive."

"I do. But I would settle for the rage that could be awakened in Lord Vader. He is not as powerful as he could be. With the proper push, he could overcome that which holds him back."

"What holds him back?" Bane asked greedily.

"That knowledge is not yours to have. If you truly wish to obtain power, you must fight for it."

"I see. This is a dangerous game you play. Even now, you seek to use me as a tool to make your apprentice stronger."

"I care not who wins, as long as they obey my commands. If you wish to replace Lord Vader, remember that I am not as easily betrayed. Nor am I as tolerant of failure."

"Yes, Master," Bane nodded.

"Now. I have a task for you."

Bane looked up. Slowly, a smile spread over his face as he was given the assignment.

…

"I'm going to escape," Luke said, waiting in the cockpit, "I won't be a puppet for Vader like you."

"Hmm," she nodded, not looking too convinced.

"This life you live... do you have anyone you can rely on?"

"I live in a world full of backstabbing. You watch yourself in this universe."

"It's not like that in the Rebellion. We help each other," Luke said, "You must have noticed."

"I did."

"Stop all this, join us," Luke said fervently, "You can start over. Make some friends. Gain a family. That's one thing you'll never have under Vader."

Kardra looked at him. He could see the coldness of her blue eyes give way to a small spark. But it became fogged under the haze of her own darkness.

"Lord Vader... is my family. I have no one else. I can't leave him. It's... not an option."

Luke sensed something. A warm, pleasant fire under the murky coldness.

"You love him," Luke realized.

Kardra laughed hollowly.

"It's ridiculous... I do have a certain... dedication to him. It's insane, really. Luke... if I had grown up with a normal life, a normal family like you, I'm sure... But I hate him too, in a way. He's tortured me, pushed me, almost killed me a hundred times. I know that he could and would cut me down on a whim. Those emotions contradict themselves in some whirlpool of love and hate. And... still... my loyalty to him is near absolute."

"Near absolute?"

"No dark side user is blinded by loyalty," she said, "Even Lord Vader knows that if I let the hunger for power grow, I could turn on him. You see, I am capable of being a Sith, destroying my allies to fulfill my own desires. Despite my master's best efforts, no one can have full trust."

"Vader would be a fool to demand loyalty to soldiers he doesn't honor," Luke shook his head.

How much barbarism would Vader do if he was left unchecked? How much would he do to control the galaxy? How far would he go?

Apparently, he was not above stealing a little girl from her family and using brainwashing to make her a cold blooded killer. Pity for her filled Luke. But he did not forget that she had willingly killed many of his own allies. And she would no doubt kill him if her master wished it.

"I feel sorry for you," Luke said, "You'll be alone for your entire life like this."

"I'm never alone," she said, "The Force and the dark side are with me."

Luke leaned back in the jump seat behind the pilot's chair. Maybe there was no hope for her. Which meant that if he fell, there would be no hope for him.

He had to escape Vader, one way or another.

Kardra looked out the view port. Luke's stomach and courage shrunk as he saw _Executor_ come out of hyperspace.

"You won't escape again," she said, "By the way, I gave my word. But my master made no such promise."

Luke's hands started to shake. She knew that Vader would never let them go! She had, for the last time, completely deceived him!

As long as he lived, he would never forgive her!

"There's no hope for you!" Luke spat, "Why did I even try?"

"At least you're learning," she said.

His last resolve broken, Luke reached for his lightsaber. Caught off guard, Kardra watched the hilt fly into his hand. Quickly, she activated her own blade. Instead of attacking him, she placed her blade near Leia's neck.

"Get away from her!" Luke snarled.

"Luke, don't make me fight you," she said, forced calm in her voice.

"I beat you before!" Luke exclaimed.

"I wasn't even trying to kill you," she said, "Which is a good thing. I didn't know if that lightning would hit you by accident when I aimed it for them. The device in my glove made my body into a giant circuit, circling the electricity around and around. By cutting off my hand, you broke the circuit. If that attack had been fully powered, I wouldn't be here."

"I should have cut off your head!" Luke said in disgust.

"And I should have killed General Kota on Avalon," she said, "But I didn't because my master's life was in danger. And I won't kill you because he commands it. I can kill your friends, I can destroy this ship, I can even let you strike me down. But I can never kill you."

Biting his tongue, Luke looked at the lightsaber pointed at Leia.

"I will not fail," she said, "Lord Vader doesn't care if I live or die. So if you kill me, you won't escape."

Pity flooded him again. But Luke kept his blade up.

"The only hope you have to free them is to give in to the dark side," she said, "Give in to Lord Vader."

Her words made his stomach churn.

He looked at his lightsaber. Then he deactivated it.

"Never," Luke said.

He turned the hilt around in his hand. With the blade side pointed at him, he moved to activate the switch.

"NO!" she protested.

She lunged forward. Luke quickly lurched for a red button on the console. Han's last resort, the Dead Switch. Once Luke touched it, a signal was sent to a bomb in the cargo bay to blow up the ship.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Attention!" Luke said over an open frequency, "There is a haliform on board! It will explode in exactly two minutes! I suggest you get out of the area before then."

"You're crazy!" she protested.

"I won't let you win," Luke said.

Kardra closed her eyes.

…

Vader heard the message.

Dread, fear, concern... and anger. He felt them all at once.

That boy was insufferable!

And he was going to die...

Vader's gloved hands shook.

_No..._

…

Kardra ran off for the back of the ship, leaving Luke alone in the cockpit. From the console, he saw that someone had opened the cargo bay.

Thirty seconds.

The cargo bay was depressurizing.

That was where Han kept the bomb!

Luke watched in shock as the cargo bay contents spilled out.

Luke took the co-pilot controls. He pushed the thrusters to their max. But that would not be enough...

Behind the ship, the explosion came, sending a shock wave through space. The _Falcon_ shook, but...

They were alive?

Luke did not question it. He simply programmed an emergency jump to hyperspace. It was a risk to plot without consulting the nav computer, but crashing into a supernova was better than being near Vader.

…

Two things happened.

The explosion. For a haliform, famed for its destructive range and might, the explosion was contained to a small space.

Darest!

Vader's stomach sank. Then his mind went absolutely numb. For a split second, he could not feel anything.

Then he saw the flash as the _Millennium Falcon_ entered hyperspace.

He looked between the sight of the explosion and the spot where the ship had disappeared.

"Your orders, my lord?" the officer asked.

If they calculated the trajectory...

Haliform...

Luke.

Darest.

Ship.

Bomb.

The two sides fought like beasts.

No time! There was only one chance that she was still alive!

"Sweep the area for any signs of life immediately!" Vader ordered, "I want a medical team on alert! Send a shuttle out with a medical pod! Now!"

…

Outside the medical bay, Vader paced. The droids and doctors passed by frantically.

Luke was gone.

"I don't know how, but she's still got a pulse," the doctor said in the next room.

Darest failed again!

Darest...

Vader glared at the medical bay doors. If those doctors could not revive her, they would find themselves taking a walk out the airlocks!

Luke...

His son was gone.

Everything had been going to his advantage! Luke was in his grasp!

_He would rather commit suicide than be near me_, Vader thought.

This thought only made his chest ache.

Of course the boy did not want to submit to Vader! As far as the boy was concerned, Vader was his enemy! Luke had every reason to hate him...

_He does not know the truth_, Vader thought.

Vader clenched his teeth. When he found the boy again, and he would, Luke would have to be enlightened. He should have informed Luke of the truth long before.

"Lord Vader," a doctor said.

"What?!" he demanded.

"Ah... my lord... the girl is conscious-"

Vader bounded passed the man.

The medics and doctors looked at him in shock. Vader did not care. Hanging on the edge of life, just barely holding her eyes open, was Darest. Hooked up to every machine in the medical room, she tried to move.

"My lord, please! If we're going to save her, you need to leave!" the doctor protested.

Vader considered using his Force Choke on the infuriating man, but he held himself back. These lowly insects were her only hope.

"If she is not fully functional again, you will regret it," Vader said.

Leaving the doctor trembling, Vader walked out of the medical chamber.

…

Screaming as the nerves connected, Starkiller tried to stay still. The medical droid attached two new droid prosthetic limbs to replace his missing hands.

"Hold on," Juno said, holding his shoulder.

"You shouldn't have come," he said, tears forming in his eyes, "He could have killed you."

"I lost Galen to that man once before!" she protested, "I'm not going to lose you too!"

"I'm not him," Starkiller said.

"I know! That makes no difference," Juno said, "I know you're not him... But I love you. Strange as it is. We've discussed this before."

"Then why did you come?" he asked.

"Because life without you is hollow," she said, her beautiful face frowning.

His heart clenched.

"Vader would have killed you," he said.

"I know. When are you going to realize that I can never leave you to fight him alone? The last time I did that..."

Starkiller looked on as she recalled, pain etched on her face. Galen had died the last time she had not been with him.

"Don't you see?" she asked, "I don't care if my feelings for you are just copies for him. They're real. That's all I needed. That's all I ever needed. I stopped asking why. You Jedi are so stubborn. When are you going to realize that you can't win this war by yourselves? Even Vader can't fight without his army at his back."

Starkiller felt absolutely stunned. Just as surly as she had shot him.

Over her shoulder, he saw Luke rush in, the youth's face positively frightened and shocked. When did Skywalker start to care so much? They were two men with the Force and no idea what to do with it. Two people scarred by Vader...

Behind him, the princess and Han entered, followed by the Wookie. The medical staff shooed them out of the room to wait with Kota, Mothma, and any number of well wishers.

Galen had started this Rebel Alliance by Vader's command. But Starkiller had inherited the responsibility.

It was not his fight alone anymore. Not for revenge against Vader. Not for freedom alone. No. This fight was for all of them.

Unlike Galen, Starkiller had friends. Juno and Kota's loyalty had carried over. PROXY was programmed to obey him. But Luke, Han, and many others, those were _his_ friends. Galen had started this fight, but Starkiller had kept it going. This fight was no longer his... father's? Predecessor's? Template's?

Suddenly, a new universe opened up. Starkiller suddenly realized how long he had been chasing Galen's shadow.

"I'm sorry," Starkiller said, looking at Juno.

"It's fine," she smiled, tears trailing down her face, "I'm just glad you're alright."

Yeah. Somehow, he did feel alright. He felt more alive and alright than he ever had.

"You can move now," the medical droid said.

Starkiller flexed his new hands. The medical droid tested the sensory nerves, poking him in the fingers and palms with a needle. Each rush of pain reminding him that he was alive. And really hurting.

"Attention personal! Enemy ships are approaching!" the PA said.

"Sir, you aren't ready for duty," the medical droid said as Starkiller swung off the medical bed.

"I'll get back to you later," Starkiller promised.

He had friends and family to protect.

"Come on, Juno," he said urgently.

"Right behind you," she replied.

…

"What made you even think you could survive the vacuum of space?" Vader asked the girl days later.

"Whatever let Galen Marek survive," she retorted.

"I am no mood for your wit, little one," Vader replied.

"I didn't intend to survive," she said quietly

"You sacrificed your life for the mission?" he asked.

Slowly, Darest nodded.

Completely taken by surprised by her dedication, a wave of amazement filled Vader.

Then sheer gratitude.

Then pride.

Then a hint of fear.

"I will capture him, Master," she said.

"No. I will attend to this myself," Vader said, "I will have other tasks for you."

He had almost lost his most valued servant.

"As you command," she said.

Vader stared at her. A round face with soft features. Two cold eyes in the depths of the dark side. Ebony hair flowing out of the head that held a quick and clever mind.

He could not lose her. She was far too valuable.

No more high risk missions. He would not let her leave his side until the Emperor was dead, along with Starkiller and Kota.

And when his son was dealt with, one way or another.

He would have to convince Palpatine, somehow, to let her give up her assignments as Shadow Blade.

"You showed impressive control by containing that explosion," Vader said, "You've shown the Empire how powerful you truly are."

"I had to save him," she said.

"For that, you have my gratitude," Vader said, "But now, the Emperor will have no doubts of your true abilities."

"Master, I-"

"You don't need to give me excuses," Vader said, raising his hand to stop her appeals, "We will discuss this later."

If he had intended to hide her powers forever, he never would have saved her.

"Rest," he said, "We will have much to do later."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

Vader watched her fall into a deep sleep. The last few days had taken their toll on her. Knowing that she would not awaken, he pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. For just one moment, he forgot about all else but the girl in front of him.

For one moment, he felt content.

Then he took his cold glove away. As he retracted his hand, he buried his feelings. Far too much work awaited him to dwell on small things.

Even if those small things meant far more to him than he cared to admit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Vader stood at the mouth of a cave._

_Beside him, a woman clad in black looked at the cave mouth with apprehension._

"_There is no turning back," Vader said, his voice echoing with dark intent._

_Wistfully, the woman looked behind her. Around them, an entire world bloomed with life. It was green, filled with trees and grasses. A small brook ran passed them, adding the sound of water trickling by. A perfect air of serenity._

"_Master, do I have a choice?" she asked, "Did I ever have a choice?"_

_In reply, Vader turned on his lightsaber._

_With her cold, blue eyes, the woman looked at the red blade. For a moment, the hum of the weapon made her long for the time he would lunge it into her chest. The pain of death would be welcome compared to the pain of the cave._

"_You choose to live or die by my hand," Vader said._

"_Or I could fight," she replied._

"_You would fail."_

"_I could run away."_

"_I would find you."_

"_I could join forces with Luke."_

"_I would turn you against each other."_

_Finally, cornered, the girl looked back at the cave._

"_I'm frightened," she confessed._

"_So was I," he replied, turning off his lightsaber._

_Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. As she let it out, her hesitancy disappeared. Slowly, she placed one foot in front of the other, entering the cave. The green world and all of its wonder would be closed off to her forever._

…

With a jolt, Vader awoke from the dream.

Dream?

It had been long since he had dreamed. He always cleared his mind before sleeping. That way, he would not dream.

_That was not a dream._

Puzzled, Vader reflected on the details of the vision. Such things could be literal or symbolic. Decoding visions of the future could be tricky, the surface never as it seemed.

Why would he see a vision about Darest now?

Then he realized something.

This was her vision.

Pressing a button next to him, Vader brought up a live feed on his screen. In her quarters, Darest slept soundly, finally released from the medical bay. With a touch of his fingers, Vader zoomed in on her serene face. And not for the first time, he longed for flesh fingers to caress her cheek.

This rush of affection did not surprise him. Nothing regarding his fondness of the girl took him off guard anymore. But the pure intensity of the feeling irritated him. Here was another reminder that he was not as invulnerable as he pretended to be. That buried beneath his dark will and Sith natures, a spark of Anakin's heart remained.

Even their telepathic link, having existed from the day of her creation, allowed few secrets between them. Of all his servants, Darest was the one he trusted the most. As near to absolute as could be.

Vader cut off the feed.

Near absolute. In the past, Anakin would have trusted the girl completely. Vader, happily, was far wiser. In fact, he doubted that he would ever feel completely at ease with that woman, even after his plan paid off. Once he killed the Emperor, Vader would have to remain ever vigilant against betrayal. The same would have to be said for his son as well.

Luke...

It had been the boy who had nearly doomed Darest to a cold grave in space. In his last moments of desperation, he had turned his own lightsaber towards himself. This one bold move had made Darest flinch. Luke had then taken advantage of her moment of weakness, arming the very bomb she had flung herself out into space to contain.

This made Vader sigh in frustration. Not only had the _Millennium Falcon_ gotten away, but the entire ship had witnessed Darest's feat of containing the explosion. Even if Vader erased the records, there were eye witnesses. Nothing would hide this measure of her power from the Emperor. In fact, Vader was certain Palpatine knew about the incident moments after it happened. Any day, Vader expected to be contacted by the Emperor to account for his assassin's "sudden" display of power.

Anxiety filled Vader. He had bluffed to the Emperor's face before, but he wondered if he could lie his way out of this. Too risky to go alone. Vader would need to be accompanied by Darest to Imperial Center from now on. Together, even with her partial Sith training, they had the power to take down Palpatine.

Too soon. Vader had not planned on executing the Emperor until Luke was Vader's apprentice. One month, even one week of training Luke would tip the scales all the way in Vader's favor. Darest's power already gave Vader the upper hand. However, when it came to the Emperor, better safe than sorry.

It always came back to the Emperor.

Vader had no doubt that Palpatine knew what Vader intended to do with Luke. Everything had hinged on Vader getting to the boy first. If Darest had not slipped, Luke would be on this ship right now.

He let out a groan as he thought of it. That boy, more powerful than Vader had thought, had found the chips in Darest's cold armor. Luke had exposed Darest's vulnerable sentiments. She in turn, had allowed herself to become attached to the boy. If she had kept herself cold and precise, Luke never would have had a chance.

She would have to be punished, severely. Once more, Vader would have to flush out her weaknesses. That girl's soul was a fragile balance between the dark side's corruption and her own feelings.

It was simply too dangerous to allow that girl near Starkiller, Kota, or even Luke alone. Vader would need to deal with the boy himself.

His comlink beeped, cutting into his thoughts. An indicator light flashed red.

Vader climbed out of the meditation chamber and walked to the communication node nearby. Kneeling down, he waited for the hologram to appear.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked.

As he looked up, he could sense disappointment emanating from Palpatine.

"You have failed," he cut to the point.

"The clone sensed our coming," Vader replied.

"You did not even capture the boy?" Palpatine asked.

The Emperor knew that answer. Forcing Vader to say it out loud simply re-enforced his own humiliation.

"No, my master," Vader replied, keeping his voice cold.

"Fortunately, the homing beacon your protegee placed on one of the ships lead us to their main fleet."

Vader jerked up in astonishment. Why had he not been informed?

"Bane lead an army that destroyed more than half their ships," Palpatine said, his lips forming a smile, "Congratulate your disciple, Lord Vader. Her efforts have lead to a crippling blow to the Rebellion. It is fortunate that you were able to save her life."

"Yes, Master."

"Tell me, when will the girl be ready for her next mission?"

"That may be some time," Vader said hastily, "She made fatal errors during her time on the _Millennium Falcon_. I must be certain she is reprimanded."

"I sense... that you have plans for this girl," Palpatine said, frowning.

Inwardly, Vader's heart clenched. Did he know?

"I wish to put her talents towards more military efforts," Vader said, "Her skills are wasted on murdering petty criminals and traitors."

"Yes... you are right," Palpatine nodded, "Since her identity as Shadow Blade has been revealed to the rebels, the guise as assassin is no longer effective. You may do as you wish with her."

"Yes, my master," Vader nodded.

The pain in his chest eased.

"Lord Vader, do not think I am ignorant of your plans," Palpatine said, "It is in the nature of the Sith to betray. For the apprentice to try and kill the master. I know your plans for young Skywalker."

Vader made no reply.

"You have toed the line far too many times," Palpatine said, "First you train an apprentice without my consent, then you clone that very same man, and do not try to deny that you have been hiding that girl's true power."

Pangs of crushing anger flooded through Vader's chest.

"Capture the boy, and bring him before me immediately," the Emperor commanded, "Do not betray me again, Apprentice. You may be the most powerful of my servants, but you are not irreplaceable."

For the Emperor to speak so plainly, Vader knew that he was being given one last chance. There was a fine tightrope he had to walk as the Sith Lord. One side was the hot coals of his enemies. The other was the lava of his master. One more misstep, and Palpatine would push him into the lava.

The time to face Palpatine would be soon, with or without Luke.

"I have no doubt that Bane will attempt to undermine your student," Palpatine said, "You will not interfere. Conflict breeds better warriors. One of them will prove useful to me. You will continue to do my bidding. Teach the girl what you will, it will make no difference."

Despite the clear threats, and the burning anger in his chest, Vader felt one glimmer of hope. Palpatine still had no clue how strong Darest really was, nor how intense her loyalty burned, or how their mental bond was far stronger than anything Palpatine could imagine.

Yes, Vader still had the upper hand.

"Yes, Master," Vader said humbly, pretending to be outdone.

"Find the remaining rebels," Palpatine said, "Destroy them."

Vader bowed.

_Enjoy your last days as Emperor_, Vader mentally cursed.

…

The _Shadow Wolf_, Darest's personal battle cruiser, rested in the hanger of _Executor_. Inside, Darest worked within the service bay to re-install the hyperdrive cooling unit power cells. None of the Imperial mechanics could do it right.

She did not look up when the ramp descended. Nor did she flinch when mechanical breathing filled the small hallway of her ship. To be honest, she had expected her master to appear out of the blue for the last few hours. Like a faulty fuel line, his mood leaked into her whenever they were in close proximity.

She heard Vader ascend the ramp, his boot clangs echoing. She felt him kneel at the edge of the bay, watching her work.

"It goes the other way," Vader said.

Darest turned the power cell over and pushed it into the slot. She had meant to try it the other way next. With the surge of power, the cooling unit came to life.

"I am utilizing your ship to preform an inspection of the explosion site," Vader said, "You will accompany me."

"Yes, Lord Vader," she replied.

Darest pulled herself out of the service bay. The floor hatch automatically slid underneath her, closing the floor up so she could proceed to the cockpit. With a feather light touch, she flew the ship out of the hanger. Vader sat at the copilot's seat, watching the black of space fly by them.

"The Emperor informed me that the homing beacon you placed on the _Freedom_ allowed us to track down the bulk of the rebel fleet. That was the only action you took that did not lead to error."

Darest held back her sigh. She had expected this. Her master would have no interest in the area that exploded, there was nothing to see. He only wanted to talk away from prying ears. He held little trust for the bulkheads of his own ship.

"I failed," she said.

"Do you know why?"

"I showed weakness," she admitted.

"I considered your punishment," he said, "And do not feel that anything will be a sterner reminder than the cold vacuum of space. You will, however, not be resuming your duties as Shadow Blade."

_That_ was a punishment? That she would finally be free and clear of Bane?

"The Emperor is suspicious," Vader stated.

"Oh," the gasp escaped her mouth.

That was a heavy burden indeed.

"I will task others with the pursuit of Skywalker," Vader said.

"Master," she protested, "I'm the best possible choice-"

"We have discussed this," Vader said, "I must deal with the boy myself."

"But-"

"Do not argue with me," Vader said, "You do not question my orders."

"Yes, of course," she said, slumping in the pilot's chair.

"The Emperor has given me leave to continue your training," Vader said, "There is no more need to hold back your progress. You will still conceal the true breadth of your abilities."

"I...will? I mean, of course," she said.

"Your shock is poorly concealed. There is less need to hide than before. I have no intention of making you my apprentice, and Sidious knows this. But he has grown impatient."

Vader crossed his arms.

"He does not perceive us as a threat," Vader mused, "And he will not until it is too late."

"Why can't he sense the connection between us?" she asked.

"I do not know," Vader replied, "Perhaps because it is beyond his knowledge. He prides himself on his vast intellect and knowledge of the Force, but he is ignorant of all it can do. His own ego blinds him to the truth."

"Arrogance," she said, "You've said it can lead to the strongest warrior's downfall."

"It can. I myself know that all too well," Vader extended his gloved hand, "This suit is a result of my own blind arrogance."

"I thought Kenobi doomed you to the suit."

"Because I allowed him to," Vader clarified, "Just as you allowed Luke to escape."

The dig filled Darest with shame. Then resentment at her master for not understanding. Then at herself for being weak.

"I understand better than you think I do, little one," Vader chastised her.

The fact that Vader could read her thoughts was rather annoying at times. And yet, she could only read him when he allowed it. It hardly seemed fair.

But when had fairness been a part of her vocabulary? Or his for that matter?

_Welcome to real life. Nothing is fair. It is all chance and circumstance and the mercy of those in power. Maybe the will of the dark side and the Force_, she thought.

Still, she had it better than some. How many other girls her age could say that they were part of a plan that would change the galaxy?

Then again, how many girls dreamed of assassinating the Emperor?

Maybe a few in the Alliance...

…

Starkiller flexed his new hands. Luke, Juno, Leia and Kota all sat around the table, looking out the viewports.

Over half the fleet was gone.

"We found the beacon on the _Freedom_, but it was too late," Juno said.

"I don't understand how she could have fooled us so easily," Starkiller groaned.

"The dark side is not to be underestimated. Remember that Palpatine fooled the entire Jedi Order," Kota replied.

"How did Kardra get that lightsaber and homing beacon passed the men that inspected her bag?" Leia asked.

"The Jedi Mind Trick, no doubt," Starkiller said, "Vader must have taught her well."

"Well, at least you came out of that duel alive," Kota said, "What were you thinking, facing him by yourself?"

"I don't think I was," Starkiller sighed, "If Juno hadn't showed up..."

"That was equally foolish, Juno," Kota lectured.

"I don't care if it was or not," she said, "If he's ever in trouble, I'll drop everything to save him."

"Kota, I've been thinking," Starkiller said, "Even with the Force, we can't take the Sith by ourselves."

"What are you saying?" Kota demanded, "That we run off to the outskirts of space and give up?! I've lost too many men to let their sacrifices be in vain!"

"Exactly!" Starkiller said, "We're not winning this war. Not anytime soon. We need to start thinking about the long term. How are we going to kill Vader and all the Dark Jedi? Then the Emperor?"

"That's simple, we train Luke and any other Force sensitive we come across," Kota said, "We can rebuild the Jedi Order from the ground up."

"It'll take more than a handful of Jedi to beat the Empire," Starkiller said, "We need more than a fleet or an army constantly on the run. We need to be more careful. Maybe, we have to start thinking more like the enemy."

"What do you mean?" Juno asked.

"I mean, we may have to start using what we have," he said, "I was trained to be an assassin, not a leader."

"You're not thinking of killing by stealth, are you?" Kota asked, "That's a Sith tactic."

"No," Starkiller shook his head, "More like... raids. We need supplies, the Empire has them. Han has a bit of experience pulling off these kinds of heists..."

"We've been doing that," Leia said, "We hit targets like that all the time."

"Not on the scale that I'm thinking," Starkiller said, "Not as dangerous either."

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"The Imperial outpost on Namidia," Starkiller said, "It's a training ground for Dark Jedi and soldiers. They have weapons, food..."

"And one of the best legions in the Empire guarding it!" Juno protested.

"But it also has a direct link to Coruscant's mainframe," Kota realized, "Do you think Juno and PROXY can splice it?"

"We could use the information to plan attacks, ones that would really send the Emperor a message," Starkiller nodded, "Galen brought down a shipyard and a skyhook with his own two hands and a lightsaber. I think it's time I started following in his footsteps."

"I don't know if the leaders will agree to this," Leia pondered.

"What's the worst they'll do?" Kota asked, "Demote us?"

"I'll need to build two new lightsabers," Starkiller said.

"I have some extra materials stored aboard the _Justice_," Kota said, "You never know when you need a new lightsaber."

"You might want to think about building a second one for yourself," Starkiller said to Luke.

"No, I'm fine with this one," Luke said.

"There's no telling when you'll lose it," Starkiller pressed.

"Don't pressure him," Kota said, "Building a lightsaber is a personal experience. He'll know when he's ready."

"We've got a raid to plan," Juno said.

With that, everyone dispersed. Luke stayed behind, staring out the viewport.

"Something on your mind?" Starkiller asked.

"She's still alive," Luke said.

"Kardra?" Starkiller asked.

"Seems strange, doesn't it? She launched herself into the vacuum of space," Luke said.

"It wouldn't be the first time Vader brought the dead back to life," Starkiller said.

Taking the oval pendant out of his pocket, Luke turned it over in his hands. Then Luke sighed.

"What?" Starkiller asked, "You can tell me."

"It's just... I felt this connection to her. I don't know what it was. It seemed so easy to trust her."

"The dark side is a powerful thing. She was probably manipulating you on a subconscious level."

"No! I felt this... bond. And when Vader looked at me that day in the hanger... We communicated without speaking. I could feel his worry for her, his fear of losing her. I understood immediately that he wanted her arm cut off."

"That... doesn't sound like Vader," Starkiller said, looking at his own hands, now synthflesh covered machines.

"I don't think it was a trick."

"Maybe you did feel something," Kota said, approaching them, "Your talents are remarkable, like your father's. He could sense things we couldn't. Don't worry about it."

"You think so?" Luke asked.

"Of course," Kota said.

Staring at the pendant, Luke shook his head.

"I should just get rid of this," Luke said, "I think to myself that I should throw it down a trash compactor. Then I remember that she saved my life."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Starkiller said, "Put it in storage if you like. Just because you hate someone doesn't mean you should forget."

Luke shoved the pendant into his pocket.

"The princess wanted to speak with you about something," Koda said.

Luke nodded and ran to catch up with Leia.

"Do you believe what you told him?" Starkiller asked Koda as Luke disappeared out the door.

"No," Kota sighed, "That boy has some kind of connection with Vader. And that worries me."

"Maybe because Vader and Luke's father trained under Master Kenobi," Starkiller mused.

"What?" Kota asked.

"Luke said that Vader was once Obi-wan's pupil."

"Kenobi only had one apprentice in his life. The only other thing close to that was Anakin's own student. But I don't think Ahsoka Tano is Darth Vader."

"Wait... Kenobi only had one apprentice?" Starkiller asked in shock, "But..."

"Strange... isn't it?" Kota asked, "Makes you think..."

Kota and Starkiller looked at each other, both of them filling up with unspeakable dread.

"No," Kota shook his head, "It's impossible. Skywalker died on Coruscant."

"How do you know?" Starkiller asked.

"He was listed among the official dead," Kota said, "He was in the Temple..."

"Maybe he was," Starkiller said, bringing his hand to his chin, "But I don't think that he was defending it."

"No," Kota slumped into a chair, "No. He was the Chosen One. He... wouldn't..."

"It explains why Vader is so interested in Luke."

"But... That means that he killed all the Jedi... all his allies in cold blood. Even the younglings!" Kota shook his head.

Starkiller turned on his heel.

"Where are you going?!" Kota asked.

"Luke has the right to know," Starkiller said.

"That's not a good idea," someone said nearby.

Starkiller pivoted around. Kota looked, or rather his face was facing the direction of the viewport, his mouth hanging wide open. And for a moment, Starkiller wondered what PROXY was doing at this hour, wandering the corridors. Why was he running the Kenobi program?

But as Starkiller felt a distinct presence coming from the... vision, he knew it was not his droid.

"Master Kenobi?" Kota asked, "But... how?"

"By training myself to let go of my own limits, I learned to separate my consciousness from the Cosmic Force after death," Obi-wan said, "You must not tell Luke the truth. At this point, he is very vulnerable to the dark side. Learning this horrible truth would devastate him far beyond anything Vader could torture him with."

"But why did you lie to him?" Starkiller asked in outrage, "He should have known?!"

"I did want to tell him. But someone far wiser than I decided it was best to let Luke find out when he was ready," Obi-wan said, "And now I understand. Luke should not have the memory of his father colored by the darkness of Vader. He needs the image of Anakin to aspire to."

"But..." Starkiller said, "To have all that shattered when he learns the truth?"

"By that time, he should be able to distinguish between the acts of Anakin and the horrors of Vader," Obi-wan said, "That is why you must not tell him. And you must keep him away from Vader."

"That's not going to be easy," Starkiller complained, "He has very good agents."

"It would help if you warned us when they're coming," Kota said.

"I cannot interfere with the will of the Force," Obi-wan said, "I can only intercede in the most dire circumstances. Trust your instincts. They will guide you. I thank you for helping Luke find his way, but you must not aid anymore in his training."

"Why not?" Starkiller asked, "Who else will?"

"There is a path he must take with another master," Obi-wan said.

"Master Yoda," Kota mumbled, "I wondered why he was hiding away on _Dagobah. He's waiting for Skywalker, isn't he?"_

_Obi-wan nodded._

_"__This is the path the Jedi must adhere to. If all goes well, the Order will prevail. Still, both of you must stay strong. If Luke fails, the galaxy will be depending on both of you."_

_"__Luke has to be the one to defeat the Sith?" Kota asked, "Then is he..."_

_Obi-wan shook his head sadly._

_"__Luke is not the Chosen One," Obi-wan said, "But it is his destiny to face Vader. And only as a fully trained Jedi, a Jedi of the New Order, can he win."_

_"__The New Order?" Kota asked._

_"__We were fools, Kota," Obi-wan said, "We prepared to face an enemy that had evolved in a thousand years. The Jedi did not change. We remained ignorant. We were blinded by our own pride."_

_"__Jedi don't have pride," Starkiller said._

_"__You didn't know any of the old ways," Obi-wan said, "We disconnected ourselves from the people we swore to protect. The Sith turned the galaxy against us and we remained ignorant. You must not repeat the same mistakes we made."_

_"__I didn't like the old rules anyway," Kota scoffed._

_"__Believe in your strength," Obi-wan said, "And protect Luke."_

_Starkiller nodded._

_Obi-wan disappeared as suddenly as he appeared._

_"__You are going to do as he asked, right?" Starkiller asked Kota._

_"__Well, I'm not one to ignore requests from a Jedi Master," he crossed his arms._

_"__You never obey orders from higher up," Starkiller said._

_"__Somehow, my hearing goes when I get a communication from command. Maybe I should have my ears checked."_

_"__Maybe you should get a brain scan while you're at it," Starkiller added._

Kota gave him an irritated look.

"Your sense of humor needs sharpening," the general said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

With a wave of his lightsaber, Vader blocked the oncoming fire of the rebel soldiers. In front of him, Darest cut down three men in one slash.

Within moments, the small outpost was reduced to rubble.

"All enemy targets have been eliminated, Lord Vader," Captain Hunt said through his trooper helmet.

"I can see that, Captain," Vader said, looking around at the pile of bodies.

A trooper pointed his weapon to the east. Vader turned to see a group of people from the nearby settlement trembling at the sight of him. Only simple civilians.

"At ease, trooper," Vader said.

"Yes, Lord Vader," the trooper replied.

"I want a full report on any information in their computer banks," Vader said, marching away, "Darest, you will come with me."

Darest ran to catch up with her master.

"These small targets won't lead me to Luke," Vader voiced his frustration as they moved towards the shuttle.

"Maybe we should try another tactic," she said.

"Such as?"

"Instead of destroying the next base we find, we should use it. Someone in those ranks has got to have an exploitable weakness."

"You've been spending far too much time plotting and scheming," he said, "There is no honor in such things."

"Master, you yourself have used blackmail before."

"A necessary evil," he said, half amused.

"If it leads to Luke, does it matter?" she asked.

He paused his pace. Darest stopped next to him. He stared up at the sky. Somewhere, Luke was out in that galaxy. Ignorant and susceptible to the Emperor's plots every moment he was not in Vader's grasp.

"What do you have in mind?" Vader asked his disciple.

"Everyone in this war fights because of some personal motivation. The artificial conflict the Emperor causes spreads discontent like a fire. If someone were to regain what they lost or gain a better life, they would serve the Empire willingly."

"Bribing?"

"No, giving them reason to fight," she said.

"Mind alteration?" he prompted.

"More than that. Find the issue at the root of their soul, then... motivate them to see the Empire for its true potential."

"The Emperor would not approve. And such motivations are fragile."

"But the people who have them fight harder than anyone else."

"This idea of yours takes up valuable time."

"Master, if you had no intention of implementing it, you wouldn't be humoring me right now."

"You're too clever for your own good," Vader retorted, "Be discreet. The Emperor is better off remaining ignorant of your plans."

"I will be sure of it."

"Remember this, very few problems cannot be solved with a lightsaber. Do not fall into the habit of scheming your way out of everything as the Emperor does. It wastes time."

"Yes, Master. But those few problems often require scheming tactics. Besides, why use a sledgehammer when you can use a laser drill?"

"It depends on whether you need to destroy something or manipulate it."

"One solution doesn't fit every problem."

"But the simple solutions are often best. You can kill a man by torturing him to death, leave him to die in an exploding ship, or cut his head off. All accomplish the same goal, the last is the most expedient."

"The first sets an example to others, the second makes a bold statement, and the third is messy."

"I often wonder if you over think such things."

"It's my business to over think death. My other options are often poisoning or stabbing, depending on if I have to be seen or not."

"A shame," Vader shook his head, "Soon, you will not need to hide in the shadows. We will prevail, once my son has joined our fight."

Vader stepped forward.

"Come, little one," he beckoned.

At his side, Darest kept pace. That was how it was meant to be.

And soon, Luke would also be at Vader's side.

…

"You saw Obi-wan?" Luke asked.

"You're not surprised?" Starkiller asked back.

Luke shook his head.

"I've heard him before," Luke said, recalling the time during the Death Star battle.

"He said that your training would continue when the time is right," Starkiller said, "So... Kota and I have to give you some space."

Feeling confused, Luke looked at Starkiller. There was something the other Jedi was not telling him.

"Don't ask," Starkiller said, "Just don't. Trust me, you don't need to know. Not yet."

Starkiller was clearly torn inside. Luke recalled the comments Vader made about Obi-wan lying to him. Then he pushed those thoughts back.

"Okay," Luke nodded.

Starkiller sighed in relief. Luke had a feeling that if he had asked, Starkiller would have relented, not caring what Obi-wan said.

_What is Ben keeping from me?_ Luke wondered.

…

Back on Imperial Center, Darest stood on the balcony of her luxury apartments dressed in a simple jumper. Since she had left four months ago, it truly felt like a lifetime since she had seen its blue walls and black carpet.

"Mistress Darest, you have a visitor," Twobee said.

"Show him in," Darest replied to the protocol droid.

In came a man dressed in Mandalorian armor, scratched and worn over the years. Fett entered, standing completely at ease on her gray woven rug.

"Have to say, I half expected you to wear the mask," Fett said.

"Since my identity was exposed, the Emperor feels that I no longer need to use the guise as Shadow Blade."

"I hope you're not expecting a refund."

"You kept your end of the bargain. You kept my identity secret, and for that I'm grateful."

"Don't be. Vader paid me well."

Moving up to her desk, she turned on a holoprojection of a man in a dirty rebel uniform.

"I want him alive," she said.

"What for?" Fett asked.

"The kind of thing that could get a man killed if you ask too many questions," she said, resting her hand on her lightsaber for emphasis.

"Well, look who's grown up," Fett almost laughed, "You do know that it costs extra for me to give your bounty priority?"

"Three sonic disruptors, two dozen thermal grenades, three new missiles, and some various poisons. And that's including the thirty thousand standard rate."

"Haven't been paid in weapons in a while."

"I don't need them anymore," she shrugged.

"Where do you want him delivered?"

…

"How's the weather down there?" Luke asked Starkiller.

"What do you think? Dry and hot," Starkiller replied as the _Rogue Shadow_ landed.

Luke circled overhead with a bulky old cargo ship. Just the sort of thing to take into a stealthy raid. Mostly because it had a hidden artillery that made the most trigger happy pilots yelp in joy.

"Hail base, this is the _Evening Star_," Luke said, "I've got a delivery of Rilga Ale and food rations."

"Give us a moment to verify your delivery," the officer said.

His hand resting on the trigger, Luke waited the five minutes it took to check the computer banks.

"_Evening Star_, you are cleared for landing," the officer replied.

"Acknowledged," Luke said.

Luke grinned. The order was right where it was supposed to be. Juno and PROXY had pulled through.

"Artoo, have her on standby," Luke said once they landed.

Resisting the urge to scratch the wig and plastic cosmetic skin he was forced to wear, thanks to the wanted holos with his face on them, Luke stepped out of the ship. The warm, hot air reminded him a bit of Tatooine. Two troopers nodded to him while three crewmen came into his ship to pick up the cargo.

"We'll scan the cargo," the troop said, "Then an officer will be with you to deliver payment."

"Sure," Luke nodded.

"You might want to wait in your ship," the trooper said, "The heat can get to you."

"I'm fine," Luke replied.

Growing up on Tatooine, Luke had grown to miss the hot, dry air. Namidia felt just like home.

The trooper shrugged and watched the droids load and offload.

…

Starkiller stabbed the troopers with a quick slice of his new lightsaber. He would miss being able to use Force Lightning in situations like this. But he could not risk frying the delicate circuitry in his hands.

"Krayt Dragon has landed," Juno said, "How are you doing Moon Wolf?"

"Fine so far, Sabercat," Starkiller replied, "I'm in the main cargo hold."

"Tin Can and I are gaining access to the central data banks now," Juno replied.

"Master, I must object to my codename," PROXY said, "I do not believe 'Tin Can' is an accurate term for my role."

"Sorry, Tin Can," Starkiller said, "We have to maintain com silence."

…

Luke crossed his arms as the last of the cargo was taken. The officer brought a crate of credit chips and a datapad.

"Looks like there's an emergency on Rinda," the officer said, "We're going to have to use your vessel to make an urgent delivery. You'll be compensated for your cooperation."

"Sure," Luke nodded, "Anything for the Empire."

"I wish more civilians had that attitude," the officer said, "Why don't you join up? The Empire could always use good pilots."

"I tried. I didn't pass the initial exams."

"Too bad. Well, we can always use civilian contractors willing to help us out. I'll see if I can have you put on the priority list," the officer said, producing a datapad, "Your code?"

Luke entered the code that came along with the ship.

"Everything checks out," the officer said, "I'll have my men load your ship at once."

Luke felt that this man had honest loyalty to the Empire. In a way, it was a shame he had been taken in by the propaganda. If only the Rebellion had more reach to help men like that realize how they were being fooled.

_Has it ever occurred to you that you killed millions of people last year? Have you truly weighed the cost of war in your mind?_

Kardra's words came back to him. He had not hesitated to shoot down the Death Star. He had to... Luke knew that the men he shot had families that would mourn them. He knew that plenty of decent people served the Empire willingly. No part of him enjoyed the idea of killing any of them. In his heart, Luke knew he was fighting to free the citizens of the Empire and the men in the military as well. But until they were free, they were the enemy.

Hopefully they could get away with minimal casualties on this mission.

…

"Lord Bane, we just got a red flag on the network," Tilana said, handing him a datapad.

"Namidia," he pondered, looking at the details of what looked to be an illegal requisition order using a flagged Imperial code, "Tell the officer to place a homing beacon on the ship. I want details on where it goes, and who pilots it."

"We can get security feed right now," Tessa said.

"Bring up the image," Bane said.

Before them, a holofeed of the landing field played. An officer was speaking to a young man...

Skywalker!

Bane knew that presence without even looking at the face, which appeared to be modified with some sort of plastic cosmetics.

"Shall I inform Lord Vader?" Tilina asked.

"No," Bane said, "Keep track of that homing beacon. Tilana, keep Lucan busy with something. Tessa, you and I are going to make a trip to Namida."

"As you wish, my lord," the women replied.

_I have you this time, Vader_, Bane thought.

…

As soon as Starkiller saw the men loading the crates, he knew it was time. Quietly, he snuck behind a crewman. With a wave of his hand, the man fell asleep. Within moments, Starkiller was dressed in the crewman's uniform. Donned in the this disguise, he prowled the warehouse for anything useful.

Finding a crate of thermal grenades and some blasters, Starkiller waved his hand at the officer handling the order. Under the influence of the mind trick, the officer ordered that the weapons be loaded on the skiff.

The men did not question the addition of medical supplies and food rations to the skiff. Feeling slightly more confident, Starkiller walked through the halls to another part of the warehouse. Another crate had multiple power cells and a few portable power generators. The fleet would need everything they could fit on that ship to recover from their recent loss. Starkiller picked up the crate and took it to the skiff. As soon as it was loaded, he walked with the vehicle to the landing platform.

…

As the skiff came up to the ship, Luke nodded to Starkiller. The men loaded the supplies into the old rust bucket, filling her to capacity. So far, everything seemed to be going well.

Once the supplies were loaded, the officer said farewell to Luke. Starkiller slipped onto the _Evening Star_ out of sight of the other crew members.

As they lifted off, Luke breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mission complete," Starkiller said, "Tin Can, release the bug."

"Yes, Master," PROXY replied.

Hopefully, the computer virus would both cover up their tracks and give the Imperial techs a big headache.

"Good haul," Luke said.

Starkiller looked in the back. Luke watched the man look closely at one of the crates. Carefully, Starkiller opened one of them.

"Sabercat, abort bug," Starkiller said, "Get out of there now!"

"The virus is over sixty percent uploaded-" Juno protested.

"Just get the _Rogue Shadow_ out of there!" Starkiller urged.

"Copy," Juno said.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"Just get us into hyperspace," Starkiller said.

Luke hit the switch, the course already laid in. Once they were safe in the swirls of hyperspace, Starkiller took a glowing device out of the crate.

"Someone caught onto our little scheme," Starkiller said, using his lightsaber to destroy the homing beacon.

"We almost lead the Empire to the Rebellion," Luke said in shock.

"Fortunately, the Force warned me. We should inspect the rest of the crates to be sure. I didn't see anyone go anywhere near the hull, but we should make a quick stop somewhere and double check before we go to the rendezvous."

…

"Lord Bane, the ship has stopped at Yavin IV," Tilina said into the comlink, "One of the homing beacons is deactivated. They may know we're tracking them."

"I'll intercept them at Yavin IV," Bane said, "It will take them a couple of hours to find the homing beacon on the outer hull if that is their objective."

Darest walked into the room. On the screen, Bane looked straight at her.

"Greetings, Darest," Bane said.

Tilina looked behind her in panic. Hastily, she covered up something on her console screen.

"Having trouble with a target?" Darest asked.

"Nothing I can't handle. Thank you for your concern."

That man gave Darest the creeps, pure and simple.

"Is there something I may assist you with?" Bane asked.

"I just came to pick up some of my equipment," Darest replied.

"Yes, I hear that you will no longer grace our presence," Bane said, "You were a capable assassin."

"You made no secret of your dislike of me before my gender was revealed," Darest pointed out.

"A small fault on my part," Bane said, "I find powerful women absolutely irresistible."

"And I find you to be more distasteful than a Hutt before a bath," she said.

"Such a shame," Bane chuckled.

The transmission cut off. In her gut, Darest knew Bane was hiding something. She turned on her foot, looking in the archive room for the only other agent in the Dark Hand not under Bane's thumb.

"Lucan," Darest said to the middle aged man dressed in simple black clothing.

Being one of the oldest agents in the Dark Hand, Lucan was in his mid forties. He had once worked for Count Dooku during the Clone Wars. When the New Order had been established, Dooku's intelligence units had been absorbed into the Empire. With his graying black hair tied back, and his careworn face that had once been handsome, his age showed.

"Darest, how may I serve you?" he asked, standing up from his work, some sort of code.

"I need you to do me a favor," she said, "Bane is tracking a ship. I want to know why."

"Strange. Tilina has me decoding an interesting stream of data. I believe it is a virus someone had tried to upload into the computers on Namida. It has a payload designed to completely erase data and disrupt computers. If it had spread beyond Namida, the entire Imperial network would have collapsed for a short time."

"How long would it take for you to slice Tilina's console?" Darest asked.

"Ten minutes."

"Send me the data once you obtain it," she ordered.

Lucan nodded.

If there was anyone trustworthy in Bane's lair, it was Lucan. He had been Darest's mentor during her time as Shadow Blade. While he cared not who ruled, so long as he was paid, Lucan had no love for Bane. Being the Dark Jedi elitist he was, Bane looked down on non-Force users. While Darest privately thought that those blind to the Force were inferior in many ways, they still deserved the respect their skills demanded. Fett was a prime example of that.

"I trust that Lord Vader has not forgotten the loyalty I have shown," Lucan said as he started his data slice.

"I haven't," Darest said, "Lord Vader suggested I look to you for advice when I first joined."

"Hmm. I'm glad to know that he thinks so highly of me," Lucan said, "Bane left this morning in a great mood."

"That's never good," Darest stated.

"That's why I placed a homing beacon on his ship," Lucan smirked, "I would be happy to share his flight path with you at any time."

"I'll keep that in mind," Darest said, leaving the room.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey y'all. Hope everyone has had fun reading this. Another warning about this fic, Darest and Boba Fett are in a sort-of pairing. More like friends with benefits..._

Chapter 10

Starkiller inspected the last centimeter of the ship hull. They had found another homing beacon near the repulsors, but that seemed to be it.

"Artoo and I have done every scan we can," Luke said, "If there is something more on the ship, we can't find it."

"Well, we can't put off the rendezvous much longer," Starkiller replied, "They're bound to get worried."

Luke nodded.

Something made Starkiller's head tremble. Above them, a ship was approaching.

Not good.

"Luke, get on board," Starkiller ordered, activating his lightsabers, "Fire up the engines and the weapons."

Before Luke could answer, a black figure leaped out of the ship towards them. Clad in black robes, Starkiller recognized Bane, the leader of the Dark Hand.

"It looks like we cross blades once more," Bane said, his two scarlet blades lit up.

"Luke! Fire up the engine!" Starkiller reiterated, charging at Bane.

Hesitantly, Luke flew up the ramp. Starkiller slashed at Bane violently.

"What is so special about that boy that Vader wants him so badly and you are so willing to protect him?" Bane asked.

"He's a nice guy," Starkiller retorted with a wisecrack.

"There's more to it!" Bane said, pressing his attack forward.

Like an arrow, Bane's probe tried to penetrate Starkiller's mind. Hastily, he threw up his mental shields. If that monster knew Luke's family secret, nothing good could come of it.

"I can feel your fear!" Bane mocked.

"And I can feel yours!" Starkiller retorted.

Bane's wild slashes left Starkiller on the defense. One misstep and he would meet a quick end, then Luke would be wide open for attack.

"The trouble with Jar-Kai combined with Juyo is that if you don't kill your opponents right away, they will outlast you!" Starkiller mocked Bane's sword style.

"I don't need to kill you," Bane mocked, "I just need to distract you."

Starkiller watched in horror as a woman climbed on board the ship. Tessa...

"Luke! Watch your back!" Starkiller said as Bane slashed once more at him.

…

Drinking a cup of tea at her desk, Darest went over the information Lucan had finally sent her about Bane.

_Decoding took longer than expected_, Lucan explained in his memo, _Tilina has come up with a new encryption._

Scrolling down the file, Darest read something about a red flagged ship, the _Evening Star_. Apparently, it had been utilized in a heist. Bane had ordered a homing beacon placed on the ship. Suspected criminals... Starkiller and Luke Skywalker?!

Darest pounded the emergency channel on her comlink. She forwarded a copy of the file to her master's personal computer.

Ten minutes later, Vader opened the channel.

"Report to my castle immediately," his voice said quickly before the transmission was cut.

"Lucan, I need that homing beacon route," she said as she hurried to the shuttle on the roof on her building, "And anything about that file sent to Lord Vader's computers immediately."

"Already done," Lucan said, "Lord Vader called before you."

…

Luke felt the danger before Starkiller's warning reached him. Holding up his lightsaber, he blocked the attack of the blond woman.

"You're awake this time," Tessa said, "Good."

She reached her hand out, throwing Luke back against the control panel. Lunging forward, Luke attacked Tessa.

"It's so much more fun when they fight back," Tessa said, brandishing a knife.

She swung at Luke with a lightsaber in one hand and a small knife in the other. He blocked the saber, but the knife managed to slash his arm. Charging forward, Luke attacked Tessa with great power.

"You're not good at this," she said, leaping back, "Aggressive attacks need anger behind them."

Luke ran headfirst, right passed her. As she looked at him in confusion, he stopped short. Then, he pivoted on his foot, thrusting his lightsaber forward. With a clumsy flourish of her lightsaber, Tessa barely blocked the attack.

"I see you learned some nasty tricks from fighting Darest," Tessa said.

"Who?" Luke asked.

"You knew her as Kardra. It was a surprise to us as much as you."

The mere mention of Kardra brought up a wave of conflicted feelings for the assassin. Resolved to survive, Luke pushed the thoughts back. He had to focus on the enemy in front of him.

If he was going to beat a Dark Jedi, he would have to play their game.

"She was way more powerful than you," Luke mocked.

This made Tessa's eyes flash in anger.

"Don't compare that little wretch to me!" Tessa exclaimed.

She rushed forward, leaving her left side open. Luke swung at her middle, slashing through her skin.

…

Bane felt the injury Tessa endured before hearing her scream. Realizing that Skywalker was more powerful than he estimated, Bane decided to make a hasty withdrawal.

"Retreat!" Bane shouted.

As he ran, Starkiller foolishly let him go. And he did not stop Tessa from climbing after Bane onto the ship. Urging the ship into the air, they made a quick getaway.

…

"If those two knew we were here, Vader isn't far behind," Starkiller said, running up the ramp.

Starkiller's eyes fell onto the knife wound Luke had sustained.

"Are you alright?" Starkiller asked.

"Yeah," Luke said, holding the injury, "You're going to have to fly the ship."

"I'll treat it once we're in hyperspace," Starkiller took the pilot controls, "Keep pressure on it."

Once again, they had escaped the Dark Hand's clutches.

…

As Bane exited his ship, he held the dagger Tessa had used on Skywalker. Taking the turbolift into the Dark Hand's headquarters, he was amazed to find both Darest and Vader waiting for him.

"I'll take that blood sample," Vader said, extending his hand, "And any data you have collected from it."

"Lord Vader, you have no right to interfere with my investigation-"

"YOU have no right to interfere in mine!" Vader exclaimed, "Skywalker is my quarry, therefore all information on him must be reported to me!"

"The Emperor trusted us to track Skywalker."

"Only while Darest was in charge of the search!" Vader retorted, "You have attempted to kill my assassin, and now you seek to undermine my authority! There are only so many times you can push me before I will use lethal force, Bane!"

"The Emperor will be displeased."

"I will risk the Emperor's displeasure. I am a Sith Lord! Do you wish to know what that _really_ means?"

Quivering in fear, Bane reluctantly handed over the dagger.

"My underling sustained a painful injury from Skywalker to obtain that," Bane said.

"You confronted Skywalker?" Vader asked, outrage seething into his voice.

"We intended to capture him."

"Is he still alive?"

"Of course, my lord."

"Then your underling is fortunate that I do not give her another _fatal_ injury. Lucan sweep their ship for all information regarding Skywalker and erase it! Be sure the data from this blood sample is also disposed of!"

"My lord, there may be information in that DNA-"

"I already have the information in his DNA! I do not need your interference. You will stay away from Skywalker! Any information you find in the future will be reported to me immediately!"

…

Vader left the Dark Hand headquarters, Darest in his wake. Still clutching the dagger with his son's blood, his fury lit up like wildfire. On the shuttle, he handed the dagger to Darest.

"Be sure that gets to the Emperor," Vader said, "He will no doubt wish to study it."

"It'll just tell him what he already knows," Darest responded, taking the hilt.

"He has a preference for the grotesque," Vader retorted, "Bane! Once more, I lose this chance thanks to him!"

Darest stood silently.

"Little one, if he attempts to kill you again, you have my permission to kill him. The same if he withholds information regarding Luke."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The comlink on her left glove beeped. Turning on the device, Fett's helmet appeared.

"I've captured your target," Fett said.

"Good, deliver him to my residence," Darest said, "Safely, if you please."

"As you wish," Fett nodded.

…

Darest returned to her apartments after dropping the dagger off at the Imperial Palace. Inside, she found Fett waiting with the prisoner.

"I apologize for the wait," Darest said, sitting behind her desk.

"What are you going to do to me?" the young man asked, shaking in panic.

"I'm sorry for the method of your retrieval," Darest said kindly, "But you must understand that I had to use the most expedient method to remove you from the Rebel ranks."

"I don't know anything! I'm just a maintenance man!"

"Drek Sunster? Son of Earl Risk Sunster, a rather bright boy with a fascination for engines. You were caught gambling on Nar Shaaddar while unable to pay your debts. You best friend was sold into slavery to pay her debts off. You risked your life to free her. Your father paid your debts, but you two have become strangers since then."

"How do you know all that?" he asked.

"It's my business to know. I'm going to offer you something you can't refuse. Your friend has a rare disease that could be treated easily in any Core world, if one had the funds. This is a rather disturbing injustice. I will take care of your friend, and be sure she gets the treatment she deserves."

"For what?" he asked, his body steadying.

"For your honesty," Darest replied, "I want to know, not the military aspects of the Rebellion, but the motivations your fellow freedom fighters have. The Empire has long ignored these issues. I feel it is time for them to be brought to light."

"You'd do that? But... you'd be risking your life!"

"I have curried favor for... things I'm not proud of. You may have heard of Shadow Blade..."

"Yeah," he nodded slowly.

"I regret to say I was the one under the mask," she said, letting her face fall into sorrow.

As she spoke, Drek's eyes went wide in surprise.

"I realize just how wrong I was."

His eyes narrowed into suspicion.

"I know it's a great deal to believe. However, you must know that my motive is genuine."

As he frowned, his eyes fell on the floor. Then with a sad smile, he started to look her in the eye. He looked... so convinced? That did not take long.

"I... I guess," he said with a steady voice, "But, what will happen to me after I tell you?"

"I'll send you back. I want you to tell the Rebellion that they have an ally. And there is someone in particular I want you to deliver a message to."

"Sure," Drek nodded eagerly.

…

Escorted by two guards, Drek was taken to a room on the other side of the building. As soon as the man left, Fett broke out laughing.

"You're a slick one, Dar," Fett said, "You almost had me convinced."

"Deception is as useful a weapon as any other," she smiled.

"If this plan of yours works to capture Skywalker, what happens to his bounty?"

"I suppose that any bounty hunters that lend their aid will receive it."

"Is that a job offer?"

"I may have need for you," she said, turning her head to look at him, "Can you stay here on Imperial Center for a few days?"

"I think I could use the vacation," he replied.

…

Seeing the security feed from Darest's apartment, Vader had one single impression. He had seen simple minded men before, but Sunster was in a class all his own. Within two hours, Darest had converted him back to the Empire. Within two days, he had reunited with his father, declared the Emperor the wisest man in the universe, and all but declared his undying love to Darest.

Flummoxed, Vader wondered if his son truly associated with men like this of his own free will. Then again, the Rebels Luke related with had keener minds, the princess for one. Thankfully, Luke had better taste in friends than a simple minded fool.

While he had no doubt of the success of the first part of her plan, Vader wondered at his disciple's wisdom to trust this boy to deliver the "message".

Glowing in front of him, a hologram showed the events in her office live to him. Once more, Drek sat in front of her, eating up everything she said.

"It's encoded to only respond to Luke Skywalker's DNA," she said, pointing to a box on her desk, "So no one else will be able to see the contents."

"I'll get it to him," Drek said, "Then he'll tell the Rebellion that we have someone on our side. And then I can come back to Imperial Center?"

"Of course," she nodded, showing a false smile.

"So I can't tell anyone else until I tell Commander Skywalker?"

"That's right. Anyone else is going to find you suspicious."

"Alright then."

Amazingly, she had not even used a mind trick. She was becoming far too much like Palpatine for Vader's taste. Hopefully, some time on the battle field would cure her of that.

"Good luck," she said.

"Yes. I will return soon... I hope we can see each other again," he said timidly.

…

Vader entered Darest's apartments after the boy was long gone. Fett stood at her desk, without the helmet and rather close to her, Vader noted. They were going over Fett's part of the plan.

"Master," Darest greeted brightly.

Somehow, he was relieved that her genuine smile was reserved for him alone.

"The boy has left the planet," Vader said, "With the package in his possession."

"Things are going according to plan," she said, "Fett has agreed to run interference."

"In exchange for the bounty on Skywalker, plus expenses," Fett said.

"Do not push your luck, Fett," Vader said, "You will not be paid a credit until Skywalker is in my hands."

Fett shrugged.

The bounty hunter was far too relaxed.

"Recall what failure means, Fett," Vader reminded the man.

"I remember," Fett said sourly.

"Good. Leave," Vader ordered.

Fett bowed out, leaving Vader alone with Darest.

"I find your level of familiarity with him disturbing," Vader said.

"He and I have a strict business only relationship, Master," she reminded him.

"You develop attachments far too easily," Vader said, "And you manipulate far too freely,"

"Why do you suddenly show concern?" she asked.

Vader checked himself. _Why_ did it bother him? He had allowed her to make her own connection with Fett. What she did in her spare time was her own concern.

_Because she does not need distractions from her main goal,_ he rationalized_._

No one would compete for her loyalty to him, aside from Luke, but that was well under control. There was nothing to concern himself with.

"Regarding your plan," Vader said, moving things back to the matter at hand, "I have stipulations."

"Yes, Master," she said, turning the hologram towards his view.

…

After inspecting his ship's engines, Luke got out from under his X-wing.

"Commander Skywalker!" Drek called, "I have something for you!"

Without thinking, Luke took the sealed box from the man. It was encoded to his DNA. Carefully, Luke pressed his thumb on the finger pad. The seal pricked his finger, taking a miniscule sample of blood. The seal broke, the box lid popping open. In the box was a holodisk.

When Luke activated the device, Darest's face showed up. His face red with anger, Luke turned the hologram off.

"Commander, the woman who gave that to me said that you would understand. She said you would know that she was on our side. Can't you view the message?"

"I don't care what she has to say," Luke said, throwing the holodisk into a trash compactor.

"But... she.."

"She lied to you," Luke said, "Whatever she said isn't true. You should go to the medical ward and make sure you haven't been hypnotized or brainwashed."

With that, he left poor Drek behind in confusion.

…

"Mistress Darest," Twobee said over the comlink, "The package has been delivered."

"Good," Darest replied "Begin the second phase."

Next to her, Fett rolled over, the blanket falling off his chest.

"When do we leave?" he asked, propping himself on his elbow.

Darest threw the blanket off and started to dress.

"Now's good," he grunted, getting out of bed.

…

Elna had joined up with the Rebellion recently. She was bright, eye catching, and a great pilot. While Luke still preferred to spend time with Leia, part of him nursed a soft spot for Elna.

"Hey Commander," Elna said to him after a flight exercise, "Nice moves up there."

"Thanks," Luke replied.

Whoa. She was really gorgeous. Tall, clear green eyes, and blond hair.

"I hear you're the Jedi expert around here," she said.

"Ah... That's more or less Starkiller's line of expertise," Luke said, "I haven't trained with him for months."

"Well, he and General Koda are on the other side of the galaxy. There's this thing that I've been meaning to pick up on Relik Prime. I think it's a Jedi artifact. Got a tip from an old spice trader."

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Really," she nodded, "I think we should try to get it."

Ah... a gorgeous girl and an adventure?

Something about this seemed to good to be true.

"You'll help me, right?" she asked, flicking her hair.

"Umm," Luke said, his mind going blank.

"Relik Prime is only a few parsecs from here. We could ask for some leave and go together."

"I... sure," Luke nodded.

"Great," she smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow. Pack your swimming trunks. I hear Relik Prime has some great lakes."

With a slight sway of her hips, she walked away.

Luke blinked. What just happened?

…

"Wow, kid," Han patted him on the back, "Didn't know you had it in you."

"You don't think it's strange?" Luke asked.

"Luke, let me tell you something. Girls like a hero. You might as well take advantage of it."

Conflicted, Luke stole a glance at Leia. Han frowned.

"She's not looking to date anybody," Han said stiffly.

"Yeah... but," Luke said, "I just..."

"Look, you don't have to do anything if she throws herself at you," Han threw his hands up, "But it wouldn't kill you to spend some time with people _other_ than old men and pilots. You're in the prime of your life, kid. Don't waste it pining after someone."

"I think I'd rather take dating advice from Starkiller."

"That relationship has three layers of weird and two layers of honeymoon phase on top of a disaster waiting to happen. I'd give them another year before it gets ugly."

"Really? They seem happy to me."

"That's the crime of it. You feel happy at first, then things go south for some reason or another... Then you find out she's been killed..."

Luke watched Han slip into his own world. Funny, Luke had never taken Han as a guy to have had scars like that.

"What if they're still together in a year?" Luke asked.

"They won't be," Han said.

"Ten credits says you're wrong," Luke baited.

"You want to make a real bet? If I win, you clean the corrosion off the _Falcon_, the entire hull."

"So you're going to be around in a year?"

"When there's a bet to be collected, you can count on it. Just ask Lando Calrissian."

"Who?"

"Ah, never mind," Han waved his hand.

"So if I win?" Luke asked.

"I don't know," Han shrugged, "You decide what's fair."

"You have to join the Rebellion."

"No. Not quite fair, kid. I'm asking you for an afternoon, not a lifetime."

"You're asking for intense manual labor. Okay, you have to go an entire month without mocking Leia."

"You don't know how these things work, do you? The point of a bet is to get something for yourself."

Luke was tempted to ask Han to back off Leia. No flirting or anything. But somehow, that did not seem fair.

"Come on, Luke. I can fix up your X-Wing, do your laundry, run an errand-"

"You have to help me practice my lightsaber techniques. I haven't had much practice blocking live fire from expert shots."

Han raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, sure," Han nodded, "I'll shoot at you a bunch of times."

"Deal?" Luke extended his hand.

"Deal," Han shook it.

"What are you two talking about?" Leia asked.

"Man stuff," Han said.

"Engines?" Leia guessed.

"Yeah, sort of," Luke grinned.

Leia shook her head.

"Oh, Luke, you're cleared for leave tomorrow. General Kota seems to think that if there's a Jedi artifact involved, you should investigate."

"Oh, good," Luke said.

"He also said that 'Jedi don't play around'," Leia said, "What exactly-"

"Hey Luke," Elna smiled, "Ready for tomorrow?"

"Um..." Luke looked from Elna to Leia, "Yeah... sure."

Next to him, Han looked like he was having a hard time holding back a laugh.

Leia raised her eyebrows at Elna.

"Never mind," Leia said coolly.

As Leia gave Elna an icy stare, Luke felt his own spine freezing.

Elna simply smiled and walked off. After a moment, Leia walked after her, her hands behind her back.

"Did you see Leia's..." Luke started to ask.

"Yeah," Han nodded, "Whatever you do, don't get involved with Elna. When a woman looks at another woman like that, it means trouble."

"How?"

"I think you set off Leia's maternal instinct," Han said.

Luke wondered if Han was teasing him. Then Luke realized that even Han looked frightened.

…

In the well equipped medical bay on board _Executor_, Vader sat with his mask completely removed. Beside him, Darest sat with an oxygen mask on her face to protect her from the atmospheric gasses and rich oxygen he needed to breathe. She bent over one of his robotic arms, completely exposed. With an exacto-tool, she modified his arm to his precise instructions.

While he preferred to do some repairs himself, he was limited. Some things simply required two hands. He had tasked droids with his maintenance before, but they were so... mechanical. Some things simply needed a human touch. She did have enough knowledge of droid workings to follow rudimentary instructions.

There were simply no other people in the galaxy he could trust to _not_ take advantage of the fact that his mask was removed. His lightsaber still hung on his belt, within easy reach. And he still had the Force, ready at his beck and call. But he knew he would not need them.

"Lord Vader, there is an incoming transmission for Lady Darest," the commander said.

"Very well," Vader said, his voice would be modified by the comlink to sound "normal".

There were plenty of troops that would be more unnerved to hear Vader sounding human rather than mechanical. Still, he kept up the facade that he was some kind of droid or beast in a suit. It kept their fear levels up.

"The fish is on the hook," Elna reported to Darest.

"Good," Darest said.

Darest cut the transmission.

"I don't like that woman," Vader said, "Something about this doesn't feel right."

"I'll make sure Fett is following them," Darest said.

"Hmm," he pondered, "Considering the track records of your plans so far, I would feel better attending to this matter personally."

"That hurts, Master," she said, fusing two of the wires in his arm.

"Darest, this is no time for jokes," he said impatiently.

"I think it's done," she said.

Vader flexed the droid arm. Better than he thought. He pulled the glove on, covering the droid limbs. Ironic... Tera had been the one to first fit Anakin with a droid arm on Coruscant.

He looked at Darest in the dim light as she packed up the last tools. She did have her mother's countenance. Tera had always been one to engage a patient with a friendly smile, to assure them that everything would be fine. She had chosen well when she had chosen to be a Healer. However, her instincts had made her even weaker than most Jedi.

But perhaps... it was that same spark that made those who met Darest trust her so thoroughly at first. Luke and Drek had certainly fallen for her deceit...

"I wonder, little one, just how much your mother's genetics have influenced you," he said.

She looked at him quizzically. That was something a young Anakin would have done.

Still...

Vader reached for Darest's hand. She looked puzzled as he observed it. Robotic limb under fake flesh. He looked at the left hand. Yes, this one had the scars and the callouses of a warrior. But... could it have been a healing hand in another lifetime?

Why was he even thinking of this?

How long had it been since he had thought of anything so.. mundane?

"Lord Vader, we're exiting hyperspace," a commander informed him.

He let go of her hand. As Darest retreated towards the exit, Vader held the mask. He placed it back on his head, hearing the sealing hiss. The helmet he replaced as well, it locking into place. He was the Vader all the galaxy knew once more.

…

_A/N- nitty gritty technical geeky stuff. Feel free to skip._

_A note to Boba Fett fans: I am aware of his moral code from __Tales of the Bounty Hunter__. This code forbids sex outside marriage, drinking, and spices. And I know about his marriage in the EU/Legends storyline. I have total respect for both, especially the moral code. But, in the __Force Unleashed II__ comic, he was living with a woman named Xasha and I think they had a friends with benefits thing going on. Plus they were drinking wine. So the moral code was thrown into chaos by the EU. I am not really following EU/Legends to the letter in this fic. I am taking some liberties. So I am making a Fett that is a bit of a hybrid between the __Tales of the Bounty Hunter__ Fett and the __Force Unleashed II__ Fett. _

_So, will Luke escape the cement mixer this time?_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When Han offered Luke a ride to Relik Prime, part of him felt rather annoyed. Had Han not just encouraged him to be alone with Elna?

"I'm fine with it," Elna said casually, lugging her gear onto the _Millennium Falcon_.

With that, Luke's stomach sank. So she really was just after the Jedi artifact.

"Tough break, kid," Han said comfortingly, "But it's for the best."

"Yesterday you said I should take advantage of it," Luke whispered.

"Yeah... that was before Leia gave Elna _the look_. I've seen that look before. Men who ignore that look usually end up robbed and confused in some dark alley."

"Really?" Luke asked skeptically.

"Come on, let's get this artifact and get back," Han urged.

"Fine," Luke sighed.

…

In his chambers, Vader reached into the currents of the Force. Once Luke was safely aboard _Executor_, he would wipe out the newest Rebel base.

"Target sighted," Fett said over the comlink, "They're entering hyperspace."

"Follow them," Vader ordered.

"Hold on," Fett said hesitantly.

Feeling Fett's concern, Vader waited silently for a moment.

"Their trajectory doesn't take them to the interception point," Fett said, "They're going the wrong way."

"Shoot them down," Vader commanded, "Do not let them escape!"

"Too late, they've entered hyperspace."

"Find them!" Vader commanded.

Fett cut the transmission.

What had gone wrong?

Vader proceeded to Darest's quarters. She was already contacting Drek.

"She said something about Relik Prime," Drek said to her, "That was where Elna was supposed to take him to meet you, right?"

"No," Darest said coldly, "Your friend has double-crossed me."

"Sorry," Drek said pathetically, "You're not mad, are you?"

"I'm not mad," she said sofly, "I'm furious."

"The puppet has outlived his usefulness," Vader said behind her.

"Who was that?!" Drek asked, his voice cracking, "Wait... did you lie to me?!"

"Pray that we don't meet again," Darest said, cutting the transmission off.

"Relik Prime," Vader mused, "Why there?"

"It's isolated," she said, "The only outpost near there is a small space station. There's not much out there to defend."

"Prepare your ship," Vader commanded, "We will have to intercept them ourselves."

"I don't know if we can outrun the _Millennium Falcon_," she said, standing up.

"We will simply not waste any time arriving," Vader said, "And pray that it is not too late for Luke's sake."

"Yes, Master."

…

Relik Prime did have a lot of lakes. When Luke stepped out of the ship, the first thing he saw was a big blue body of water surrounding them.

"The artifact is supposed to be somewhere along the shore," Elna said, holding a scanner, "If we just walk along, we might find something. Can you use the Force to find anything?"

Taking a deep breath, Luke let his mind open up. And as he did... nothing happened?

Blinking, Luke tried again.

Panic swelling in his chest, Luke tried again.

He was cut off from the Force!

"I can't!" Luke declared, "It's gone!"

_Obi-wan!_ Luke called.

The old hermit gave no answer.

He was alone. Like his own legs and arms had been cut off. Suddenly, he realized just how much he had come to accept it as part of him. That secret magic only he and a few others knew. And it was gone!

"I'm relieved to hear you say that, Skywalker," Bane's voice said.

Appearing out of nowhere, five people surrounded Luke, Han, Chewie, and Elna. Bane, Tessa, the blond, a black haired woman glaring at Luke, a dark-skinned man holding up a strange lightsaber, one with two blades, and a gray skinned Duster.

"Let me introduce the Dark Hand," Bane said, "Tessa, my most trusted spy that you injured. Tilina, the intelligence in our little intelligence group."

The dark haired woman smirked.

"The man with the saber staff is Rigast. I assure you, he is quite proficient. And Grod, our Duster friend. He's been waiting in this cold watered world for hours just to capture you, Skywalker."

"Why are you doing this?" Luke asked, activating his lightsaber.

"Because Vader wants you, I want to humiliate Vader," Bane said as if it were obvious, "A shame that princess isn't here with you. I rather liked her."

As he mentioned Leia with that disgusting tone of voice, Luke's chest constricted. On what planet, in what galaxy, did he think that he had a right to speak about Leia that way?!

"You're not her type," Han said, withdrawing his blaster.

"Oh, but she is my type," Bane smiled.

"You... you promised that we'd be together if I handed Skywalker to you!" Elna lashed out.

What? One of their own had led them here?

"Oh yes... well you're not really worthy to even stand in my presence," Bane said cruelly, his eyes narrowing at Elna.

"I betrayed Vader's agent for you! Do you know what she'll do to me?!" Elna cried.

"Darest?" Luke asked, his own voice turning cold.

"Don't worry, little man," Bane said, "Vader is far from here. And by the time he realizes that you are not going to fall into his trap, it will be too late."

No. Who would help them? Luke had no chance against the Dark Hand. Not without the Force. Han and Chewie stood waiting, weapons drawn. They would die for him. And Elna... Luke had no love for her, but part of him understood that she had been taken in by Bane. Who could resist the power of the dark side when such monsters wielded it?

"If you let my friends go, I'll come with you quietly," Luke said gravely.

Bane broke out laughing.

"You mistake me," he chuckled, "I have no intention to keeping you alive."

Despair sank into him.

"Now kid, don't think I don't appreciate the gesture," Han said, "But I ain't letting them take you dead or alive."

Han's words filled Luke with a sudden wave of gratefulness. And with that, he found a spark of courage. Since when did they give up?

"Your move, Bane," Luke said, switching on his lightsaber.

With a blaster in one hand and his saber in the other, Luke stood ready.

Bane moved fast. Too fast. Within a minute, he had knocked Luke's blaster out of his hand. He held Luke in a cold grip, prying his father's lightsaber out of his hand.

"The Skywalker lightsaber," Bane said, looking at the hilt, "Reminds me of Vader's."

"Don't compare my father to that man!" Luke shouted in outrage.

"Tessa!" Bane commanded.

The blond woman walked up to them, a syringe in her hand. Poking the needle in Luke's arm, she injected whatever poison it was into his blood.

Overhead, he heard a ship flying in. Bane cursed as it shot around them. But all the sound felt hollow. Nothing mattered now...

Cold finality hit Luke. This was it. A shame he had not told Leia how he felt. Or how grateful he was to Han. Or told Threepio that he talked to much... Or thanked any of them for anything they had ever done...

Blackness took over.

He was done.

…

"Fett! What in the name of Chaos are you doing here?!" Han shouted as the bounty hunter shot down the big reptile alien.

"A job Solo!" Fett said, "And when I'm done killing these scum, you're coming with me to visit Jabba!"

"Not in this lifetime!" Han shouted back.

Chewie roared a curse at Fett.

"Same to you," Fett replied.

Fett took position over the _Falcon,_ floating with his jetpack. Han ducked behind the ramp, keeping a stream of fire at Tilina. She kept her distance, just deflecting his blaster bolts. Chewie and Fett kept Rigast off them with a steady stream of fire.

Bane and Tessa just stood by Luke, staring at the sky. Elna laid dead nearby, struck by someone's stray fire. Han could not say he was too sorry.

"Keep your dirty boots off my hull, Fett!" Han shouted.

"This piece of junk probably couldn't support my weight!"

Another ship flew in. Bane and Tessa stiffened. Han chanced a quick look. It was some kind of strange sleek, black cruiser with a pretty powerful looking engine.

"Whatever you do, don't get in their way, Solo. You and the Wookie are worth more to me alive," Fett said.

As the ramp descended, a shiver of fear went up Han's spine. Mechanical breathing was a dead giveaway.

Vader wasted no time charging at Bane. Darest attacked Tessa. Their lightsabers moved too fast for Han to make out anything. Rigast abandoned his fight with Fett and Chewie to help Bane fight Vader. Tilina disappeared.

"He's dead, Vader!" Bane mocked.

"You will pay, BANE!" Vader shouted.

Han had no idea what the deal was between them. All he knew was that no one was even paying much attention to Luke's limp body. If there was any chance the kid was still alive...

Han's stomach sank as he thought of the kid actually dying. No. He had to focus.

Having no idea what he was doing, Han rushed forward. Chewie followed close behind him.

"Solo!" Fett shouted.

"Hey Fett! If you want to take me to Jabba alive, you'd better cover my back!" Han shouted, "And if you shoot me from behind, I'll come back to haunt you!"

"Don't tempt me Solo!" Fett said, his voice grating.

Rigast caught on to him. Fett kept the big guy busy with a barrage of fire. Chewie roared at Tessa, who was taken by surprise long enough for Darest to skewer her with the lightsaber.

"NOOO!" Bane cried in anger.

Hearing a yelp from behind him, Han's head whipped around to see Tilana attack him with cold fury on her face. When a red lightsaber blocked Tilana's Han almost lost his lunch. Darest stood above him, blocking Tilana.

"Get out of this, Solo," Darest warned.

"Not without the kid!" Han fired back.

Darest spun her lightsaber at Tilana in a bright red blur. The other woman fell back.

"Fett wants you alive, I don't," Darest said, "Stay away from Skywalker."

Chewie roared, aiming his crossbow at Tiliana. Darest stepped out of the way as the other woman was assaulted with a stream of shots. Han joined Chewie. Darest deflected the bolts Tilana sent back at them, creating some sort of strange "pass the hot blaster bolt" game between them. For an enemy, Darest was doing a pretty good job defending them.

Then it occurred to Han. She was protecting Luke's body. For some reason, she seemed to think Luke was still alive. Did that Force thing tell her something?

With this realization in his chest, Han pulled the trigger faster. In between all the shots, Tilana started to lose rhythm. And with one careful blast, he hit her square in the chest.

"ARRGGG!" Bane shouted.

Han looked at the black robed man. For a second, Bane's vengeful glare sent cold waves of paralyzing fear up Han's spine.

Suddenly, something hit Han in the back. His body went numb as the stun beam got him.

Fett, that bastard!

…

Darest kept her defensive position as Fett shot Solo and the Wookie down. Those two were not her main concern. Right now, her master was engaged with both Bane and Rigast. Vader blocked each of their combined attacks in turn. Her master was on the pure defensive, even with his skill.

"Rigast, retreat!" Bane ordered.

"Darest, do not let them escape!" Vader ordered.

Darest bounded off after Rigast, who broke the fight first. Alone with Bane, Vader would have no trouble.

Rigast ran along the lake shore. He sent bolts of Force Lightning at her, which she deflected. He activated his cloaking device to try and hide from her. But with her tracking abilities, she did not need to see him to know _exactly_ where he was.

_Let him go._

Darest stopped cold. By her master's command, she pivoted on her foot and ran back to the sight of the fight. Fett had already secured Solo and the Wookie on _Slave I_. As the ship took off, she figured that a dead Luke would not yield the agreed bounty. Wisely, Fett was steering clear of the Sith Lord.

Vader stood over Bane, the Dark Hand leader on his knees. Vader held his lightsaber at Bane's neck, highlighting the pure hate in Bane's eyes.

"What did you do to my son?!" Vader demanded.

With this question, Bane's eyes went wide. Then he began to laugh.

"So _that's_ why," Bane chuckled, "No wonder the Emperor wants him alive."

"I'll ask again," Vader said softly, "What did you do to him? The answer will determine if your death is painfully slow or mercifully quick."

"A blood virus," Bane said, "You can feel the life slowly draining from him. There is no cure, not with that poison your disciple used on Skywalker. The midi-chlorians in him are dying bit by bit."

"What is the antidote?!" Vader demanded.

"There isn't one!" Bane laughed.

Vader inched his lightsaber closer to Bane's neck.

"I'm telling the truth," Bane declared.

Luke was really dieing?

Darest probed Luke with the Force. True to Bane's claim, the warmth of his presence was going cold.

"Master, the space station nearby has medical facilities," Darest said desperately.

Vader looked at her. Then he looked at Bane. He seemed torn between torturing Bane to death and the unlikely hope that Luke could be saved.

Vader rose his gauntlet. Then slammed it on Bane's head, knocking the Dark Jedi out.

"I will kill him later," Vader said, "Slowly and painfully."

Vader stepped next to his son. Carefully, he lifted Luke in his arms. Already, Luke's skin had turned pale and sickly. Darest lifted Bane's body with the Force, dragging him onto the _Shadow Wolf._ Vader secured Luke in the medical bay, ordering the droid to perform an analysis of Luke's condition. Then he went to the cockpit to start the ship.

Before she went to the cockpit, Darest injected Bane with a Force-numbing poison. The same poison that had been in the package she sent Luke. The prick that examined his DNA had also injected this very poison into his blood stream. If Luke died... it would be her own fault.

Shaking that thought out of her head, she ducked into the medical bay.

"Give him the antidote to the Force Poison," she ordered the droid.

"Acknowledged," the droid replied, it's golden eyes blinking at her.

The ship took off. Vader sat in the cockpit, taking the ship into the atmosphere.

"Droid, plot a course to the space station," Vader ordered R8.

The black astrometric droid beeped in reply, plugging into the nav computer.

Darest took a seat in the copilot's chair. With nothing else to think of, the full reality that Luke would die finally hit her. And it hit hard.

Her entire body felt empty. What would happen to her if she lost him? The punishment her master would have in store for her did not concern her. Luke had no idea how tempting his offer to let her join the Rebellion had been. For his sake if nothing else. But her loyalty to her master had won out against all temptation. Still, somehow, Luke had come to mean so much to her...

Yes, she had been jealous of him at first. Being told that she was being replaced as the Apprentice had a tendency to do that. But she had agreed to find Luke for Vader. She had buried her hate of the boy under her loyalty. But during their brief association... she had allowed herself to become attached to him. If Luke really did die... not even her master could inflict more pain on her than that loss would cause.

As the ship entered hyperspace, Vader rose from the pilot's seat. He went passed her into the back of the ship. No doubt he would spend the last moments Luke was alive near his son. Darest was unsure if she could face that moment. She would feel it intensely enough when it happened.

…

Vader felt as if he were the center of a great storm. Part of him stirring in pain with Luke's condition. Part of him desperately trying to think of a way to save him. A part of him ready to kill Bane when Luke died. And part of him being attacked by Darest's sudden depression. It took a great deal of his resolve to shut her mind out so he did not sink into the same sea of black emotion she was in. She would come out of it in time, her anger and hate boiling as his own did just now.

Looking at his son, Vader wondered just what he would do without the boy. When he contemplated this, the center of his galaxy seemed to disappear. Just how much had Luke absorbed his thoughts?

_Enough to make up for twenty years_, he thought bitterly.

He doubted the doctors on the space station would be adequate enough to stop this engineered virus of Bane's. Darest's desperate suggestion would not end well. But Chaos would take Vader before he let his son die without doing anything!

…

When Doctor Gunli heard that Vader was on the station, he thought he had gone insane. But sure enough, Vader stood outside his medical bay with a sickly looking boy and a top of the line medical droid that probably knew more about everything than Gunli had ever read. With a cold shiver of fear, he realized that his life was going to end shortly if he did not save the boy asleep in his medical bay.

"What have we got?" Gunli asked the droid.

"Blood poison," the droid said, "The details are classified."

"I can't treat a patient if I don't bloody well know what I'm treating," the doctor said impatiently.

"Emdee, override the classification," a young woman said, staring at the boy with cold eyes.

"Yes, Mistress Darest," Emdee said, "The midi-chlorians in the patient's blood stream are slowly decaying. In short, his connection to the Force is being cut off. I have detailed files on the process."

The droid flashed a holo-display of a red blood cell turning black. Gunli blinked twice as he stared on at the cells slowly losing their oxygen.

"Put him on oxygen," Gunli ordered the droid.

"Yes, doctor," Emdee replied, "But that simple solution will buy him little time."

"Just do what I say."

He did not need flack from a droid. Not with a man in black armor literally breathing down his neck.

"Withdraw a sample of the patient's blood and test the stock of antibiotics-"

"Forgive me, doctor," Emdee said, "But my own medical bay has a complete stock of all antibiotics. I have already tested every medication you have in storage. I can assure you that none will work."

"Then why'd you bring him here?" the doctor asked.

"I was ordered to," Emdee replied.

"Show me that holo of his blood cells again," Gunli said, "And zoom in on the midi-chlorians!"

The droid did just that. MC count: 15,000 per cell.

_Wow that's a lot_, Gunli thought.

That explained why the kid was not dead yet. He had a lot of them to kill off. If they had a Jedi, they could probably do something...

He thought he had read a paper about midi-chlorian poisoning in medical school, before the Jedi Purge. The doctor had recorded great results in cell regeneration... Something about a blood transfusion...

"You thought of something?" Vader asked.

"Ah..." Gunli found himself caught off guard, "Yes. I read about a case with a Jedi that required a transfusion of live midi-chlorians and some sort of Jedi trick that helped fight the-"

"That method would require that the patient's blood and donor's blood would be compatible," Emdee said, "And they would need to have a high enough midi-chlorian count to aid-"

"Darest will perform the transfusion," Vader said.

"Ah... we should check-" Gunli said.

"I'm compatible," Darest said, rolling her sleeve up.

Shaking his head, Gunli hooked up a transfusion between the patient and Darest. When he hooked her up, the computer analyzed her blood. It brought up her information, including her MC count.

…

Vader felt the amazement come from the doctor. Inwardly, his heart sank. The computer, being connected to the Imperial Network, would send an immediate signal to Imperial Intelligence. In less than ten minutes, Palpatine would have Darest's blood information before him.

But to save his son, Vader was willing to make that sacrifice. The fact that they had not been discovered for this long was a miracle by itself.

He would deal with that after his son's fate was determined, one way or another.

Raising his hand over his son, Vader focused on the healing technique the doctor had spoken of. Joining him, Darest also focused on stimulating Luke's midi-chlorians to fight the poison.

…

Gunli had no idea what was happening. How did anyone have a count of 15,000? Then a count of 17,000? The average was well below 10,000. (When one treated Jedi during the Clone Wars, one learned about midi-chlorians in a hurry.)

What in the name of the Force was that girl, anyway? Her readings were all wrong for a human female. They were just a bit too perfect.

What happened next astounded him even more. The midi-chlorians started to fight back. His red-blood cells turned from black to a shade of dark red, then to a healthy blood red.

"Lord Vader, I believe Master Skywalker is out of danger," Emdee said.

Vader looked at the droid. The girl next to him practically collapsed on the side of the medical pod.

"Doctor, where did you learn of midi-chlorians?" Vader asked, waving his hand at the droid.

"The Clone Wars," the doctor said.

"You have my gratitude, Doctor," Vader said.

Before Gunli could respond, the droid injected him with some kind of needle. He fell to the ground, all his senses starting to dull.

"That is why your death will be painless and quick," Vader said.

…

The doctor had proved useful, but he had seen too much of Darest's information. The computer had run a complete analysis of her blood. No doubt, the Emperor had already seen it.

"Send Skywalker to the ship," Vader ordered Emdee, "Darest, you will accompany me to the station command center."

Darest nodded, forcing herself up.

The officers of the station stood at attention, waiting for him.

"Lord Vader, we did not know-"

"Admiral, the Emperor will no doubt be contacting this facility in a short amount of time. You will erase all medical records at this complex. And you will proceed with Code Black Fire."

The officer's face went pale.

"All my men, sir?" he asked.

"Yes, Admiral," Vader said.

"Yes, my lord," he bowed.

Vader turned to leave the command center of the ship.

"Master, isn't that extreme?" she asked, "Ordering them to destroy their own station and themselves with it?"

"We must ensure that the Emperor does not receive any more information than he already has," Vader said, "But it is most likely too late."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means we are on our own, little one," Vader said, "The Emperor will not tolerate any more deception. We both knew that."

"Master, Luke won't be strong enough to fight the Emperor, even if he sides with us."

Vader looked out the viewport of the station. His son had been safer hidden out in the stars than he was now in Vader's grasp.

"Call Fett," Vader ordered, "Assure him that he will be compensated for the loss of Solo and the Wookie."

"I can do better than that," she said, activating her comlink.

"You never cease to surprise me, Darest," Vader said, "Are you prepared to walk this path until the end?"

"I was born ready, Master," she said, "So to speak."

Vader nodded. Yes, she had been "born" for this.

…

To say Fett was annoyed would be an understatement.

To say he was angry would make anyone laugh.

To say that Darest cared would speak volumes of lies against her character.

"You want me to let Solo and the Wookie go?" Fett asked, his blaster held just a bit too high.

"Fett, this is a personal favor," she said.

"I don't surrender bounty targets," Fett said, "Didn't you learn that last time?"

"I will kill you if I have to," Darest said, reaching for her lightsaber.

For a moment, she could feel Fett weighing his chances. As Vader descended the ramp, Fett changed his mind rapidly.

R8 carried a small box out with him down the ramp. He held the box out to Fett, who took it with a quick snatch. With one look inside, Fett put his blaster back in his holster.

"You know this gem is worth more than I could make in a lifetime, right?" Fett asked.

"Do you think it matters to me?" she asked back.

"I'll give back Solo and Chewbacca," Fett said, sobered up.

"We're short on time, Fett," Vader said.

"Then I'll take my leave," Fett replied.

…

Vader watched Solo come out of his stunned state. He looked completely confused as he and the Wookie found themselves alive, and with their ship no less.

Solo pointed his blaster at Vader. Darest raised her eyebrows at him.

"Honestly?" she asked, "If we wanted you dead, you'd be dead."

"What do you want?" Solo asked.

Emdee escorted Luke out of the ship.

"Han?" Luke asked from behind Vader.

"Luke? You're alive?" Han asked in shock.

Disappointment flooding within him, Vader watched Luke run to his friends. The Wookie buried the boy in a hug. It took all of Vader's resolve to keep from snatching the boy back.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"It's too dangerous for you right now," Darest explained, "Emdee."

The medical droid gave Luke a series of medical capsules that would aid his recovery. Hesitantly, Luke took them in his hand.

"I'm sorry," Darest said, surprising all present.

"For what?" Luke asked, looking at her in shock.

"It's my fault you almost died. My plan backfired," Darest admitted, "If I had been more careful, Bane wouldn't have gotten to you."

Staring blankly at her, Luke said nothing.

"I... can't forgive you," Luke finally spoke, "You almost killed me. But more than that, you almost killed my friends. You lead the Empire to our base. You're my enemy. I hate you."

"I know," she nodded, "The trouble is, I don't hate you. Take it as you will, but your offer last time was tempting."

"Then why did you refuse?" Luke asked.

"Because she belongs to me," Vader replied.

"You don't own another person," Luke said.

"You are naive, Luke Skywalker," Vader said, "Only one person in the galaxy is truly free at any point. The rest of us are his pawns."

"Maybe some of you," Solo said, "But I don't answer to anyone. Neither does Luke!"

"Believe what you will, Solo," Vader said, turning to climb up the ramp, "We will meet again, Luke."

"Vader, why did you save my life?" Luke asked.

"Because..." Vader hesitated.

This was not information for the ears of the smuggler and the Wookie.

"The Emperor is my enemy as well," Vader said, starting to climb, "I will not have the man with the capacity to defeat him destroyed."

"Answer one more question," Luke demanded.

"What is it?" Vader asked.

"Why... Why did you betray my father?"

Another one he could not answer.

"Your father could not do what needed to be done," Vader said, "Obi-wan has not told you the truth. I did what I did to save lives."

"What did you do?!" Luke demanded.

"I agreed to one question, young one," Vader waved his hand at Luke, "If you wish to know more, you must join me. Think of that until we meet again."

Vader disappeared into the ship.

"He's just letting us go?" Han asked.

"Keep Luke safe," Darest said, following her master.

"Kardra... Darest!" Luke shouted, "Why does Vader want me so badly?"

"Ask him yourself," she replied.

"Why do _you_?!" Luke shouted.

"The same reason he does," she replied.

"Will you give me a straight answer?!" Luke asked in frustration.

She just stood there, not moving or speaking. Unable to form the words.

"Darest!" Vader ordered.

"I was afraid to lose you," Darest said, "Because I love you."

She ran up the ramp, closing the hatch behind her. Passing Vader, she hurried into the cockpit. Stunned, Vader stood, rooted to the spot as the ship ascended. Darest...

How far had this gone?

He found the girl wiping away tears as she flew the ship.

"Where to, Master?" she asked.

Where to indeed? Bast Castle was not safe. No where Vader would go was safe. There was only one route open to them.

"Imperial Center," Vader said.

"R8," she commanded the droid.

The plot was charted. Nearby, the _Millennium Falcon_ flew passed. It disappeared into the stars with a flash. Luke was long gone by the time Vader finished thinking about it.

"It's time," Vader said, taking hold of her shoulder, "Compose yourself."

"I will," she said, clutching the controls.

With a pull of the lever, they entered hyperspace. Inwardly, Vader prepared for what they were about to do. No doubt, the Emperor would be expecting them.

And for once in a long time, he felt relieved in a way. There would be no more games, no more lies, just a simple battle to decide who would win. This would be settled with lightsabers like it should have been years ago.

"Rest, Darest," Vader said, "Think of the fight ahead. Do not dwell on your brother's fate."

"Yes, Master," she said, getting up to retire to her bedroom.

Yes. The time for Vader and his daughter to face Sidious had come.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Vader gazed at the face of the girl in the tank. Thousands of samples created and this one was the only one to survive this long. Still, Vader did not get his hopes up. The genetic engineers had promised much and delivered nothing. _

_Placing his gloved on the tank, the cold glass registered to his mechanical sensors. Only three standard years old and her power in the Force radiated strongly. She was so close, his perfect apprentice..._

"_Will you survive, child?" Vader asked, "Will you succeed where the others have fallen?"_

_Of course she gave him no answer._

_This girl was Vader's last chance. All the years of watching and waiting. If this one failed, he saw no more use funding this project. The fact that the Emperor had not noticed these experiments was a miracle alone. Any longer and discovery was inevitable. Besides, Vader did not think his heart could take any more failures._

…

"Master, we're approaching Imperial Center," Darest said over the comlink

The call brought Vader out of his memories. He looked down at Bane's dead body before making his way to the cockpit.

"We will need to attack the Emperor together," Vader said, taking the copilot's seat, "Do not leave my side, no matter what he says."

"Master, can I ask a favor?" she asked.

"What is it?"

She handed him a control for a killing machine. Vader looked at her arm. Under her tunic was a small device that would inject poison into her bloodstream if he gave the command.

"You installed such a device on yourself?" he asked, taking the switch.

"If I turn on you-"

"I will," he promised, "Only if I cannot steal you back."

She was entrusting her life into his hands. Once again, she had surpassed his expectations in so many ways. With the right command, he would indeed end her life. If they lost, Vader would rather kill her himself than have Palpatine control her. He placed the control box on his belt.

…

"Your Excellency, the _Shadow Wolf_ is approaching," a man with long blond hair and heavy black armor said, kneeling before Palpatine.

"I know, Kainen," Palpatine replied, "How did my apprentice hide that girl for so long?"

"You underestimated his desire to kill you," a dark voice from nearby said, "If you allowed me a body-"

"I know what you are trying to do, Lord Chaos," Palpatine said to the dark mirror holding the spirit of an ancient Sith, "And I am not foolish enough to let you run loose. It is by my mercy alone that you are allowed to exist at all."

"It's _Darth_ Chaos," the spirit said.

"Bah," Palpatine waved his hand in disgust, "You lost that title when you died."

"If you fight them, he will kill you," Chaos said, "Vader's anger is mighty. And that girl is somehow increasing his confidence."

"I would prefer to unlock his true rage or make the girl my apprentice," Palpatine said, "But I sense... far too much... ease in them. There is a strong bond between father and daughter, teacher and student. I must find a way to break it."

"Pit the son and the daughter against each other," Chaos said, "If one of them dies, the father will lash out at the one who wins. Then you will have one true apprentice, fully powered by the dark side."

"True," Palpatine said, raising his finger up to his chin, "But how to buy enough time to implement such a plan?"

"No Sith truly trusts another," Chaos reminded Palpatine.

"Yes," Palpatine said in delight, "Yes. I will allow Vader to keep the girl. Let him train her. He cannot give her real power as he has little of his own. And the boy will eventually show himself. His desire for revenge will ensure that."

"All you have to do is to convince them not to kill you," Chaos said.

"Kainen, make sure Lord Vader and the girl have a clear path to my throne room."

…

When the ship landed, Palpatine was still in the palace. Vader could feel his cold presence, as deep as a black void. Beside him, Darest awaited his order. Having his daughter near him kept his confidence burning, as if her very presence were a talisman. This day he had pictured in his mind for so long. If only Luke were here to tip the odds...

"Lord Vader," Kainen, one of Palaptine's loyal hounds, bowed before him, "His Excellency is expecting you."

That told Vader little. He strode forward, Darest keeping pace with him. As they made their way through the castle, no one stood in their way. By now, Vader had expected some kind of trap...

"Master?" she asked.

"It appears that he is not concerned," Vader said.

Was Palpatine waiting in the throne room with some elaborate trap waiting for them in there? Or was he confident he could win? Did he sense some weakness in Darest that Vader could not? Or was he completely oblivious to Darest's origins and simply awaiting a report on Luke's "escape"?

_It would be easy to blame the escape on Starkiller_, Vader thought, _It is conceivable and Sidious would have no proof that it was a lie._

_Master? Why are you making excuses?_ Darest asked bluntly, _I thought we were resolved one way or another to see this through._

_Do not seek to lecture me!_ Vader said.

_I'm doing this as much for you as the fact that Luke's life is on the line. Without you to protect him, he'll become Palpatine's slave._

Luke...

Vader's mind was made up. He would not allow Luke to fall into Palpatine's hands if he could help it.

"Kardra... no, Darest?" Kainen asked Darest as they walked towards the throne room.

"What?" Darest asked back.

"Why are you following Lord Vader?" Kainen asked.

"I ordered her to," Vader said.

"I see, my lord," Kainen backed off, "Forgive me."

_I will rid this palace of him first_, Vader thought.

Yes. When they won. Vader would have control of the Empire. He would be able to deal with the Rebels any way he saw fit. He could hunt down Luke at his leisure...

Such arrogance? After he had spent so long in a cybernetic suit because he had allowed himself to carry such delusions before?

_We can beat him_, Darest said in his mind.

Yes, of course. He had sensed the strength between them. The battle bond they shared was more than enough to overpower Palpatine.

_Can you trust her completely?_ a voice in his head asked.

Vader looked at her.

Did it matter at this point? They were in this together. Truly together. While not complete, he had family. With Luke... he would have all he desired.

_The boy? Do you crave the boy more than power?_

Vader made no answer to the self doubt. At this point, his focus had to be on the task at hand.

_Do you value the girl more than power?_ it mocked.

_Master, I feel something intruding your mind_, Darest said.

Vader stopped in his tracks. Jerking his head to the left, he found Palpatine's influence affecting him. He had already underestimated the Sith Lord!

_Get out of my mind!_ Vader demanded, shutting the dark influence out.

…

Palpatine frowned. He had been able to invade Vader's mind before without difficulty for a long time. His apprentice had gotten truly strong...

But he had learned something vital.

"He still has the same weakness," Palpatine smiled.

…

_He will attack you since you are weaker_, Vader said,_ You must not break your defense for anything! Leave the attacking to me._

_Yes, Master_, she replied.

She would make up the difference. He had to believe that. Darest had rarely let him down... except recently she had let him down several times. None of her plans to capture Luke had worked...

When he had ordered her to make sacrifices, she had not complained, or questioned him. What kind of pain had she hidden from him?

How many times had she cried alone in Bast Castle? How many times had she cried for the life she lead? How many times had she shed tears for her own sake and continue on for his sake?

The sudden... concern for her unnerved him. Why did it matter now? Why did it matter?

Because she had cried over Luke. Vader had no idea that she could cry or would cry. What else did she hide from him?

What weaknesses were in her heart?

Could he truly put his faith in her?

They stood before the doors of the throne room. Palpatine awaited them inside.

Was it too late to turn back? To hide her from the Emperor? To find his son and simply run?

Yes it was. He had lost that chance on Rilek Prime, when Darest paid the bounty hunter to release Luke's friends. If the Emperor did not kill Vader for hiding Darest, he would kill Vader for letting Luke go. There was no turning back.

Besides, without proper medical equipment, conveniently held by Palpatine, Vader could not survive. Not for the first time, Vader cursed the suit and all it represented.

He pushed his hand forward, opening the doors with the Force. The Emperor sat on his throne, waiting for them with a large, conniving smile.

He had a plan.

"Lord Vader, I was expecting you," Palpatine said, "And you've brought your daughter with you."

At least he was not playing games this time.

"You know why I'm here," Vader said, placing his hand on his lightsaber hilt.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Palpatine asked, standing up from his throne.

"I'm ending your life," Vader said, igniting his lightsaber.

"Come now, old friend, what did I do to earn this?" Palpatine asked mockingly.

Really? The Emperor knew very well what he had done.

"You were the one who held back information about your artificial offspring," Palpatine said, "I must congratulate you, Lord Vader, for finding a way to create new life from midi-chlorian rich blood so precisely. It's such a shame Dr. Sing cannot share the process."

"Surrender now and I may enlighten you on the process before your demise," Vader mocked.

"Or I could just as easily find out what I need from her corpse," Palpatine said.

No... He could not let Palpatine get to him.

"The easiest way to observe a corpse would be for you to look in the mirror," Darest said.

Palpatine did not even look at her.

_Not effective, little one_, Vader said, amused despite himself.

"Tell me, Darest, do you know of the Rule of Two?" Palpatine asked, "Only one master and apprentice."

"Of course I know," she said.

"Your master has already chosen an apprentice," Palpatine said, "After you dispose of me, you are disposable yourself."

"Yes, that's a revelation to me because when my master started looking for Lukeso adamantly, I couldn't figure it out for myself!" she said with sarcasm.

"Your master has told you that you will still have a part to play in his plans," the Emperor said, "He has lied to you. He has given you no real power."

"That might be true. But you once promised the galaxy that you would lead them to a new era of peace," she smirked, "Good job, by the way. The casualty lists are looking much smaller this month."

What in the name of Chaos was she doing?

_Careful, little one_, Vader warned.

_Or what? He'll get mad at us?_

_Exactly._

_The sooner he gets over-raged, the sooner he might lose control. _

"Your insults lack bite, Darest," Palpatine said, "Vader has not taught you as well as I thought. You obviously need more training. Lord Vader, I will let you keep the girl and allow you to pursue Skywalker."

What?

"If you bow to me here and now," Palpatine said, "And if your little lab experiment pledges her loyalty to me."

_Master?_ Darest asked.

They would live another day.

_For what?_ she asked, _What changes? We'd be back to the same cycle! How is that living? What's the point, Master?_

The point?

_Do as I command, _Vader ordered.

_And what happens to Luke when Palpatine pits us against each other?_

Luke?

Was Darest attempting to manipulate him into attacking? Was she hoping he would lose against Palpatine so she could be his apprentice?

The pang of pain that came from her was so intense it made his own chest hurt.

No. He was searching for an excuse, no matter how flimsy, to escape. He was afraid.

Afraid. Fear, as cold as ice, as large as a dragon. It threatened to consume him. Just as it had when he had been younger.

"Lord Vader?" Palpatine asked,

What had changed? What had he gained from becoming Sith? Power? Money? The dark side? The chance to rule?

"Answer me, Apprentice," Palpatine commanded.

He was still a slave. Nothing had changed. He had been a slave to Watto, a slave to the Jedi, now a slave to the Sith. The only time he had been free, truly free had been with... her...

He refused to think of it. She was long gone, buried on Naboo.

Vader felt the cold waves coming from Palpatine. The powers of manipulation, of probing. But they never penetrated the barrier made by himself and Darest. Their bond of blood was stronger than Palpatine's own dark power.

"It is my destiny... to defeat you," Vader said raising his lightsaber.

"Kill her!" Palpatine ordered furiously, "Prove your allegiance to me! Kill her as you killed Marek! Or you will die!"

Vader looked at Darest. If he killed her, he would have a better chance of being alive to find Luke. To see Luke again...

_If you'd prefer to stand here with Luke, I won't stop you_, Darest said.

_Why are you so dedicated?!_ Vader demanded to know.

She opened up her mind. Her first memory was of his own helmet. Of his voice soothing her to sleep. He was her creator, not her father or master alone. To her he was... a god?

_That's just about the only way I can describe it_, she said.

She was either insane or... brainwashed... or both?

So how would he repay such absolute loyalty? With betrayal? One slash of his lightsaber and she would be gone forever.

But Palpatine would never forget.

"I won't," Vader said, his choice cemented, "You will die, Sidious!"

Too late to back out.

"Then prepare to accept your fate," Palpatine said.

The Force Lighting came rapidly. Darest stepped in front of Vader to protect his suit from the effects, holding her lightsaber with both hands. It was a temporary measure, as no doubt Palpatine would find a way through her defenses. Vader used the chance to build up his rage. From behind Darest, he threw his hand forward, sending a wave of dark power at Palpatine.

Palpatine braced himself. No one was a better master of the dark side than him.

Then Palpatine chose a new tactic. Two hilts slid down his robe sleeves. Holding two ignited lightsabers, he charged at Darest.

She stepped aside. Vader met Palpatine's strikes with his own attack. In a lightsaber duel, Vader had a chance. Even around eighty years of age, Palpatine was fast. He struck relentlessly, pushing Vader into a defense early on. Even as Darest supported Vader by striking from behind, Palpatine kept them both at bay.

Wrists locked, Vader saw the opening. Palpatine had left his hip open. It was a feint! Vader backed off. Palpatine quickly threw up the blade. It floated overhead while Palpatine threw a wave of Force Lighting at Vader. Vader threw his hand up. The lighting did not pass his Force Shield.

Darest leapt back, putting distance between herself and Palpatine.

"Your disciple has abandoned you," Palpatine said.

Vader swung his lightsaber down at Palpatine's hand, throwing the Force Lighting at the ground with his other gloved hand. Palpatine took a step back. From her belt, Darest removed her second lightsaber, lighting the blade in her left hand.

Vader gestured with his free hand. The throne started to shake. Palpatine growled, charging at Vader.

Darest hunched down. Then she used the Force to push her body forward like a missile. Palpatine turned on his heel to dodge the fast attack, both her blades pointed at him. In midair, she spun around, swinging her right saber at him.

At her signal, Vader turned his head for a fraction of a minute. Palpatine groaned as the flash bomb blinded him for one precious second.

Darest leapt out of the way as the throne flew straight at Palpatine. With a wave of Palpatine's hand, the projectile went flying at Vader. Darest bounded forward again, her lightsaber catching his arm.

"AARRGGG!" Palpatine yelled as she landed a flesh wound.

Darest landed next to Vader. Riding the momentum, they both charged at him. Both in sync, every step a well timed dance of death.

"Will you kill your pet as you killed Padme?!" Palpatine demanded to know.

Palpatine uncorked the bottle. Vader's emotions came rushing out.

"Master?!" Darest asked in alarm.

That man would pay! Vader slashed at Palpatine wildly.

"It's your fault she died!" Vader cried in outrage, "If you hadn't planned everything... If you had not manipulated me... I would never have lost her!"

"I merely opened the door to the dark side," Palpatine replied, "You walked through it!"

"You lied to me about her death!" Vader reminded him, "You said I killed her!"

"You _did_ kill her," Palpatine said in disgust, "All this time and you still cling to your weakness! You should have rejoiced when you were finally free of that wretch."

"Don't call her that!" Vader demanded, "Do not insult her with your foul, serpent tongue!"

"So, you chose the son of your dead wife over the more powerful student you had already trained?" Palpatine mocked, "Does your incompetence know no end?!"

The Emperor blocked the attacks, laughing as Vader's fury rose.

"My reasons are my own!" Vader hissed, "You never understood, Sidious! You never understood what it meant to feel this pain! You never realized how _strong_ it made me!"

"_Love_?" Palpatine spat, "Why do you need that when you have power?!"

"I do not need love," he said, "I have abilities you will never know of! Things you and your narrow mind will never comprehend!"

Vader prepared for a power attack, swinging his lightsaber away from his body. Suddenly, Palpatine threw both lightsabers in the air. Too late, Vader realized that his chest plate was wide open!

The shocks hit hard. In mere seconds, Vader's suit functions went wild. The automatic shutdown barely turned off in time. The electric insulation keeping the power of Palpatine's attack from completely frying the components. Still, none of that stopped the pain!

"Your student will die," Palpatine said, "You are still as weak as you were the day I turned you. You have learned nothing! I will rid you of your weakness."

Palpatine caught his lightsabers as they fell.

No... Darest...

Vader struggled to look as Palpatine attacked her. In a one on one duel, she was not a match for a master swordsman. Her defense was impressive, but not enough...

Why had he rushed into this?

Why had he let Bane get to Luke, causing them to reveal Darest before she was ready? Why had he let Bane live, setting off this chain of events?

Because of the Emperor! Everything wrong in his life came back to Palpatine! His fear! His doubt! His lack of certainty. How did he lose his power as the Chosen One? Was it truly the suit? Was Darest really a weakness?

He had not lost any midi-chlorians. Were the barriers in his own mind?

_Master, I need your help_, she begged.

How could he help? He could not even move.

She was on her own. Palpatine would kill her. Then the Emperor would kill Vader. Death seemed like a welcome thing in its own way...

…

Her heart felt crushed as she was abandoned.

Even with her rage powering her reflexes, Palpatine was just too much. Each attack just quick enough to barely allow her to defend herself. She could not risk a grip change to solidify her defenses with Form V. Nor could she attack with Palpatine's onslaught. Every move he made blurred before her eyes.

He laughed as she spun around to dodge a strike. He was only playing with her!

She would not win...

Luke was on his own...

_Luke!_ She called out desperately.

…

When Luke heard the call, he barely believed it.

_Luke!_

"No, this isn't happening," he said, pacing in his quarters, "Get out of my head!"

_Listen to me!_

Darest... she sounded so... desperate.

"Make it quick."

_We can't beat the Emperor. Listen, do not engage him! Whatever you do, stay away from him! Find a way to grow stronger than Lord Vader. I don't care if Starkiller or Kota teaches you! Do not let Palpatine get to you!_

"What's going on?! What do you mean you can't beat him?" Luke asked, stunned.

_Lord Vader and I took him on. We had no choice after we saved you._

"Why?"

_The Emperor found out something from the station records._

"What?"

_It's not important! What's important is that you do not fight him or listen to anything he says! He's a lying scumbag who will hold power over your head! Stay away from him unless you can face him! Even a Sith can fall to an army of a thousand!_

"Are you still fighting him?"

_Barely. I may not last much longer..._

"Don't give up!" Luke shouted, "If you can take him down-"

_I can't._

"I don't care what you think you can do! Just do it! Don't you dare give up! That's the quickest way to lose!"

_Luke? I'm not sure..._

"Just keep going! Keep going until you can't fight anymore!"

_Okay... I'll do it... But just in case-_

"Yeah, I'll keep it in mind," Luke said.

…

The connection closed. Darest crossed her lightsabers to block Palpatine's strike. Time seemed to slow down all of a sudden. Now deflecting his attack seemed a bit easier.

She called on the Force. It answered her with a vengeance. Fear had chased away her anger. But courage would drive her forward.

So simple. Maybe the dark side was not all it was cracked up to be.

Palpatine's face fell as she thrust forward.

_That's right_, she thought, _One step at a time._

Her blade skidded over his. Her other blade hissed as it locked with his. Pressing forward, she leaned her weight into her next strike. Each step like a new dance. Balanced... Every thrust and swing timed with her feet.

Palpatine lunged forward, now caught on to her fencing. He parried her lunges. Each of their blades spinning and swinging so close that there was barely a millimeter of room between them. A hairline slip would cut off a limb.

"You're better than I thought," Palpatine said approvingly, "You should reconsider being my apprentice."

"After you just said you were going to kill me?"

"The Sith are power itself. Only those with power deserve a place in the elite."

"You hear that, Master?! He wants me to be his new apprentice!" she shouted, "If you're going to snap out of whatever world you're in, now's a good time!"

"You're still loyal to him?! After he abandoned you?!" Palpatine asked in outrage.

"Yeah, well, I guess my brother and I have something in common," she said, "We're a pair of stubborn idiots!"

…

She had called on Luke for strength.

And it worked.

The light shined again. The darkness seemed to lift. Darest was still fighting. She was one with the Force... When had she learned that?

Palpatine grew frustrated. He leapt back, abandoning his lightsabers.

She braced herself for the coming onslaught. But it would not be enough.

Still, Vader connected with her mind, reinitializing the battle bond. Her will increased, as did her power. But her reserves were draining rapidly. She would not hold out forever.

_I'll die trying_, she said.

She might have made a powerful Jedi like that.

She could still be a powerful Dark Jedi if he did not abandon her.

Palpatine's lighting came, powerful crackling lighting. For a few moment's her defenses held. But all too soon, the attack's might broke through her shields. With the intensity of the attack, Darest fell to her knees. Her face twisted in pure determination, she did not scream.

Palpatine concentrated so much on her, pouring his dark wrath into the attack.

Vader was still alive.

Palpatine had kept him alive.

Palpatine never meant to kill Vader.

He had meant to kill Darest!

Vader looked at the lightsaber at his feet. His resolve made, he grabbed the hilt. Calling on the dark side to aid his steps, he forced his suit to move. As Vader lit the blade, Palpatine looked behind himself too late. Vader thrust the blade forward, piercing Palpatine's heart.

"Vader!" Palpatine cursed.

He felt the build up of dark energy within Palpatine. Vader used the Force to push his body forward. He grabbed Darest, pushing her with him towards the opposite wall. He laid down, shielding Darest with his suit.

The dark pulse burst. Then the shock wave hit. The walls cracked and the glass over where the throne had once been shattered. Vader felt the ripples of dark current roll over his back. The plating of his armor cracked.

When Vader looked up, his lightsaber fell to the ground, still lit. How it had survived, he had no clue. How he had survived... he _really_ had little clue.

Darest pushed the reset buttons on his armor. The functions came back to life with a roar.

Kainen lit this lightsaber, his eyes flashing with fury. Several of the Emperor's Shadow Guards stood behind him. Funny, Palpatine had been so sure he would win that he did not call on them.

"You killed the Emperor!" Kainen burst.

"I did," Vader pushed himself up.

With his hand outstretched, he summoned the lightsaber.

Kainen backed away. Then he deactivated his lightsaber.

"What is your command?" he asked, kneeling.

The members of the Shadow Guard wisely followed suit.

"Inform the Empire that there is a new ruler," Vader said.

"Yourself?" he asked, "Emperor Vader?"

"No," Vader corrected him, "_Empress_ Darest."

Kainen's mouth fell open.

"Why?!" Kainen asked.

Vader brought his still lit lightsaber to Kainen's neck.

"I... understand," Kainen said, "I will serve you with great honor, my lady."

"Honor... I doubt that," she said, standing up.

"We will return to my castle until this one has been modified," Vader said, "And you will see that this throne room is restored."

"Yes, my lord."

…

When they got onto the _Shadow Wolf_, Vader's armor finally buckled. Darest caught him.

"It would not harm me to fall, little one," he said, "Why did you stay loyal to me?"

"The same reason I told the Emperor. I'm a stubborn idiot," she shrugged, helping him into the medical bay.

"Your wit notwithstanding," he said, "Why?"

"Because you're my master."

"That's not enough. I abandoned my master and I abandoned you."

"You didn't abandon me, you abandoned yourself," she said, "You were in pain. I felt it."

"What did you feel?"

"I don't know... some sort of...anguish. You're going to get angry at me..."

"I will not."

"When it come's to your past, Master, you always get angry."

Ah. She _had_ felt it. The memories of Padme.

"I don't think I've felt it that badly... but I did feel it when you told me Luke was going to be my replacement. I didn't want to be abandoned then. I didn't think you wanted me to abandon you."

"It's a great deal to assume on your part," he observed, "And a great deal to demand on my part."

"Well, you're a very demanding man, Master," she said, assisting him to lay on the medical bed, where the medical droid buzzed to life.

"Are you going to continue to be this blunt?" he asked.

"It depends on whether or not you want me to be."

"See that you show more restraint with me than you did with Palpatine," he commanded, "Get us to the castle."

"As you wish, Master," she said.

…

"She... contacted you?" Starkiller asked.

"Yeah," Luke nodded, "I feel... there's something between us."

"She's in love with you," Han scoffed.

"No Han," Luke shook his head, "Not in love... Just... bonded. Like a friend."

"But you're enemies," Starkiller said.

"Stranger things have happened," Kota shrugged.

_Luke_, her voice said.

"What?" he asked back.

_Thank you. You'll hear about it soon, no doubt. But the Emperor is dead._

"Really?"

Kota and Starkiller looked at Luke in amazement.

"The Emperor is dead," Luke informed them.

Kota's mouth fell open. Starkiller's fists clenched. Han's eyes went wide.

_Listen, my master has agreed to give you a few days to recover. But you're not going to be able to hide forever. Train with the Jedi if you choose, but it will not make a difference. Your Alliance will still be hunted down._

"Thanks for the warning," Luke said, his teeth clenched.

_Look. You and your friends don't have to die. I am in a position to offer leniency. Give up._

"No thanks."

_This may be your last chance for peace_, she warned.

"We'll take our chances. The Emperor may be dead, but the reasons we're fighting haven't died with him."

_Things will change soon._

"Not enough."

_Then we have nothing more to discuss._

The connection cut off abruptly.

"I am never going to understand her," Luke shook his head.

"Vader now rules..." Kota mused, "Well, it's one less Sith."

"But it doesn't change anything," Starkiller said, "Luke, we're going to be counting on you more than ever. You may be our best shot for defeating the pair of them."

Luke nodded.

They would simply have to take it one day at a time.

"Is it just me, or are the stars burning a bit brighter today?" Starkiller asked.

Luke looked out the view port. Yes, they did seem to glow a bit more than before. In fact, everything seemed... lighter. Inside of him, a bit of warmth lit up in his chest.

"Ah..." Kota breathed in, "Can you feel that? That warmth?"

"What is that?" Starkiller asked in wonder.

"That's the Force, my boy," Kota said, "The real light side of the Force."

"You people are crazy," Han waved his hand back and forth.

…

On Dagabah, Yoda reached into the ever unending cosmos of the Force, the light screaming and celebrating. Joy spread through out the universe. Palpatine's death had all but knocked the dark side back into alignment. But as long as Vader existed, the Force was not yet in balance.

"A happy day," Obi-wan said, "And a sad one as well."

"For the future, we should worry not," Yoda said, "Feel it, do you?"

"Yes, my friend. I never knew how saturated the Force was in the dark side. It's so wonderful to feel the light..."

"Not felt this have I for many years," Yoda sighed.

"The Chosen One has one more task to finish," Qui-Gon said, his presence appearing as a faint light.

"Continue to protect the boy, will you?" Yoda asked Obi-wan.

"I let the girl contact Luke," Obi-wan said, "But I must not let Vader find him too soon."

"I will continue to shield Leia," Qui-Gon said, "He has not yet detected her."

"Unknown she is, remain that way she must," Yoda said, "Tell Luke one day, I will."

"I still believe Luke could turn him back," Obi-wan said.

"Be mindful, Obi-wan," Qui-Gon said, "If he cannot, Vader must still be destroyed."

"But Anakin's soul-"

"There is no other choice. Do not give Luke too much hope. He is obsessed with his father almost as much as the father is obsessed with the son."

"Killed in anger, Palpatine was," Yoda said, "Unstable, Anakin still is."

"But not lost," Obi-wan insisted, "There is still hope."


	13. Chapter 13

Vader watched Twobee finish up with Darest's hair. Her long, black locks fell behind her back in curls, held back by one set of braids. Her gown was black, the top was simple, and the bottom gathered in folds and pleats. The black cloak trailed behind her. Two decorative armlets decorated her upper arms, the scars from her training removed by medical droids months before. When her protocol droid seem satisfied, he placed the silver circlet on her head, completing the look.

"The coronation is going to be openly broadcast over the holonet," Twobee said, "Do you wish to recite your speech once again?"

"I know it already, Twobee," she growled at the droid, "Let's just get this overwith."

"Mistress, this is the most important day of your life! I have planned this day since you were ten. Surely you can spare some interest-"

"Enough," Vader waved the droid away, "Leave us."

The droid shut up. He walked out of the room, mumbling something as he exited.

"This is an important event," Vader said, "Are you prepared?"

"As I can be," she sighed, "You're throwing me into the Gundark cave."

"I have no doubt that you will prevail," he said, "Obey me and oversee my Empire."

"I will, Master."

"Darest, recall what we discussed."

"Yes... Father," she replied.

"This day will be long remembered. It is the start of a new era."

She rose to her feet. Every bit of her screaming with nerves. Slowly, she breathed in. Then she stepped forward, ready to embrace her destiny.

…

Flanked by the crimson guard, Vader walked along side his daughter into the Grand Room of the Imperial Palace. The crowd parted for them as they made there way to the throne. As they ascended the stairs, Vader let a sense of triumph fill him. Yes, it had finally come. His victory.

He took his place at the right side of the throne. Only he would stand here. His son would stand on the other side in due time. Darest took her seat.

Everyone in the room, except for Vader, knelt. Never again would he bend knee to anyone. They would kneel to him and his children.

"I am Darest," she said, "Empress of the Galactic Empire, the second ruler of the Empire, and duaghter of Lord Vader. Emperor Palpatine is dead by my father's hand. And as it is his right, he has taken stewardship of the Empire. He has entrusted me with the rule and care of Emperor Palpatine's legacy."

"Hail Empress Darest," Kainen said, striking his chest.

"My rule is by the will of Lord Vader. None may oppose him, not even myself. Therefore, all commands by Lord Vader are absolute. However, my commands are his commands. Our wills are one and the same. Therefore, any man, woman, child, transgender, or androgynous that seeks to defy me defies my father. Disobedience will not be tolerated. The leadership may have changed, but the Empire's vision of Order and Peace remains."

They bowed their heads. Many unsure of what to make of this new Empress. Vader placed his hand on the back of her throne. None would doubt his intent. This woman was his to command, therefore he controlled all.

"Lord Vader remains as the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy. The leadership of the Imperial Council, the Assembly of the Moffs and Grand Moffs, the Forum of Governors, and all aspects of civil government are under my control. My father will continue the eradication of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. No mercy shall be shown to our enemies."

Vader squeezed the throne as he thought of Starkiller and his band of terrorists.

"I call now to the Rebel Alliance," she said, "Let those who have seen the error of their ways come forth. They will be granted mercy, this once. I understand the plights of the people, and I seek to correct the flaws of the old government."

Half the crowd started to mumble. So, this Empress would change things. For better or worse they all wondered.

"My first act is to remove the bar against aliens and women from serving in our armies. These talented individuals are scorned based on superficial reasons, depleting the pool of talent we could draw on. Therefore, I urge any who here the call to defend this Empire in their hearts to enlist and apply to the Imperial Academy. No longer will they be turned away."

The other half of the crowd started to mumble.

"Again, I call on those who have paid their allegiance to the Rebel Alliance. I have heard the cries of those still loyal to the Republic. I now tell you that these ideas are folly. The very principals you fight so hard to restore will lead this galaxy to chaos. No life is worth sacrificing for a dieing cause. Surrender today, and you will be given leniency. After you have paid your dues for betraying your government, you will be reintegrated into our society. Even the infamous Starkiller will be granted asylum if he seeks it."

Not that Starkiller would. But if he did, he would be "murdered" by "Rebels" for betrayal. The worst leaders would be dealt with if they ever switched back.

"Citizens of the Empire, continue to serve your Empress as you would serve your previous Emperor. I realize that many of you are still loyal to Emperor Palpatine. You call us murders. But we had no choice. Emperor Palpatine's actions were ineffective. And while we strove to bring Order, he sought nothing but to meet his own ends. I have found out that it was _he_ who orchestrated the Clone Wars that tore this galaxy apart. My father could _never_ reveal these facts for fear of losing his own life. In fact, we did not murder Palpatine. We killed him in self-defense!"

Everyone went into shock. What were these revelations?

"Emperor Palpatine was not a hero, he was a traitor! All along, he lead both sides of the Clone Wars, as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and Darth Sidious, master to Darth Tyrannous, otherwise known as Count Dooku!"

An image of Darth Sidious appeared in the center of the room.

"Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen," Sidious said, his face covered by a hood.

"Yes, Lord Sidious," Dooku replied, kneeling before the hologram, "The Republic and the Separatist Alliance will soon fall under our complete control."

"Inform General Grievous to assemble your troops," he said, pulling back his hood, "The final performance is about to begin. The curtain rises, and it will fall on the Republic."

Many in the room shouted in outrage. It was fake! How dare the Emperor betray the galaxy! How could this be?!

Under his mask, Vader smiled. Palpatine was humiliated in any case. Vengeance for the galaxy had been paid. And now, the new Empress would correct the wrongs of Sidious's Empire and the Republic. Vader was not a traitor, he was a hero. How clever this scheme was, because it was the truth. Support for their rule would swell once the facts sunk in and the evidence was analyzed by every member of the Empire. Those who remained loyal to Palpatine would be ostracized and dealt with.

How easy it was to undo a lifetime of work, Vader mused. Darth Plagueis's plan executed over twenty years by Palpatine. All illustrating Palpatine as a compassionate, intelligent, normal man. All of those lies would be thrown aside for the truth. Vader would be seen as the brutal hand of vengeance, if not justice. It was a tactic worthy of Sidious himself.

"I assure you, these are the facts," she said, "And it pains me to deliver this news. But the Clone Wars, that which wasted so many lives, were all staged by this man so he could obtain power. But this must not serve as fuel for the cause of the Rebels. The Clone Wars illustrated how vulnerable and unstable the Republic really was. This _waste_ of life must not be repeated. I will not let this galaxy fall into civil war again. Therefore, no rebellion will be tolerated."

Let them fight. Vader would crush any who opposed them. He relished the idea. It would presented more opportunities to show the galaxy that he was not to be trifled with.

"But despite his actions, our Emperor did have a vision. A vision of peace and unity. His actions were derived from a desire to bring a greater good. If this itself is 'evil' I do not know. I will leave interpretation up to the history books. I will not insult his memory any further. But I will not fail to learn from his mistakes."

She looked at Vader. Vader nodded.

"Therefore, I have called for the dismantling of the Second Death Star. This overgrown toy is no more than a giant stick used to lay systems to ruin. It is nothing. And it has no place in our galaxy. There will not be a repeat of Alderaan as long as I rule."

She spoke on for several more minutes. And in the end, all in this room could agree on one thing.

Empress Darest was nothing like Emperor Palpatine.

…

"I don't think I've ever talked that much in my life," Darest said in her chambers.

"Become accustomed to it," Vader said, "You are now a politician."

Darest removed the cloak and headdress. She stretched out her shoulders.

"Nice speech," Fett said, coming into the room.

"I'm amazed you didn't fall asleep during it," she responded as the bounty hunter entered the room.

"Lord Vader had me on the lookout for trouble. I caught a few would-be assassins. So, about my fee?"

"It has been dealt with," Vader waved his hand, "Darest, you will contact me in the morning. We have much to discuss."

"Yes, Father," she nodded.

Vader turned to leave the room, leaving Fett and Darest alone.

"Alone at last," Fett said as he removed his helmet, "Congratulations on your successful coup. There are going to be a lot more Rebel outbreaks."

"Should be good for business," she replied.

"Then things will get boring when Vader cracks down on them," Fett said, pouring a glass of wine, "You aren't planning on getting rid of the criminal element all at once are you?"

"That will take much longer than my own lifetime, or yours. There should be plenty of work to last you yet."

"Here's to crime," Fett raised his glass, "It pays for somebody. Sure you don't want a glass?"

"Alcohol dulls my connection to the Force," she replied, "I rather thought you disliked it, since it slows you down."

"I only drink when I _know_ I'm not going to be fighting anytime in the next few hours. And with this place's security, I don't think that's happening anytime soon."

"You approve of the palace's security?" she asked, intrigued.

"Vader hasn't pulled any punches to protect you," he said, "I had to prove my identity to three checkpoints alone. Who knows how many other measures he's taken?"

"Even I don't know that," she laid back in bed."Thank you for what you did on Raxis Prime. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"What was so important about letting them go?" he asked, placing the empty wine glass down.

"You'll understand one day," she replied.

"Still a woman of many secrets?" he asked, walking closer.

"Nothing about me has changed, just the mask I wear."

"Hmm..." he said, caressing her cheek, "Still an interesting woman."

Fett kissed her, leading her into a world free of politics and masters for one night.

…

Luke and Leia sat at a table together, looking out the viewport on the _Freedom's_ observation deck.

"I didn't expect all this," Luke said, looking at his cup of caf.

"That's why it's so effective," she replied, "Darest and Vader know exactly what they're doing."

"You think that Darest came up with all this?" Luke asked.

"Vader helped her out. I'm not surprised that all those things about the Clone Wars and Palpatine are true. A lot of our own people were able to confirm the evidence her highness presented."

"But she seems better," Luke said, "Maybe we can-"

"That's the evil of it, Luke," Leia said, "She's already planted doubt in the minds and hearts of our own. They have hope now, hope that Vader will crush."

"But Leia... I can feel that there's good in her," Luke said, "She's not Palpatine."

"Luke, I know that she saved your life... twice... but only under Vader's orders. Whatever connection you two have... it isn't an excuse for you to forget that she's the enemy."

"I'm not saying that I'll forget," Luke said, "But if we freed her from Vader-"

"You saw the way he stood by her throne," Leia said, "That _wasn't_ normal, Luke. Even for a monarchy. Even for a puppet. Even for a parent. Especially for a parent. He owns her, body and soul."

"She and Vader are related," Luke shook his head, "I can't believe it."

"Why?" Leia asked, "It makes sense to me."

"Yes," he nodded, "But still... can you imagine what kind of life she had?"

"No. But it makes no difference. If she's freed from Vader, then what? You've said it yourself, nothing changes. We can't accept the Empire, no matter what it becomes. We fight to restore the Republic. We have to have that one central goal in mind when we sign up, or we're just a bunch of terrorists. We can't all go off in different directions. There is no half-way. Darest knows that."

"What if she can be saved?" he asked, "Like Starkiller?"

"Then I'll welcome her. But I won't trust her, not one day in my life. Luke, you have a specialty in being a hero. You save princesses. But you can't save everyone."

"Is that wrong?" he asked.

"No... it's why we need you," she said, "We need a hero. You're a good man."

"You're thinking that I'm naive and kind of stupid, aren't you?"

"Not stupid. Compassionate. Luke, I value you for that. You're one of my best friends. There are some times that you seem more like the farmboy than the warrior. But that's what makes you who you are. In war time, it's easy for us to lose our morals. Quite frankly, we need a bit of naivete to keep us on track. We need a conscience."

"Maybe Darest is Vader's," Luke said.

"I don't think so," she shook her head, "She's more dangerous than Vader because she believes she's doing the right thing. And it's easier for her to excuse evils. Vader simply does as he pleases, but he makes no excuses. It's easier to direct hate and fighting at him. But with her, it's harder. It's a well thought out scheme. It's meant to confuse and separate us."

"Do you think anyone will abandon the Alliance?"

"They will. But when they see the truth, that things are worse, they'll come back. And the Empress has opened the door for a new wave of support."

"What about what she said about the Death Star and Alderann?"

"Just wait. In ten years, she'll bring it back. It'll be floating over our heads. She'll say that it's nothing more than a security measure. Then Vader _will_ use it."

"Then I'll have to destroy it again," Luke sighed.

"Yeah... well... I don't intend to let Vader be alive in ten years."

Luke held up the hilt of his lightsaber.

"Do you believe in an afterlife?" Leia asked.

"Yeah," Luke nodded.

"Me too... I think your father is watching over you now. He's passing on his Jedi spirit to you. You should have heard my father talk about him... I never told you about that, did I? Strange... I almost forgot... My father used to be so strange when he spoke of Anakin Skywalker. One minute, he'd praised him as a great Jedi. The next, he'd look so sad..."

"Obi-wan was like that too... Leia, do you think he told me the truth?"

"Father believed in Obi-wan," Leia said, "That's good enough for me. You shouldn't let Vader destroy the image you have of your father, Luke."

"I'm jealous of you, Leia," Luke admitted, "You know your parents.. who they are. Or were... You know who you are."

Leia shifted in her chair uncomfortably.

"I... know how you feel," she said sadly, "My parents... I'm adopted."

Luke looked at her in shock.

"I don't know anything about my real parents. My father never talked about it. I used to have dreams about this woman... A beautiful woman... a kind one. But she was so sad. The pain she was in was so terrible. I would wake up, crying for no reason. When I asked my father who she was, he'd turn pale. I don't even remember what she looked like. I think she was my mother."

"I've only heard stories and seen his statue," Luke said, "I'm sorry... I don't mean to beat down your pain, Leia. But you have something of your own. A memory."

"You do too," she said, taking his hand, "You have feelings for your father that no one can take away. Not even Vader. You know who you are, nothing your father was or wasn't will ever change that."

"You're right... like always," Luke smiled.

"Not always, but most of the time. That's why I'm in charge, flyboy."

"Adopted huh?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"That must have been a shock."

"Not really. I knew from the beginning. The day I came home was an unofficial holiday. 'Leia Day' they called it."

"When is the next 'Leia Day'?" he asked.

"Six months. My birthday is closer."

"When's that?"

"Empire Day," she said sourly, "The day Palpatine took over the Senate."

"Weird, I have the same birthday."

"And we're the same age. The galaxy is strange," she shook her head.

"Did you ever feel... like you've been missing someone for your whole life... Then you found her?" Luke asked.

"Actually... I did," she nodded, "But Luke... I don't want anything like that right now..."

"Not with me," he nodded, "You have feelings for Han."

"No!" she protested.

"I understand, Leia," he said calmly.

Why was it that one moment, he was a boy. Then he seemed older than her?

"Luke... I don't want things between us to change," she said, almost pleading, "I do care about you, deeply. But right now, my only lover is war. Either or you or Han... I can't think about that right now."

"I want you to be happy," Luke said, "So just worry about yourself once in a while. It's okay to feel. Follow your heart."

There he went, saying something so childish again.

But it was so sweet and wonderful that she had no idea how to say no to him. Besides, it was nice to hear someone giving her permission to be a woman. To be Leia... Not Princess Leia of Alderaan, not the leader of the Rebellion, just Leia.

That was why she could never let Luke go. He was one of the only people she could really, truly be herself with.

_If there is a god, or an all encompassing will, don't let this war taint him_, she begged, _Don't let anything take him away from me._

She did love him. Not the way he wanted... but she did love him.

Just then, a certain cocky pilot walked in with a sandwich.

"Am I interrupting something?" Han asked, raising his eyebrows.

Leia looked at her hand holding Luke's. He moved to let go, she clung to it.

"We were having a moment," Leia said.

"Sorry to disturb you, Your Worship," he bowed mockingly.

That man was so...

"It was nothing," Luke insisted, "Okay it was something... but not like..."

Han broke out laughing.

"Luke, never change," Han said.

Leia smiled. As infuriating as he was, Han did place value on the right things. Even if he did not know it. Money was becoming less and less the center of his life. She hoped that he would see the light and join them officially.

…

"Mistress Leia, Master Luke," Threepio said, walking up to them.

Chewie followed him and Artoo.

"Hey, it's a regular midnight party," Han said, sitting next to Luke.

"Who can sleep?" Leia asked.

"Well, I keep hearing a bunch of serpent words in my head," Han said, "Think all that stuff she said about the old Emperor is true?"

"Very likely," Leia nodded, "Which makes Vader all the more credible."

"Yeah...Oh, Luke, could I borrow Threepio for the next couple of days?" Han asked.

"Hey. Threepio is my droid," Leia said.

"Oh dear, please don't fight over me," Threepio said, sounding rather... flattered.

"Right," Han shrugged, "Can I borrow him?"

"What for?" Leia asked.

"I'm moving some cargo from Naboo. The dealer is a Duster. I don't speak Duster, and neither does Chewie."

"I'm not letting you use my droid for something illegal."

"Look, I get legitimate jobs too, you know. These are medical supplies, anyway. The job's already locked," Han said.

"So why do you need Threepio?" Leia asked.

"I don't like the rate I'm getting," Han said, "I need a bit more if I'm going to give the _Falcon_ the overhaul she needs."

"You'd save more money getting a new ship," Leia said, "Sometimes I think you care more about that pile of rivets and durasteel than you do about people."

"Hey!" Han said, "She's never let me down, which is more than I can say for some people. And do I detect a note of jealousy in your voice?"

Leia's face turned red.

"Oh who would be jealous over that ship?" Leia asked.

"I'll have you know that I'm the envy of the smuggler's arena," Han said, "I've gotten thirteen offers for her since I got her."

"To buy the ship or haul it to a scrapyard?" Leia asked.

"Very funny, Princess," Han retorted.

Luke sighed, tuning their banter out. Leia had seen the _Falcon_ in action and had long accepted it as part of the fleet. She just made jabs about the ship to get under Han's skin. If those two ever did get along one day...

Well, Luke would probably not like that.

"So can I borrow Goldenrod or not?" Han asked.

"Fine, but don't you dare let him get damaged," Leia said.

"Mistress Leia, I will endeavor to be careful," Threepio said.

"I don't think you could afford to pay me back for him," Leia added.

Luke laughed while the droid slumped over. For a robot, Threepio did a good job of imitating human emotion.

"She's joking, Threepio," Luke said.

"Oh, I see," Threepio replied, "But I do wish you would not taunt me so. I am dedicated to my functions and do all I can to provide the best quality a droid can-"

Artoo beeped.

"What do you mean, I talk too much?" Threepio asked, "That isn't correct. Is it, Master Luke?"

"Umm," Luke hesitated.

"Master Luke?" Threepio asked, tilting his head.

"Did you ever think about getting him reprogrammed?" Han asked, "I know a couple guys..."

"I didn't have the heart," Leia said, "He belonged to Senator Amidala once. She was my hero when I was a child. Even though he doesn't remember her, I like to think that he's giving me the same benefits he gave her. And I want anything that can get me closer to being like her."

"Oh, Mistress Leia, I had no idea," Threepio said, "But why were my memories erased?"

Artoo beeped something.

"Classified information? I had classified information? Well, I must have been important," Threepio sounded pleased.

Artoo beeped again.

"What do you mean 'Don't get a big head'? My head dimensions cannot change without external assistance. Why would Mistress Leia pay for the increase of my head casing?"

"You're right, he's perfect the way he is," Han laughed.

"I do not see what is so funny, Captain Solo," Threepio said, "Oh... you mean to take my literal interpretation of Artoo's abstract statement as a joke. Well then, I'm pleased that you are amused."

Smiling, Luke looked out the viewport. A galaxy away, a woman sat in a chair, surrounded by people who would never truly be close to her. Why would anyone choose to accept that fate?

She had said she loved him... In such a short time... Was Luke the closest thing to a friend Darest had?

In a way, that was one of the saddest things he had ever heard.

"So where are we headed?" Han asked.

"Hoth," Leia replied.

"Please tell me this planet isn't a hotbed like the last one," Han said.

"Oh... I don't think you'll find it too warm, Han," Leia smiled wickedly, "That hot head of yours will benefit greatly from the natural environment."

Chewie roared something.

"What do you mean, it's an icecube?" Han asked.

Luke sighed. Another cold planet. He was beginning to miss the desert.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: The next 13 chapters are going to be some backstory for Darest. The main plot picks back up in chapter 27. _

Chapter 14

Sixteen years before the Battle of Yavin.

On Kamino, two men strode through the halls of a hidden complex.

"As you know, cloning Force Sensitives is nearly impossible," Dr. Sing said, "Making a new being from scratch is even more difficult."

"Don't tell me what I already know, Doctor," Vader said, "The subject is stable, isn't it?"

"Yes... but using Memory Flash is dangerous. Lord Vader, are you certain that you wish to risk the mental stability of-"

Dr. Sing's dialog became interrupted as Vader choked the man.

"Do not question my orders," Vader said.

Vader released Sing. Feebly, the man regained his breath. Then he ran to catch up to Vader, who was already at the door.

With a wave of his hand, Vader opened the lab room. In the center of the blinking consoles and diagnostic machines stood a large tank filled with blue insulating liquid. Floating in this tank was a young girl with long black hair and pale skin.

"As you can see, she has grown over ten centimeters since your last inspection," Sing said.

"How soon until the subject can be awakened?"

"A few more months and she should be ready for full cognitive learning and training. Which is why-"

"Enough. Leave."

"My Lord?"

"I do not mean to repeat myself, Doctor. Leave this room," Vader ordered, a hint of menace in his voice.

Quickly, Sing scrambled out of the lab. Left alone, Vader gazed at the face of the girl in the tank. Thousands of samples created and this one was the only one to survive this long. Still, Vader did not get his hopes up. The genetic engineers had promised much and delivered nothing.

Placing his gloved hand on the tank, the cold glass registered to his mechanical sensors. Only three standard years old and her power in the Force radiated strongly. She was so close, his perfect apprentice...

"Will you survive, child?" Vader asked, "Will you succeed where the others have fallen?"

Of course she gave him no answer.

This girl was Vader's last chance. All the years of watching and waiting. If this one failed, he saw no more use funding this project. The fact that the Emperor had not noticed these experiments was a miracle alone. Any longer and discovery was inevitable. Besides, Vader did not think his heart could take any more failures.

Turning towards the computer, Vader reviewed the girl's history. As expected, the batch of samples created from this blend of DNA had unforeseen difficulties. Midi-chlorians in high concentrations were exceedingly difficult to manipulate. Only ten in a thousand splices had been successful. Of all the DNA combinations, this one seemed to be the most compatible. Unfortunately, it would not yield a completed subject as powerful as Vader had hoped, but he would make due.

Not that her midi-chlorian count was pathetic. In fact, 17,000 per cell rivaled even Master Yoda. Other combinations had yielded far more. So much wasted potential...

Vader glanced at the girl again. Her facial features were soft, like her maternal "donor". Tera Crescentwulf had earned her share of male admirers for her round face. This girl would inherit the same features. She had inherited the fraternal eye color and Force abilities. At a certain angle, the girl resembled Shmi...

Vader tore his eyes from the girl as a wave of memories cropped up. Such a likeness would take time to get used to. Thankfully, the girl would look nothing like... her...

Vader refused to think about it. This pain was too fresh to recall without intense amounts of pain. Years from now, when he had mastered the dark side, he would be able to put those events behind him. Right now, all they did was filled his heart with burning, searing pain.

Silently, he acknowledged that this project had as much to do with recapturing something he had lost as much as to create an apprentice. When... she... had died, she had taken the child with her. Only after months did Vader realize how great a loss that truly was. Such a child would have been powerful... powerful enough to leave a legacy that would shake the galaxy down to its bones.

Nothing would compel him to even attempt to create a child of hers. The one and only child had died, buried on Naboo with the mother. No, that was a memory he would never touch. It had plagued his dreams enough as it was. An unknown daughter smiling under green trees. An unknown son yelling in joy as he played with a toy ship. Such a child would be four by now, just learning to use the Force...

Vader shook the thoughts out of his head. Only despair followed those thoughts, along with anger at Kenobi, his wife, and Sidious for everything.

So Vader had scoured the galaxy for certain samples. Fresh if possible. He had hunted down several Jedi. A few females had been adequate for the purpose. Tera, a rather poor warrior, had been powerful when she used the Living Force. Vader had rather hoped Rinel or Ginmol's DNA would hold together.

A complete clone of himself had been out of the question. Vader had no need for a living reminder of what he used to be. And nothing would have raised the Emperor's suspicions faster than another Anakin in the galaxy. No, a child with blended DNA was far more subtle, safer.

Taking one last glance at the girl, Vader turned to leave the lab. In a few more months, he would know if all the plans and waiting had been worth it.

In the meantime, he had another potential apprentice to attend to.

…

"This is it?" the bald human man, Fron, asked Sing, "A little girl?"

"Yes," Sing nodded, "But don't be fooled. She's not just any clone. She's the first fully cloned Jedi."

"You don't say," Fron asked in rapt interest, "She can use the Force thing?"

"Yes, and she's very powerful," Sing added, "And for one million credits, she's all yours."

"One million is a lot to ask."

"You can make fifty times that much if you sell her to the right people. Black Sun is always looking for skilled spies. Just keep her away from Imperials."

"Imperials are paying through the nose for Force users."

"Technically, she belongs to the Imperials already."

"You're either insane, or you have guts."

"I want to get off this planet," Sing sighed, "Besides, this experiment has been more trouble than its worth."

"Okay, I'll take her off your hands, for 800,000," Fron bargained.

"Fine. Just make it quick," Sing said, "Now, she should wake up in exactly three hours. You just have to get her off this rock before nightfall. And hurry! I have a feeling my days are numbered."

"That, Doctor, would be an understatement," Vader said.

Both Sing and Fron turned on their heels to see the dark lord standing behind them. Vader ignited his lightsaber as Fron tried to shoot him down with a blaster.

"Lord Vader, mercy!" Sing said.

"Why would I give any mercy to a man who planned to sell my child as a slave?" Vader asked, raising his blade.

Sing never had the chance to answer.

"You were bound to die anyway," Vader said to the corpse.

Using the Force, Vader moved the disgusting bodies out into the hall. Soon, a maintenance droid swept them away to be burned.

Looking at the young girl, Vader waited for the countdown on the screen to finish. His chest swelled with anticipation. As the clock reached the last few seconds, Vader's impatience grew.

First, the tank drained. Then her eyes flickered open. If the Memory Flashes had worked properly, she would have full capacity for speech and movement.

Slowly, the child sat up, looking curiously at the world around her. With two deep blue eyes, she looked directly at him. Upon seeing him in his black armor, she recoiled in fear, trying to hide in the tank.

Vader reached a hand for her head. The damp hair rubbing against his glove. Rooted to the spot, she shivered in fear.

"Do not fear me child," Vader said softly, "I am your master."

Weaving the Force into his statement, she started to calm down. Once more, she looked at him, her eyes filled with wonder instead of fear.

"Master?" she asked.

"You are mine to command," he said, "I will teach you many things. And when you grow into a woman, you will kill my enemies."

Blankly, she blinked at him.

"Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded, "But who are you?"

"I am Darth Vader," he replied, "Lord of the Sith."

Her eyes widened in recognition.

"Then... who am I?" she asked.

"You are my disciple," he replied, "Darest."

Vader felt her young mind spinning. Taking in all the information he had given. Compiling it until it made sense. After a moment, she simply sneezed.

With the Force, Vader summoned the blanket set aside for her awakening. Covering the girl, he waited for... what?

Nothing. Just nothing. This girl, Darest, was his to command, his to do with as he pleased. In this moment, he simply wanted to be near her.

But he had things to do.

"Come, little one," he said, taking a hold of her.

She fit into his arm. Through the armor, he felt the small amount of warmth coming from her body.

"Don't touch any of the switches," he warned her.

Darest nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder.

With that, Vader carried her out to the ship that awaited them.

…

Eleven year old Darest balanced herself on the railing of the stairs leading around her master's private chambers. Beneath her, Twobee complained bitterly.

"Mistress! You must come down immediately! If you get hurt, the master will turn me to scrap," the black protocol droid whined.

Darest rolled her eyes. With a light leap, she flipped over the droid, landing softly and neatly on the floor behind him.

"Heights are hardly deadly to me," Darest said, "Going outside without armor is. I'm not stupid Twobee."

"Nonetheless, Lord Vader has placed your safety and security in my hands," the droid protested, "Besides, you have a galactic culture lesson in ten minutes."

"Fine," Darest replied.

Together, Darest and the droid walked through the hollow halls of Bast Castle. Lonely would be an inaccurate term for her life. Solitary perhaps, if one did not count the droids surrounding her. Lonely assumed that one wanted to be with other sentient beings. Darest spent many hours alone, and had grown used to it. Being around beings made her uneasy, aside from her master of course.

One of the ASP-38 droids floated by, paying them no heed. Those droids would never attack her, unless her master programed them to. Not that she would put it past him, he probably would as a training exercise.

"Falleen are cold-blooded reptomammalians with life spans averaging 250 years," Twobee said once they were situated in her chambers, "Their home world of Fallen is known for its vast environments including jungles, plains and mountains. Considered exotic by many species, Falleen have become known for their highly pleasing appearance."

Twobee showed a hologram of a typical Falleen on the desk before her. Darest had no idea why they were considered beautiful, she found their sharp features and green skin unremarkable. Twi'leks, she saw as aesthetic, Wookies too, hell, even Gungans were better looking than Falleen.

"Both males and females can secrete pheromones, making them irresistible to the opposite gender in many mammal and reptilian species," Twobee continued, "There earliest records go back to-"

The computer beeped, signaling an automatic perimeter alert. Only one person in the galaxy would come here. Darth Vader. No one else could approach without prior authorization, well except the Emperor perhaps, but why would he come?

"Mistress, as I was saying, the earliest known records of Fallen are-" Twobee said before the comlink activated.

"Darest," her master's hologram said, "Meet me in the hanger upon my arrival."

His connection cut off. Before Twobee had a chance to remark, Darest had left for the main hanger.

Her master's personal long-range Tie fighter flew into the hanger. Kneeling as he emerged from the ship, Darest awaited his command.

"Rise," he ordered.

Standing up, Darest looked up at her master, standing at more than twice her height. His mask matched the first memory she ever had of any living being. Her master awakening her.

"It is time for the next phase in your training," Vader said, holding his hand out.

Before her, a crate floated from the ship. It landed in front of her with a clunk. Slowly, Darest opened the box. Experience with her master had taught her that the contents could be anything from a holocron to a bomb or some small creature that had poisonous fangs. To her amazement, it was a neatly packed assortment of tubes, powercells, and red crystals.

Excitement filled her to the brim. Finally! Her chance to build her own lightsaber had come!

"Thank you, Master," she said, looking over the tubes that would serve as hilts.

"Do not be so quick to thank me," he lectured, "Your real training begins today. It is doubtful that you will even survive."

With that, he passed her.

With the Force, Darest took the crate from the hanger towards her chambers.

"Have a functioning weapon within three days," her master ordered, "Your other lessons are suspended until your lightsaber is complete."

Darest nodded.

…

Hours passed, Darest looked at schematics and designs archived in the computer at her fingertips. Unlike other citizens of the Empire, she had access to multiple resources on Jedi and Sith alike. A few ancient Sith designs intrigued her, but they were too complicated for a first lightsaber. Instead, she chose to make a design similar to her master's.

Imitating her master was no small choice. She had, for a long time, observed his fighting style. His powerful attacks were effective, as were his defensive strategies. She would have to learn to defend herself against his barrages and onslaughts if she hoped to survive his training.

After a few hours of sleep, Darest started construction on her new weapon. Based on the parts she had on hand, the saber would be low powered. That meant that it would be a basic laser with enough juice to produce a beam, but not enough to cut much of anything. In a way, that was good. She would not slice her own arm off if she failed a move.

By the end of the evening, she had a fully functioning training saber. Holding back the shivers of excitement, she activated the weapon. The red beam came to life in her hands. As she waved it, the plasma hummed.

"You've finished," Vader said behind her.

Darest turned around to see her master watching her.

"Show me," he said.

Darest deactivated the weapon. Invisibly, Vader snatched the weapon out of her hand. It flew towards him, then stayed suspended in midair as he looked it over. With his gloved hand, he took a hold of it. Then he flipped the switch, observing the red blade.

With no comment, he sent the blade hurling back at her. Darest caught the hilt in her hand, avoiding the still lit beam.

With no warning, Vader activated his own lightsaber. Darest jumped out of the way before his attack sliced her desk in half.

Oh great!

Darest charged at her master, trying hard to recall how to hold it properly. If there was going to be a fight, it was not going to be in her quarters.

Her master blocked the weak charge with no effort.

"Don't think, strike!" he ordered.

Blindly, Darest swung her lightsaber. Vader effortlessly blocked this attack.

Again, she attacked. Again he blocked.

"Stop hesitating and attack me!" Vader ordered, "Or are you weaker than I thought?!"

Time and time again, she tried to strike his armor. Each failure brought his taunting and

made her anger rise. Then, with one powerful lurch, she exploded with energy. The shock wave of her attack shattered the windows behind her, forcing Vader back just a step.

"That's it!" he said, "Use the dark side! Wield your anger as you would wield your blade!"

Despite the damage to his castle, Vader sounded elated that she had finally struck a blow. None of the acid rain falling onto the floor of her quarters mattered. Not her broken desk, or the belongings in shambles, only defeating the man before her mattered.

Thus she charged again.

…

Vader could not help but swell with some pride. Darest had unlocked the dark side far faster than he had anticipated. Not only that, she had already learned to calculate the power of her charges to increase her speed. Against anyone without mastery of the Force, she would be deadly.

However, she was only eleven, and as such her body grew tired quickly. Despite that, she kept fighting, her momentum growing. He certainly hoped she could survive the training. Sparring with her would be fairly interesting in a few years.

"Enough," he ordered, pushing her back.

Darest landed on the ground before him. Crouched down, she eyed him with the killing intent of a beast. But she stopped her attacks.

"Continue practicing," he ordered, "Use the droids in the training room to perfect your methods."

"Yes, Master," she said, deactivating her lightsaber.

Vader looked at the broken glass on the floor. Such a display of power in one so young. She was truly descended from him.

But that meant he had to be more careful.

"Perfect your stealth as much as your lightsaber skills," Vader urged her, "No one must know of your power, little one."

No one. The Emperor especially.

"Yes, Master," Darest said.

"Rest now," Vader said, "And remember that what you felt today is only a fraction of what the dark side has to offer."

"I will," she nodded.

…

At age fourteen, Darest had mastered the pure basics of saber combat. She had the equivalent of a college education thanks to Twobee. And she could be argued to be one of the most deadly beings in the galaxy.

Gently, she used the Force to levitate a piece of metal onto another, using adhesive to stick them together. The last detail to her rough model of a star destroyer was finally in place.

"Mistress," Twobee said, "You have an incoming transmission."

"Patch it through," Darest replied.

Darest stood before the holocom on her desk. As expected, her master's hologram appeared. She knelt before the dark lord.

"Darest, I have need of you," he said, "You will come to my fortress on Imperial Center. Remember, do not reveal your true nature. Use the Taozin amulet to hide your presence."

"Yes, Master," Darest bowed.

"I am sending you a ship that will bring you to my castle. The _Shadow Wolf_. You will use it and the equipment on board to complete your mission."

A mission?

"Use the fake identification and conceal your identity. No one must know your true origins. Leave all behind but your lightsaber."

"Yes, Master."

Vader cut the transmission off.

…

Darest arrived at her master's castle wearing the simple dress he had provided for her. Underneath the fabric, the ugly Taozin amulet rubbed against her skin. She showed her fake id, Kardra Crescentwulf, to the guard at the front of the castle. This gained her admittance.

Unlike Bast Castle, which was devoid of life save for a few technicians and Dark Jedi who studied under her master, Vader's Castle was filled with life. Dark Jedi roamed at irregular intervals. Troops chatted back and forth while officers wandered in the halls. A black droid lead her through the large fortress towards Vader's private chambers.

Her master stood at the front of the room, waiting for her arrival.

"Ah, you've arrived," a soft, foreboding voice said.

"My Emperor," Darest said, bowing before the hologram of the robed man.

"Rise, young Kardra," the Emperor said, "I am told that you have some skill in stealth."

Without looking at her master, Darest nodded. Another test, no doubt. Though if she failed, she would do more than displease Vader. She would expose a plot to overthrow the very man in front of her.

"I don't sense much power in her, Lord Vader. Are you sure she will do the task?" the Emperor asked.

"She will not fail, Master," Vader assured Palpatine.

"Hmm. Very well. I will trust your judgment, old friend," the Emperor said, "Is this your first time to Imperial Center, child?"

"Yes, Your Excellency," Darest replied.

"You may call me, 'Master'," the Emperor said.

"Yes, Master," Darest replied.

"Under the surface is a world of scum and insects who prey on the weak," the Emperor said, "Regular soldiers are eaten alive in this underground. My agents are all occupied with other tasks, so I must rely on you to... dispose of some scum for me."

Darest's head rose. She knew what that meant.

"Have you ever killed a man before?" the Emperor asked.

"Yes," Darest answered honestly.

Vader had brought her to a prison world once. There, he had made her kill dozens of unarmed men until she no longer thought of it. The part of her that still valued life had been obliterated.

"Interesting for one so young," Palpatine said, "His name is Froyal. Find him, kill him, and kill anyone he may have spoken to."

Darest resisted the urge to ask if that meant herself, as Froyal would no doubt speak to her.

"Go," Palpatine waved her away.

Darest bowed, taking the dismissal.

…

Unpleasant was a compliment for the underground.

Thieves around every corner, the streets filled with dirt and sewage, gungy beings who never bathed. And that was the least offensive part.

Darest found Froyal in a dive. She waited until he was alone, behind an alley. Then she snatched him and dragged him behind a building.

"You know why I'm here," Darest said in a dark voice, "Who have you spoken to?"

"No one!" Froyal protested.

"Liar!" Darest said, taking hold of his arm with one hand and muffling his mouth with the other.

With the dark side, she sent pulses of Force Lighting into his body. Within moments, he spoke of selling information about a prototype weapon to a Hutt.

"Now let me go!" Froyal begged.

"Not likely," Darest said, activating her lightsaber and stabbing him in the back.

Juliana the Hutt was next.

…

"Excellent work," Palpatine's hologram said upon Darest's return, "My sources tell me you handled yourself quite expertly. I believe she will do, Lord Vader."

"Yes, my master," Vader agreed.

Darest chanced an intuitive look at Vader. As usual, she could not get a read from his expressionless mask. But she could feel that he was pleased about something.

"You, Darest, have been chosen for a great honor," Palpatine said.

Keeping her face expressionless as Palpatine used her real name, she turned to look at his face.

"Lord Vader has chosen you to be the newest member of the Dark Hand, a rather exclusive order under his direct control, and mine of course. You will become known as... Shadow Blade. A befitting title for you, seeing your preference for using lightsabers in dark alleys."

The Emperor smiled in amusement. Suppressing a flush of embarrassment, she realized that lighting up a lightsaber in darkness gave away her position. Not very stealthy.

"Perhaps I need to refine my weapon of choice for such kills," Darest admitted.

"Ah, it is a rare agent that admits the need for self improvement," Palpatine said, "You have made a wise choice, Lord Vader. I believe you will find these to your liking."

The Emperor waved at a droid. The droid brought a pile of clothes with a strange mask and two dark daggers on top.

"Lord Vader, I will leave this one to your care," the Emperor said, cutting the transmission.

Darest took the pile of clothes and the mask. It was solid black with strange red markings on the face.

"The Emperor has a taste for dramatics," Vader explained as the droid left.

Darest held back her comment. Who knew if the walls had ears?

"You need not fear being overheard," Vader said, sensing her thoughts.

"Master, this... is strange."

"Indeed. The appearance is meant to instill fear. A worthy task for you."

"Yes, Master."

"You will be my personal assassin, working in the Dark Hand. The head of this order is Bane, do _not_ let him become personal with you. Seek the training of Lucan, he is not a Force Wielder, but he has a great deal of knowledge to share. Do not trust any of them, for they will destroy you if given the chance."

"You're throwing me into the beast's den again, aren't you?" Darest asked boldly.

"You have learned much," Vader observed, "And you have much more to learn besides."

"Where do I go?" Darest asked.

"Nowhere until you put on the robes and mask," Vader said, "Use the apparel to hide your identity."

Vader used the Force to float a chest plate towards them. It was made of hard material, and it would easily hide her gender.

"Make them think that you are male. Do not reveal yourself to them, always wear the mask. Do not let Bane give you orders, for you are under my direct command. Report only to me."

Darest excused herself to a fresher. She changed into the robes and chest armor. A pair of boots and gloves were provided as well. She hid the daggers in the hidden sheaths as well as her lightsaber under the robe itself. With the mask, she looked like a dark version of Darth Reven... or darker anyway.

"Come with me," Vader directed her.

Darest followed her master out of the castle to his personal ship. They flew for a few kilometers before landing on a shorter building. A man wearing black robes with pale skin and medium length black hair waited for them, kneeling before Vader.

Darest felt a great surge of the darkside from this man.

"My Lord," the pale man said, his eyes blood red.

"Bane, this is Shadow Blade, my new assassin," Vader said, "You will assist him."

"Of course, my lord," Bane replied, "It is my will to serve."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

One year before the Battle of Yavin

"AAAHHH!" the young woman yelled, her screams echoing through the chambers of the castle.

She convulsed as the machine continued to send shocks through her body. Underneath his discipline, Fett felt a small twinge of pity for the poor girl. Not that he would ever act on it.

"Do you realize the price of failure?" Vader asked the girl.

Only her screams of pain answered him.

Fett knew what Vader meant by having him watch this torture. The "invitation" to stay for this show sent a clear message: "This is what it means to defy me."

"You are fortunate that the bounty hunter has a strict code of honor," Vader said, "You must understand the severity of your failure. To reveal your identity is to invite death."

Once more, the girl screamed. Fett watched the pulses flood through her. In all his years, he had rarely been more surprised than three days ago when he had found that the famous Shadow Blade was a very young woman. Or that Fett had taken the masked assassin down.

One of his... her targets had been Fett's prey. The prisoner would have done him no good dead. Though she had offered to compensate Fett for the loss, that was beside the point. Fett had a reputation to maintain. Until the job was done, he never double-crossed an employer. (After the job was done tended to be a different story.)

They had dueled. Few people in the galaxy could best Fett, and this girl had done a fine job trying to. But in the end, Fett had won, knocking her unconscious. Frankly, the urge to find out who the infamous Shadow Blade was had been too good to pass up. That had been mistake one.

The second mistake had been taking her prisoner. There happened to be high bounties on her, she had killed dozens of people with vengeance seeking families, very wealthy ones. Unfortunately, the Dark Hand had tracked him down before delivery.

The girl, Darest, was Vader's personal assassin. Trying to claim a bounty on her was practically career suicide. Thus, he had been ordered by Vader to bring the girl to his private fortress. Then Fett had strapped the girl down to the torture device. She had been constantly shocked for six hours straight.

Vader turned the machine off, giving her time to pant heavily. While she screamed and cried out in pain, the girl never begged or pleaded for the punishment to end. Fett had to admit that the girl had guts to go through that.

There was a message in her torture alright. "Reveal her identity and you will die a painfully slow death." And Vader was one to keep his promises.

"Do you understand, little one?" Vader asked.

"Don't call me that," she said defiantly, "I am no longer a child."

Fett backed up, feeling Vader's temper flare. While he had no Force abilities, his sixth sense could detect when a situation became dangerous.

"Perhaps another hour will enforce the meaning of my words," Vader said, turning the machine on.

Vader waved Fett over to him. Fett followed the masked man out of the room into an antechamber.

"I assume my meaning is clear," Vader stated over the faint sound of the girl's screams.

Fett nodded.

"Your interference in her mission has cost the Empire dearly," Vader said, "So _you_, Fett, will remedy this situation."

For free?

"This is not a request," Vader continued, "When the girl has recovered, you will teach her how to avoid situations like this in the future. Train her in your Mandalorian ways."

"I'm not in the habit of training outsiders," Fett replied.

Vader lit his lightsaber.

"But I could make an exception," Fett added coldly.

"Don't overestimate your usefulness, Fett," Vader said, "Your Code of Honor is the only thing keeping you alive."

"What's so important about keeping that girl's secret hidden?" Fett asked.

"That is none of your concern," Vader replied, deactivating his lightsaber.

Never hurt to ask.

…

Darest's stubborn nature had forced Vader to use torture on her twice in the past. Once when she refused to attend one of Twobee's lessons. The other time when she fell behind on her training. This third time carried much more weight.

"Do you understand?" he asked again.

"Yes, Master," she spat, her discipline reduced to shambles from the continuous torture.

"Do you understand _why_?" he asked.

"You don't want the Emperor to find out about the power you make me hide," Darest said.

Vader sighed. Of course she did not understand. She did not know...

Briefly, Vader considered revealing her true bloodline to her.

_It is too soon_, he decided, _And too dangerous._

"Little one," Vader said, "You must trust my judgment. You will take your role on as my apprentice when it is time. Then, together, we will destroy the Emperor. Together, we will rule. We will bring order to this Empire."

Yes, the Empire. Far from pristine. An army with no greater might, magnificent in its own way. But tainted by corruption and officers with self-serving agendas. Vader would stamp out those parasites, putting true servants into power. No one would recognize the galaxy in a generation...

And his daughter would be at his side.

"Master, forgive my earlier tone," she said stiffly, "I will not do it again."

"You _will_ learn to endure pain and maintain your composure," Vader said, "The dark side is a path of pain. You will learn to rise above it. With each step you take, you are coming closer to fulfilling your destiny. In time, the galaxy will learn to fear your name."

She did not ask how long it would be before that day would come. She knew she was not ready. She knew that the day would come. She only stared ahead, towards the future.

"You will accompany the bounty hunter and you will train under him."

"Yes, Master," Darest nodded.

"You will be the most powerful Sith in history, Darest. But first, you must overcome yourself."

…

"I want to get three things straight before we start," Fett said, "First, while you're with me, you do what I say."

Darest nodded.

"Second, you won't be wearing that mask. And leave those lightsabers behind."

Darest looked towards Vader. Vader nodded. Then he used the Force to take the lightsabers off her belt.

"Another thing. You're going to be learning how to fight my way. That means no Force powers."

This time Darest looked fairly disturbed.

"Your conditions are acceptable, bounty hunter," Vader said, waving a droid over.

The droid displayed a large number on its screen. Fett punched in his debit code to accept the payment.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, Lord Vader," Fett said, in a much better mood.

Five million credits would do that.

…

Aboard _Slave I_, Fett's new student kept to herself for most of the trip. This gave Fett no problem, he preferred a quiet environment.

"What's so important about keeping your identity?" Fett asked idly after a few hours.

"That's the kind of question that would dramatically reduce your lifespan," Darest replied, not looking up from her datapad.

"So do you know why?" Fett asked pointedly.

"Of course," she said offhandedly.

"And you accepted whatever Vader told you as the truth?"

"Lord Vader gives me the information I need, no more, no less."

"Why?"

"I don't need to know why to do my job."

"_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge_."

"That's a Jedi philosophy"

"Have you ever stopped to think about it?"

"Why?" Darest asked quizzically, "It's not relevant."

"You never know _why_ or _when_ you'll need information. First lesson: knowledge is power."

"I know that much. I just don't waste time learning things I don't need."

"You're flaunting your ignorance right now," Fett argued, "Do you know why I beat you?"

"You have more experience."

"Exactly. I know that when you use the Force, it takes all your concentration. So I know that at the right moment, people like you are vulnerable."

Her eyebrows went up, finally she put the datapad down and looked up at him.

"I see your point," she conceded.

Maybe there was hope for this one after all.

…

Darest took the thermal charge in her palm. As the timer beeped down, she threw it into the air. It exploded widely shy of the makeshift target Fett had set up.

"You've got really bad aim," Fett pointed out.

Fett stood, free of his armor. The exact replica of his father, thoroughly more scarred, stared at her progress.

"If I could use the Force, I wouldn't have missed," Darest complained.

"Well, you can't," Fett said, picking up a thermal charge.

He armed it, then in a split second, he threw it at the target, landing a perfect bullseye.

"You're going throw that charge until you can hit the target. When you're in the field, you don't have time to take aim. You have to know where the charge is going to land before you throw it. Easy as breathing."

She scowled at him. Taking another charge, she threw again. This time, the charge came closer to the target.

"Start by fixing your grip," Fett said, holding a thermal charge, "Keep your index finger and your middle finger above the casing, and cradle the charge with your ring finger and thumb. Then, use your thumb to arm the weapon. Then, take the deliberate second you need to pull your arm back. Then-"

Fett pulled his arm back, arming the grenade, with high force, he let the grenade fly, hitting the target.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to practice with unarmed grenades first?" she asked, adjusting her grip.

"You do that, you get too comfortable. In the field, that thing will blow your hand off if you hesitate for a second too long."

Darest sighed. Then she took the small metallic sphere, pulled her arm up while arming the weapon with her thumb. Then she let it go. The charge hurled from her hand straight towards the target, exploding one meter shy.

"Keep practicing," Fett said.

…

"Why do you fight?" Fett asked her over the fire outside their shelter.

"Because my master commands me to," she said automatically.

Fett shook his head.

"So if your master told you to jump off a bridge, you'd do it?"

"Without hesitation," she nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I must."

"Are you saying that you have no choice?"

"My master is Lord Vader," she sighed, "What do you think?"

Fett stared at her, completely disgusted.

"You know your trouble, kid?" he asked, "You have a brain, a perfectly functioning organ that gives you the ability to form cognitive ideas of your own. And _you don't use it_."

"I do use it!" she lashed back.

Fett held up his blaster.

"Tell me three things you can do with this."

"You can fire, bash someone on the head with it, or you can set it to explode," she listed.

"Think more abstractly."

"I guess... you could use it as a projectile."

Fett sighed.

"I'm not saying that you don't have the right idea about using the weapon. But you don't know what you can use it for. You don't have a reason to use it."

"You kill people with blasters."

"With this weapon, I can kill or stun. I can end a life or simply remove a threat. I can also threaten to intimidate a man. I can use it for defense or for attack. And I always have one last option."

He turned the weapon on himself.

"Suicide?" she asked, her eyebrows rising, "That's a coward's tactic."

"You'd be surprised how much courage it takes for a being to end their life," he said, placing the gun on the ground beside him.

Darest stared into the fire, seemingly contemplating his words.

"Vader gives you a weapon," Fett said, "What can you do with a lightsaber?"

"Defend myself, kill others... or end my own life."

"What stops you from turning that lightsaber on yourself? Even after he tortures you?"

"Lots of things. He's... the closest thing to family I will ever have."

"_That_ doesn't make you his slave."

"Another mentor challenged me before like this. What I discovered was that accepting my lot was the best I could do under the circumstances. I don't like killing, Fett. I try to avoid unnecessary deaths."

Fett raised his own eyebrow in surprise.

"I've met Vader's agents before. I think you're the first one I've ever seen that still has a conscience."

"Not forever."

"Kid, do you know what your enemies have that you don't?"

"A sense of the greater good? Justice, I guess. From their perspective, the Empire is evil."

"Their versions of 'good' and 'justice' are based on a few thousand people agreeing on one or two ideas. They have _conviction_. They know what they're fighting for. And that is why the Empire hasn't beaten them. As long as they have conviction, they'll always have the strength to fight."

"So if we took away their motives, their support would falter. I don't think the Emperor will ever agree with that. Fear tends to drive those ideas from one's mind."

"Not everyone's."

"Those are the people that have to be eliminated."

"Do you really believe in the Empire?"

"I believe it's better than the Republi. More order, less chaos."

"Only on the surface."

"You have to start somewhere."

"So... you're going to continue the work under the surface?"

"That's why I obey my master."

"As long as you know that."

…

"A warrior is only as good as his skills," Fett said, "The more skills you have, the better you are. But your arsenal is only as effective as your mastery of those skills. It does you no good to carry a blaster with five power settings and automatic repeat if you don't know how to use it."

Fett tossed Darest a simple pistol. Catching the rather bulky weapon, Darest looked at it with scrutiny.

"And why are you looking at my weapon like it was a pile of manure?" Fett asked indignantly.

"Blasters are rather primitive weapons," Darest replied.

"This 'primitive weapon' shot you in the back," Fett pointed at the blaster hanging at his side, "I've killed three Jedi with weapons just like that. Their pride blinded them to my skill, ending their lives."

"I didn't know Jedi had pride," Darest said, taking hold of the grip and aiming the blaster at one of the trees.

"This isn't the first time you've held a blaster, is it?"

"I trained with the 501st for three weeks."

"A good marksman can use any blaster. A good swordsman can use any sword. A good warrior can use both."

Fett pressed a button on his belt. Three remote droids floated in front of them. Then they started firing at the girl.

While she dodged the shots rather well, her aim was, again, terrible. Fett shouted instructions at her until she could hit all the droids, sending their debris over the forest floor.

"You're a fast learner," Fett said, "You're not using the Force, are you?"

"A deal's a deal," Darest said, handing the pistol back to him.

"You're not done yet," Fett said, giving her a rifle, "There's a yellow target in the trees over there, can you see it?"

"That?" Darest asked, squinting her eyes to see the yellow blob of paint on the tree quite a few meters away.

"Hit it, without a scope. And remember, no Force powers."

Looking at Fett with narrow eyes and a twisted mouth, Darest set up her shot. Slowly, she lined up the target along the barrel. Squeezing the trigger, the shot fired to the left, far too shy of the target.

"Bam, you're dead," Fett said, pointing his blaster at her, "You get one shot. You mess it up, you lose your hiding spot."

Darest aimed more carefully. This time, the shot still flew too far to the left. Even with her lack of training, she should have been closer.

"You're dead again," Fett said.

Three times, the shot went too far to the left. Growing suspicious, she looked the rifle over. The long barrel had a slight warp in the middle.

"You gave me a defective weapon," she said.

"You're the one who took the shot without noticing," Fett said, "There are two lessons here. One: always double check your weapons. Two: don't trust your allies."

"Ironic," Darest said, taking aim at the tree again, pulling slightly to the left.

The shot came closer to the target.

"Enough," Fett said, "We'll take a break and you can practice with a real weapon later."

Darest placed the rifle down on its crate.

"For all that I've heard about Mandalorian training, I expected something more rigorous," Darest said, taking one of the ration packs.

"We're just getting started," Fett said, "Besides, you're not training to be a Mandalorian."

"How many Jedi have you fought?"

"Enough. There aren't any left to fight. During the purge, a Jedi was worth a lot of money. Most of them were hunted down by us if they weren't killed by your master."

"A lot of my generation doesn't even know the Jedi existed. They've been all but removed from the history books. How does a bounty hunter kill a Jedi?"

"By being more clever. Are you planning on killing a Jedi any time soon?"

"Can't kill what doesn't exist. What I need to know how to do is how to defend myself against other Force users. There are thousands of us in the Imperial ranks. And not all of them are trust worthy."

"Leave that fighting to Vader," Fett advised, "You're an assassin. So don't get any ideas about doing more than you can."

"Maybe you're right," Darest said coldly.

"Hey, Boba!" a female voice called out, "What did you drag us to this forest of hell for?"

Darest looked up to see two figures approaching. A human female sporting brown hair and a rather skimpy jumpsuit. A dog like alien behind her growled as he walked up to their camp.

"Rigost, Delia, you finally showed up," Fett said.

"So what's the deal?" Delia, the female, asked, taking a seat on one of the crates.

Both of the new comers looked at Darest.

"Who's the kid?" Rigost asked in his growling voice.

"This is my new student," Fett said, "Her sponsor is paying me a lot of money to whip her into shape. You two are going to help me."

"How much?" Delia asked.

"None of your business. But there's a hundred grand in it for both of you if you help," Fett said.

"Why not," Delia shrugged, "You got a name, kid?"

"Kardra," Darest said, "Kardra Crescentwulf."

"Delia Stardust, the smelly one is Rigost," she said.

"I do not smell!" Rigost shouted.

"That's a matter of opinion," Fett said, waving his hand in front of his nose.

"Go take a bath," Delia said.

Growling, the dog man took a seat next to Darest, who's nose suddenly became attacked by a combination of stale food, blood, fried metal, and sweaty fur.

"There's a lake due west of here," Darest said, holding her nose.

"You can't tell me what to do," Rigost said, baring his teeth.

"Go take a bath or I'll shoot you," Delia said.

Pouting, the dog man got up on his hind legs and bounded for the nearby lake.

"So, Kardra," Delia said, "How did you get to be Boba's new student?"

"He beat me to a target," Darest said, "My sponsor wasn't happy. He hired Fett to train me. Not much else."

"Boba doesn't usually take students," Delia said, "You must have a lot of potential. How long have you been a bounty hunter?"

"Er... four years, though I'm more of a tracker than a bounty hunter."

"That's what being a bounty hunter is, kid. So what can you do?"

"Splicing, information analysis, tracking, blade wielding, and I'm a fair pilot."

"That's not much to make you a bounty hunter. You've got a lot of work ahead of you," she said to Fett.

"I know," Fett nodded, "But she's got spunk."

"Never heard it described as spunk," Darest said.

"So where are you from?"

"Imperial Center."

"Any family?"

"Orphan."

"Favorite color?"

"Black."

"You know that tells me nothing about you," Delia said, "It's all nothing important. None of it tells me what kind of girl you are. So, tell me, what do you think of the Empire and the Rebellion?"

"Hey," Fett said, "Don't go asking things you don't need to know."

"What? None of us are on either side," Delia said, "Unless you are, Kardra."

"I'm pro-Empire," Darest replied, "The Old Republic was corrupt and broken. It needed to be reorganized."

"The Empire's not a utopian government, not for the little guy. And not for aliens. Rigost's entire species was enslaved for heavy labor."

"Oh, I'm not a politician, so I don't make the rules," Darest said.

"Well that's narrow minded."

"I don't support what the Empire is. I support what it could be," Darest clarified, "Aliens happen to be cheap labor, so the Empire uses them. The whole human verses alien thing is a plot to keep the two groups from uniting. It's a shell game the Empire plays to keep power in balance. Both sides fight, never uniting against the system."

"I don't care who's in charge as long as I get paid," Fett said, "There's no such thing as a perfect government, so politics are a waste of time."

"Maybe for a bounty hunter," Darest remarked.

"You're a bounty hunter, aren't you?" Delia asked.

"I'm new," Darest admitted.

"That's an understatement."

…

Fett stood in a defense stance, ready to block Darest's incoming punch. She aimed a kick at his hip, which he dodged. They traded fast blows for several moments before Fett called the fight to an end.

"Finally, something you're good at," Delia said, watching the fight.

"You kick a lot," Fett said, breathing heavily.

Darest stood with her hands behind her back, her breathing only slightly strained.

"Kicks work," Darest said.

"You want to increase your options," Fett said, "There's no telling when you'll find yourself without a weapon."

"What does it take to make you winded?" Delia asked.

"Let me fight the kid," Rogist pleaded, "My species can tear humans in half."

"Don't actually tear her in half," Fett said, "She's worth more to me alive."

Darest stood, waiting for the canine Grihul to attack. He came on all fours, chomping his teeth. Darest leapt up into the trees overhead, dodging his swiping claws. Rigost climbed up the tree, pursuing his prey. Jumping down, Darest grabbed a rock. As he charged at her, she threw the stone at his head. Before Rigost could blink, the stone hit him smack dab in the head. Running forward, Darest took a hold of the great beast's neck. Then she threw his body over her head, slamming him into the forest floor.

"You... can do more than kick, can't you?" Delia asked, rather awestruck.

"Like I said, kicks work. Though I should add that they work best against Fett," Darest shrugged.

"I think the rock might have worked," Delia said.

"Fett's too fast. And he would see through my plan."

"So you're saying Rigost is dumb," Fett surmised.

"In essence."

"Uh... my head..." Rigost groaned, "Where did the rock come from?"

"Take a nap, rock brain," Delia said.

Fett grinned. However, a tingle up his spine brought his amusement to an end. On alert, he started to scan the trees and bushes surrounding their camp. Closing his eyes, he heard ten rustles of something... big.

"Back to the shelter!" Fett ordered.

Rigost lurched up. Delia ran behind Fett towards the tent. Each of them took a blaster and aimed them at the surrounding area.

"Kid, what are you doing?!" Fett called out to Darest, who stood in the middle of the clearing.

Darest simply looked around. Then she jumped back as a great beast swiped its claws at her.

"Dark Wolves!" Delia said, shooting at the great black wolf with red eyes attacking Darest.

Darest took several strides towards the camp. The red eyed wolf's eyes glowed. Then all of a sudden, several wolves leapt out. The bounty hunters fired their blasters at the creatures, but the wolves were too fast and dodged each shot.

"Kid, if you want to help out, that would be nice!" Delia said.

"Something isn't right," Darest said, "If I could use the Force-"

"If you've got a trick to get rid of these things, now's a good time to use it!" Fett said, throwing a charge that did nothing to hurt the beasts.

Darest closed her eyes. Fett watched in disbelief. How did that help?

Of course, she had to concentrate. Within a few seconds, Darest aimed her hand at the great black wolf with glowing eyes. Then several shots of lightning came forth from her fingers. As they hit the wolf, the other wolves simply vanished.

"What in the name of Chaos?" Delia asked.

"It's a Demon Wolf," Darest said, "Dark Wolves have a natural connection to the Force. They can use it to sense danger and even communicate with other Force users. This one has been overwhelmed by the dark side. It used the illusions to distract us."

Darest walked forward, kneeling in front of the Demon Wolf. The bounty hunters watched as she put her hand on its muzzle. The wolf growled at her as she closed her eyes once more.

"Is she crazy?" Delia hissed.

"We kill it now, while she's distracting it," Rigost said, aiming his blaster at the beast.

"No, wait," Fett said, "Let her do this."

After a moment, the wolf stopped growling. Then it actually started to pant like a pet canine. Its red eyes stopped glowing and it started to lick its hind leg.

"Could one of you bring me a medkit?" Darest asked.

Fett grabbed the medkit, keeping his blaster up just in case. The wolf eyed him angrily, but made no attack as Darest looked the hind leg over. Darest took a Bacta pad and wiped it over the beast's wound. Howling in pain as the medicine took effect, the wolf snapped its teeth at Darest.

"Easy," Darest cooed, petting the wolf.

"I don't believe it," Delia said, walking up behind Fett.

"There's more than one way to win a fight," Darest said, getting up, "Ebon here just needed a bit of persuasion."

"Ebon?" Fett asked.

"That's his name," Darest said, "At least that's what the man who found him before called him."

"Wait... you communicated with it?" Delia asked.

"Like I said, he has a strong connection with the Force," Darest explained, "His language is a bit primitive, but he understands that I'm not going to hurt him."

"You're something else," Delia shook her head.

"What are we supposed to do with this thing?" Rigost asked.

"No one complained when we adopted you," Delia said, scratching Rigost's ear.

"I am not a house pet!" Rigost growled.

"Neither is a Demon Wolf," Fett said, "Can you control that thing?"

"He accepts my dominance," Darest said, "Besides, I promised to feed him."

"You're the one hunting for his dinner. And if he does anything, I'll shoot him myself."

"Don't worry. I may be able to get some use out of him that even you and your friends approve of."

"I'm hungry," Rigost said.

"What's on the menu?" Delia asked.

"Rations or Tree Rat. Take your pick," Fett said.

"I hate Tree Rat," Rigost growled.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Fett watched the young assassin sit in the middle of the clearing surrounded by piles of sticks. Ebon laid near her, lounging on one of the crates. Around her, the sticks started to move, forming structures and shapes.

"That's a neat trick," Delia said, "So... didn't know you trained Jedi."

"She's not a Jedi," Fett said.

"Sure," Delia nodded, "But you gotta admit, having someone like her on your team would help a lot."

"The deal with her master is that I train her, then she goes back to her life," Fett said.

"Shame. I have a few heists in mind where she and that levitation thing would come in handy."

"Did you set up the traps?" Fett asked.

"All around the area," Delia said, "Rigost is setting up the last target a few meters south of here."

"Good, we'll get started tomorrow."

…

Darest slumped against a crate by the fire. Finally exhausted from Fett's intense obstacle course.

"Okay, here's one," Delia said, "If you could meet anyone in history, who would it be?"

"Pinrif," Rigost said, "He was the greatest hunter in my planet's history. It would be an honor to fight him."

"That's typical of you," Delia said, "I'd want to meet Risul Tramera."

"A poet?" Fett asked.

"He was an interesting man," Delia shrugged, "How about you, kid?"

"Huh?" Darest asked.

"One man or woman in all of galactic history. Who would you want to meet?"

"General Kenobi," Darest replied.

"A Jedi?" Delia asked in disbelief, "Why?"

"He was a legend."

"To each their own," Delia shrugged, "We all know who Fett would want to meet."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind meeting Kenobi myself," Fett said, "He's one of the few men my father didn't beat."

"Didn't you meet him when you were a kid, before Jango died?" Delia asked.

"I wasn't as strong then as I am now," Fett said, "I could show Kenobi a thing or two."

"Just when I think I have you figured out, Fett," Delia said, shaking her head.

"Rigost, you're on first shift of watch duty tonight," Fett said, getting up.

"You going inside, kid?" Delia asked.

"I think I'll sleep here," Darest said, her eyes falling shut.

"She's passed out," Delia said, "Well, Fett, looks like we get the shelter to ourselves."

"I was happy when you called us up," Delia said as they climbed into their cots, "Things have been a bit rough lately. Rigost costs three times as much to feed as a human. We really needed the credits."

"Your last job went bad?" Fett asked.

"You have no idea. Security experts are actually getting smarter, can you believe it?"

"Maybe you're just losing your touch," Fett smirked.

"And maybe you're just trying to annoy me," she scowled, "Still, you're all man, Boba Fett..."

Greedily, she looked up and down his body.

"Don't even get any ideas," Fett shook his head.

…

Ebon nuzzled Darest, waking her up from her long sleep.

"Get up," Fett said, throwing a ration pack at her.

"Oh, my back," she groaned as she sat up.

"That's what you get for sleeping on the ground," Fett said, "You'll live."

"Hey, kid, how old are you?" Delia asked.

"Eighteen," Darest replied.

"And... you can already do all this?" Delia asked in amazement, "Ever thought of a career change?"

"My master would find that disagreeable," Darest replied.

"Your master? Are you a slave or servant or something?"

"Or something," Darest replied, "All three, none of the three, all at once and not at all."

"Eh?"

"It's complicated," Darest said, petting Ebon.

"Take the day off, kid," Fett said, "We don't want you to break something permanent."

"Good, I was hoping to explore some caves nearby," Darest said, "Could I borrow the speeder bike and have an empty crate or two?"

"Are you collecting more sticks or something?" Fett asked.

"No. Just something that might be in the caves nearby," she replied, "I'll pay you for the equipment I use."

"Don't worry about it, kid," Fett said, "Just don't get killed."

"Thanks," Darest nodded.

…

Darest rode the speeder towards the mountain, Ebon running behind at full speed. At the mountain's base, she stopped, waiting for the wolf to catch up.

The wolf stopped, taking the time to sniff the air. Closing her eyes, Darest probed the life filled area for the objects she sought. Then she dismounted the speeder, using the Force to lift both crates behind her.

Together, she and Ebon entered one of the caves. Far inside, the cave glowed with the light of several highly Force charged crystals.

"So this is what you found, was it?" Darest asked the wolf.

The wolf looked up at her, wagging his tail. After petting his head, Darest sat in the middle of the cave. With the Force, she extracted as many of the crystals as she could fit into the crates.

…

As sunset neared, Fett became a bit anxious. He had no doubt that the kid could look after herself, but if something did happen to her, Vader would have his head. Fett would rather not take the dark lord head on in a fight.

Finally, the engine of the speeder grew loud enough for him to look up and find her riding towards camp. The engine whined as whatever she was carrying seemed to be extremely heavy.

"You must have found something interesting," Delia said as Darest unloaded the crates from the back of the bike.

Rigost pushed the button to open the crate. The light that shone forth nearly blinded Fett. After his eyes adjusted, he took a closer look at the contents.

"What are they?" Delia asked in wonder.

"Some kind of crystal," Darest said, "I don't know if they have a name. But they're strong with the Force."

Delia greedily took one of the crystals into her hand, examining the gem's properties.

"They would fetch a good price, I bet," Delia said.

The gem shot out of Delia's hand and into Darest's.

"I'd appreciate it if you drove such thoughts from your mind," Darest said, putting the crystal back in the small crate, "These are crystals with Force properties. If they were sold without authorization by the Empire, it would be a direct violation of Order 66."

"Oh... sure, kid," Delia said.

Fett grew uneasy as Rigost still stared at the crates Darest put into the shelter.

"You shouldn't have opened that," Fett said.

"Admit it, Boba, you'd look," Delia said, "How much..."

"Don't even think about it," Fett said, "Her master is Imperial. You don't want to double cross her."

"I'm not afraid of Imperials," Delia waved her hand in dismissal.

"Trust me, you should be," Fett warned.

…

Fett watched Darest aim a blaster at the target. Within two minutes, she shot it several times without missing.

"And you're not-"

"No. I'm not using the Force," she cut him off before he could finish asking.

"Mind if I test that theory?" he asked.

"How?" she looked puzzled.

Reaching into the nearby crate, he took out a small bottle of poison.

"This can numb your midi-chlorians, cutting off your Force connection for three days," he said, shaking the bottle, "It was handy against the Jedi. They never could fight without the Force."

"They should have still presented a challenge. Did you fight Masters or Padawans?"

"Both, sometimes more than two at once," he retorted, "So do you have the guts?"

She scowled at him.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said.

He put three drops on a dart. Then he took aim at her.

"Stay still," he said.

Darest stood at the ready. The dart shot from his wrist dart-shooter into her neck.

"How are you feeling?" he asked after a few moments.

She shook her head.

"It's... I feel like I've gone deaf and blind all at once," she said, her voice shaky, "I can't feel anything..."

"That's how the rest of us live," he said.

While she was looking around in confusion, Fett charged at her. Caught off guard, she took a punch in the stomach.

"That's not fair," she complained.

"That's reality," he replied, "Hit me back."

She tried to punch him. Fett drew his head back. Without her Force-connection, she was disoriented and sluggish. With each move, she grew more frustrated, and more hasty.

"It's not the Force that makes you the warrior," he said, dodging a high kick, "Don't be fooled into thinking you're invincible."

"I know!" she shouted, "Arrogance is the path to destruction!"

"Anger doesn't help," he said, "You don't have the dark side. So stop fighting like a Sith."

"What do you know about the Sith?!" she demanded to know.

"I knew Tyranus, Sidious, and Vader. What the hell separates you from them?"

"I'm not a Sith," she said, rushing forward.

"You're not anything without your little magic tricks," he stepped aside.

"I don't need my 'tricks' to defeat you!" she called.

"Then stop wasting time and fight!"

She rushed forward again. Fett stepped out of the way.

She stopped. Turning on her foot, she stared at him. For a moment, the girl did nothing but stare at him in increasing concentration. Then she shifted her weight on her feet. Raising her arms into a defensive position, she waited.

Fett took the clue. This time, he aimed a punch at her waist. Darest blocked it with her fist. He kicked, she dodged. He aimed a chop at her head, she blocked with her other hand. He grabbed a hold of her wrist. With her arm in his hold, he threw her over his body.

Darest's body slammed on the ground. Fett aimed a punch at her face. She rolled over.

After she got to her feet, she started to aim a punch at his chest. Removing a flash bomb from his belt, Fett threw it on the ground. Taken off guard by the flash of light, she flailed passed him. Taking advantage of the situation, Fett kicked her in the stomach.

"That's not fair!" she groused.

"I never said this was a fair fight," he replied.

She growled. Fett rushed at her again. Instead of meeting him head on, she started to run towards the shelter. Not losing track of his target, Fett ran after her.

"Ebon!" she commanded.

The Demon Wolf bounded to her aid, standing between him and the girl. Then the wolf launched itself at Fett. Fett jumped up, catching an overhanging branch. He pulled himself up before the Demon Wolf snapped Fett's heel off.

"Call it off!" he ordered.

"Down, Ebon!" Darest said, pouring cold authority into her voice.

The wolf backed down.

"Congratulations kid, you're learning," Fett said, falling to the ground, "But don't count on help always being there for you."

"And there are no rules to fighting," she added.

"None of your enemies are going to play nice," Fett said, "And if they do, it's their funeral."

To his amazement, she smiled.

"I wish my master had sent me to you sooner," she said, petting Ebon, "There's so much I have to learn."

"Do you know why I'm the best bounty hunter in the galaxy?"

"I imagine it's a combination of things," she said, "Your genetics, your drive, your skill-"

"It's because I never stop improving. I practice every day, I learn every day, and I never overlook the details. My genetics have nothing to do with my success. I'm not my father, nor just a clone of him. I am my own self-made man."

"Does being a clone ever make you feel less like your father's son?" she asked.

He creased his eyes at the question.

"No," he said, rather insulted, "My father accepted me as his son, made me as his son. And I see him as my father. I'm not like the other clones you might have met. I _am_ his legacy."

She chuckled to herself.

"You're right," she said, "I apologize if my question offended you. As long as your father and you accepted it as the truth, who cares what the galaxy itself thinks?"

"Why so curious?" he asked.

She frowned.

"Let's just say... you and I have a lot in common," she said in a far off voice.

Fett raised his eyebrow. Then he shrugged it off. Digging too far would probably dig his own grave.

"Do you think there's enough of that stuff to use for the rest of the training?" she asked.

"You don't want that. Too much toxin in your system in such a short period of time would kill you," he said.

"Where did you get it anyway?"

"Count Dooku."

Fett's commlink beeped. At the press of a button, Fett activated the image.

"Report on my assassin's progress," Vader ordered.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Darest's eyes light up for a moment as she saw her master's image appear. Then they went cold once more.

"She's doing well," Fett replied.

"Why can't I sense her?" Vader asked.

Vader sounded... concerned?

"Force poison," Fett replied, "Non-lethal dose."

Fett turned his comm towards Darest, still petting the wolf.

"Lord Vader," she nodded.

Vader's image cut off as soon as it came on.

"He seems satisfied," Fett said.

Darest's comlink started to beep. She activated the wrist unit.

…

Fett made himself scarce as Darest spoke to her master.

"I see you tamed a Demon Wolf," Vader said.

"His name is Ebon," she said, "Apparently."

Her master made no comment.

"You will be on the planet with Fett for another month," he informed her.

"Yes, Master," she replied.

There was more silence, with the exception of the mechanical breathing. Was it possible that Vader did not know how to converse without the bond between them?

"This poison is rather interesting," she said, "Is it possible to obtain more?"

"Perhaps," he said, "Why?"

"I'm finding that training without using the Force to be very informative," she clarified.

"I will see what I can do," he said, "It is a rare Sith alchemical mixture. I am amazed that Fett has any."

"He said that he got it from Tyranus."

"Ah," Vader nodded, "From the Clone Wars. I have no doubt that he intended to use it on Master Windu."

"Revenge for his father?" she asked.

"It is a powerful motivator," Vader said knowingly, "I expect a detailed report on your lessons with Fett."

"Of course, Master," she said, "I also found something interesting in one of the caves. They're some kind of Force sensitive crystal."

"I'm amazed you had time to do as much."

"Fett's only given me one day of rest, Master," she said.

"The Emperor will be most interested. Also... he would be interested in some live Dark Wolf specimens."

"Currying favor, Master?" she asked.

Oops. That was a bit bold.

"Recall that a show of good faith never goes astray," he said sternly.

"Yes, Master. I remember that," she said humbly.

"Use your remaining time with the bounty hunter wisely, little one," Vader ordered, "You only have one more month."

"Alright," she nodded.

Sensing that the conversation had come to an end, Darest waited for her master to cut off the transmission. His hand seemed to hover over the control. His masked eyes rested on her for a moment, then the hologram disappeared.

…

Fett tried not to overhear the conversation. But when he heard his name crop up, his interest had peaked. The history of his father's death was well known to anyone who did enough historical digging. He was not surprised that the girl or Vader knew of it.

It amazed him to hear Vader speak so... fondly to Darest. Their relationship was far deeper than that of just master and servant. From the use of the endearment "little one", Vader must have looked on Darest as a child...

She was far more than a simple assassin. If Vader's enemies knew how much he valued the girl... they would have a field day.

_Could he have contacted me because he was actually worried about her?_ Fett asked himself.

This information was interesting, but Fett wished he had not found out about it. If Vader found out that he knew... that would end his life. But now he had a clearer idea of why the girl was so devoted to her master. He was the closest thing to a father she had. And Vader clearly saw her as a daughter figure.

So the metal monster did have a heart. Not much of one to torture his own disciple for failure... but Jango had been a bit tough on Boba as a child. Not as abusive or... insane... but what did the emotion of love mean to a Sith?

"Hey, Boba!" Delia called, "We brought real food from our supply run!"

"Took you two long enough!" Fett complained, "Tell Rigost that he's getting another shot at Kardra."

"Oh he'll love that," she grinned.

…

Darest had regained her use of the Force. However, she abstained from using it. Instead, she focused on honing her senses naturally.

Amazingly, she heard everything around her. Rigost's panting, Delia's grunting, and Fett's shifting. For people that claimed stealth among their skills, they made a lot of noise.

"Three ahead," Fett said, "You three ready?"

Darest nodded. She held her rifle up, aiming at the Dark Wolf with her scope. It sure made things easier when she had one.

"Now!" he signaled.

Delia, Rigost, and Darest each aimed at one of the wolves. They dropped to the ground.

"Now we have to load them into the speeder," Delia said.

…

Fett watched Darest throw a thermal grenade at a target five meters away. It exploded right over the painted x.

"Good work," he said.

She nodded and started to arm the next one.

As he stepped behind her, he took out a blaster. Slowly, he aimed it at the back of her head. Spinning on her heel, she knocked the blaster out of his hand.

"Catch," she said, tossing the unarmed grenade at him.

"No Force?" he asked.

"I saw you thumbing the handle," she said smugly.

"Don't get cocky," he said, "If I really did sneak up behind you, you wouldn't see me coming."

"Then you'd better hope that I don't live after the shot," she said, "Or your armor will be filled with your own blood."

"Keep practicing," he said, tossing the grenade at her.

"Yes, Sir," she said, catching the device.

"So, you trained with the 501st?" Fett asked.

"Captain Rex was one of my first instructors," she said, taking aim, "He was a veteran of the Clone Wars."

"Didn't know any of those clones were still around," Fett replied, watching the grenade flying towards its target.

"They're in their... late twenties... early thirties?" she asked, "Yeah..."

"They age twice as fast," Fett said.

"They can still kick the butts of the new recruits," she said, "I always liked the Jango clones best."

"They are the best," he nodded, "The first batch were trained by my father personally."

"It's a shame..." she thumbed a grenade.

"That he was killed?" Fett asked, "He died fighting, the way he wanted to. And that Jedi in question got what he deserved. There was no shame in my father's death."

"I mean that I wish I could change my answer," she said, "About people I wish I could meet from history."

"Stick with Kenobi," Fett said, "He might still be alive. Don't dwell on what isn't possible. Think of what is possible."

"I never took you as a philosopher," she said.

"Did you think that I was some kind of brutish, mindless killer?"

"Not mindless," she shrugged, "Your reputation is... checkered."

This girl was so... naive.

"I have a moral code," Fett said, "And I don't break it."

"I changed my opinion," she said, "What's the code, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No spices, no drinking on the job, no sex with an unwilling partner, and I never break a contract... unless there's a good reason."

"Pretty respectable," she said in approval.

"Most children don't understand," he said.

"I didn't grow up like other children," she said, "I've been killing since I was ten. I have no time for flings or relationships. And less for spices or drink, even when I come of age."

"What is your code?" he asked, "What laws do you hold in your heart, if any?"

"Five," she said, "You've seen my mask?"

"Yes," he nodded, "It's ugly."

"Many share your opinion, including myself," she said, "Each mark is a rule I made for myself. The one above all others, the one that looks like a fan, that is obedience. The large mark that covers my eyes and nose means stealth. I can never be caught or lose my cover."

"I broke that one for you," Fett said.

"Which I'll never forget," she scowled, "The one that looks like a dagger is ruthlessness. I kill who I have to. No mercy."

She threw the grenade quickly, it landed on the far off target with an explosion.

"The right crescent is my loyalty. With my right hand, the one I attack with, I execute my master's commands without scruple. My left hand is my defense hand, the one I use to defend the honor of myself and my master."

"Vader or the Emperor?" Fett asked.

"Both of course," she smirked, "I am the servant of Lord Vader. And by extension, the blade of the Emperor."

For a moment, she looked as twisted and as ruthless as any cutthroat he had ever met. Despite what he had thought before, this was no little girl.

She was an odd contradiction of naive morality and merciless evil. Both light and dark at once, as every being was. But this girl took it to the extreme.

Even so... her deadliness had its own sense of elegance. This was a monster that controlled who she unleashed herself upon. Purely lethal darkness under a facade of cold detachment. And still, this one had a spark in her.

No matter how many beings he met, there would always be one to amaze him.

"Come on, kid," he said, "You say you're a good pilot?"

"I can say that 'good' is being humble," she said.

"Put your money where your mouth is," Fett said, "And if you so much as scratch my hull, I'll send the bill to your master."

"Oh then I'd have to kill you," she grinned.

"No joking, kid," he said.

"Who said I was joking?"

…

Well, she did not lie about her piloting skills. Darest did a few maneuvers with _Slave I_ that he did not even know his old ship could pull off.

"She takes a little getting used to," Darest said, "Older ships take a bit more coercing most of the time, but this girl's got a kick."

"There's nothing left of the original," Fett corrected her.

"There's always some quirk a ship keeps all her life," Darest said, "My star fighter keeps pulling to the left, never could figure out why. Still, I've never even seen a Firespray in action. She's the only one left, right?"

"Don't pretend you haven't been itching to take the controls since you saw her," Fett said smugly, "But we're up here to learn how to win in a dogfight. See that asteroid field? That's where we're going."

"Voluntarily fly into an asteroid field?" she asked.

"The trick is to fly by the seat of your pants. Just dive in and don't relax," he said, "Oh, and no-"

"Force powers," she sighed, "Pure instinct it is."

"Ever used a seismic charge before?"

"I think I'm going to enjoy this," she smirked.

…

"Three months have passed," Fett said, donned once more in his armor, "You've come a long way, kid."

"Thank you," Darest said, "I'm grateful for the patience you've shown me."

"Anytime, provided you pay me first," Fett said.

"So... you're leaving?" Delia asked Darest.

"Yes, my master is sending a ship," Darest said.

"These animals smell," Rigost complained, "Why did we have to capture more Dark Wolves?"

Ebon stood on the edge of the great cage containing two cubs and two adult Dark Wolves. They were rather gray in contrast to their pure black cousin. Ebon eyed the wolves with a fierce stare, causing them to terror in his presence.

"Because you're getting paid fifty thousand," Fett said.

"Hey, Kardra," Delia said, "Do you think you could give me a lift to Imperial Center. I have some errands to run and Rigost has to get the ship overhauled on Nar Shaadda."

"Well... I may have an assignment that will take me far from Imperial Center," Darest said, "So no."

"Come on, after all these weeks? Can't you do me this little favor?" Delia asked.

"No," Darest replied.

"Oh well," Delia shrugged.

A burst of wind caught their attention. Descending onto the surface was a great black ship, non-Imperial. To Fett's expert eyes, there were six cannons, a missile launcher, and a powerful shield generator hidden under the hull plating. That did not count for the obvious twin engines that could have quite a kick to them.

"Whoa!" he said, "That's got teeth."

"Who's your employer again?" Rigost asked.

"You'll find out," Darest said darkly.

The ship landed in the clearing. As the ramp opened, Darest kneeled on one knee. Fett stood at ease as Vader himself came down the ramp.

"What the-" Delia said.

"I trust your training has gone well," Vader said to Darest.

"Yes, Master," Darest replied, standing up.

"I understand that you discovered something in the caves," Vader said.

"I think it's some kind of Force powered crystal," Darest said, bringing out a small one for the dark lord's inspection.

Vader took hold of the crystal, then he lifted it into the air with the Force. Suddenly, the crystal shattered into a hundred tiny pieces.

"What?!" Delia looked astonished.

"The Emperor will be pleased with your discovery," Vader said, sending the pieces inside the ship, "I trust you have more samples?"

"Allow us, my lord," Rigost said.

He and Delia took a hold of the crate. Darest looked at them in astonishment.

"Darest, kill them," Vader said, her two lightsabers floating towards her.

Darest caught both sabers. Fett did not even flinch as she cut off the heads of both thieves before they even had time to draw their blasters.

"Never double cross a Sith Lord," Fett said, opening the empty crate the two had tried to pass off as the one filled with crystals.

"Fett, the Emperor has need of your services," Vader said, sending a holo disk in his direction, "I trust you'll heed his command?"

"Of course," Fett nodded, taking the holo disk, no doubt with a lucrative target, "Hey, kid, take care of yourself."

"Just don't get in my way again," Darest said, "You may not survive next time."

"We are needed on Imperial Center," Vader said.

Ebon walked up to the dark lord, sitting before him as a loyal dog would. Vader looked down at the wolf, then knelt down to look at it closer.

"Darest, load the crates onto the ship," Vader ordered.

"Yes, Master," Darest nodded, taking hold of the real crates.

"Fett, I assume you can handle taking those creatures to the Emperor's palace?" Vader asked.

"Of course," Fett nodded.

"Come, Darest," Vader said.

With that, she climbed up the ramp, the crystals floating in front of her.

Fett watched the ship take off, then he turned to look at his former allies.

"Do you know how hard it's going to be to load these beasts by myself?" Fett asked Delia.

The severed head made no reply.

"Obviously you never thought of that," Fett said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Crouching in the shadows of the luxurious bedroom he had broken into, Shadow Blade waited for his target to fall asleep. Tric Frendle, the owner of a large corporation that manufactured computers, was an anonymous founder of one of the many rebel cells across the galaxy. His particular cell had bombed an Imperial warehouse. Imperial agents had tracked him down. The Emperor decided to send a message.

The man finally started to snore. Quickly, the assassin crawled to the bed, carefully holding a black dagger over the victim's neck. With a quick strike, the poison laced dagger plunged into Tric's neck. Less than a moment later, Shadow Blade felt the man's life fade away.

Shadow Blade retreated out the window, passed the disarmed security droids into the quiet streets. Not one soul aside from an occasional guard stayed awake passed this hour. No one saw him steal through the streets behind an alley.

The assassin started to peel off the armor that hid "his" gender. Throwing back the hood, Shadow Blade's long braid of black hair fell down her back.

Darest pulled a tunic over her body. Then she wrapped herself in a cloak. Pulling up the hood to hide her face, she spied the street to make sure no one would see her. Satisfied, she walked out into the alleyway, carrying the bag that contained her mask, armor, belt, weapons, and outer robes. Coming up to a kiosk, she felt the bottom for a small device planted near the connection cables. The machine beeped, its light changing from red to green. Now every holocam, sensor, and hidden detection device would completely ignore her presence on their records.

Tucking the device into her pocket, Darest headed to her hotel. Inside the room, she placed the bag on the floor. Then she lounged back on the bed, readying a data disk for her report.

_Target: Tric Frendle, dead by stabbing with poison infused blade at 2340 hours. _

Such a simple mission would need no more than a single line. Darest removed the single encrypted disk and put it in a box with three other disks. In the event of her capture or discovery, a simple command would cause the box to explode, destroying all information contained within. The small box fit on her belt, and she rarely traveled without it.

Taking out her daggers, Darest started to clean the dried blood off the blades. Why did she use a dagger and not a vibroblade, shiv, blaster, rifle, or even a lightsaber? Because vibroblades made too much noise, shivs were ineffective, blasters and rifles were simply clumsy and heavy, and a lightsaber, being made of light, was too easy to spot. Instead, she used two daggers made of a pure black metal alloy as strong as anything. But these were not normal daggers. No, these were Force imbued daggers seeped in the dark side. Made by the Emperor's own alchemists, they could cut through stone if she channeled her intent strongly enough.

Satisfied with their dull finish, Darest placed the daggers in their sheaths. In the morning, she would need to pick up some "merchandise" to keep her cover legitimate. Perhaps those bath salts exclusive to Randor's spas. Or some local art. It hardly mattered.

Laying her head down on the cold pillows, she willed herself to sleep.

…

"No way! Did you say that Tric Frendle was murdered?" a Twi'lek female asked a male human.

"Stabbed in his sleep," the human nodded, "They say he was funding one of those rebel cells. The Empire sent an assassin to finish him."

"Oh dear," the Twi'lek said, looking mortified, "He was always so generous to the arts too."

Darest kept walking through the gallery, looking at various sculptures and paintings. She picked a few promising looking pieces to be sent to her docked ship. Until the investigation had been given ample time to settle, she would stay as long as possible to throw the local security off her scent. Not that she had much to fear from Imperial security, if she had missed something, the Emperor's agents would clean up her tracks. However, Shadow Blade had active bounties on him by the Hutts, Black Sun, and two anonymous underground parties. Any clue could lead a bounty hunter or a private detective to her. She could certaintly handle a bounty hunter or two, but she hated annoying confrontations. One or two bounty hunters had the skill to take her down, and only one had in the past.

Inwardly, she groaned as she recalled her loss to Fett.

"Lady Kardra, will you need anything else?" the owner asked.

"No, I believe that will do," Darest replied, "Have the statues sent to my ship, Sector 23, Block 32, docking bay 94."

"As you wish," the owner bowed.

As Darest keyed her credit account code, she heard an explosion outside the shop. As the crowd around her started to panic, she looked out the window to see smoke coming from a building.

"That's the Imperial barracks," someone said.

_So the assassination just stoked the fire_, Darest thought.

The Empire would no doubt send an insurgency to deal with the locals. When a subtle cut missed, the Emperor used a bomb. Darest reasoned that an inevitable sweep of the city was as good a reason to cut her visit as any.

"Send the sculptures to my gallery on Coruscant at your convenience," Darest said, "I'll compensate you for the cost."

With that, she left the baffled looking owner wide mouthed as she made a hasty retreat towards her ship.

…

In her ship, the _Shadow Wolf_, Darest hoped the Emperor did not blame her for the bombing. She had carried out his orders, and it was not her fault if the murder had inspired the rebels rather than intimidate them.

She stopped the ship at a fuel station near Alderaan to replenish her tank. The Rodian attendant handled the filling while she sent a signal to Coruscant. Within moments, a secure channel opened up. Darest input her code, showing the image of a man clad in black before her.

"Lord Vader," Darest knelt.

"Your assassination was successful," Vader said, "However, the rebels have retaliated. Therefore, the Emperor is sending me to oversee the extermination of the rebel cell. Relay any information you have gathered."

Darest nodded, bringing up the files on her ship computer. There was not much, but anything would be helpful to the Empire in her time of need. With the press of a button, the data stream compressed the files, sending the information directly to Vader's computers.

"Return to Imperial Center until you are needed," Vader ordered, cutting off the transmission.

Darest exited her ship to pay the Rodian.

"Set a course to Imperial Center," she ordered the astrometric droid.

R8 beeped an acknowledgment, connecting with the navcomputer.

…

The Imperial Palace stood as a symbol of Palpatine's rule. Large and imposing. The inside was as grand as the outside, incorporating many grand architectural styles. Decorated with statues, portraits, and holo-paintings, one could argue that it was the most elaborate building in the Empire.

Surrounded by aids, advisers, and servants of the Emperor along with Senators and their entourages, Darest stood in a floor length gown. Irritated with the assignment she was given, she reached out with the Force, looking for signs of potential traitors. Shifting uncomfortably in the crowd, Darest sunk into the shadows of one of the great pillars, avoiding eye contact with every being.

"There are rumors that Lord Vader was on Randor," a senator said, "I believe over three hundred rebels were found and killed."

"Well, it's what criminal scum deserve," a man replied.

"The Emperor has not been seen in quite a while, is he well?"

"The Emperor's health is as good as ever. He is simply attending to some very intense policy changes in response to these rebels."

Darest looked up at the statue of Palpatine with loathing. His Empire was a joke of what it could be, never truly fulfilling its potential. All revolved on keeping him in power.

Senators and officials were encouraged to detest one another, often trying to sabotage their rivals. Military officials were hardly any better. Rival officers could be "lost" on missions or demoted for the flimsiest charges. Those with ingenuity beyond that of their superiors were sent to the worst parts of space while incompetent men commanded entire squads.

The Empire had unprecedented wealth, yet it took aliens as slaves, forcing many species to work for little when skilled workers would do just as well. All of the slaves could easily be compensated for their labors and the Empire would barely feel a scratch in the treasury.

Aliens and females were also barred from serving in the military. There were millions of potential soldiers that would die for their Empire. Very few aliens or women were accepted into the military, and those allowed in were exposed to a racist, xenophobic, sexist culture. Shadow Blade was an example of that, forced to hide the assassin's true gender.

"How can you support the slaughtering of civilians?!" a female voice echoed through the chamber.

Darest turned with most of the crowd to look at Princess Leia, Senator of Alderaan, arguing with Grand Moff Tarkin. From her manner, she appeared to have been goaded into an emotional outburst by their argument.

"You say that Lord Vader was right to kill over three hundred civilians for supposed rebellion without a shred of proof," Leia said coldly, her finger pointed at Tarkin.

"Lord Vader would not act without feasible evidence," Tarkin replied, standing at ease, his hands behind his back.

"Where is this evidence, then?" Leia asked, waving her arm into the air.

"The Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy does not need to share every bit of information with the Senate. Military policy is very strict regarding that, Your Highness. In the interest of security."

"Yes, military policy has become more and more exclusive to the Imperial Command. You don't even need authorization from the Imperial Governors to invade a planet. Neither do you need to give citizens a fair trial. You just skip straight to the execution."

"War requires harsh action."

"So we're at war, then?" Senator Falconreach of Avalon asked.

"We are always at war, Senator," Tarkin replied, "Many rebels seek to undo the stability of the Emperor's rule."

"I wonder what would motivate them," Falconreach said, "They certainly don't feel forced to defend themselves do they? Especially the Wookies on Kashyyyk?

"Your words border on treason, Senator," Tarkin said, his eyes narrowing.

"What will you do, Grand Moff?" the Senator asked, "Send Shadow Blade to kill me in my sleep?"

"If but I could," Tarkin sighed, "Unfortunately, only Lord Vader or the Emperor may command the dark assassin. But I am sure they could be convinced to make anyone threatening the rule of the Empire Shadow Blade's next target."

Well, that was a presumptuous statement.

"Perhaps it is a good thing such decisions do not rest with you," Falconreach said.

Tarkin turned away.

Falconreach and the princess stepped away from the crowd, most returning to their own conversations now that the show was over. From behind her pillar, Darest heard the gist of the conversation.

"You didn't have to step in," Leia protested under her breath, "I was fine."

"You were emotional," Falconreach said, "If you had shown any more hostility, I'm sure the dark assassin would visit you tonight."

"You didn't do a good job of holding your temper."

"Be patient. We will have another chance to-"

His voice cut off suddenly.

"What?" Leia asked.

"You! Behind the pillar!" Falconreach called.

Darest emerged from her hiding spot. Falconreach and Leia both stared at her with scrutiny.

"Public forums are not the place to speak of treason," Darest said, walking into the crowd.

"We're Senators, it's our job to speak out for the people," Leia protested.

"Perhaps you should reduce your volume," Darest warned.

"Who exactly are you?" Falconreach asked, looking at her curiously.

"Lady Kardra," Darest replied, "owner of the Moon Wolf Gallery. The Emperor often asks me for advice on what sculptures he should add to the palace. Something about a youthful, tasteful opinion attracts him. Perhaps you should like to pay a visit, Senator?"

"Maybe some other time," Falconreach replied, taking his golden eyes off her, "Come, Leia."

Leia walked with him to another part of the palace. Those two were certainly worth keeping an eye on, along with their friends. Imperial Intelligence probably knew that already.

"Young lady," an older voice said from behind her, "What did you speak of with those two Senators?"

"Grand Moff Tarkin," Darest nodded, "I simply warned them that their traitorous opinions were not welcome here. Then I invited them to my gallery."

"Hmm. And what do you think of their statements?" Tarkin asked.

"They were loud," Darest said, "But not without ground to stand on. Only a fool would not try to see their perspective."

"Then, do you believe the actions of the Empire are unreasonable?" Tarkin asked, "That we have no right to demand loyalty from the masses to keep order?"

"Not at all, sir," Darest replied, "After all, without order, there would be no peace."

Tarkin seemed to consider her for a moment. Then he gave her a small nod of approval.

"Perhaps I will visit your gallery in the future," Tarkin said, "And we can discuss the 'other perspectives' you have found."

"It would be an honor, sir," Darest nodded again.

…

Darest placed the new sculptures in the center of her gallery. One remarkable likeness of a legendary hero in Old Republic history. And two abstract pieces she had no love for, but had seen many Senators buy similar renditions on.

The door swished open. Darest turned around, surprised to see the Grand Moff making good on his promise so soon.

"I rather hate this mishmash of geometric shapes," he said looking at a cube balanced on top of a sphere and a pyramid, "It's an insult to the original artist, Mandil."

"I was under the impression that Rostof was the original creator of stacked shapes."

"Rostof may have come up with the idea on paper, but Mandil transferred it to three dimensional mediums," Tarkin replied, "I must say, your cover is among the most elaborate I have ever seen. You certainly know how to play the part."

"You make it sound like I'm a fake," Darest said.

"I have first hand information from the Emperor himself that you are indeed one of his top agents," Moff said, "And if I should ever need a problem... dealt with, you are the one I should turn to."

Brushing off a bit of lint from one of her black statues, Darest probed Tarkin with the dark side. After a moment or two, she was convinced that he was telling the truth.

"My missions from Lord Vader and the Emperor take precedence," Darest said.

"Of course," Tarkin said, "But you can be assured that my tasks are the Emperor's top priority. You have heard of a large project in the Maw?"

"I might have heard a few things," Darest said.

Few did know of the large scale construction project Tarkin was in charge of. Darest, being a member of the Dark Hand and Vader's personal assassin, did have access to top level information.

"As you can imagine, security is our top concern until the project is complete," Tarkin said, "At this stage, it is highly vulnerable to sabotage. I need eyes and ears on Imperial Center I can rely on."

"My eyes and ears are not always on Imperial Center," Darest said.

"But you do have resources you can use?" he asked.

"I work alone."

Tarkin seemed confused. What had the Emperor told him? Then, he seemed to realize something.

"Ah... I see," Tarkin said, looking at her, "_You_ are the blade in the dark."

Darest raised her eyebrows at him.

"Forgive me," Tarkin said, "I had assumed that the dark assassin was indeed several men and that you were the contact. You're so young."

"Surprised?" Darest asked.

"Indeed," Tarkin said, "I am a great admirer of your work. But I suppose that I should not have expected less from the Emperor's blade."

"I can find any information, infiltrate anywhere, and I can kill anyone," Darest said, "Subtly and discreetly, or in broad daylight if you so desire. But my talents are best used in missions with specific agendas."

"Large claims. Have you ever failed?" Tarkin asked.

"Rarely," she frowned.

"At least you're honest," Tarkin nodded, "I need you to deal with a certain officer in my ranks, quietly."

"I report directly to Lord Vader," Darest added, "So he will know of your requests. There is ample reason to remove this man from Imperial ranks?"

"This woman has been troublesome," Tarkin said, looking affronted, "I promoted her to the rank of Captain, but recent events have shaken her loyalties. I have reason to believe she will defect soon, taking rather sensitive information with her."

"Her name?" Darest asked.

"Telia Gran," Tarkin said, "She must be killed, but make it look like an accident. We must preserve the illusion that all Imperial officers are loyal. And be sure to erase, confiscate, or destroy any information she has in her possession."

"Captain Gran," Darest mentally filed the name away, "And anyone she contacts?"

"Give me their names, if they have information, deal with them."

"It shall be done," Darest nodded.

…

Darest waited outside Captain Gran's apartments until the security speeder sped by. Then she stole through the halls to her target's apartment. After breaking in, Darest waited in Gran's bedroom.

"Honey, are you sure you want to do this?" her husband asked, "You're giving up a fine career."

"I'm sure, Yaun. I just can't take it anymore... I can't kill anymore people."

"Well, alright," Yaun said, taking a seat.

In her robes, Darest emerged from the shadows. Both Telia and Yaun stared at her in amazement before their minds bended to her power.

"Captain, have you stolen information from the Empire?" Darest asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Have you shared it with anyone?"

"Not yet."

"Who did you intend to give it to?"

"I was going to give it to a man named Wash, he said he would get me into the Rebellion if I did."

"Where is the information?"

"The only copy is on my computer," Telia pointed to the bedroom.

"Very well," Darest said, using the Force to pull the computer into her hands,

"You will both take an airtaxi to a show you have tickets to," Darest said.

She used the Force to take two tickets to a concert out of her robes. They fell into Telia's hand. She and her husband walked out the door. They called an airtaxi. Within a few moments, the drunk driver accidentally steered them into an oncoming security speeder.

Darest inspected the scene. Both the victims were dead.

Fading into the crowd, Shadow Blade took off into the lower streets of Imperial Center to reemerge as Kardra.

…

Within her gallery, Tarkin came to inspect a sculpture he was considering for his quarters at his new post. In fact, he came to see the assassin. Darest relayed the details of the mission.

"Excellent," Tarkin said, taking the computer.

"I went to the liberty of interrogating Wash to be sure no information had leaked. He did steal a disk from her, but it only had some tax data on it."

"Is he still alive?" Tarkin asked.

"Yes. He won't recall the interrogation. I poisoned his drink with a memory blocker so even mind probes won't find details of the interview."

"Very thorough," Tarkin nodded, "Was he an agent for the Rebels?"

"No. He was a buyer for the Hutts."

"The Hutts?!" Tarkin exclaimed, "If information about this project reached the Hutts..."

"It hasn't."

"Very good," Tarkin said, "I shall no doubt call on your services in the future. The Hutts... That fool of a woman..."

Tarkin walked away with the computer in his hands.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

One week before the Battle of Yavin

Darkness surrounded him. His heart pounded in his chest. A sound behind him made him jump.

From the shadows a dark, twisted voice laughed. Like some kind of perversion of twisted metal scraping over static.

_Where was the signal sent?_ it asked.

"I don't know!" Liam cried.

Something whooshed behind him.

_Tell me and I will rescue you._

"NO!" he screamed.

In front of him, he heard a growl. A great wolf like beast slowly walked towards him. Teeth bared, eyes intent on killing him.

"No!" he protested.

The wolf lunged at him. With it's sharp teeth, it tore into his leg. Liam screamed as the flesh ripped from his leg.

"The _Tantive IV_!" he screamed, "Just stop it!"

…

Vader watched the man scream in pain.

"The _Tantive IV_!" he finally uttered.

"You may stop," Vader ordered Shadow Blade

"Princess Leia's ship," Vader surmised, "She has become a nuisance. I will order her ship to be tracked. You may return to your quarters."

The assassin bowed his head.

"As you wish, my lord," he said in a dark, twisted voice.

…

Shadow Blade returned to "his" quarters and proceeded to take off "his" mask. Under the black mask the Emperor had provided was the face of a young woman.

Her features were soft, a round face with pale skin. Dark locks of ebony hair flowed down her back, held back by a braid. Her eyes were a dark blue, and were as cold and as sharp as steel. Once in her youth, there had been a spark, but it had long been buried under the depths of the dark side.

She turned the mask's voice modulator off to conserve power. Darest placed the mask on the table near her bed covered with gray blankets. Slowly, she stripped off the chest armor to reveal her more feminine form. She would keep the robes on, there was no telling when her master would call her.

The ship lurched into hyperspace. For a moment, she gazed at the passing stars. This mission would end soon and the Emperor would send her on another one. The only reason she was here and not on Imperial Center was due to Tarkin requesting her assistance.

Vader had no qualms with using her. She was one of his top agents, if not the top agent. However, he did not appreciate someone ordering his assassin on assignment. First, it was an affront to Vader himself. As if he could not handle the situation alone. Second, Vader disliked anyone aside from himself giving her orders. He put up with the Emperor for obvious reasons. But Tarkin was a different story. From her Master's sparse rants, she gathered that Tarkin was pushing Vader's limits for patience.

She could feel Vader's mix of apprehension, annoyance, and anxiety over this chase. Two years ago, his own secret apprentice had betrayed the Empire and founded the Rebel Alliance. There had always been dissidence among the citizens of the Empire. But thanks to Galen Marek, they were now gathered under one flag.

"_We have opened the door to our own destruction,_" her master had said.

So it was vital that Vader did not fail this task. Palpatine was still displeased with him over the trouble the Rebels had caused.

While Darest appreciated the trouble these Rebels had caused her masters, she could not say that she was sorry Galen was dead. As far as she was concerned, one less rival was a good thing.

Closing her eyes, she reached out through the Force. There were several lifeforms aboard this ship. Each one had their own spark. Each one had fragile currents swirling around them. Their minds were like pieces on a game board that she could manipulate with but a thought. Some had stronger barriers around them than others. The deck crew had pathetically lousy defenses. She did not understand why the Empire did not include mental conditioning for its officer's training at the very least.

_It would make them far more difficult to control_, her master's voice replied.

_But it makes them vulnerable_, she dared to argue.

_Ah, but who do we need to fear that would take advantage of that weakness?_ _The Jedi? They are long gone, with few exceptions._

_There are telepathic aliens. And mental drugs. Brainwashing. Hypnosis._

_All non non-consequential_, he waved her doubts away, _Those who need mental discipline are provided with it. You, little one, are one of those facets in our army._

_If you say so, Master,_ she conceded.

_You are not convinced?_ Vader demanded, _Very well, take control of Commander Tuan. He is not on duty._

Darest reached out to Commander Tuan. His mind had no defenses, just ego and ambitions. Typical of a young, fresh recruit. With little effort, she dived into his mind. Just a moment before, he had been reading up on the latest Swoop racing scores on Corellia. Now he sat still, staring mindlessly at the bulkheads.

_Make him point his blaster at his head_, Vader said.

She did just that. A small wave of fear flooded him. With but a nudge, Tuan was convinced it was fine.

_Now, have him pull the trigger._

A small part of her stomach squirmed. But she did as she was commanded. The blast fried his mind instantly. Her connection cut off when there was no more mind to control.

_Do not fret over him_, Vader said, _He was incompetent. Do you see? They are all disposable. It is simple to detect their betrayal. Then with one thought, they are wiped out. This is essential to keeping Order in my navy._

_I understand that. But must this ineptitude be so wide spread?_

_You have a strong gift for mental manipulation. We have discussed your potential before. If you learned Battle Meditation, you could control the outcomes of entire wars. For the puppet-master to control puppets, it helps if they are compliant._

_I see your point, Master._

_Good,_ he said approvingly.

…

Darest donned the helmet of her armor. Since the ship would be pulled into the lower docking port, she would need to travel through the vacuum of space with the first wave of troops. She tested the grip of her gloves around her lightsaber hilt.

_A little too tight_, she mused.

She activated the blade. With a few test swings, she adjusted her grip. As she deactivated it, it flew out of her hand.

"Caught off guard again?" Vader asked, "I'm disappointed."

Darest reached out for her blade. Vader pushed her body back into the back wall of the cargo bay in response.

While the armor buffered her from the impact, it still shocked her. Why did he have to do that before a mission?

Answer: pain and punishment were excellent teachers.

"You've modified your design again," he noted, looking over her hilt.

It was a near replica of his own blade. And not by accident. Darest had learned Form V by fighting Vader. She had designed her own blade to be close to his so she could imitate his style. Time and training had changed her though. Refusing to be a copy of Vader, she had incorporated Jar Kai and Form II into her attack styles. She had the solid attack power of her master's preferred style and its aggressive defense. She also had the elegance of fencing and the double damage of duel-wielding.

"I lengthened the hilt," she replied with Shadow Blade's twisted voice.

"Blade length adjustment," he noted, "Aiming for surprise attacks?"

Well, they were not going to be much of a surprise now.

"Yes," she said, getting up.

Vader threw the lightsaber back at her as she walked forward. She caught it in her right hand without looking.

She wondered if he enjoyed tormenting her.

The likely answer was yes.

Darest stood with the other stormtroopers as the _Tantive IV_ was caught in the tractor beam. Two troopers stood with their blasters aimed at the door, ready to blast the ship wide open. As the ship locked into dock, they did just that.

Darest joined the initial wave of troopers. The Alderaan men were well trained, some holding their ground for several rounds of fire. Darest blocked the stray bolts from the Rebels. She had to find Princess Leia alive.

Darest knew the presence of the princess. It did not take her long to feel her hiding in the bows of the ship. With the Force, she reached out to the princess. Leia blocked out Darest's probes. Breaking the princess would take extreme effort. Still, Darest knew where to go.

Two troops brought Captain Antilles before her.

"Escort him to see Lord Vader," she ordered.

Darest continued into the bowels of the ship. Three troopers followed her. As they climbed into the engine room, one of the troopers knocked his head on the upper part of the doorway. Why did the new batches of clones have to be so incompetent?

The blast from behind one of the tanks did not take her off guard. Darest blocked two bolts. Princess Leia managed to hit one of the troopers. The trooper next to her aimed his blaster at the princess. She tore off, running for her life. The trooper's stun blast hit her.

"She'll be alright," a troop said, "Inform Lord Vader that we have a prisoner."

Darest placed her hand on the princess's back. Channeling the Force, she sped of the healing of the princess's body. Dazed, the princess came back to the real world.

"Princess Leia," Darest said, "You're under arrest."

"You can't arrest me," she said, "I'm a Senator on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan."

"Then why are you orbiting Tatooine?" Darest asked.

"What? You don't think we don't stop to re-fuel?"

Darest pulled the princess up to her feet. Leia yanked her arm away indignantly.

"You're one of Vader's goons?" Leia asked haughtily as the troopers cuffed her.

"I do work for _Lord_ Vader. We met on the night of Senator Wilt's death," Darest replied.

Leia's eyes narrowed. Within her, a wave of hate burned. But there was a shiver of fear as well.

Good.

"Your Highness?" Darest motioned with her still lit lightsaber towards the exit.

Faking composure, Leia walked passed Darest.

Darest walked behind the troops through the halls of her ship. When they came to Vader, Darest circled the prisoner to stand at her master's side.

"Lord Vader, I should have known. Only you could be so bold," Leia spat, "The Imperial Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic..."

"Don't play games with me, Your Highness," Vader cut her off, "You weren't on any mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan..."

"You're a part of the Rebel Alliance...and a traitor. Take her away!"

Sensing her master's silent command to remain with him, Darest followed him with Commander Jir.

"Holding her is dangerous," Jir said as Leia was taken off the ship, "If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the senate."

"I have traced the Rebel spies to her," her master replied, walking along the ship's halls, "Now she is my only link to finding their secret base."

"She should be destroyed immediately," Jir said, keeping pace with Vader.

Darest's eyebrows rose under her helmet. Jir was a cautious man, but a fool if he thought Vader had not thought this through.

"No. My first duty is to locate their hidden fortress," Vader said, "All the rebel spies have been eliminated, by their hand or our own. I _will_ use her up- but I will learn the location of the rebel base."

So, Leia was doomed. Whether or not her own mind would break before her death was up to her. If Leia cooperated, she would face a quick and painless death. If not... Vader would probably appoint Leia to be used for Darest's Force Lightning practice.

"She'll die before she tells you anything," Jir said.

"Lord Vader," Commander Praji addressed the Dark Lord.

Vader stopped, Jir and Darest behind him.

"The battle station plans are not aboard this ship," Praji said, "And no transmissions were made. A malfunctioning escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard."

Her master looked at the commander, pondering the situation.

"It could have been a malfunctioning pod," Vader mused, "Or she could have hidden the plans in the escape pod."

Darest's mind whirled. For a moment, Vader looked expectantly at her.

"Someone on the planet could be expected to intercept the pod. If the data was on tapes or disk, they would not register as lifeforms," she said out loud.

"Commander," Vader turned back to the officers, "vaporize this fighter- we don't want to leave anything. As for the pod, I cannot take the chance it was a simple malfunction. The data it might contain could prove too damaging. If those data tapes exist, they must be retrieved or destroyed at all costs. Send a detachment down to retrieve them. See to this personally, Commander. There will be no one to stop us this time. With that accomplished and the Senator in our hands, we will see the end of this absurd Rebellion."

"It shall be as you direct, Lord Vader," Parji said.

"And send detachments to secure the planet's spaceports. No ship is to leave Tatooine without Imperial authorization."

Vader motioned for Shadow Blade to follow him.

"Shadow Blade, lead the detachment to retrieve them, or make certain they are not in the pod. Be as subtle as possible. There is no need to attract attention, even on this miserable outpost world."

"As you command, my lord."

Vader looked at the planet through the view port.

"There is a disturbance in the Force down there," he said in a low tone, "Be swift. We must not lose those plans to rebel hands."

He waved her away.

…

Under the helmet of the black, custom made armor, Darest cursed Princess Leia. Darest's "state-of-the-art" armor had malfunctioned, specifically the temperature controls. And now she was stuck on Tatooine until she had found her quarry. The stiffling heat and the dry air did nothing to improve her mood.

With her, four stormtroopers stood over a half-buried escape pod.

"Someone was in the pod. The tracks go off in this direction," a troop said over the comlink.

"Look, sir. Droids," another troop said, giving something to his commanding officer.

The officer walked over to Darest and handed the metal ring to her.

"That certainly explains why there were no lifeforms in the pod," Darest said.

"There are two sets of tracks. They split just twenty meters from here."

"Follow both sets," the officer said, "There's not much to see here. We'll inform you if we find anything."

"Captain," Darest said, "My mission is to oversee the search. So I will oversee it. I will accompany one of the teams."

The trooper nodded. Underneath his helmet, she sensed his frustration and annoyance. He asked himself: why did Vader send a non-officer to oversee the search? To the captain, Darest was an unwanted annoyance there to poke holes in a simple search. She had no rank, no official military capacity, and no business near his unit.

Darest shrugged off the trooper's thoughts. She was used to the scrutiny of the troops. That was one reason she preferred to work alone. But her Master desired her to start commanding troops. Technically, she was in charge of the search. But she left the actual details up to the officer, differing to his expertise.

Riding her speeder bike, Darest followed the sets of tracks. When she got to the split path, she reached out to the Force. Droids, non-living beings, were much harder to track. They had probably split up to throw off a search, therefore, following one trail was a waste of time. So which direction should she take?

…

"Based on the pattern of the tracks, both of the droids were captured by Jawas. The sandcrawler they were in went towards some farms outside Mos Eisly," Darest said into her comlink, "I have pinpointed their location and am en-route."

"See that you capture the droids undamaged," Vader ordered.

"Yes, Lord Vader," Darest said, turning her comlink off.

Over the horizon was the sandcrawler in question. Darest circled the massive vehicle and stopped her bike in the Jawa's path. The troops ordered the Jawas aside.

"Have you picked up any new droids recently?" the troop asked one of them.

The Jawa denied obtaining any droids in his jibbery language.

Darest dismounted her bike.

"Captain, I would prefer to do the interview," Darest said.

The trooper asking questions looked at his officer. The captain nodded.

"I know you have scavenged two droids, recently," Darest said, "These are property of the Imperial Navy. If you lie anymore, I can assure you that you will regret it."

A bit of the dark side entwined with her words, causing the Jawa to shiver in fear.

They were wandering in the desert, they had no owners nearby. We thought they must have been abandoned. We simply took them in and made sure they were given a good home.

"What were the numbers and makes of the droids?" Darest asked.

One was an R2 Astrometric, its number was R2-D2. Another called itself C-3PO, but it was not a registered make. We believe it was custom built. It was a protocol droid with gold plating.

"Did you wipe their memories?"

We left the core files and processers in tact.

"Did you analyze any data on the droids?" Darest asked.

The Jawa became even more nervous.

We downloaded copies of their files and operating systems. They appeared in tact. Clean, updated operating systems are hard to come by.

"Did you or anyone inspect the files of either droid?"

We haven't had the chance. We can erase the pirated information from our computers. And give you the names of the farmers who purchased the droids. Please have mercy on us!

"No," Captian Tireek said, "You and your crew will not be pardoned. Lieutenant, kill them all. Capture all the droids and remove the computer files from the vehicle."

"Yes, sir," the officer replied.

You can't! the Jawa protested.

"This is unnecessary, Captain," Darest said.

"We don't leave loose ends on Tattooine. We don't have the luxury to be as complacent as you people from the core. Make this attack look like it was done by Tusken Raiders."

"Yes, sir!"

Darest shrugged it off, despite the distaste she felt for the slaughter.

"I want to know every sale you made today," Darest said, using the dark side to invade the feeble mind of the Jawa.

…

Under the cover of one of the large vehicles, Darest tried in vain to sleep. In contrast to the dry heat of day, the Tattooine nights were cold. Once more, she cursed the malfunctioning temperature controls. The humming of the moving machine and the bulk of her armor did nothing to help her situation.

"Report," her master's voice said impatiently.

"We're doing sweeps of the recent sales, Lord Vader," she said, "None of the recent customers have droids that match the descriptions the Jawas provided."

"Keep searching," he demanded.

As the link cut off, Darest gave up on trying to get any sleep that night.

…

The troopers were already pushing the older man out of his home as Darest emerged from the hover speeder.

"What's going on?" an older man asked.

"Owen Lars?" a trooper asked.

"Yeah, who's asking?" Lars asked.

"I'm Lieutenant Rees," the trooper said, "We have some questions about some droids you purchased yesterday."

"Were they stolen?" Lars asked.

"Yes," Rees replied.

"I sent my nephew to wipe their memories," Lars said, "He should be back by this afternoon."

"We'll find them," Captian Terrik said.

"What do you want with them?" Lars asked.

"The droids are property of the Imperial Navy," Terrik said, "Is anyone else here?"

"My wife... why?" Lars asked.

"Find the woman," Terrik said.

"The troops dragged an older woman out of the sand hut. They forced both Owen and Beru Lars to stand in from of the farm."

"Search the farm. Destroy any computers."

"Hold on, you can't do that!" Owen protested, "We have rights!"

"Cooperate and you won't be harmed," Darest said, "I must ask you a question. Did you or your nephew investigate the files on the droids?"

"I didn't," Owen said, "Neither did my nephew or Beru. I told him to have the droid's memories wiped. So whatever classified information they have is still secret."

Owen was not lying about his own innocence. But as for the nephew...

"Your nephew, are you certain he viewed nothing?" Darest asked, using the Force to coerce the truth out of him.

"He... he might have seen something. He said the Astrometric said he was owned by someone else..."

Owen stopped. He bit his own tongue. It was as if he was struggling to keep another secret.

"Tell me," Darest insisted.

"The droid said he belonged to Ben Kenobi," Owen said, reluctantly.

The Jedi? No... his name had been Obi-wan Kenobi.

"I see," Darest said, "Beru Lars, did you, at any time, see any information on either droid?"

"No," she said truthfully, "What will you do to our nephew?"

"It depends on how much he's seen," Darest said, "Well, until the droids are recovered, I'll be leaving a few troops here. Cooperate and this will be done quickly. We should be out of your way by nightfall."

"We shouldn't just let them get away with this," Terrik said in a low tone.

"We will deal with them when we are certain the droids have been recovered," Darest said, "Until then, your men will not harm them."

"We have what we need," Terrik said, "We need to teach this planet what happens when they rebel. He lied to us."

"These are not low-life Jawas," Darest said, "These are Imperial citizens that bought stolen droids unknowingly. They have rights."

"They lost their rights when they withheld information."

"It is your duty as an Imperial Officer to defend them, not destroy them," Darest said.

"Lieutenant, make an example of these traitors," Terrik said.

"Sir?" the officer asked.

"Don't lift a finger, Lieutenant!" Darest said.

Tirrek pointed his blaster at Beru.

"Terrik, you are on dangerous ground here," Darest said, "I order you to stand down."

Owen spat in the face of the Captain. Terrik was stunned for a moment. Then he pointed his blaster at Owen.

Fast as lightning, Darest used the Force to knock the weapon out of Terrik's hands. She summoned the blaster to her own gloved hand and pointed her lightsaber at the officer.

"I will have your rank for this," Darest said.

"Lieutenant, contact Lord Vader. Tell him that we have two criminals awaiting execution. And make sure he knows why they aren't dead," Terrik said.

Before Darest could protest, the signal was sent directly to Lord Vader.

"I trust you have good reason to disturb me, Captain," Vader's image said.

Owen and Beru's faces went pale as they faced the image of the black armored Sith Lord.

"Lord Vader, your adjunct is interfering with official Imperial policy. We show no mercy to Rebels and yet he interferes with our duties," Terrik said.

"You interrupted my conference with Grand Moff Tarkin to complain about my assassin?" Vader asked in a dark tone.

"My Lord, it's my wish to fulfill my duties, something I can't do with him around!"

"Shadow Blade, does he speak the truth?" Vader asked.

"Lord Vader, Captian Terrik has a narrow view. These farmers are not Rebels. Owen and Beru Lars simply got caught up in a mess-"

"Report via closed circuit," Vader ordered.

Darest turned her comlink to a private frequency. Now only she would hear her master and he would only hear her.

"What are their names?" he asked.

"Owen and Beru Lars," she repeated, "Master, you said to be subtle. I don't think mass murder constitutes as-"

"Tell Mr. and Mrs. Lars that they seem to have trouble keeping protocol droids on their property," Vader said.

"Master?" Darest asked in surprise.

"Then you will kill them. Look into their eyes as you speak to them. And do not tear your eyes from them as you make your kill. Do as I command and do not show mercy."

Vader opened the transmission up.

"Captain, you may extend every courtesy that you showed the Jawas before you continue your search. Establish checkpoints to detain any droids entering Mos Espa or Mos Eisley spaceports. And one more thing."

"Yes, Sir?" Terrik asked, sounding _very_ satisfied.

"Do not stop transmitting until I break the signal," Vader ordered, "Shadow Blade, deal with the farmers personally."

"Yes, my lord," she nodded.

Darest walked back to where Owen and Beru knelt on the ground.

"You seem to have trouble keeping protocol droids on your property," she said.

Owen Lars looked at her with a mix of fear, and then shock. Something in him made him surge with hate.

Darest struck him down, slicing off his head. Beru screamed. Darest stabbed Beru with the red lightsaber, silencing the scream.

Behind her, Darest felt... relish as Vader watched her kill the farmers. All Darest felt was hollowness... and an odd sense of fascination as she watched Beru's eyes fade into dullness.

"Lord Vader, Captian Terrik tried to kill the farmers against Shadow Blade's orders," Rees said.

Vader suddenly surged with anger.

"Captain, did you disobey a direct order?" Vader asked.

"I didn't realize that he was in command," Terrik said.

"Shadow Blade, show him what it means to defy _my_ will," Vader ordered.

The captain's mind flooded with fear. Darest swung her blade at him, slicing off his head. And for a moment, she relished the power she had. To end life so quickly. None would defy her again.

"Find the droids," Vader ordered before the transmission broke off.

"Give me the name of that nephew," Darest said.

"The records say his name is Luke Skywalker," the captain said.

Skywalker?

First Kenobi then Skywalker. What?

Why were the names of long dead Jedi cropping up all over?

Should she have mentioned what Owen had said about Kenobi?

Darest puzzled for a moment.

"Shadow Blade, your orders?"

"Search Anchorhead and Mos Eisly for those droids. Go as far as Mos Espa if you have to. And while you're at it, give me anything you can find about Skywalker and Kenobi."

…

"We saw two droids that matched the description of the ones we were looking for," a trooper said.

"And?"

"They weren't the droids we were looking for."

"Really? And what proof do you have?" Darest asked.

"The old man said so."

"And did you check ownership records?"

"We didn't need to."

"Trooper, you are a piece of work," Darest shook her head.

Darest walked through the streets of Mos Eisly with the troops. The Force was alive and buzzing in the city. Something else strong existed there. Like a concentration of energy.

"Find that old man again," Darest said.

"Yes, Sir."

Darest felt a tug of the Force toward her right.

"Move along," Darest said, "I have to investigate something alone."

"Yes, Sir."

Darest went down the alley, following the tug. As she grew closer to a building, it grew stronger. The dust flew about her armor as she ran towards a young man making a deal with an alien over a speeder. With him was an old man.

"He says it's the best he can do. Since the XP-38 came out, they're just not in demand," the blond man said.

"It will be enough," the old man replied.

They walked away from the speeder.

"Hey!" Darest shouted.

Both men stopped. She felt a wave of anxiety flood over the younger one. The old man was an odd source of calm.

"You two," Darest said, "I'm an agent for the Imperial Navy. Did you happen to see anyone with a pair of droids recently?"

"No," the younger one said, "No droids."

"You haven't run into any patrols?" she asked.

"We're just here for the day," the old man said, "We don't have any droids. But if you're interested in some used vaperators, we might be able to help you."

"Is that so?"

"I'm sorry we can't help you. But our ship is due to leave soon and we must be going," the old man said.

"What are your names? And which ship are you leaving on? And give me the name of the captain."

"I'm Ben Tano," Ben said, "This is Luke Jinn, my grandson. We're headed towards Naboo on the _Ravage_. Captain Cody is waiting for us."

"Really? You don't mind if I confirm that?" Darest asked, probing the old man's mind.

"No, you'll find everything is in order."

As the old man spoke, Darest felt a sense of calm overtake her. Yeah, these two weren't lying.

"Have a nice trip," Darest said.

The old man nodded and they took off towards the hanger.

In a moment, the odd feeling wore off.

What the heck?!

"Lieutenant, investigate every ship in the hangers. I want the names and flight plans of every ship on this planet," Darest said into her comlink.

"Yes, Sir."

A/N: Some of the dialog from _Tantive IV_ was from the original Star Wars novel written back in the 1970s. I also quoted The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader by Ryder Windham. Research included Death Star by Michael Reaves and Steve Perry as well. And the wiki article on events that happened during the search for the droids. I know there is a short story that describes the events from the perspective of one of the troopers (When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale), but I have never read it. So I took artistic license.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"You failed?" her master asked.

"Yes, Master. The ship escaped. They had no flight plan. I suspect that the droids are out of our reach."

"I'm disappointed in you, Darest," Vader said.

"Yes, Master," she said.

She bent her head in shame. The thought of what happened with the old man weighed heavily in her mind.

"What troubles you?" Vader asked, his tone less abrasive and a bit more concerned.

"Master, there was a man... I can't remember his name. Ben... Tano... maybe. He had a grandson... But I don't think that was the truth. Somehow, he used the Force to bend my mind."

"He used the Force on _you_?"

"He wore a brown robe, but I can't remember the rest."

"Your memory has been tampered with. This person is very skilled. He may be a Jedi. You will come to the Death Star at once."

"But the investigation-"

"The troops can handle it. We must undo the damage to your mind. That man wanted to hide his true nature from you."

"Yes, Master," she bowed.

…

Again, Darest tried to sleep. Tossing and turning in her bed, something about that boy bothered her. What was it?

Suddenly, a fierce flood of screaming filled her mind. Millions of voices... all in pain. Inside her skull, her brain felt like it was being torn to pieces. Every part of her skin set ablaze...

She screamed with the others. Trying to cover her ears from the sheer volume.

Then everything went blank.

She was alone again.

Something large had happened. A pure tear in the Force... Like an injury...

…

Darest eased the _Shadow Wolf_ into the hanger. In the next hanger over, some sort of ship was docked with a squad of troops guarding it.

"That's..."

"The ship you failed to capture," Vader said coming up behind her, "We have little time."

Darest followed her master. Within him, she felt a great sense of urgency.

"Master... there was a...disturbance..."

"You felt the destruction of Alderaan," he said.

"The _what_?"

"Tarkin's new toy is effective," he stated, "In here."

He pulled her into an empty room.

"Your mental purge will be uncomfortable," Vader said, "You must lower all your mental shields and give me full control of your mind."

"Yes, Master," Darest said.

"Meditate until you have cleared your mind of everything but that event," Vader said.

Darest sat on the ground, cross legged. She focused on the old man's face. The smell of the sand, the heat in her armor. And the dust on her boots. Every detail she could remember.

With great difficulty, she stifled the echoes of the screams. She had a task to accomplish.

…

How dare anyone touch his Darest! Fury flooded him, kept on a very tight leash. First the princess had defied him, then the droids had escaped, then that ship had come bearing Kenobi...

This business had to be dealt with quickly. Vader had his suspicions... Obi-wan was on the station. He might have tampered with his daughter's mind as well. If there was something vital hidden in her recessive memories, Vader had to retrieve it.

Vader closed his eyes, reaching out his senses to his disciple. Easily, he dove into her memories of the bright desert planet. The irritation she felt with her helmet on, the discomfort in the heat, it was all there as if it were his own memory.

Vader probed her mind for information. Starting with the events at the Lars farm. His scarred mouth formed into a painful smile while he watched her execute Owen Lars with her lightsaber. The man who had not been able to protect Shmi so long ago had finally paid the price. Beru Lars had followed. Vader joined in Darest's delight as she killed the disobedient Captain. Slowly, she was learning the joys of the dark side.

He followed her path to the sandy city. Her suspicion of the old man and the boy... She found them haggling over a speeder. Her recollection of the boy's face was terrible. And she could not recall the face of the old man.

Vader frowned. _This_ was where the old man had tampered with her memories. Purging the name from her consciousness, the faces, the information... He had sent a wave of calm...

A Jedi!

Vader started to untangle the memories like a mess of strings. Somewhere in there, the truth was hidden. And in there was something familiar...

Snap!

Vader saw the face. Obi-wan Kenobi, an old, feeble man.

Vader withdrew from her mind. Letting the dark side fill him, he scanned the station. Kenobi was indeed here!

Obi-wan had been on Tatooine this entire time! Darest had the unfortunate misfortune to run into him. For a moment, fear flooded him. Could Kenobi have sensed his young disciple's bloodline?

"Master, I still can't remember," Darest said.

"There's no need. I know what I need to do."

Darest nodded, burying her disappointment.

"A very skillful memory manipulation," Vader said, "Your memories will return in time, little one. Obi-wan Kenobi is a Jedi Master, you are but a student. You could not have stopped this."

"Yes, Master."

Vader turned on his heel to leave. Finding Kenobi was more than just a matter of revenge now.

"Return to Imperial Center," Vader ordered, "Report our progress to the Emperor."

"Master?" she asked in confusion.

"Do as I say, little one," Vader ordered, "Leave immediately."

She nodded.

…

Huddled under the blankets on her ship, Darest finally fell asleep.

Once again she heard screams.

"WHY?!" she screamed.

This time, the screams were brief. And far fewer in number. But the destruction of life still haunted her.

Tarkin... he was a madman.

"If I ever have the chance, I am going to kill that man," she muttered, "Who the hell thinks that destroying planets is logical?"

...

When she got to Imperial Center, half the royal court was in hysteria. As she entered the Imperial Palace, she soon understood why. The Emperor was in a foul mood. When she arrived, Darest was lead into one of the military chambers.

"Can any of you tell me why my Death Star was destroyed?!" Palpatine shouted, not bothering with his usual air of grace.

It was... gone?

Twisted joy filled her up.

Her master had been on the Death Star.

Fright overflowed inside her.

"My Lord, the architect has been captured," Kainen said.

No... she would have felt his death... He was still alive.

"Bah!" Palpatine waved his hand at the lot of them.

Suddenly, new fear flooded her. When the Emperor was in this mood, he usually looked for someone to blame. And she was in the direct line of fire, having failed to capture the droids.

Of course the Emperor sensed this.

"Shadow Blade, come with me!" he ordered.

With no choice but to obey her "master", Darest followed the wrinkly old man into one of the adjoining private chambers. She knelt before the Emperor.

"You were in charge of the hunt, were you not?" he asked.

She could smell the decay of his body this close up. His presence was like a cold serpent with poisonous fangs.

"Yes, Master," she said humbly, "I take full responsibility for my failure."

"No excuses?" he asked, intrigued.

"None, my lord," she replied.

"Fortunately, you are not responsible for the flaw in the Death Star plans. Nor are you the one who failed to protect the station. Neither are you the one who destroyed a core world without my approval!"

She listened to the Emperor rant. He had to be enraged indeed to voice his anger so vocally.

"I will have Lord Vader deal with you when he returns," Palpatine waved his hand at her.

Relief that her master was indeed still alive eased some of her tension.

"Your competence in this matter was sorely lacking," Palpatine continued, "That was uncharacteristic. What happened?"

"Obi-wan Kenobi was on the planet. He modified my memories when I confronted him," she said.

"Ah... Lord Vader reported as much. I trust your memories are returning?" he asked.

"Yes, Master."

_Please don't probe me_, she mentally begged.

Not that Palpatine heeded her pleas, or heard them. While she had enough skill to keep most of his slimy mental tendrils from her most important secrets, she did lose some of the information. It was best to give him what he wanted as quickly as possible.

"Your cooperation is most appreciated," Palpatine said, "Some are still foolish enough to block my probes."

"Yes, Master," she said, feeling undone by the probe.

Those probes felt like his old, cold hand was crawling around in her skull. Thinking of them made her shiver in fear.

"A mere assassin is no match for a Jedi Master. Lord Vader has dealt with the man," Palpatine seemed satisfied to blame Kenobi, "You may go."

"Yes, Master," she bowed, relieved to get out of the room.

"Darest," he said.

"Yes?" she asked, stopping on her heel.

"You are one of my few competent agents. Do not fail me again," he said, "Or I will not leave your punishments to Lord Vader."

She nodded.

…

One of Imperial Center's tallest building served as Darest's personal residence. The five top floors were for her exclusive use and included a hanger, rooftop landing platform, private suites, a fully stocked armory, and a training room.

In her training room, she aimed a pistol at the floating target. While she never used blasters, she did practice with them once a month just to keep her skills sharp. The holographic target floated around while she lined up her site.

As she moved to pull the trigger, the door swished open. Keeping her hand steady, she breathed in as the murderous intent flooded the room. She leapt up just in time to dodge the red streak of light from her master's blade.

In midair, she dropped the weapon. Activating her lightsaber, she landed on the other side of the room. Her master charged, she blocked. Once in a while, he would attack her without warning, just to keep her on her toes.

However, she sensed something more this time around. As he swung his blade down, she braced her body with her knees. Moving into a kneeling position, she lowered herself beyond his reach. She rolled out of the way of his next strike.

To say her master was in a foul mood would be an understatement. Grimly, she noted that he was using his regular lightsaber, not the training model. She activated the training droids, setting them for hunting via voice command. Her master did nothing to override this instruction. As they shot at him, she ducked behind one of the larger storage lockers.

Quickly, she shut out his anger and frustration. Instead, she focused on summoning an image of a beast made of ice. As he circled around to the storage locker, she extended her hand towards him.

For a precious moment, he was fazed by the illusion. It gave her time to aim a strike at his armor. He broke the illusion to move his arm in front of the delicate circuitry on his chest. For the first time in her life, she made contact between blade and armor. With a swing of her blade, she grazed the black armorweave.

This did not impress her master. In fact, it only increased his anger. With the Force, he shoved her back into the wall.

Prepared for this tactic, she braced the impact with her feet. Building up her concentration, she bounced off the wall, her lightsaber pointed at his chest. It only took a sweeping arc on his part to brush her attack away. By then, her other lightsaber blade was aimed for his thigh.

Just in time, Vader stepped out of the way. Still flying in mid air, she pushed against an invisible wall made by the Force, sending her flying back. Expecting this tactic, he used the Force to block her.

Their Force currents collided. Neither relented for a moment. Then Darest saw her own dark energy start to crack. She broke off the assault, retreating back beyond his cutting range.

The storage crate started to shake. Blasters, grenades, and droids started to fly all around. Concentrating on her footwork, Darest dodged the objects. Vader stood, solid as a mountain.

"Attack me!" he commanded.

Goaded by his invitation, Darest threw her lightsaber at him. He slowed it with the Force, catching it in his left hand. Behind it followed a burst of Force Lightning. Vader stood in defense, blocking the low powered attack.

"Don't give me this pathetic display!" he demanded, "Attack me!"

Suddenly, she realized this game was real. Recalling the recent pain of her failure and the humiliation at Obi-wan's hands, she poured her anger and frustration into the lightning. It crackled and flew everywhere. Vader summoned his power to throw the attack back at her.

With the her Force Shield, the attack bounced off harmlessly. With the Force, she turned the lights off. As her master's lightsaber lit up the center of the room, she slipped out into the adjoining corridor.

"Security lockdown," she signaled the computer, "Activate all defenses. Code: Black Armor."

"Acknowledged," the computer said.

…

"Building lockdown activated," the computer above him said.

The storm of rage within him did not fade. Images of the Death Star's destruction floated before his eyes. And the tail of that pilot... The one who had outflown him! The galaxy's best pilot outdone by a rebel nobody. Not even his recent victory over Kenobi softened this blow.

"_You've failed Lord Vader,_" the Emperor had said.

While Palpatine had chosen to take his anger out on the architect, very painfully, Palpatine had been disappointed in Vader.

It was that pilot's fault!

Three security droids flew at Vader. He waved them aside with the Force. He would give that girl another moment to prepare whatever traps she had in store. In the end, he would win.

He had not forgotten her failure on Tatooine. While he did not hold her responsible for Kenobi's mental tampering, there were plenty of things she could have done to stop those plans from leaving the planet. His assassin was going to have to be taught a very harsh lesson about failure.

Enough. Time to see what she had in store for him.

Vader exited the training room. The lights were powered down. That did not matter, his optical sensors gave him clear vision in any environment.

Four droidkatas rolled down the halls, cutting him off both ways. Reaching out with the Force, Vader demolished all four with a wave of his hand before they could even finish setting up. Was that the best she could do?

No. She was a pupil of not only himself, but of Palpatine and the top agents of the Dark Hand. This had been a simple distraction. He reached out with the Force. While he did feel her presence, he could not pinpoint it. He would have to out think her. And where would his little one hide in a situation like this?

Any of the rooms could provide security feed. Her computers were voice activated, so she controlled functions from anywhere. Knowing her, it was all automated. With a simple override, he could deactivate the traps, but there was no sport in that. He would have to sweep the building bit by bit.

It never mattered. He would win.

Taking a chance, he walked down the left hall way.

…

Darest waited in the main hanger while her master searched the main suite. A holofeed displayed him looking around her desk. While she could fight him anywhere, she would prefer to keep the fighting away from her office. All data was backed up, of course, but it was a pain in the neck to retrieve from the main database.

"I'm growing impatient, Darest!" Vader called.

And as if he had read her mind, he used the Force to topple over her desk. The computer and data disks went flying.

So much for that idea.

"Mistress, shall I inform Lord Vader of your location?" her droid asked.

"Twobee, go to the lower levels and wait," she said, "Things are about to get dangerous. You might get crushed again."

"Yes, Mistress," the droid said, scurrying out of the hanger.

"Activate the deception droid," she told the computer.

…

Vader heard the clank of the droid before it entered the room. A PROXY droid charged at him, imitating his fallen apprentice. While it did have a fair approximation of Galen's swordplay, it was not the same. She either had a lot of nerve or a great deal of desperation to try and out do him with these weak tactics.

It only took him a few moments to defeat the droid. As it fell, he felt her presence behind him.

"So, you show yourself?" he asked, turning on his heel.

There was nothing there.

This puzzled Vader. He felt her behind him again. Then again.

Suddenly, Darth Maul attacked him! Vader blocked the fallen Sith's double-bladed saber. Another droid?

No... he comprehended as the room disappeared around him. Surrounded by Darest's presence, he realized that he had fallen into her illusions.

"Well played, little one," he said begrudgingly, waving his lightsaber at Maul.

Her buy for time had been so she could build up the concentration to inflict this image on him. The image of Dooku attacked him in unison with Maul. Vader allowed himself to be cut down.

The pain inflicted on him was nothing compared to pain in the past. He never flinched. When the images faded, a very real lightsaber was cutting the floor below him!

Too late to stop it, Vader fell through the suite into the hanger. His boots slammed onto the hull of the _Shadow Wolf_. Darest dove down from the ceiling, her lightsaber pointed at his helmet.

…

"You were foolish to deliver yourself right to me," Vader said, throwing her aside with a wave of the Force.

"I didn't want you breaking anymore of my things," she replied simply, catching herself against the far wall.

Truthfully, she knew her master had an impatience for games. And she did hope her model of the Tie-Interceptor did survive. It had taken her months to make it.

"Those things are only on loan to you from me!" he mocked.

Well, at least he was in a slightly better mood. When he was serious, he did not put too much thought into insults.

"I don't really see you wearing any of my dresses, Master," she mocked back.

_That_ got under his skin.

He charged at her. Darest blocked. Their blades swung, blurs to the naked eye. In the shadow of her ship, they fought. Crates started to fly at her as Vader tried to distract her.

She held her ground close to him. It was dangerous to be in the vicinity of his blade. But she knew he could not block her onslaughts and aim projectiles at her at the same time.

"Galen Marek showed more promise," her master said.

"He's dead."

"He had far more skill than you. It did not take him this long to break my armor!"

"He betrayed you!" she reminded him.

"And yet I have often wondered if he would have made a better apprentice," Vader continued.

Darest screamed. How long would she be held in the shadow of that failure?!

Her onslaughts became fiercer. Rage powered strikes. In this moment, her only desire was to break Vader!

…

Now this was more like it.

While it took some concentration to keep his defenses up, Vader was able to block each of her powerful strikes. She unleashed one slash that Vader met blade to blade. Their sabers locked, hissing like wild cats. With a flick of her eyes, her second lightsaber came off his belt.

She leapt back, the second lightsaber falling into her hands as she flipped up onto the _Shadow Wolf_.

Vader gave her no time to gain momentum. He leaped up on top of the ship, lashing his own anger at her. She crossed the blades to defend herself.

…

Twobee estimated that the duel had gone on for more than an hour. He watched the security feed of his master and mistress fighting at top speed. Even his processing had trouble keeping up with the motions of the duel.

Finally, Vader seemed to have drained Darest's physical reserves. Twobee reasoned that soon the master would stop. Vader had damaged the girl before, but never permanently.

…

She could feel her body tiring. She was not fully recovered from her mission to Tatooine. Even so, she kept pushing. Vader's defenses held. The mountain against the wind.

Always on the attack. Always quick to rage. That was the path of the dark side.

She felt his rage, his anger. Even in the currents of battle, she could sense his moods and his occasional thoughts. He had a reservoir of anger ready to be unleashed at any moment. Right now, his anger had quelled.

She began to realize something.

This fight had not just been a test. He had been using her to blow off steam about something. To him, she was an easy, convenient target.

But still... to mock her by mentioning Marek?! His motives did not matter. What mattered was that she would never blink as she stared into the void. She would fight him until her very soul broke!

Thus she kept going, ignoring the protests of her sluggish body.

…

_Ah, to be young._

Vader mused as Darest kept going. Her attacks had lost their bite moments before. Fierce power, pure drive, all focus on him. But the execution was slowing.

To anyone other than himself, possibly the Emperor, she was still deadly. Time to end this.

With a push of his hand, Vader sent her flying to the back hanger wall. He heard the impact as she hit solid durasteel. The medical droid would have to treat her for a few hours.

He turned his lightsaber off. Vader moved to get down from the _Shadow Wolf_'s hull. Another thing that would have to be repaired. Perhaps attacking her in her residence had been foolish.

His senses alerted him just in time. Igniting the lightsaber, he blocked the surprise attack. One second later, and his arm would have been cut off.

"Darest!" he warned.

"You didn't call an end," she growled.

Right. Unlike other opponents, she would keep going until he called for an end. Well, if she truly wished to push herself...

"Show me," he invited.

She struck hard and fast with both blades. Refined footwork combined with elegant blade flourishes, trusts, and jabs. Truly, Darest was nothing like the timid, weak Tera. While she had inherited Tera's skill with the Living Force, Darest did not hold the same contempt for blade work.

Darest stepped forward, then slid onto the floor. With a sweep from below, she tried to hit his waist. Pivoting on his right foot, he spun out of the way of her attack.

Also, unlike Tera, Darest was a martial arts genius. Vader had no doubt that Darest's flourish and tactics were due to Anakin's genes. And it filled him with no small amount of pride.

Still, there was a reason he was the master.

Once more, he drove her back with a Force Push. She saw it coming. How she tried to block his attack illustrated that. For a few seconds, she kept his power at bay. But to no avail.

She thrashed against the wall. Darest fell to the ground. Slowly, she got to her knees. With a wave of his hand, she slammed face first to the floor. With the weight of his boot, he stepped on her back. He drew his blade close to her neck.

She glared at him, murderous intent in her eyes. She clenched the hilt of her blade.

"Enough!" he commanded.

Darest still squeezed the blade. However, with extraordinary discipline, she started to bury the anger. Like him, she had a wellspring of fury to call on in times of need. She closed her eyes for a moment. Then her hot fury became replaced by cold ice.

Vader held the blade close to her neck. Knowing that he could end this child's life at any time filled him with great satisfaction. To be in control of _something_ filled him with satisfaction. This one belonged to him alone, not the Emperor. She was his to command.

It was best that she recalled that.

"Recall the price of failure," he said, bringing the blade close to her arm.

Her fear rose. Under his boot, she squirmed.

"Remain still," he warned.

She became rigid. He brought the blade to her flesh. Just enough to scar her, not enough to damage her. He heard the muffled screams as the blade branded her bare right arm. One of several well-earned scars from over the years. Each one imparting a lesson. At least this would provide proof that she had been punished.

He withdrew the blade, deactivating it. Stepping off her, he let her get to her feet. Fumbling, and clenching the still burning flesh, she stood up.

"Mistress!" Twobee called, "Thank goodness your duel ended. Your vitals are through the roof!"

She stumbled forward. One step passed Vader, and her consciousness started to fade.

"Mistress!"

Vader caught her as she stumbled forward.

"You've pushed yourself too hard, little one," he chastised her.

Secured in his robotic limbs, Darest did not reply. She tried to regain her footing.

Vader sighed.

"Don't fight," he ordered.

While she did have her pride, she made no move to stop him from supporting her.

The building came equipped with a small medical bay. This was not her first injury by his hand. Nor would it be the last. Yes, they would be trading blows for years. She was not strong enough to kill him yet.

"Leave the lightsaber burn," Vader ordered Emdee.

"Yes, Lord Vader. Would you like me to attend to the fracture in your arm?"

"Later," Vader ordered, "See to Darest."

Darest laid back in the medical bed.

"She will not require a bacta tank. However, I must insist that she remain in bed rest for a week."

"A week?" she complained.

"You brought this upon yourself," Vader reminded her, "I will arrange it with the Emperor. He will be pleased to know you have been so thoroughly punished. Be sure that His Excellency receives a copy of the medical assessment, amending the usual items."

"Yes, my lord," Emdee replied.

"Do not fret, Mistress," Twobee said, "You will now have plenty of time to study the biology of Sarlaccs."

"Wasn't the lightsaber wound punishment enough?" she asked.

"This is not punishment," Twobee said indignantly, "This is your education! I must point out that you have been negligent of your studies as of late."

"You're exaggerating," she scoffed.

"I believe that a through immersion in Sarlacc biology is wise," Vader said, "See that she provides a three thousand word essay by the end of the week."

She groaned.

"Make that five thousand," Vader amended.

This time, she made no protest.

…

"You must be sure to add another thousand words to your essay by tomorrow," Twobee said.

"I'll finish it," she said, "You know he's not going to actually read it."

"Of course not. But you must write it well nonetheless," Twobee said, rather chipper for a droid.

Darest sighed and leaned back in her bed. Two more days and she would be allowed to move. She had few complaints about the small respite. Other than her Sarlacc lessons, most of her time had been productively spent on her other studies. And she had managed to catch up on the latest holo soap operas.

"Oh... Mistress! Lord Vader is approaching. He says you need not greet him as is customary since you are still recovering."

Darest looked up from her datapad in sharp interest. Her master rarely paid a visit without purpose.

When Vader did arrive, he waved the droid away. He handed her a data disk. She plugged it into her computer. Footage of an X-Wing maneuvering down the Death Star's shaft played. While his two wingmen were shot down, he kept moving, never giving Lord Vader a clear shot. She could see the skill in the piloting. It was almost...

"Jedi reflexes," he said.

The footage went blurry as her master's ship spun out.

"The Force is strong with that pilot," he said, "I want him found."

Darest reversed the footage, then paused. There was little she could gain from this image. Computers and holocams recorded footage, not Force presences. All she could make out was the blue and white dome of the droid.

Blue and white?

Darest called up the records from her search. The make of the droid had been for an astrometric and a protocol. The R2 unit had been described as blue and white. If the droid had made it to the rebel base, it was possible that it had been assigned to a pilot. R2 units were odd selections for pilots to begin with. She preferred the R8 prototype series herself. R2 units were actually quite rare...

"You found something?" he asked.

"The droid," she said, "This one matches the one described on Tatooine..."

Her gut told her that there were answers there.

"You will go when you have recovered," Vader said, "I must attend to a small matter on Grudils. I have made sure that the temperature controls on your armor have been repaired."

"Thank you, Master."

"Maintain your equipment properly," he scolded.

"I will, Master," she replied.

"I can sense a great shift in the Force," Vader said, "I do not know what it entails. Be cautious. When you return, your Sith training will begin."

She looked up at him expectantly.

"As my apprentice," he said.

Apprentice.

Finally.

"Find this pilot and bring me his name. If I deem it necessary, you will bring me his head. I sense... much revolving around this man."

"Yes, Master," she said.

…

Tatooine was still hot and still dry. She looked over records, what few there were. The Force kept tugging her... pulling her back to the location where Kenobi had tampered with her memories. Still... nothing stood out...

Flummoxed, she gazed at the stars above her.

She filed away the reports. Perhaps this had been a dead end. She had names, she knew Han Solo had flown out with the _Millennium Falcon_ with Kenobi and the two droids. He had been in a blaster fight with some bounty hunter named Greedo. The cantina goers were still arguing over who shot first for some odd reason. Too much alcohol would do that to a being.

The old man had lived somewhere in the desert. The location could have been anywhere, so she did not bother to search. She had visited the ruins of the Lars Farm. Nothing interesting stood out.

Luke Jinn... that was the name the old man had given her. Something about him...

She shook her head.

…

Vader held back a sigh. Another mission with incompetent fools under him. Once again, Starkiller had eluded him. Within the private walls of Bast Castle, he retreated from the disappointments of his life. He immersed himself in the dark side, content to flow along the dark currents that made the universe.

When Darest returned to his private retreat, he waited for her. This was where she had grown up, sheltered in the dark aura of his home. She climbed up the stairs to the great window in his most private chambers. He stood before it, the rain of Vjun falling behind him. While he would have preferred to do this in the shadow of the Emperor's Palace, his own home would be a suitable location.

"What did you find?" he asked.

He knew the answer. Nothing. She had spent a week on a wild Bantha chase. He had read her report. None of the names, Obi-wan Kenobi, Chewbacca the Wookie, or Luke Jinn stood out to him. Vader had considered the name "Jinn", but it seemed to be too far removed. Qui-Gon had no known relatives near Tatooine.

"Nothing, Master," she said, kneeling before him.

It would take more time to find that pilot than he thought. Perhaps the droid and Tatooine were unrelated. Why Obi-wan Kenobi had been on Tatooine to begin with puzzled Vader. Why anyone would be there willingly puzzled him.

"No matter," he said, "You are here for a more important reason."

He lit his lightsaber.

"You were created to do my bidding," he said, putting the lightsaber on the right side of her head.

"You have prepared for this day your entire life," he swung the lightsaber over her head.

"Now you leave all else behind," he said, stopping just short of her shoulder.

He deactivated his lightsaber.

"Rise, my apprentice," he said.

"Yes, Master," she said, getting to her feet.

"You are now Sith. For that honor, I name you Darth Blade. Leave Darest behind, and follow me, my apprentice."

"Yes, Master."

Under his mask, Vader smiled. Now the tides would turn against the Emperor. He turned to look out at the rain of Vjun. Now it too could be bent to his will. Already, he could feel the change in the dark side. In the universe.

"Come, Lady Blade," he bid her, "Stand at my side, where you are meant to be."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Darest, she had not gotten used to her new Sith title, scaled the Temple on Yavin IV.

If her quarry had a presence strong in the Force, there might still be a trace here.

As she stepped into the temple, and electrifying pulse of dark side energy entered the young Sith. It was like her skin had been licked by cold wind. What had been here?

Already the jungle had started to take back the old temple the Rebels had used as a base. Having been empty for over four months, a few animals had taken the temple up as a new home. Darest stepped into the temple, walking in the footsteps of an ancient civilization that had once worshiped here.

A cold chill wove its way down her back as her foot stepped on the stone floor. The dark side echoed here, like the residue of fog on a winter morning. Whatever had happened before, it had been dark.

More recently, however, many people had been here. Some had stronger presences than others. Darest reached out with her mind, as if she spread a spider web. If she could find one trace…

It shot at her like an arrow. Running to the southern part of the temple, she found a large room, big enough for the old worshipers to hold rituals. There had been a mass gathering here… People had been happy.

Darest walked down the aisle, faint… A faint presence had been happy, proud, and sad as well.

Another had been smug, cocky, and a bit divided. Another had stood with great pride…

At the end of the aisle were some stairs. Many important people had stood there. Some sort of ceremony had taken place, not a dark ritual the old worshipers might have done, but a formal celebration.

At the end of the aisle, a woman had stood with some sort of tokens. The first presence had received the token, filled with pride and a bit of… puppy love for the woman. A male… Another male had stood next to him… The third had stood where Darest was now…

The first presence called to her. "Here I am."

Darest knelt on the ground. The woman and man interwove strongly for a moment in time. It was if two liquids had mixed into a new one and Darest had to undo the mixture and purify the woman out of the formula. Their presences were so similar for some reason that it was rather exhausting to mentally separate them.

But after a few moments, Darest knew.

This had been where the pilot had stood! And as a wolf would memorize a scent for their entire life, Darest had picked up the "scent" of the pilot's presence. Now it would be even simpler to track down the man.

Carefully, she looked on the ground. Others might not find it, but she would. The definitive clue was right in front of her...

…

Darest deposited the hairs into the automatic scanner. It would check the DNA for any midi-chlorian traces. If anyone had the potential, they would be here.

The Force called her so strongly that... it felt almost like it were driving her. Something was calling to her, needing to be known.

Beside her the comlink activated. Her master's image appeared before her.

"Darest, I require you to track down a woman," Vader said over the comlink.

He still used her birth name, even over secure channels. No one could know her true function as his apprentice.

The computer continued to work. The screen flashed with an indication bar.

"Master, I am close to revealing vital information about the pilot," she said, watching the computer in fascination..

…

Even on the other end of the galaxy, Vader felt her sense of urgency. He knew that she was close to something important. And this was the only time she would ever dare protest.

He sighed. He did not like this.

"I will delay my investigation," she said.

"No," he replied.

Such strong instinctive feelings in the Force, dark side or not, were not to be ignored. She was meant to find this lead, she was meant to discover it now. He could not deny her that.

He would simply use another pawn.

"Continue your search. Report your findings to me as soon as you find something," he ordered.

She nodded, smiling as she ended the transmission.

He felt a small thrill deep inside his heart when he saw her smile. He buried it under his frustration.

_Such emotions are dangerous_, he thought, _I have become far too attached to her. Sidious cannot know..._

…

On the other side of the galaxy, Darest's smile was short lived.

Luke... Luke Skywalker!

The name filled her with anger.

Skywalker!

She finally recalled. The nephew had been named Luke Skywalker!

Damn Kenobi!

Hastily, she dug through the historical records on Anakin Skywalker. Very few were left.

Just before the Clone Wars, Anakin Skywalker had escorted a woman named... Padme Amidala to Naboo. She had died of unknown causes just around the time of the Clone Wars end. On Empire Day...

According to the birth records she had retrieved from Tatooine, Luke had been born on Empire day.

Amidala had been buried with a fatherless child.

Well, that explained where Luke came from. And Kenobi... he had been on Tatooine to guard him. Train him too, no doubt.

Darest fell back into the pilot's seat of her ship. The one image she had of Skywalker had been for a Speeder license a couple of years back. She called up the last image of Anakin Skywalker, taken just after he had killed Dooku. Side by side, they looked exactly alike.

"The eyes," she said, "They have the same eyes..."

Well, this would certainly make an interesting report.

...

Vader looked out the viewport on board his flagship. _Executor_ had finally been completed and would take its maiden voyage very soon.

"Apprentice, what is the status of the hunt?" Vader asked, sensing his daughter approaching.

As he turned around to face her, she motioned at her R8 unit. The droid displayed a hologram of a young man. For a moment, Vader wondered if his optical sensors were malfunctioning. Then he examined the image closely.

"The pilot's name is Luke Skywalker," she informed him.

Skywalker?

The youth looked... exactly like the spitting image of Anakin Skywalker...

Harsh pain. He recalled the pain. The burning of the lava, the attachments of his limbs, his nerves destroyed and remade...

None of that had compared to the agony in his heart as he learned of _her_ death.

"_Where is Padme? Is she safe, is she all right?" Vader had asked Sidious._

"_I'm afraid she died," Sidious informed him "... it seems in your anger, you killed her."_

"_I couldn't have! She was alive! I felt her! She was alive! It's impossible!"_

_Vader had broken the pathetic restraints on the operating table, taking his first steps in his bulky suit. In his rage, he sent objects in the room hurling, destroying droids, equipment, and the last part of Anakin's emotions._

A similar explosion of anger would have escape Vader, if he were not mindful of his apprentice watching him, on edge. Destroying _Executor_ would be less than wise.

Nonetheless, such fury rushed through Vader that with a squeeze of his fist, the droid's dome crushed in on itself, rendering the unit useless.

"What is this boy's biography?" he demanded to know.

"He lived on Tatooine for twenty years until recently," she said, "He resided with the Lars family. He went missing just prior to the destruction of the Death Star. I believe he is still with the Rebellion. I found a strand of his hair on Yavin IV. I've also memorized his presence."

_Tatooine? _Vader wondered.

Of course, where better to hide his "dead" son than on that dust bowl. Obi-wan had been clever, knowing that Vader would never step foot on that planet again.

"This strand of hair you found," Vader said, "The DNA?" 

"I have it right here," she pointed to a strand of hair in a vial, "There are no records to confirm a relation to Anakin Skywalker, but I believe he is the father."

"What is the boy's midi-chlorian count?"

"15,000."

15,000?! With a count that large... there was no doubt that this boy was his son...

Sidious had lied...

Did Sidious know?

"How much of this information have you shared with the Emperor?" Vader asked.

"None."

Well, that was something. But it did not ensure that Sidious would not find out. If he did...

"Tell me how you found this information," Vader ordered.

"After I investigated Tatooine and Yavin IV, I came across it while interrogating a Rebel. Skywalker is a well known hero in the Alliance for destroying the Death Star. Currently, he's the front man for their underground recruiting campaign."

Damn! There would be no chance to keep this knowledge hidden! Vader would have to get to the boy before Sidious!

Then what?

Vader looked at his apprentice. She was destined to be his successor. There would be, could not be, any chance that the boy would take that mantle. A Sith could only have one apprentice. More than that would create a power struggle that would weaken the Sith Lord. The two students would inevitably join forces against the master, killing him before they were ready to ascend to power. Students without complete training would kill the master and the secrets he carried, weakening the line of Sith.

The boy had to be destroyed.

Such a thought caused Vader's stomach to squirm. Kill his own son? That was madness! After twenty years, Vader had found what Obi-wan had stolen from him. What Sidious had lied about. Vader could not lose that now!

There can only be two... A master and an apprentice.

Curse the Rule of Two. Though Vader had technically broken it several times over. He did not count those instances because he had not intended to let Starkiller or his clones live beyond their usefulness.

But a picture began to form in Vader's mind. Sidious's dead body with this boy, Luke, at his side.

She had named their child Luke... That was the name she had chosen out of all the ones in the galaxy...

SLAM!

Vader shut the door on that line of thought. No! He would not think of her.

Luke...

Sensing that he was wrapped up in his musings, his daughter took her leave of the room, leaving Vader in his own dark thoughts.

…

"Hyperdrive speed maximums reached, no error," Commander Napla reported.

"Good," Shadow Blade replied, "Continue with the tests."

Napla saluted.

"Why isn't Lord Vader overseeing these tests?" Commander Fir asked Napla.

"Lord Vader has other matters to attend to," Napla replied.

"More important than the maiden voyage of _Executor_? And why did he put that... person in charge of the ship anyway?"

Shadow Blade turned her mask towards the two commanders. Both stiffened up under her scrutiny. Inside their minds, Shadow Blade felt them cringe.

_Will he choke us to death like Vader would?_ Shadow Blade heard their thoughts.

Shadow Blade turned her head back to the view port on the bridge. Both officers sighed in relief.

Silently, Shadow Blade agreed with the officers. This ship had been Lord Vader's pet project for years. Why had he chosen now of all times to isolate himself in the meditation chambers?

_He's been in there for five days straight._

Shadow Blade let out a sigh. With no one else to command _Executor_ and its rather limited crew, the responsibility of her care fell on Shadow Blade's shoulders. Fortunately, the technicians did the majority of the work, leaving Darest to simply supervise. In all actuality, Either Napla or Fir could have done this job in their sleep.

Sleep. That seemed like a good idea. Shadow Blade had been up for well over...twenty hours.

"Commander Napla, I am confident that you can oversee the next series of tests. I will return in eight hours," Shadow Blade said, letting the commander absorb his words.

Napla nodded.

"I expect a detailed report upon my return," Shadow Blade said, making her way to the bridge's entrance.

_And I'm actually going to have to read it._

Sometimes, being Vader's top agent had irritating drawbacks. The paperwork and documentation being a prime example.

Shadow Blade keyed her code into a private turbolift. Only certain officers would ever have a code to enter the portion of the ship this lead to. Three security sensors scanned entering persons and two battle droids stood guard. They let Shadow Blade by without any trouble. Even then, another door required a full bioscan to enter.

The cold presence of Darth Vader flooded through Shadow Blade. The dark lord's meditation chamber and personal chambers occupied this entire portion of the ship. A hidden panel lead to a small passage that Starkiller had once resided in. The former apprentice had once trained below Shadow Blade's own two feet. Thankfully, that man no longer counted among the living.

Shadow Blade waved her hand over a keypad. The door opened to her personal quarters, only paces away from the Dark Lord's meditation chamber. Once in private, Shadow Blade removed the mask.

Darest took a deep breath, finally free from the face cover the Emperor had designed for her. She placed it and the chest armor on the stand next to her door.

"Set wake up to 0600," she ordered the computer.

The machine beeped in acknowledgment.

Still dressed in her robes, she fell onto the bed. Instantly, she fell into an uneasy sleep.

…

_Darest stood in Bast Castle. Before her, her master looked out the great window inside his chambers. This was the very place he had made her his apprentice... only two months ago._

"_You are no longer my apprentice," he said._

"_Master?" she asked in amazement._

"_You will scour the galaxy for Skywalker," Vader ordered, "You will bring him to me alive. Fail, and I will kill you."_

"_But Master... I've done everything you've ordered! I've trained my whole life to-"_

"_DO NOT CONTRADICT MY ORDERS!" Vader waved his hand._

"_Why?" she demanded to know._

"_Luke Skywalker is my son and heir," Vader said, "He is of my blood. And he is destined to be my apprentice. You are not."_

_She was being cast aside?_

_After everything she had done for him?_

_After all the torture, pain, fire, and hell he had put her through?!_

"_I will not be replaced," she said, igniting her lightsaber._

_Vader lit his own blade, ready for her rage induced charge. With a sweep of his blade, he cut off her right hand._

_Darest screamed._

"_You will obey!" he grabbed her head, making her look into his soulless helmet._

"_I'd rather die!" she said, tears escaping her eyes._

"_Darest, do not make me kill you," he said, raising his saber to her neck, "I have plans for you."_

"_Cut me off from the Sith Order and the path to power, and I will cut your head off myself!" she declared, "I have sacrificed too much to be stopped here!"_

"_I see," he said, his voice low and dark, "It is too late for you. I should have expected as much. It is a shame. But I cannot let you be a threat to my son or myself."_

_He looked at her, his mechanical breathing hissing in her ears. Within seconds, she realized that he was preparing to end her life._

"_Goodbye," he said._

_His lightsaber slashed her head off._

…

She woke up screaming.

"Mistress!" TwoBee called, "Are you alright?!"

"Fine," she waved the droid away.

"Shall I summon Lord Vader?"

"NO!" she declared, "Get out of here!"

The droid scurried out of her quarters.

What had that been? A nightmare?

She reached her hand up to her neck. The cut felt so real...

Was that a vision of the future?

Unable to sleep, Darest moved to her computer. She brought up the information about Luke Skywalker on her screen.

"Son of Anakin Skywalker," she muttered, "What is so special about this boy?"

_Luke Skywalker is my son and heir._

Vader's son?

Her hands started to shake. Waves of envy and anger flooded through her. If that really was a vision of the future... then unless she dealt with this boy, he would replace her.

Suddenly, she felt hollow. Abandoned like Galen Merek. And Vader would kill her.

"That cannot be," said to herself, "Not after all I've done for him. Not after he made me his apprentice..."

But he would.

"If I try to kill this boy he has his sights on, he'll kill me. If I try to avoid capturing him, he'll kill me. If I don't bow to this boy... he'll kill me," Darest said.

She was stuck.

So what would she do?

…

"_Lord Vader, you have have disappointed me," Palpatine said, "Darest, step forward."_

"_I'm sorry, master. I had to come," she said._

"_Your assassin is not as loyal as you think, Lord Vader," Palpatine said, "I can feel her disappointment. She has come to me for training."_

"_NO!" Vader cried._

Within the meditation chamber on his new flagship, Vader jerkedout of the vision.

Darest?!

It had not been a nightmare. Nor a vision. It was simply the manifestation of his worst fears. Before, his chest had been burning with the possibilities of his son and daughter's power combined. Now... he felt... so hollow.

If she betrayed him... he would have to kill her.

This did not please him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Final diagnostics complete," Napla said, "_Executor_ is flight ready."

"Good work, Commander," Shadow Blade said, "Let's take her out. Set course for Imperial Center."

"Yes, Sir," Napla replied.

Darest felt the hum of the engine under her feet.

"Shall we inform Lord Vader?" Fir asked.

"He is aware," Shadow Blade replied.

She felt Vader send her a silent command to proceed with the ship launch. Until further notice, she was in charge of the maiden voyage.

"Prepare for Hyperspace Jump," Napla said.

"All systems ready," Fir said.

While a great deal weighed on her mind, Darest felt a tingle of excitement. The Imperial Fleet's best ship, under her command.

"Proceed with Hyperspace Jump, Commander," Shadow Blade said, "Let's see what she can do."

The crew punched the commands. She took a quick intake of breath. As the ship lurched forward, entering the folding dimension between real space and hyperspace, she let it go. New hyperdrives, no matter how well tested, always made her a bit nervous.

"Hyperspace entry successful," Napla said.

Behind her, the crew broke into a joyful applause. Under Vader, such a thing did not happen. Darest allowed the noise for a moment.

"Congratulations to your men," Shadow Blade's voice said, "Now, remind them of proper protocol."

"Silence men," Fir ordered.

The applause died.

"We're really underway," Napla smiled, "Should we not inform Lord Vader?"

"Do so at the risk to your own life," Shadow Blade said, "He has no desire to be disturbed."

"The Supreme Commander is absent for the launch of his own ship?" Fir asked, "Why?"

"Lord Vader's reasons are his own," Shadow Blade said, "Do not forget that I speak for him. I would hate to break my record for not killing officers, Commander. It has been over three months since I had to discipline a man under my command."

Fir opened his mouth to retort.

Shadow Blade lifted her gloved hand.

Fir closed his mouth.

Sometimes, they needed to be reminded why she was Vader's agent.

But how long would that last?

Darest turned her masked face towards the view port. Hyperspace had its own swirls and currents of blue energy that passed them. Most beings found that it could drive them mad if they stared at it too long. Her master could looked into it for hours at a time, lost in his own deep, dark thoughts. Over time, Darest had come to share his fascination of the eddies.

Luke Skywalker.

The joy of Executor's first launch faded. Resentment for the man she had met once on Tatooine filled up in its place. It burned her chest, causing her to seethe. If not for years of self induced mental and emotional discipline, perhaps Fir would have been choked to death as she gave into the dark side. However, being Vader's student had required a _great_ deal of patience. She had simply learned to hold back her wellspring of dark emotion.

"Shadow Blade, there is a transmission from the Emperor. He demands to speak to Lord Vader immediately," Fir said.

"Then patch it directly to Lord Vader's holo frequency," Shadow Blade said.

"But you said Lord Vader said that he did not-"

"Commander, when the Emperor wants the moons of Avalon knocked out of orbit, you ask how far. Patch him through. Now."

"Yes, Sir," Fir nodded.

…

Vader was well aware of the tests and the launch into hyperspace. Darest had sent him the report summaries. Thankfully, he had someone competent to leave mundane tasks to while he pondered deeper things.

Such as Luke Skywalker.

The light on his console beeped red.

_I left orders not to be disturbed_, he sent the thought to Darest, _Why did-_

_Walking corpse_, Darest replied coldly.

Vader blinked, puzzled by her reference. Ah, she meant the emperor.

Reluctantly, Vader climbed out of his meditation chamber. He knelt on the holo scanner, waiting for the Emperor's image to appear.

"Explain why you have not been overseeing your duties on _Executor_, Lord Vader," Palpatine demanded.

"I was deep in meditation, Master," Vader replied truthfully.

"Do not neglect your responsibilities for your studies, Lord Vader," Palpatine scolded, "I did not entrust this ship to you for you to leave it in the hands of a young girl, no matter how capable she may be."

"Darest would not dare-"

"I am beginning to question why you show that girl so much preference, Lord Vader," the Emperor's eyes narrowed, "She has not earned the responsibility you have given her."

"She has not failed-"

"Beyond failing to capture those droids on Tatooine," Palpatine reminded him.

"Beyond that," Vader admitted, "One failure in an otherwise spotless-"

"One failure that lead to the destruction of the Death Star."

"I have deemed her worthy," Vader argued, "Her skills-"

"Do not excuse her youth."

"I was no older than her when you placed the entire navy under my command," Vader said, "There are officers that have been given greater power with far less experience."

"You are not plotting to overthrow me with this girl as your apprentice, are you?" Palpatine asked directly.

"No, Master," Vader bowed, "You are my path to power."

"I have not forgotten your previous betrayal, Lord Vader. Recall what I had Count Dooku do to his protegee when she became too powerful."

"I recall that very well, Master," Vader said, "And I recall that his attempt to kill her failed."

"Which is why you will attend to your assassin personally," Palpatine said, "And recall that her life is mine to control."

"I have not forgotten, Master," Vader said, "I will send her back to the Dark Hand when we arrive."

"You will. You will then take _Executor_ with you to Avalon. I have a task for you," Palpatine said, "I require you to retrieve a Sith artifact from the tomb of Darth Chaos. The heart of his apprentice."

"The heart?"

"It is a metaphor for the red gem her soul is contained in. While I doubt that she is still alive after so long, there is a chance her spirit will fight any intruders to Darth Chaos's tomb. This is why only a Sith Lord can enter."

"I will secure it at once."

"See that you do," Palpatine cut off the transmission.

The Emperor was still in a foul mood from the loss of the Death Star.

Vader sighed. Perhaps he had been offering Darest too much privilege. Keeping an apprentice right under Palpatine's nose had been risky as it was. Giving her too much influence without clear reason also presented risk.

Well, it was not like Palpatine had told Vader that he could not let Darest keep her new duties. Other than the one failure, the Emperor had few complaints about her. Taking her military rank away on top of her position as his apprentice would be rubbing salt in a very deep wound.

Vader dreaded telling her. Knowing that girl, she would not take the news well. For selfish reasons, he had been putting it off. While he burned with a secret urge to find his son, he also kept a fear for Darest in his chest. Not fear for whatever action she would take, she was not yet powerful enough to kill Vader. Rather, he feared how their bond would suffer when he cut off her lessons.

Losing her as his agent would be a deep and irreparable blow to his plans to overthrow Palpatine. In fact, it would wreck his entire scheme to control the Empire after the Emperor's demise. Essentially, he would have to start over from scratch. It had taken him three days to adjust his plans to accommodate Luke.

Vader was determined, one way or another, to keep her under his control. Twenty years of planning and training had gone into that girl. He would not lose that advantage now.

And quite frankly, he did not want to kill her.

"Shadow Blade, report to my chambers at once," Vader sent the message over the comm.

He would not communicate with her with the mental bond for awhile. He could not risk her reading his mind before he was ready to reveal her fate. It would have to be at Bast Castle. If she went into a fully enraged state while aboard _Executor_, Vader doubted the ship would survive.

Despite his anxiety, Vader smiled as he thought of her destroying this massive toy. Like the Death Star, _Executor_ was nothing next to the dark side. Perhaps when the ship was passe in twenty years, he would allow her to run rampant in it. At that time, he would control the Empire.

Well, assuming Luke did not kill him by then.

Shadow Blade came in. Without even seeing her face, Vader could feel that she was in a foul mood. Being left alone to attend to mundane tasks for five days had most likely left her feeling irritated. After this mission was over, he would have to schedule a training session and let her blow off some steam. Pent up anger in a Sith student early in their studies had a tendency to cause great property damage.

"You will return to the Dark Hand when we arrive at Imperial Center," Vader said, "I will be going to Avalon. The Emperor has appointed me to fetch a Sith artifact."

"Yes, Master," she replied.

"Remove your mask, little one," Vader ordered.

Without hesitation, she followed his orders. No matter how mundane that order was. Vader preferred to see her face rather than that hideous design of the Emperor's.

Her eyes were dark with a lack of sleep. How far had she pushed herself this time?

"Get some rest," he ordered, "I will attend to my ship."

"Yes, Master," she bowed.

"Darest, do not neglect your health," Vader said, "You are far to valuable to my plans to fall ill."

"Of course, Master," she said with strained civility.

Something was bothering her. As when she was a teenager, she was neglecting to share her concerns. He thought she had outgrown these games. For a moment, he considered demanding that she tell him.

"Darest," he said, "Go straight to sleep."

She nodded. As she left the room, Vader decided that he would deal with it as soon as he had gotten the artifact.

…

_What if I trained harder?_ she asked herself.

Then what?

Darest turned over in the bed. Just thinking of the dream made it impossible to sleep.

"Mistress," her droid said, "Lord Vader has ordered me to inject you with a sleeping agent. Please do not move."

As the droid pricked her with the needle, she did not flinch. As usual, her master went to extremes to keep her on a leash. Everything down to her sleep schedule and diet.

_What more can I do?_

Nothing. That was what she decided as she drifted off.

The weight of his choice finally settled on her. And as the darkness of sleep overtook her, one tear escaped the corner of her eye.

…

"She has been sedated," the protocol droid informed Vader.

"Keep her in her quarters until we return to Imperial Center," Vader said, looking at a hologram of Darth Chaos's tomb, "Do not let her strain herself."

"Yes, Lord Vader," the droid said.

"What has her emotional state been in the last five days?" he asked.

"She has been slightly irritable for four days, since your isolation. This morning, she awoke screaming."

"Screaming?" Vader asked, "What over?"

"She was previously in a deep sleep before she awoke suddenly," Twobee said, "I believe she was having a nightmare."

_A nightmare? _He puzzled.

Well, they did happen, even to Sith.

"Her mood has been erratic since then. Her performance has slipped by thirty percent. In the last twelve hours, her blood pressure has risen by five percent, showing signs of stress. She has not taken her daily meals on a consistent basis. Ruling out various causes, I have concluded that she is having a hormonal shift."

"This has nothing to do with biology," Vader waved the theory aside.

"There seems to be no trigger. Nothing traumatic has prompted this fluctuation in her mood."

"Monitor her," Vader ordered, "If her emotional state declines, sedate her immediately."

This task would have to be dealt with promptly. Then he would take Darest to Bast Castle. Best that this news be delivered soon.

…

When Darest woke up, she felt better physically. But her mind and heart felt like they had sunk into a bog.

"Mistress, Lord Vader has ordered that you remain in your chambers until we arrive on Imperial Center," Twobee said brightly, "This would be an excellent time for you to continue your research into the history of the Avalon system. I have selected three holo novels that you will find engaging."

"Not now, Twobee," she breathed out.

"Mistress, I am detecting from your tone early signs of depression. What has prompted this?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said.

"Mistress, this behavior is damaging to your overall psychological state. Lord Vader will not find that acceptable."

"Please go away," she pleaded, laying back in bed.

The droid hovered for a moment. Then he exited the room.

Darest curled under the blankets, haunted by the images of her master cutting off her head and the face of Luke Skywalker.

…

"_He will be my apprentice," Vader said._

Those words still echoed in her mind as she waited outside the old Temple on Duster. Inside, Bane and Tessa navigated the Temple for traps and its hidden treasure.

"I hate this waiting," Grod complained, the native reptilian Duster's scaled tail twitched as he spoke.

Darest looked at the gray lizard man. Like Grod, she hated waiting. It gave her too much time to think. At the moment, she would have preferred to be alone on her ship.

_Why would he do this to me? _Darest asked herself, _Is this some kind of test? It must be. He can't really mean to make someone untrained his apprentice. He can't mean to replace me after all this time..._

But she knew, Vader meant every word of it. Or would, anyway.

Bane came out of the Temple, looking triumphant. In his hand was the pyramid shaped holocron, emitting cold aura that promised great power.

"Let's get this thing back to Imperial Center," Tessa said, "I'm tired of this murky swamp."

Silently, Darest agreed. Turning on her foot, she sloshed through the muck back to her ship.

…

Once on the surface of Avalon, Vader reached out to the dark side. His men found the cave at the mountain base. No signs of life had been around it for years.

Closing his eyes, Vader pushed his feelings about Darest and Luke down, choosing to burn in his anger. Answering his call, the dark side increased his perception. Like a blip on a scope, he picked up a small sign of the dark side. Instinctively, Vader knew this was the place to look.

Turning on his heel, Vader marched up the mountain. His men ran behind him, determined to match his long strides. As he climbed, the dark side grew around him, cold air permeating his armor.

He stopped at the entrance of the dark cave. At its mouth, his men grew anxious and wary. Even they could feel the dark power of this place, a nexus for the dark side.

"What's this?" a female voice asked, "Another one seeks to enter my domain? You are not like the others... are you, Sith Lord?"

"What others have come here?" Vader demanded to know.

"Many... not as powerful as you..."

His men looked at him in concern. To them, Vader simply conversed with the air.

"If you wish to see the source of my power, enter," the voice challenged him.

"Lord Vader?" his commander asked.

"Return to _Executor_," Vader ordered, "You will only slow me down."

"Yes, Lord Vader. Move out, men!" the trooper said.

His men retreated down the mountain, leaving Vader alone. Firmly, he held his lightsaber. Then, by the light of his ruby blade, he entered the dark cave.

All was pitch black except for the beam of plasma humming before him. Something snapped under his black boot, causing him to look down.

He had stepped on an ancient bone. By the light of his blade and his infrared vision, he spotted many bodies laying around him. Most had decayed over centuries, very few being fresh.

For many steps, nothing occurred. All quiet and cold, nothing else. Vader began to wonder if the heart was even in this cursed cave.

"It is here," the voice said, "All you have to do is to find it."

Vader looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. Only black surrounded him. Determined to finish his mission quickly, Vader continued forward.

...

The hologram of Luke Skywalker mocked her.

_I'm the one destined to kill the Emperor, _his voice said in her mind.

Disgusted, Darest slammed the power button on the holo-projector. His revolting face vanished. What would it take to make him disappear? Maybe she would just have to find him first, then it would be a simple matter to end his life...

Then Vader would end her.

For a moment, guilt flooded her. She carried no desire to disappoint her master. But how did he expect her to simply accept this?!

_He doesn't care. You exist to obey his orders_, she reminded herself.

So she was nothing? Just a tool?

Her fists clenched tight. She stormed into the training room on her ship. Activating a targeting droid, she dodged the blaster bolts. One of the bolts strayed too close and hit her knee. Screaming with the pain, she shot a burst of Force Lightning at the droid. It fell to the ground with a clunk.

After that exercise, she fell into bed. Time went by in a blur. When she woke up, she was being pulled and yanked by the droid.

"Mistress, you have a transmission coming from the Emperor," Twobee said.

"Huh?" she asked.

"The Emperor!" Twobee emphasized.

The droid used his limbs to drag her upright. He quickly ran a brush through her hair to make her more presentable. Just as he seemed to be satisfied, Palpatine's face appeared on her computer.

"Master!" Darest snapped to attention, "Forgive me."

"Why did you not respond to my transmission?" Palpatine asked.

"Mistress Darest has been ill, my lord," Twobee covered for her.

"Leave, droid," the Emperor ordered.

Twobee scurried out of the room.

"Are you ill?" he asked with insincere concern.

"I pushed myself too hard over the last few days, Master."

"No matter," Palpatine said, "Are you able to attend to your duties?"

"Yes, Master," she knelt before the image.

"Lord Bane's ship has been attacked by pirates," Palpatine said, "You will travel to Nar Shaddaa and retrieve the holocron."

"Yes, Master," she said.

"I sense that something concerns you," Palpatine said, "What?"

Darest looked at the floor. She could confess everything. Her master's plots to overthrow Palpatine. How he intended to replace her as an apprentice. Who the pilot was and his relation to Vader.

She looked into the eyes of the Emperor. Those dark, cold, blood-chilling eyes. Recalling how she hated him, she recoiled from revealing anything.

"It is nothing of note, Master," she said, "A man I had interest in does not share my sentiment."

Palpatine's eyes widened. She could hear the whirling in his mind. To be so... fixated on a male... how young the assassin was.

As if she would be depressed over something so simple.

"If any man refused you, he is a true fool," he said with honey like sympathy.

"Yes, Master," she gave him a fake smile.

"Find my holocron and put this... matter out of your mind. Your only companion should be the dark side. Do not fall into an abyss. Let this pain fuel your power."

"You're right," she said.

"Go forward."

"Thank you, Master," she said quite sincerely.

The Emperor's face disappeared.

"I hate that man," she whispered.

As for Skywalker... well, Darest would simply have to discuss the matter with her true master. She would not give up without a fight.

...

Shiba the Hutt was known for his love of artifacts according to her sources. He would buy such treasures on the Black Market and keep them in his luxury suite.

Sneaking into a Hutt residence was so simple that it was laughable.

_If I trained harder, would my Master reconsider?_ Darest asked herself again as she sneaked through the halls of the large building overlooking the city.

She ducked into the shadows as two guards passed her.

_If I was stronger, would I not be a better choice?_

The door was pathetic. In seconds, she had the lock disabled with a wave of her hand. The door opened with the Force.

The presence of the holocron called her. Its dark energy compelling her to reach out and grab it.

_Take me and I will give you power_, it beckoned, _Claim the powers of the Sith for yourself._

Nearby, another holocron caught her eye. A cube shaped one.

_A Jedi holocron and a Sith one in one place?_ she asked, _How did Imperial Intelligence miss this?_

Not that it mattered. All Jedi artifacts were illegal to possess. And all Sith artifacts were rightful property of her master and the Emperor.

If her master had not chosen Skywalker... That holocron would belong to her... Not that long ago, it had by all rights.

_Real warriors take power, they do not wait for it to be given to them_, the Sith object cooed in her mind as she took hold of it.

_Only idiots take power in haste_, she replied.

…

Vader had no idea how long he had marched. Time seemed to lose all meaning here.

The weight of his body and feet suddenly slowed him down. As he moved, every step took great effort. Though he had gone weeks before without rest, he suddenly craved a small respite before continuing.

In what felt like hours, Vader could not continue. His feet rooted him to the ground. No amount of anger or impatience would make his weary limbs move!

Falling to his knees, Vader gave in. He would meditate for an hour or two, giving his body time to rest.

"Why did you betray me?" a familiar voice asked.

Vader looked around him. But no one, no lifeforms, existed in this cave besides him.

"Did you think that I would like it if you had a child with a different mother?" the voice asked again.

"This is a trick," Vader said, "That voice's owner died a long time ago. She's gone. You will not fool me."

"I'm not trying to fool you," Padme said, appearing before him.

She was even more beautiful than he recalled, when he had ever allowed himself to remember over the years. Stunned, Vader stared at the apparition that appeared to be the living, breathing, Padme Amidala. Her brown eyes still sparkled with passion. Her hair grew in perfect locks around her face. Dressed in a simple white gown, she looked her very best. Pure loveliness that could make his heart skip a beat every time he beheld it.

Then his heart ached with pain. Visions of her last moments at his hand flooded into his mind. Her wondrous face contorted in pain, struggling to breathe. Her limp body falling to the cold ground. Her last moments of life, consumed by his own stupidity. And the child...

Guilt, anger, sorrow, despair... all of them pounded at him with ferocity, slamming him like a landspeeder would at top speed. And hate... Hate for Sidous. Hate for Kenobi. And hate for himself.

"I will not submit to this!" Vader called out.

"Why did you betray me?!" Padme demanded, her exquisite face twisted with fury.

"I did no such thing," Vader replied.

Not that he could of if he had wanted to.

"You replaced our child! You betrayed me and our baby! You killed us, then you replaced us! Why?!" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I needed an apprentice to take out the man who doomed us to this fate," Vader said.

"So you used the DNA of a more suitable mother?" Padme asked, "Wasn't I good enough?"

"You... I could never..." Vader rambled, "You have no right to judge me! You are dead!"

"Do you love that... _thing_... more than our child?"

"Love has nothing to do with it," Vader growled.

"That's not like you, Anakin," Padme said.

"That name means _nothing_ to me."

"It's who you are," she said, "Part of you is still the man I love. Why do you deny it?"

"Enough," Vader said.

"Was the void in your heart so large that you had to fill it with that girl?" Padme asked, her eyebrows curling in suspicion, "Did our child's death burn you so much?"

Vader stared at the illusion of his dead wife.

"You are nothing but a ghost of the past," he said solemnly.

"Then I feel sorry for that girl," Padme said, "For no parent as cold as you could ever love their child."

With that, the illusion disappeared.

"I don't need love," Vader whispered, "I need power."

Yes. Darest was just a tool. Just another puppet he would use to defeat Palpatine.

Luke was the same...

But in the back of his mind, Vader knew that statement was a lie.

So he buried the thought, far under his discipline and coldness along with Padme's image.

Love had no place in his life anymore.

Vader laid back against the wall of the cave. Drifting into a blank sleep, he clung to the darkness like a blanket, shielding him from the threats outside.

And the threats within.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Bane had long since collected the holocrons. They were en-route to Imperial Center at that very moment. To steal from the Empire was to invite death. Palpatine demanded blood for the loss of his property.

Silent as a shadow, Darest stole into the hotel the thieves slept in. Plunging her daggers into their necks, each of them died at her hands.

Darest returned to her own hotel. Carefully, she cleaned the scum's blood from her Sith weapons. Two blades made out of a black metal that did not shine, and as sharp as Wookie teeth.

After she stowed the daggers in her pack, she fell asleep, clutching the bag close to her body. No thief would steal from her without a fight.

_In her dream Darest stood with her master on one of the balconies of his castle, overlooking the skyline of Imperial Center. The cold wind whipped around them, sending her master's cloak flying._

"_Do you see them?" he asked, "They live their insignificant lives, ignorant of the powers that control them. They believe they have freedom, but it is only because they are beneath the notice of the Emperor that they are allowed to do as they please."_

_Darest looked down at the lights of the galactic citizen's homes._

"_They are parasites, every one of them," he said, "They live in a system that allows them to feed off the chaos caused by their own greed. None of them understands true order. The Emperor has not succeeded in creating his so called 'perfect galaxy'. That is because he is not aggressive enough. He has no honor. He hides behind his palace and his guards and his schemes and plots. His methods are slow and exhaustive."_

"_Yet he is brilliant," she said, "Which makes him dangerous."_

"_Indeed," Vader agreed, "Do you recall why you were created?"_

"_To serve you."_

"_To what purpose?"_

"_To help you defeat the Emperor and become the Sith Master."_

"_Have you ever doubted your purpose before?"_

"_No. But..."_

"_What?" Vader asked impatiently._

"_You're going to replace me," she said, "You'll have no need for me in your plans anymore."_

_Vader stared at her, the only sound between them was the rasping of his respirator._

"_I never said that I would have no use for you," he said, "You have come to that conclusion on your own."_

"_Why, Master?!" she demanded to know, "I have just as much potential as Skywalker! More than him! I have done everything you have ever asked! I've trained to be your apprentice my whole life! So why now?!"_

_Tears stung the corners of her eyes as she finally expressed her views. Again, Vader stared at her in silence._

"_He is my son," he replied, "My heir. He was meant to defeat the Emperor. And I was meant to train him. It is his destiny to rule at my side. I cannot deny him or myself that truth."_

"_I hate him," she complained._

"_Do you hate me as well?" he asked._

"_I... no," she said._

"_Then you are foolish," Vader said, "For all your intellect, you cannot figure out that your sentimental feelings are your greatest weakness."_

"_I wanted to be the one to fulfill your desire for vengeance," she said, "I wanted to be the one to kill you and continue the line of Darth Bane. Now you're asking me to call Skywalker 'Master'? I should hate you for doing this to me."_

_The tears finally escaped. Vader reached a gloved finger to her face. With it he wiped the tear away._

_Why? Vader... the real one... would never do this._

_She wanted him to be a father to her. But that would never happen. And he... wanted his son. Twenty years without ever knowing he even had one... How much pain would it cause him if Skywalker was killed?_

_She could not disappoint her master._

"_I will find him," she said, "And I will bring him to you."_

"_You have not ceased to surprise me, Darest," Vader said, "Your devotion is... quite close to insanity."_

Darest awoke from the dream.

Startled, she sat up in the bed. What had that been? Some sort of subconscious meditation? It felt so real...

Master...

Dream or not, she had vowed to find Skywalker. For Vader, she would scour the galaxy.

…

"Anakin," another familiar voice called.

Vader awoke to the call of an old mentor. Appearing like he did the day he had died, Qui-Gon Jinn floated in front of him.

"You mustn't fall here," Jinn said, "You still have much to do."

"I don't need _you_ to tell me that," Vader replied scathingly.

"What did I do to earn such hate from you?" Jinn asked, "Is it because I took you from your home? Because I took you from your mother?"

"No Jedi escapes my hatred," Vader replied, "All of you were fools. You never trusted me. You just wanted to use me as your tool to dominate the galaxy."

"Those are lies Sidious has used to cloud your judgment. And you don't even believe them."

"Then why did your precious 'Chosen One' become one of the Sith instead of destroying them? I'll tell you! Because the prophesy was a lie!"

"The prophesy is as true as it ever was," Jinn said patiently, "But be warned. If you force your son down your path, he will become the same kind of monster as you are now."

"If he does, he will be the most powerful Sith in history," Vader said.

"You cannot escape your destiny. If you force him to become a Sith, you will eventually have to destroy him. And while you may bury your true feelings under lies and cruel intent, you _know_ that killing him would undo you. The last part of you, the last noble part would be destroyed, leaving you lost in the darkness for eternity."

"Leave me be, Jedi," Vader commanded.

"Your role extends farther than you could ever know, Anakin," Jinn said, as he started to fade away, "Don't think this is the last you will ever see of me."

The vision finally disappeared. Vader stared at the spot Jinn had been just a moment before. Then he stood up. He continued on.

…

"Was...Skywalker?" someone whispered.

"Yeah... like him," another person replied in a hushed tone.

Darest's ears perked up. With the Force, she concentrated on increasing her hearing.

"Luke Skywalker, the one who destroyed that battle station, is here on Nar Shaadda?"

"I hear he's at the Crimson Bantha."

Darest tore off for an information kiosk at the corner of the street. The information broker gave her directions to the small cantina.

Inside the Crimson Bantha, a man spoke loudly about the oppression of the Empire, especially aliens.

"If we're going to kick those tin can butts of theirs, we need all the help we can get," Skywalker said.

Half the crowd in the cantina cheered.

"I realize this is a lot to ask of any of you. And it's a huge risk to support the Alliance, but we need supplies and ammunition. Every bit helps the cause. But don't worry, we'll make sure you get your freedom. And this is not a throw away. When we get the capital back, no matter how long it takes, we'll make sure you get your money back. In fact, we'll give you 500 credits back. Now we can't risk a ledger or any records, so remember the phrase the collector gives you. That will be your proof."

Darest stared at the man near the bar. With the Force, she probed him. To her disappointment, his presence was not the one she had found on Yavin IV. On top of that, this man's features were distinctly different than Luke Skywalker's. His eyes were set too far apart and his nose was crooked.

This idiot was a conman. For himself or for the Hutts, she had no idea. Perhaps the Alliance had taken to fundraisers, but she doubted that they would risk their hero this openly. Still, he had to be dealt with. Easing her way through the crowd, she caught "Skywalker's" eye.

"Well, hello," the fake smiled at her smoothly, "What's a pretty woman like you doing in this dump?"

"I heard a legend was in town," she replied, giving the fake her best smile.

"Oh... who would that be?" he teased.

"Boba Fett," she replied, "You haven't seen him around, have you?"

The fake looked absolutely puzzled. Then in a moment, he let out a laugh.

"That's the funniest joke I've heard in a long time," he said, "You must be a writer or some kind of artist to be that creative."

"Art collector," she replied, "I run a gallery on Imperial Center, Coruscant rather."

"No way?" his eyebrows popped up, "What brings you to this armpit of the galaxy?"

"A rare artifact," she said.

From her bag, she produced a small statue of an ancient Nagi guard.

"It's worth a few thousand," she said, handing it to him, "The Alliance could probably use that more than I could."

"Oh... wow," he said in amazement, "We'll need a new phrase for you so you can get your money back."

"No need," she said, "I just want to see that wrinkly Emperor out of the Imperial Palace."

Preferably with his head cut off.

"Well, it might be awhile, but we appreciate this," he said, "Uh... I feel bad for giving you nothing in exchange... so how about dinner?"

"I couldn't," she shook her head, "I have to catch a ship this evening."

"Maybe I could give you a lift?"

"No thank you," she smiled.

"Too bad. Hey, didn't catch your name."

"Didn't throw it," she smirked, "See you around the holonet."

…

Ten minutes after the bar closed, Darest, donned as Shadow Blade, followed "Skywalker" to his ship.

"Great haul," he said to his partner, another human male, "Think that statue is really worth what she said?"

"We'll find out on Nal Hutta."

"Too bad she had to leave so quickly. I'd wouldn't have minded getting to know her a bit better."

"Teh," his partner scoffed, "She wasn't interested."

"The ladies love a hero," he protested, "And you saw the way she was checking me out."

"I've never met a girl less interested in you. Besides, she was checking me out."

"Why would you say that?"

"It was obvious."

Rolling her eyes, Darest ran ahead of them into the docking bay. The two men unloaded their purse of credits in the cargo bay along with the statue. Said statue had a homing beacon inside of it.

"Good evening, gentlemen," she said in her deep, masculine voice.

"What the-" the con artist exclaimed.

"Holy... that's Shadow Blade!" the collector panicked.

"Hey, we'll do whatever you want," the con artist said.

"You will surrender into my custody," she said, "And you will provide the names of your contacts in the Rebel Alliance."

"We... don't have any connections," the fake said, "I'm Wen Indenil. It was just a prank. I'm not a Rebel."

"Then you were imitating a Rebel criminal to solicit funds for the Alliance?" she asked.

"No! We did it because we have to pay a debt to Shiba! Come on! We can give you names of the people who donated, descriptions too. Just don't hurt us!"

"Both of you are guilty of a conning scheme, imitating a criminal, and perhaps any number of other things if you work for Hutts. What I want to know is, where did you get your information about Skywalker?"

"Uh..." the collector said, "We heard a rumor-"

"The truth!" she demanded.

"We ran supplies to their ships," Wen confessed, "I met Skywalker on the flight deck when we were unloading! That's all we know!"

"Where was this ship?"

"Over Endor, but they're long gone by now! That supply run was over two weeks ago."

Two weeks? Then that ship could still be using the same rendezvous point.

"You will both surrender to me. Cooperate and you will live," she said.

"Yeah," Wen agreed.

The collector nodded as well.

…

Darest secured both of the scum aboard her ship. The _Shadow Wolf_ had special "guest quarters" for live targets. It was a room with one source of light, a small fresher unit and nothing else. Twobee would oversee their care while she piloted.

"Mistress, you have a transmission," the droid said.

"Patch it through," she ordered.

"Ah, you have finished your assignment?" the Emperor asked.

"Yes, thoroughly," she said.

"Good. Lord Vader has been on Avalon for three days," Palpatine said, "You will investigate his disappearance. Report to me as soon as you discover why he is missing."

He was... missing?

She nodded, holding back her fear.

"Be wary, young Darest. The tomb is most likely filled with traps beyond your skill. However, since there are no other agents near your vicinity, I have no choice but to send you. It is unlikely that you will survive."

"I will not shy from my duty," she said.

"Yes," he waved his hand, "You are to scout only. Do not engage the Sith spirit. And do not fail me this time. If Lord Vader is lost, hope that the Sith traps kill you."

"Yes, my lord," she said, "No doubt."

…

Darkness. All darkness. Nothing but darkness. Darkness suited him.

But in this case, Vader began to hate the darkness.

Needing no light to see before him, partially because of his optical retinas and because of his Force abilities, he did not stumble on any obstacles.

"Master..."

Vader stiffened as he heard her voice. Darest!

Why was she here?

"Master... I'm here," she said.

"Hold on, little one," Vader replied, increasing his stride.

"Please Master... help me..." Darest begged.

Flooded with worry, his heart ached as he thought of Darest in pain. He would hurry. He had to save her.

He came to a split path. Vader looked at both directions, wondering which one would lead him to Darest.

"Master... hurry... she's hurting me..." Darest pleaded, her voice coming from the right tunnel.

Vader tore off into the right path. She had to be close. He would make that woman pay for stealing what was his!

_No. Trap..._

Stopping cold, Vader looked around the cave. Was that... Darest?

"No, Master. It's a trick! She's trying to mislead you!" Darest cried, "Please Master!"

Steadying himself, Vader realized something. Darest never begged. During all the tortures he had put her through, all the pain, all the exertion, she had never broken. Her strength was almost insane, how she endured...

Turning back, Vader backtracked to the fork in the cave. Then he took the left path.

_Turn back. Trap. Escape... no time..._

_That_ was his Darest! Vader knew it as he knew his own name. Her presence flickered like a light in the darkness.

"You fool!" the woman cried, "You will never reach her in time!"

"I am getting close," Vader said, his voice laced with menace, "I can feel your fear!"

"You will never escape!" the woman cried.

Onward he pressed, lead on by the faint light of his disciple.

When he came to the main chamber, Vader instantly knew what he had walked into. The cave was a tomb. A resting place of an ancient Sith spirit. Even as a Jedi, he had known the legends of the Sith who endured death. In the center of the tomb was a large, red gem. One forged in the ancient arts of pure darkness.

The heart.

Darest's spirit was trapped in there. That woman... she had stolen the spirit of his assassin.

"Return my assassin!" he commanded.

Vader saw Darest's body down at the entrance of the main chamber. The spirit would no doubt put up a fight as he destroyed the heart. Arming himself with his lightsaber, he stepped towards the red gem.

"You shall not win!" the Sith Lady said, appearing as a transparent blue ghost.

"You shall not stand in my way," Vader said, stepping passed her.

Extending his hand, he took a hold of the gem. Darest was trapped inside, unable to move, not yet consumed by the Sith woman.

"I have more power than you can imagine!" the Sith called, raising her arm.

The coffin opened, revealing a decaying body in tattered robes. It held two ancient lightsabers, lighting them. With incredible speed, the corpse flung itself at Vader.

Vader lit his blade to block the first strike. He extended his hand, summoning Darest's lightsaber off her belt. With Darest's blade, he blocked the other lightsaber. Duel wielding had never been his specialty, but he would not fall to this scum!

The corpse flung strike after strike at him. Vader deflected each blow, waiting for an opening. Finally, he found a weakness in her attack. He thrust his blade at the thing's heart. But it did nothing.

"You cannot kill what is already dead!" the Sith said.

Vader pulled his blade out. With Darest's blade, he blocked a quick attack at his head. Attack after attack, Vader looked to find a way to defeat the spirit.

"You cannot win!" the Sith said.

As he dodged another strike, Vader felt a burst of power from the gem. With another strike, Vader felt it again.

"What?" the Sith asked, "How?"

Vader used the Force to push the corpse into the far wall. Reaching out to the crystal, he used the Force to shake it, causing it to crack.

"You will not kill me!" the spirit said, her ghostly form lunging for him

She entered his body, causing his vision to go blurry. Under every bit of his scarred flesh, he felt the squirming of her vile spirit.

"Stop or your master dies!" the spirit said desperately.

"Don't stop!" Vader commanded.

With another burst of power, Darest cracked the gem. Then with all her strength, she broke the crystal.

The spirit's scream vibrated inside him to the core. Then it disappeared, forever banished from the world of the living.

Turning off both sabers, Vader rushed to the alter. A small, gray ball of light hovered over the shattered gem. Having used all her strength, Darest had little life left in her spirit. She would need direct contact with the midi-chlorians in her body to replenish her power.

With his gloved hands, Vader took a hold of her small spirit. Such a fragile little thing, her existence in his hands.

"As long as you follow me, little one," Vader said, placing the light near her body, "You will always be protected."

He watched the light descend into her body. Immediately, her breathing quickened. Her eyes flitted open, and she looked over at his masked face.

"Master..." she said weakly.

"Rest," he said, covering her eyes with his hand.

Darest's eyes closed. Her breathing deepened until it was a soft snore. Vader sat next to her, his own power drained from the relentless illusions of the Sith lady.

Next to his acolyte, his disciple, his daughter, he fell into a deep sleep.

…

Darth Chaos's apprentice smiled.

Finally, she had caught the mechanical man. How easily he had fallen for that illusion.

…

When the real Darest came to the cave. She hesitated. It was drenched in the power of the dark side. So cold.

"Master?" she asked the entrance.

Of course it made no reply.

Taking a deep breath, Darest opened her mind. The easiest and fastest way to find Vader would be via their mental bond.

"Your master is inside, little Sith," the cave mocked in a deep female voice.

Her master was inside... And he felt so empty...

Rushing forward, Darest entered the dark cave. Reaching out to her master while her feet carried her through the cave.

"Master?!" she cried in desperation.

"Why are you searching for a man who would cast you aside?" the voice mocked.

"Master?!" she called again, "Lord Vader?! Can you hear me at all?!"

A shadow loomed behind her. Darest ignited her lightsaber. The shadow launched itself at her.

Under her robes, a crystal glowed.

"What?" she asked herself.

"Jedi!" the voice recoiled.

"No," Darest said, reaching for the crystal.

It had been a Jedi crystal once. Her master had planted it among other Sith crystals during a training exercise.

Holding the blue, shimmering light in front of her, Darest felt the warmth of the Jedi's former power. By its glow and the glow of her red lightsaber, Darest proceeded through the cave.

"Master!" she called out, finding his armor slumped over.

He was kneeling before a crystal, glowing a deep, dark red.

"You dare enter my tomb, Jedi?!" the voice bellowed.

"I am no Jedi!" Darest said, waving her saber.

"DIE!" the voice called.

The shadow returned, striking at her. Throwing her Force Shield up, the crystal glowed brighter. The shadow was thrown back with a flash.

"Master," Darest said, "Wake up."

The shadow attacked again.

Panic started to fill Darest. Fear that she had lost her master. As her fear grew, the blue crystal's light started to fade.

"No!" she pleaded, "Don't leave me!"

"He is in my grasp, little Sith," the voice mocked, "Under my spell. Haunted by illusions of his own dark past."

"Any illusion can be broken," Darest said.

Darest deactivated her lightsaber. Slowly, she reached for the cold metal of her master's helmet. Still protected by the light of her pendant, she breathed in. Then she used her anger to force herself to dive into her master's mind.

…

"You were the Chosen One! You were supposed to destroy the Sith, not join them! Save the Force, not leave it in darkness!"

"I hate you!" he called.

"You were my brother, Anakin!" Kenobi said.

_Liar._

"Anakin, you're breaking my heart," Padme said.

He reached out to her. With his power, killing his deceitful wife was no challenge.

_No!_

How could he?

"It's my fault," Anakin said, kneeling before his dead wife, still pregnant with child.

Again and again. Would this vision ever cease?

His wife... His child... Dead by his own hand. How could he live?

"You don't have to be haunted by these visions anymore," a woman with bone white skin said.

She extended a frail, death eaten hand towards him.

"I don't?" Anakin asked.

"You can find release," she said, her red dress blowing in the wind, set aglow by the fires of the lava.

"How?" he asked.

"Give in to your pain. Let yourself become one with it. And give up your own life."

"Will the visions go away?"

"Yes, forever," she promised.

As Anakin looked up at the woman, he felt relief. Yes, no more. He could already feel the pain leaving, fading. The memories as well. No more guilt, no more suffering.

"Get away from him!" someone shouted.

A black blur ran between Anakin and the woman. A young girl, filled with pain. Garbed in dark robes, she lit a red blade and pointed it at the red woman.

"You!" the red one said, "Get out of my way, child!"

"You will not take him from me!" the black one said.

"You have no power here!" the red one pushed the black one away with the Force, "He is consumed by the agony! He mourns the loss of his wife and child! Can you not see that he is in pain?"

"The child?" the black one looked surprised.

"Yes, the child," the woman smiled.

"I don't know about the wife," the black one said, "But..."

…

Darest paused.

Such aggravating sensations. Like her soul was being torn apart. This was her master's pain...

How long had he suffered like this?

"Master, your son is alive," she said, "He's out there, somewhere in the stars. He's waiting for you to find him!"

Yes. It did not matter anymore. Losing her master was worse than being replaced.

"My son?" her master asked.

…

His son?

He had a son?

But Padme was dead...

_Luke..._

The name came to him.

Luke...

His son.

He had not killed the child!

"You... You lied to me!" Anakin said, "You made me recall these pathetic emotions!"

Yes... He was not Anakin.

That girl...

"Your name, girl," he commanded.

Yes... he commanded... he did not wallow...

"Darest," she said, "I am the blade of Darth Vader."

Vader...

Darest...

Yes, those were names he knew...

"What... I don't understand! You shouldn't have any fight left!" the dead one said, "You miserable Sith Lord! What does it take to defeat you!"

"A great deal more than you possess," Vader stood up, "Get out of my mind!"

He thrust his hand forward. The dead one disappeared.

He turned to look behind him, still appearing as Anakin had once. Darest knelt before him.

"This is not my appearance anymore," he said, looking at his still flesh body.

How could he have forgotten?

"The child... I thought I had destroyed the child..." he recalled, bringing his hand to his head, "I burned in that lava... Padme... Ugg..."

He recoiled from the memories of his wife.

"The child... I... I thought that the child could defeat the Emperor... So I..." he muttered, touching his forehead, "I created a new one... Yes... I had the scientists on Kamino create one with my DNA and Tera Crescentwulf's..."

He looked at the girl. Their minds... He could read her like an open book. Right now, she was overwhelmed by shock.

She finally knew the truth.

"Darest..." he said, "You penetrated my mind."

"Yes, Master," she said, "I apologize for the intrusion."

"You knew about my son," he said, "You had a vision of the future."

"Yes."

"You should have informed me at once," he said, dropping his hand to his side.

"I'm sorry," she bowed.

"Tell me, what have you decided?" he asked.

"I will accept your choice," she said, "It is not my place to question your decisions."

"What you want from me, I cannot give you," Vader said, walking forward, "My soul and heart have become ash because of this planet."

He knelt in front of her.

"I cannot love you," he said, "And I never will."

"I know," she said.

"You were grown in a lab," he said, placing his hand under her chin, "Created to do my bidding. And you are nothing without me."

He lifted her chin, making the girl look into his eyes.

"I do recognize you as my daughter," he said, "And you will help me find your brother."

"I... have a brother?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Your older brother," he said, "My heir and son. Understand, he was meant to be my apprentice. I was meant to find him. Kenobi stole him from me. Hid him on the planet..."

His mouth curled in disgust.

"I must reclaim what is mine. I have lost my body, my life, and my freedom. I will not lose my son. Not to the Jedi and not to Sidious!"

"I understand," she said, her eyes turning cold.

"Yes, you do," he said, "You feel my anger. You understand me as no one else will, little one. That makes you very dangerous."

She shivered in fear.

"You almost betrayed me," he found after probing her mind.

"I... I..." her lip quivered.

"Fortunately, we both hate the same man. And you have proven your loyalty. I will not forget. But if you even think of turning treacherous thoughts to action again, I will destroy you."

"I won't fail you."

"You will not," he agreed, "You're more powerful than Luke, but that does not make you the most worthy to be my apprentice."

He looked at her for a moment.

"I will rescind your apprentice status," he said, "You are to be my disciple and assassin. You will cease your Sith studies immediately. You will not seek to increase your power beyond what I deem appropriate. And when the time comes, you will call my son, 'Master'. If you cannot accept this, you will die here and now."

"I will endeavor to overcome my own petty envy, Master," she said.

He let go of her chin. He stood before her.

"Rise, my daughter," he said.

Darest rose.

The scene before them disappeared.

…

When Vader came to, he found Darest holding onto his helmet.

That girl...

As her eyes opened, she let her hands drop.

"You! Girl!" the Sith voice said, "I demand that you leave my tomb this instant!"

Vader looked at the crystal.

"The Emperor wants me to retrieve this bothersome spirit," Vader said.

Darest stood beside him.

"Fall, you invading scum!" the Sith said.

Vader stepped in front of Darest as the shadow lurched from the crystal.

"I will start with your daughter!" the Sith declared.

"You just doomed yourself," Vader said.

The shadow attacked them. A blue light came from Darest.

What?

Vader looked behind him at the blue light coming from the Jedi crystal.

The light threw the shadow back. Vader reached his hand to the red heart. He grabbed hold of it with the Force. With his anger and hate, he willed it to crush into a million pieces.

The dark heart shattered. The woman screamed as her soul perished without a vessel.

"I thought you got rid of that trinket, little one," Vader said.

"No Master," she said as the light faded, "I kept it as a memento of my lightsaber training."

"The Emperor will not be pleased to hear that the heart was broken as I defeated the Sith woman. She was too weak to withstand my power."

"Yes, Master," she nodded.

Darest stepped forward. Her hand went to her head.

"Little one?" he asked.

"I feel... dizzy," she said.

She stumbled forward. Vader caught her as she passed out.

"For all your talent, you are still a child in many ways," he said to the unconscious girl.

Without her, he would have been stuck in that loop of pain and misery.

But now she knew about his past.

He thought of this for a moment.

Somehow, it did not bother him too much.

"I fear that I am too attached to you, little one," Vader said, picking her up, "And you are foolishly attached to me."

For a moment, his heart lightened with the thought that she would be at his side. Such joy...

This was very dangerous.

But still... he embraced it.

He turned on his heel, leaving the broken crystal behind.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Lord Vader, she is awake," Emdee said.

"Leave us," Vader ordered.

Darest looked up at her master. He loomed over her in the private medical bay near his meditation chamber. She started to sit up.

Her master pushed her back down.

"Rest," he urged, "You will need it. Your new training begins tomorrow."

"Master?"

"Your lessons will continue," Vader said, "In different areas, little one. I still have plans for you."

"What plans?"

"You will know when it is time," he replied.

She laid her head back in the pillow.

"Become familiar with this medical bay," he said, "Among other things, you will be learning medical applications of the Force."

"Medical?"

"I am putting a great deal of faith in you," he said, "Do not disappoint me."

He looked at the report composed on the ship by Twobee.

"You delayed your departure," Vader said, "Explain."

"I heard rumors of a disturbance," she replied, "I deemed it necessary to investigate."

"A disturbance?"

"Some citizens claimed to have seen Skywalker," she said, "Unfortunately, it was a pair of conman pretending to be Rebellion officers to solicit funds. I did gather that they have been in contact with the rebels recently."

"You will bring these prisoners to me when you are rested," he said, "But... break them in first."

"As you wish, master."

…

Darest stood before Wen, his screams flooding the room as she used her Force Lightning to torture him. Once, the screams of her victims made her stomach squirm. Vader had long since purged that emotion from her.

"Please... I'll do anything..." Wen pleaded.

"I hope so," she replied.

Once more, she sent a shock at the man.

…

"You failed to retrieve the heart?" Palpatine asked.

"The spirit drove me too far, Master," Vader said, "She... had to be destroyed."

"I see," he said, quite disappointed, "That woman... what was her name in life again?"

"Lady Darest of Avalon, wife to Darth Chaos," Vader said.

"Interesting coincidence... your disciple has the same name..."

"She had no name when I found her," Vader said automatically.

"On board a slave ship if I remember correctly... What were you doing on a slave ship?" he asked, "I cannot recall..."

"Tracking a Jedi."

"Yes, Master Crescentwulf... Interesting... Lorn Crescentwulf was descended from Lady Darest and Lord Chaos. Did you know of that?"

"Yes, Master," Vader nodded.

Lorn Crescentwulf was Tera Crescentwulf's father. Vader was very well aware that his little Darest was descended of Lady Darest. Too bad the dead spirit had not sensed it.

"The Force and the dark side… their wills often clash. But never is anything a coincidence. Keep an eye on that girl, Lord Vader."

"As you wish."

…

Vader awaited the prisoner's arrival in one of the many interrogation rooms aboard the _Executor. _Shadow Blade entered with her two captured victims. He noted that her torturing methods had come quite a long way. The prisoners were still alive, but clearly in great pain even as they walked. This would make their minds far more malleable.

_Is the room secure? _Her voice asked in his mind.

Vader nodded to her.

"This one was imitating Skywalker," she threw the one named Wen towards the ground.

Vader stared at the man with vile. How dare he! Suddenly, no amount of pain Darest had inflicted could possibly have been enough. After this man had surrendered his secrets, he would be put to death _very_ slowly.

Darest needed the practice.

"You will tell me what you know of Skywalker," Vader ordered.

"Hey... you promised..." the other man, Nad, pleaded to Shadow Blade, "Mercy..."

"I lied," she replied cruely.

"Listen," Nad said to her, "There's a ship filled with credits. You can have it all, and more. We have powerful friends among the Hutts! You could make a fortune! Just don't let _him_ kill us!"

Vader extended his hand. Nad's throat started to swell shut.

"You _dare_ try to make _my_ assassin betray me?!" Vader asked, filled with outrage.

"Come on," Wen begged Shadow Blade, "You've got to want something. We can get it for you, whatever it is!"

"I care for nothing you have to offer," she replied.

"Come on! Credits? Women? How about a new ship? You want the Rebels? We have friends that have contacts! What would it take?"

"You cannot persuade him," Vader said, "He will not betray his master."

"Come on. You can't tell me you're actually loyal to that monster?!" Wen pleaded.

"Lord Vader is more than a master to me," she replied, "And you will not deny him any information you have about the Rebels or your contacts. I assure you, you will regret it deeply if you hide anything."

Vader released Nad. The man choked pathetically, rubbing his throat.

"Little one, educate them on what it means to defy me," he said, "Do not kill them."

Nodding, Darest extended her hands. With relish, Vader watch as her lightning made their screams echo inside the room.

…

"The information provided by the criminal scum was outdated," Vader reported to the Emperor.

"I assume that you have punished them for their crimes," the Emperor said.

"Thoroughly, my master," Vader affirmed, "Darest has become quite skilled."

"Good. Effective agents are rare," Palpatine said, "I trust that you will make good use of her in your hunt for the Rebels?"

"Yes, Master," Vader nodded.

Very good use indeed. This was a rare opportunity to continue Darest's lessons. She would never be his apprentice again, but she would be his servant. To maximize her potential, there was much more for her to learn.

One day, Vader would use her to bring about the Emperor's downfall.

"Continue your search for the rebels. Eliminate them. Especially General Kota and that failed clone of yours."

A small sting pierced Vader's chest. _That_ failure would haunt him for a good while yet.

Oh well. At least it would be an interesting battle.

The Emperor cut off the transmission. Behind him, Darest waited.

"We must increase our efforts," Vader said, "The rebels have grown too strong."

"Yes, Master."

"Be mindful of the dark side," he said, "Skywalker will not be found easily. I cannot detect him with the Force. Something is blocking him from me."

"Perhaps that is why the Emperor remains ignorant of his existence," Darest said hopefully.

"I do not imagine that the Emperor is ignorant of the boy. He has simply not mentioned it. We must find him before the Emperor's agents do."

"I will meditate on this," she said, "Maybe I will discover something I missed."

"Later," Vader said, "For now, your lessons must resume. You are still my disciple, young one. I have much to teach yet. Until Skywalker is in my grasp, you must prepare for the day of the Emperor's inevitable demise."

"As you wish," she bowed.

"I have great plans for you. You will be instrumental in my rule. Remain loyal and obey my orders. You will earn your place in my new order."

…

Weeks passed.

He still had nightmares and flashbacks thanks to that tomb. All this despite his attempts to clear his mind before he slept.

"Lord Vader?" a medical droid asked as Vader woke up.

He hated these maintenance sessions. Sitting idly without his mask, completely reliant on the droids to oversee his medical needs. They switched out the droid prosthetic limbs every so often. This was... the thirty forth set he had gone through.

Behind a glass pane, a girl looked over a screen, deep in conversation with one of the droids.

Darest...

He had never seen her with his own eyes.

"Lord Vader, you have a transmission from the Emperor," the droid said.

Now? Why now?

"Fine," Vader said, his voice a mere whisper without the vocal enhancer.

The astronomic droid flashed on, displaying Palpatine's image.

"Lord Vader, I am glad to see that you are doing well," Palpatine said, "Have your agents found the pilot that destroyed the Death Star?"

"No, Master," Vader lied.

"My contacts have finally uncovered the name," Palpatine, "Skywalker."

That was why. Palpatine wanted to gauge Vader's reaction. Reaching out to Darest, Vader managed to absorb some of her mental discipline. It kept him from lashing out.

"Skywalker?" Vader asked, faking astonishment.

"Luke Skywalker," Palpatine said, "I am certain that this boy is the offspring of Anakin Skywalker."

"How is that possible?" Vader asked quite honestly.

"Search your feelings, Lord Vader. You know it to be true."

Vader let the Emperor wait for a moment. Inwardly, he realized that he was now too late. The boy would be in the Emperor's sight now. For good or ill remained the question.

"You will bring this boy before me," the Emperor said, "_Immediately_ after you capture him."

So that was how it would be? Palpatine did not trust Vader at all.

"Yes, Master," Vader said.

"Return to _Executor_ as soon as you are done with your maintenance, Lord Vader," Palpatine said, "Continue your search for the Rebels. Skywalker is no doubt among their ranks."

"As you wish," Vader replied.

"Indeed," Palpatine agreed.

The astrometric cut off.

It's dome collapsed as Vader stared at it.

"Give her an oxygen mask," Vader ordered the droid, "I need to speak to her."

"She can hear you through the observation window, my lord."

"Now!" Vader ordered.

Moments later, Darest stood before him. Face to face for the first time. He need not fear her. The Force was still at his beck and call.

"He knows," she said.

"And now our plans are in even more peril," Vader said, "We must find him before the Emperor's agents do. Sidious must not get to Luke first."

Luke...

He took a deep breath. It was not too late. There was still time.

"Tell me, little one, what do you see before you?"

"You, Master," she replied.

"This is the man I have become. Do you know who did this to me?"

"Obi-wan Kenobi."

"And Sidious," Vader added, "If he had not manipulated the galaxy, had not tempted me with the dark side, things would be very different... But this is my fate, one I have had to embrace or go insane. And I have made the best of my situation. But my power is not what it used to be. Sidious is still more powerful. But you, even as you are now, can tip the scales in my favor."

"I can?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, little one," Vader nodded, "We need simply bring Luke into our fold. With his power combined with yours and mine, we will execute Sidious. Then we will control this galaxy."

"We?"

"You, myself, and Luke," Vader clarified, "Do not be under any illusions. You will still be under my command. But you will have power, real power. I will entrust you with a great deal when we gain control of the Empire."

"I will accept with great honor, Master."

"When this is over, you may call me 'Father'," he said, "But for now, you must not get into the habit, even when we are alone."

"Simply killing the Emperor will not ensure secure rule of the Empire," Vader continued, "Discovering Luke has accelerated my plans. We must be ready to strike swiftly. Many will fall in line, those loyal to the Emperor will have to be dealt with."

"The Shadow Guard, Imperial Intelligence, the Imperial Council," Darest listed off, "Any number of enemies could be potential threats."

"That is why I must be free to move," Vader agreed, "The Emperor is seated in power, but he is chained to the throne by his own warped politics and paranoia. I will not become like him."

"The Sith have always operated behind the scenes," she pointed out, "The last open Sith Empire was destroyed."

"That was before the Rule of Two, little one. I have no doubt that we will need to implement some of the same tactics Sidious has. That is why you must be observant when you are in the Emperor's palace. Learn the workings of the court for yourself. The pile of insects fighting for a piece of power."

Vader's mouth twisted in disgust.

"I'd prefer it if you threw me in a pit filled with Nexu," she said, "Without a lightsaber."

She shared his love of politics.

Vader allowed the comment, his mouth upturned slightly in amusement.

"It is a necessary sacrifice," he said.

"You said you would need to be free of the throne. Does that mean you have no intention of being Emperor?"

"I do not," Vader revealed, "My methods require more direct action. I have no use for the gaggle of fools that make up the Imperial Court, but the government, for the moment, does. Therefore, you will take the throne in my stead."

Darest's eyes filled with shock, then wonder, then excitement with the possibilities...

"You will still be under my command," Vader reminded her.

"Of course, Master," she agreed, "But a puppet ruler is still a ruler."

"Do not let yourself be drawn in too much by your desire for power," he warned, "Recall that only by serving me will all of us survive."

"I could never control the military or the navy without you. The Rebels would tear us apart just from the chaos created by my pathetic military ability."

"A flaw in your training that will have to be remedied," Vader nodded. "Your studies will continue, but you will not be given more Sith knowledge than you need."

"Those lessons are meant for Luke," she said, a bit bitterly, but not reflecting the intense jealousy she had displayed before.

Then her eyes flashed in fright.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Master, when I see you and the Emperor... I see the effects the dark side has. The degrading of your bodies..."

"My condition is not do simply to my fall to the dark side," Vader corrected her.

"But the Emperor..."

"You are right. The dark side does have a degrading effect that all Sith must accept. Something I sense you have trouble grasping."

"Perhaps the price is small in exchange for power. I am not vain, Master. But I do wonder if I am suited to be a Sith at all."

"In this we agree," Vader jumped on her doubt, "There is no need for you to be a Sith. But you will still have to use the dark side. I cannot simply let all the years of your training go to waste."

"I will serve you to the end."

"That you will. And in time, you must realize that for the sake of the Sith Order, there must always be a Master, obeyed by all. That means that your _older_ brother will succeed me."

"In other words, get used to the idea," she comprehended.

"You have some time to learn to accept this reality. One must dominate, or the entire structure falls apart. This is the key to order itself. This is my most important lesson to you: one Master must be the most powerful, everything depends on it."

"A central point."

"Exactly."

"The Emperor serves as that point now. In time, you will. Then Luke."

"Lord Vader, diagnostics are almost complete," his medical droid said.

Vader nodded.

"The Emperor must not know of my plan," Vader added, "He would destroy me and turn you against your brother. You would become mere a slave for Sidious."

"I would never betray you," she said strongly, crossing her arms.

"Do not underestimate his powers, Darest. The Emperor would find a way to expose your deepest desires, then to twist them towards his own ends. He must never know of your true origins. We must also take caution as we capture Luke."

"He's famous throughout the Rebellion," she said, "I don't think it will be long before the Emperor's agents will find him."

"Which is why we must get to Luke first," Vader said, "You must infiltrate the Alliance, then bring him to me."

Unconsciously, Darest tapped her arm with her fingers. With her tongue between her teeth, she pondered something.

"Daughter?" he asked, "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know if it's possible," she replied, her hand on her chin, or breathing mask rather.

"If you have a plan, I wish to hear it," he said.

"I did anticipate that you would want to capture him," she said, "On my way to rescue you, I thought up a strategy. The trouble is, it will take time to implement."

"What do you have in mind?"

Hopefully, a scheme they could mold into method to retrieve his son.

"The princess of Avalon is a suspected sympathizer with the Rebels. Additional garrisons on her home world have stifled the rebellion for now. I was able to make contact with her before. If I could get her to trust me, I may gain access to Princess Leia, and then Luke consequently."

"That would take you from your duties to the Dark Hand," Vader said, "The Emperor will not be satisfied unless he believes this plan will provide some benefit for him."

"If we were to... influence the population, multiple potential traitors may show themselves. People would be motivated to fight. If the princess believed that her people were in danger, she would risk smuggling them off the planet. Of course, she would need someone with a plan and a ship to help her smuggle these traitors away."

"Which you would provide?"

"Naturally," Darest nodded, "My delivery ship for the gallery could easily be modified for smuggling purposes. If the princess became desperate enough, she would turn to the Alliance for help."

"And why would the Empire support this scheme of yours?"

"To make an example of the royal family. Since the destruction of the Death Star, and the actions of Galen Marek, too many believe that the Empire is not as powerful as they had been lead to believe. The population needs to be reminded how far the Emperor's servants are willing to go to sustain order."

"Such action could have backlash as the destruction of Alderaan did," Vader mused, "The repercussions to the planet must be severe."

"If the population were motivated enough, they would riot. The Empire would have to crack down on them. The Rebellion would no doubt heed their cries for help. The rebels would be captured, then an example would be made of them."

"No. We will allow those rebels to escape," Vader said, "Then you will be subjected to great torture once you are discovered to be a traitor. This punishment will be broadcast to the entire Empire. A young woman tortured in front of the military. You will defy me, resisting my demands for surrender. Being inspired by your bravery, the rebels will rescue you from your imprisonment. They will have no doubt that you have every reason to despise the Empire."

"A cruel plan, Master," she said, "The torture would have to be genuine, I assume?"

"You will have endured much worse than what I will inflict," he said, "You will not be harmed permanently. When you join the Rebellion, find Luke. Then you must inform me where the rebels are hiding. During the fight, you must ensure that he is captured."

"We would wipe out the rebels and capture Luke at the same time," she agreed.

"The destruction of a military base will placate the Emperor. I will be able to convince him to allow you to be the infiltrator."

"Then I will deliver Luke to you."

"You will," Vader nodded.

…

Vader knelt before the Emperor. Behind him, he felt the presence of Shadow Blade, Darest's face covered by that hideous mask.

The Emperor looked out the "window" behind him. It was nothing more than a large glass pane in front of a view screen that showed an image of the cityscape of the planet. Palpatine had not seen the light of day for a long time.

"I agree that the Avalon system should be dealt with," Palpatine said, "And that a strike against the rebel base would indeed be welcome. But I am not sure that your young assassin can handle this scheme on her own, Lord Vader."

Vader should have expected as much.

"She is capable, Master," Vader said.

"With allies such as General Kota and your failed clone, the rebels will be able to detect her too easily," Palpatine waved his hand in dismissal, "I will turn this plan over to Bane."

Bane?

Vader did not like that idea. The Emperor had no idea of Darest's true potential. That she was, at this very moment, fooling the Emperor. Everyone in the court thought she was a simple girl while she was one of the most feared assassins in the Empire.

This quick dismissal hurt Vader's pride. Both as a Sith and as a father. His daughter was far more powerful than Sidious thought. Indeed, she had the potential to be more powerful than Sidious if Vader allowed it.

"I sense your disappointment, Lord Vader," the Emperor said, "Are you so confident that this mere assassin can execute your plan?"

"My assassin is the one who conceived this scheme," Vader said, forcing his voice to remain cold.

"Is that so?" Palpatine seemed intrigued.

The Emperor turned his throne around to face the pair of masked servants.

"Did you indeed come up with this plot?" Palpatine asked Shadow Blade.

"Yes, Master," she replied, "Lord Vader has modified it, but the original idea was mine."

"Remove your mask," Palpatine said.

Darest removed the mask of Shadow Blade, still knelt before the Emperor. Palpatine rose from his throne, descending the stairs.

Vader realized his error too late. His pride had made the Emperor take too much notice of the "mere assassin". If the Emperor probed too much, Darest would be exposed.

_Then I will have no choice_, Vader thought, _I will have to attack him._

Vader rose to stand behind Palpatine as the Emperor looked into the eyes of the young woman. Darest remained kneeling, looking into the Emperor's dead yellow eyes without a flinch. After a moment, Palpatine motioned for her to rise.

"You have served me for how long?" Palpatine asked.

"Five years," she replied.

"Lord Vader, why was I not informed of this agent's true level of intelligence?" Palpatine asked.

"I do not know," Vader lied.

"Curious. Bane has never spoken of it, neither has Lucan," Palpatine pondered.

Vader chanced a probe of his master's emotions. Palpatine was confused, not one bit suspicious of Vader.

"You will have to remind the Dark Hand that information is essential, especially accurate information about our own ranks," Palpatine said.

Inwardly, Vader relaxed. It would be fine. Darest was still here, undiscovered for now.

"Your act as a simple minded woman in my court was convincing enough to fool me," Palpatine said, "I have clearly underestimated you after all, young Darest. A curious name..."

As Palpatine gazed into her cold eyes, he grew suspicious.

Vader's hand rested on his belt, close to his lightsaber.

Palpatine turned away from Darest, leaning on his cane. Walking up towards his throne, he seemed unconcerned.

"Lord Vader, kill her," Palpatine ordered.

His heart clenched. Vader grabbed his lightsaber, readying his attack. In Darest, he felt panic build up.

_Don't panic_, he urged her through their telepathic link.

Vader charged forward, forcing Darest to defend herself against his powerful strike. As their blades hissed, she grew confused.

_Wait until I give the command_, he ordered, _We will attack him together._

Reassured by her Master's plan, Darest leapt back. Her fear became replaced by confidence.

As he attacked her again, Vader felt her thoughts as his own.

Palpatine watched with great interest as Darest fended off Vader's attacks. Ignorant of Vader's plan, he relaxed, believing he was in complete control.

It dawned on Vader: the Emperor could not feel the true extent of the bond between them. Somehow, their combined power created a shield from the Emperor's senses.

How could the most powerful Sith Lord be fooled so thoroughly?

Perhaps Sidious was not as strong as Vader had thought.

Stepping around Vader, Darest attacked him from behind. Knowing that she would strike at his shoulder, Vader blocked the blade almost effortlessly. In an instant, he knew the next strike would be towards his helmet. This too, he blocked.

Vader pivoted, striking at Darest's neck. Like he had sensed her attack, she sensed his plan. With a graceful move, she swept his blade away. With an extension of her hand, she pushed the Force at him, causing his next attack to hit nothing but air.

Their duel was fast, a set of blurred attacks. Neither relented, each strike perfectly timed. None of the limitations of his body mattered, he _could_ turn at any moment and attack Palpatine. As Darest struck another blow at him, Vader probed the Emperor in preparation for the attack.

Palpatine watched the duel with amusement and surprise... He had not expected the girl to be so powerful, nor had he expected Vader to be so precise in his attacks. His apprentice had been underestimated indeed.

"Enough," Palpatine said.

Vader stopped his next attack. Darest stood in her defensive position, waiting for the strike that would not come.

"You have trained her well Lord Vader," Palpatine praised, "You have provided a capable assassin."

Vader deactivated his lightsaber. Even after that display of power, the Emperor had no clue? Palpatine used the dark side to probe Darest. With a mere thought, Vader was able to reinforce her mental shields, only letting the Emperor see what Vader wanted.

"Why did you hide your strength before?" Palpatine asked Darest.

"I did not wish to be perceived as a threat," Darest said.

"You were arrogant enough to assume you were a threat to me?" Palpatine asked darkly.

"Yes," Darest answered boldly, "I see now that I was mistaken."

"Once again, you astound me," Palpatine said, "Darest, you will proceed to prepare the implementation of this plan of yours. Lord Vader, you will remain here."

Darest bowed. She left the throne room, leaving Vader alone with Sidious.

"Did you suspect this girl had more strength than she lead on?" Palpatine asked.

Vader stared at his master. Palpatine seemed completely ignorant of _anything_ that had happened. The bond was still in place, giving Vader assurance that he could lie without fear.

"I did," Vader replied, "She is deceptive and deadly."

Let the Emperor think what he would. Vader could destroy him at his own leisure now. With Darest, Vader's power was far beyond that of the arrogant Sith lord.

"Keep an eye on her," Palpatine reminded Vader, "I sense great ambition in that young girl. She may prove to be a valuable asset... or a dangerous enemy."

_To _you_ maybe_, Vader thought, _Your days are close to an end, Your Highness. With Darest and my son at my side, you will not command me for much longer._

"Do not think of giving her more knowledge than she needs," Palpatine warned, "I sense your pride in your student. Do not forget what happened to your last apprentice."

This remark filled Vader with anger.

"She is _nothing_ more than a tool to find the Rebels and destroy your enemies," Vader said.

"Do be sure you correct her footwork," Palpatine said, "Capable and skilled agents are rare. I do not want her destroyed because of an easily remedied flaw. Proceed with the plan, but include the Dark Hand. I do not wish to see this opportunity wasted."

For now, Vader would have to play the role.

"Yes, my Master," Vader nodded.

"Go," Palpatine waved Vader away.

As he walked through the halls of the palace, Vader felt that there was something immensely satisfying in knowing that the Emperor's days were numbered. It had long been Vader's plan to kill Palpatine, but now it was a very possible reality. This knowledge lit a fire of confidence in him that had not existed since before Mustafar.

_I must remain cautious_, Vader told himself, _The last time I became this arrogant, Obi-wan cursed me to life in this suit._

Before he left for his shuttle, Vader took a small detour into the grand hall. The crowd of politicians and officers fell silent as he entered the grand room with a reflective black floor, blood red walls, and floor to ceiling windows. In the front of the room, above all, was the Emperor's throne.

_I will see Darest on the throne before too long_, Vader thought, _Luke will be at my side._

For a moment, Vader pictured his daughter in regal dress, sitting on the throne. In this vision, Luke stood on one side of the throne, dressed in black robes of the Sith. Vader stood at her other side. The three pillars of power, together. Unshakable, invincible... They would show all the true extent of their power.

He would start by tearing down the statue of Palpatine in front of the palace. And as for the portrait he knew was at his left, the one with an image of the woman he longed to forget, he would Padme's portrait destroyed... Or perhaps he would give it to Luke, along with the understanding that Vader _never_ wanted to see the image. He would explain once, only once, why he had fallen to the dark side. Luke would no doubt want to know.

Vader shoved this thought from his mind. That was not something he would need to concern himself with at the moment.

_Empress Darest, Lord Luke Skywalker, they have certain rings to them_, Vader mused, _I will need to think of a proper Sith name for Luke._

All in time. All soon within his grasp.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Get changed," Fett tossed a pile of clothes to her.

"Oh," Darest crinkled her nose, "I assume the smell is part of the cover?"

"You'll get used to it."

"Easy for you to say, you've got air filters," she muttered.

"Enough of the wisecracks, kid."

"Yes, Sir," she said in military fashion.

Darest climbed into the back of _Slave I_, removing her belt, boots, tunic, and slacks. She donned the loose shirt, pants, and jacket. After putting her boots on, which were well worn enough to go with her new smelly outfit, she returned to the cockpit.

"If you want to save yourself some trouble, cut it short," Fett said as she pinned her hair down and hid it under a cap.

"My protocol droid would never let me hear the end of it if I did that," she said.

"I thought I told you to cut the wisecracks."

"I'm not kidding," she raised her eyebrows.

"Get it reprogrammed," Fett said, handing her a pistol.

"Can't," she said, looking the weapon over, "Power source?" she held her hand out expectantly.

Fett provided the power cell.

"Nice to see you paid attention last time," he said as she inserted the cell, "Your target is Rinul Dilk. Twi' lek. Male.."

…

Darest entered the dive on Nar Shaadda. What had once been a respectable bar had turned into a cantina with low lighting, unsavory types, and cheap spirits.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked.

He never even asked if she was of age.

"Ri'til," she said, "And information."

She passed him a hundred credit coin. The bartender took the coin, and started to pour her drink.

"I'm looking for a male Twi' lek by the name of Rinul Dilk," she said.

As she spoke many in the room started to stare at her.

"Sorry, haven't seen someone like that around here," the bartender said.

"No male Twi' leks?"

"Nope. Not for weeks." his eyes darted towards the back of the bar.

Behind her, someone yelped.

"Thank you anyway," she said, not even looking.

She took the drink and left it unattended on a table. Someone snatched it before she had made her way to the exit.

Half an hour later, a figure in a hood looked both ways as he exited the bar. Then he scurried off down the street. Just a few paces behind him, Darest tailed the panicked creature as he ran through the streets.

She stopped outside the hostel her quarry ducked into. Focusing her senses, she figured that he was on the third floor.

To her left was a post that hung just outside one of the third floor windows. Quickly, she climbed up the pole, and swung into the open window.

"What in Chaos are you doing?!" a woman shouted at her.

"Sorry for the intrusion," she waved her hand at the woman.

"No problem," the dazed woman said.

Darest ran through the room, down the hall. Slowly, she inched towards the door. He was inside alright...

"Don't move," someone said behind her.

Darest felt the muzzle of the blaster poke her in the back.

"Protecting the building, the Twi' lek, or pursuing?" Darest asked.

"Pursuing," a female voice said, "And I won't have some bounty hunter take my target."

"I'm not interested in the bounty."

"Neither am I."

"How about we secure the target first and fight for him later?" Darest suggested.

"No tricks. You go first."

Darest pushed the door open. The figure behind her moved quietly and quickly. The Twi' lek was in the bedroom, frantically packing.

"I'll cover you," the other woman said, "So be my guest."

Darest waved her hand. Easily, the Twi' lek fell under her mind trick.

"Rinul Dilk, I'd appreciate if you could take a seat on your living couch," Darest said.

The Twi' lek did just that.

"Mind Trick?" the woman asked, "Who are you?"

Darest looked behind her. An attractive woman with green eyes and flaming red hair looked at her quizzically.

"Mara Jade," Darest sighed.

"You know me, but who are you?" Mara asked, pointing her blaster at Darest.

"Darest," Darest replied.

"I've heard of you, Shadow Blade," Mara said, lowering her blaster, "I didn't think Lord Vader would send his assassin after this target."

"I had no idea the Emperor's Hand was after this one," Darest shrugged, "I'm training."

"You'll have no difficulty handing him over to me," Mara said.

"He's all yours," Darest said, waving her hand at the Twi' lek.

Mara pulled a pair of cuffs out of her belt and secured the target.

"You're not what I expected," Mara said, "From your reputation, I expected someone older."

"I'm only a year older than you," Darest replied, "And you've become quite the legend yourself."

"Maybe we can exchange stories sometime," Mara said, "On Imperial Center?"

"That would be pleasant," Darest replied, "Visitors are always welcome at my gallery. If I'm on the planet."

"This is how you secure a target?" Fett asked behind them.

"This is how I don't interfere in Imperial business," Darest replied, turning on her heel to greet Fett.

"Interesting taste in teachers," Mara said, grabbing the Twi' lek.

"Well, when you can learn from the best," Darest smiled.

Mara returned the smile, dragging the Twi' lek, who stayed calm under Darest's mind trick. Fett watched them disappear into the turbolift.

"You shouldn't have let anyone take your target," Fett said.

"When that person works for the Emperor, I don't seek a fight," Darest said.

"The Emperor?" Fett asked with interest, "Pretty young to be an Imperial agent."

"She's capable, trust me," Darest replied coldly.

"You don't like her?"

"There are few of my allies that I actually like."

"Since this job got hijacked, I'm counting it as a failure."

"Lovely," Darest sighed, "That will impress my master."

"Pick yourself up, the next target is in the neighboring city."

…

Within the cockpit, Fett tossed Darest a field ration.

"Four out of five," Fett said, entering the day's results in the computer.

"Technically, I did get the target," Darest argued.

"Technically doesn't count," Fett scolded.

"You're right," she conceded.

Darest peeled off her jacket. With the sleeveless shirt, the scars on her arms were fully visible.

"Vader's training?" Fett asked, looking at her arms.

"Close and technically don't count," she said, pointing to a recent scar on her arm, "This one was the result of failure."

"It's an effective method."

"Punishment is an excellent teacher."

"Look, kid," Fett said, "You've got the gift. There are two types of warriors. Those who have it together, and those who don't. Those who don't aren't going to be alive for long. No amount of training or practice prepares them for the real hard jobs. It's the combination of instinct, brains, skill, and sometimes just plain old luck that get you through."

"Luck?" she asked, her eyebrows raising.

"Yeah, luck," Fett replied, "Chance and circumstance."

"There's no such thing," she shook her head, "That's a word you use to define a power you can't understand."

"You mean the Force?"

"It has a will of its own," she said, "Even you feel it sometimes. Your gut instinct, your intuition, that's the Force speaking to you. It's what makes all those things you just can't explain possible."

"Kid, I'm not one to knock the beliefs of others, but I don't think the Force is all that," he shook his head, "I won't deny that it exists. I've seen Jedi, Vader, Starkiller, and you do some unbelievable things with it. But you can't sell me on the idea that it controls me."

"I didn't say that it controlled you. It just gives you a nudge once in a while," she said.

"If you say so."

"You don't believe me?"

"Nope."

Darest smiled and shook her head. Some things just could not be explained to one without the perception.

"Strap in, we're headed to Nal Hutta next," Fett said, "Now that you've gotten your feet wet, it's time to go after some real targets."

…

Boba Fett, you have kept me waiting for three weeks! the Hutt said.

Oh how Darest hated Hutts. Everything from the reputations to the smell. She had met one or two on Imperial Center that were exceptions, but that did not change her mind about them.

"I had other business, Jabba," Fett said to the big slime-ball.

Why haven't you captured Solo?! Jabba demanded to know.

"He's not an easy target to catch," Fett said, "You'll get him when I find him. Then you will have the pleasure of punishing him for his crimes."

Fine. But do not keep me waiting! I have a target that will be much easier to find.

A droid brought a holocube with an image of a human male.

This Imperial has failed to keep my deliveries running smoothly. Bring him dead or alive.

"I think I can say that he'll be dead," Fett said.

Good! Jabba laughed.

Fett handed her the holocube. She looked at the information. Human, male, Admiral Kender Zarrek...

An officer?

"Fett, I can't participate in the killing of an officer," Darest said as they walked out of Jabba's stronghold.

"If he's working with Jabba, he's a criminal," Fett said.

"Even if it's a for good reason, I need authorization to kill a member of the navy... or let one die knowingly."

"Do you have to consult Vader for everything?"

"I'm in the military. I need permission to sneeze," she said, activating her comlink, "Luckily, I have other channels to go to other than Lord Vader."

"Make it quick, kid," Fett said.

…

"Hmm, you should have no problems," Lucan said over the comlink, "You have authorization from the Dark Hand to proceed with your kill."

"Thanks, Lucan," Darest said in relief, "I didn't want to have to fight Fett again."

"The best way to win a fight is to avoid one," Lucan said, "But where's the fun in that? Good hunting."

Lucan cut the transmission off.

"So you don't think you can take me on?" Fett asked.

"I _know_ I can take you on," she said, "I suggest we take Zarrek out of base. I don't want to kill any soldiers."

"If you can get him off base," Fett said, leaning back into the pilot's chair, "It's your kill."

"So am I allowed to do this the easy way? Or do I have to do it the hard way?"

"The easy way?"

"Use my Imperial influence to order him-"

"Nope."

"Use the Imperial database to-"

"Nope. You go in blind."

"The Force?"

"Sure. You might as well use the weapons you have."

"Can I splice the base computers?"

"If you can do it without using access codes."

"Well, the hard way is usually the fun way," she said.

…

It took her three hours to splice the Imperial base headquarters on Flinola. Deep in the jungle, Fett watched her use a hand held computer unit to access security feed.

"It looks like he leaves the base once a week," she said, "He probably goes to the local watering hole."

"If he's like any other male, there's an easy way for you to lure him into an isolated area," Fett said.

"I have my pride, Fett," she twisted her mouth in disgust.

"You don't have to do anything, just get him alone."

"I'm not good at flirting."

"Just smile and talk to him. His hormones will do the rest. Three times as fast if he's drunk."

"I'd sooner use the mind trick."

"Your mind tricks won't work on everyone, kid," Fett said, "I'll set up a room."

"There are days I hate you," she groused.

"So there are days you don't hate me?"

"You're somewhere between begrudged respect and mildly interesting."

"Mildly?"

She simply smiled and set her sights on the base.

…

When Fett was right, he was right. Her mind trick had no effect on the officer.

"You're a good looking fem," Zarrak said.

"Sir, I think you've had enough," Captain Rosk tried to persuade the Admiral.

"You're an officer, aren't you?" she asked, ignoring the captain.

"Yep. Ten years as an Admiral. Fought in the Clone Wars and everything."

Ugg. This guy was probably older than her father.

"The Clone Wars? Did you ever meet-"

"Tarkin? Yeah. Everyone asks me about him. Gotta tell you, that was one lousy way to end an illustrious career. He was a real officer! Not like those Jedi generals!"

"What's a Jedi?" she asked innocently.

"Oh... yeah. You're generation don't know about them," he said, "Want me to tell you some old war stories?"

"Yes," she nodded.

The man swayed side to side. In the corner of her eye, she saw several of the men role their eyes.

"Captain, you and the boys can leave me alone with... what was your name?"

"Mila," Darest said.

As if she would let her real name be associated with this story. Did any officers have any self-respect? Or restraint?

"Mila and I have some things to discuss," he said.

"Admiral, she could be a thief-" Rosk tried to say.

"Don't contradict me!" the Admiral waved his hand, "Or I'll have your rank!"

Poor Rosk. Darest would have to put a good word in his file. Any captain that looked after his superior officer like that deserved a better station than this dump.

The men silently faded away. Rosk sighed and disappeared into the back of the bar.

"So, shall we go somewhere more private?" he asked.

"I happen to have a place in mind," she smiled.

The stumbling Admiral followed her into the hotel.

"You minx," he laughed, "I knew you didn't have any interest in my old war stories. You like men with a bit of mileage on them, right?"

"You could say that," she said.

Zarrek reached for her shoulder. His stinking breath came a bit too close to her as he tried to kiss her.

"Come on," she squirmed out of the way, "Let's get that fire under cover before we burn the building down."

"Sure," he said.

Thankfully, the room was only a few floors up. She did not have to put up with the drunk man for long.

"So... where were we?" he asked, taking hold of her arm.

Darest slipped her lightsaber out of her pocket. Then brought it to his chest.

"What have you got there?" he asked.

She lit the saber. The red blade penetrated his flesh. His eyes went wide in shock as he fell over.

"Those things come in handy," Fett said, emerging from the hall.

"I never want to seduce a man again," she sighed, deactivating her lightsaber.

"That's too bad," Fett said.

"What do you mean?"

"You could make a lot of kills a bit easier with your natural talents."

"Let's get out of here," she said, hooking her lightsaber on her belt.

…

"22," Fett said, placing his cards down as they traveled through hyperspace.

"Pure Sabacc," she said, laying her cards down.

"How did you do that?"

"Lucan taught me," she replied.

"I hear that your scheming something big on Avalon." he said.

"How do you know about that?"

"I have sources," he said mysteriously, "I want in."

"What for?" she asked.

"I have a score to settle with Han Solo," Fett replied.

"The smuggler? I didn't know you took things so personally."

"So?"

"Keep your comlink frequency open," she said, "There may be a chance of that."

"Shouldn't you be overseeing this little scheme instead of playing Sabacc?"

"I've been keeping my head down until someone else fails. With the Death Star, I... lost vital information, the Emperor is not happy with me at the moment."

"How about Vader? What is he thinking?"

"He's not happy either."

"What is it between you two?" Fett asked, "It's more than servant and master."

"That's a bit personal."

"Well? Is it?"

"He's my guardian. A father figure," Darest said, dealing the cards, "I owe him my existence."

"From the looks of your 'flirting', I'd say you have no experience with men," Fett said, taking his cards.

"So? It's not exactly a high priority for me."

"So you and Vader..."

"By Chaos, no!" she shook her head, "That's repulsive, Fett!"

"It's the sort of thing a person would think. You're a young woman who spends a lot of time in private with him. Kid, this is some free advice. Don't underestimate your hormones. They'll get you into trouble."

"You're the one with strict a 'no-attachments' policy," she said.

"Doesn't mean that I haven't been tempted. Let's say there were a couple girls in my life that might have made things complicated if I had less restraint."

"21, negative."

"Idiot's array."

"I hate that hand."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Is this really necessary?" Darest asked as the droid hid her scars with concealing agents.

"If you can think of another way in to Masi's palace, I'd like to hear it," Fett challenged.

He heard no reply.

Moment's later, Darest emerged from the back of his ship. The flattering and revealing dancer's outfit hanging from her body.

Yep, this was definitely part of the plan now.

"I feel naked without my lightsaber," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

_Naked would be a nice improvement_, Fett thought.

Without a hitch, Darest glared at him.

"Fett, exercise that emotional control of yours or I will start cutting off limbs," she snarled.

_And this is why I don't work with Force users_, he thought to himself, _Too much insight._

Taking his eyes off her, Fett put his focus on the plan. She would go in with the other dancers, slip away, then she would use her powers to trick a few of the guards into opening the back gates. Then he would come in and grab the target before anyone was the wiser.

"I don't know how you expect me to pose as a dancer," she said, slipping on a red cloak to cover her costume, "My education never included it."

"Just execute a few lightsaber sequences without the weapon," he said.

"You have an answer for everything?" she asked snidely.

"I don't see why you're complaining," he said, "It's part of the mission. You should handle yourself with more dignity."

"Fett, dignity in this outfit is a subjective term."

Then how come she still held herself so arrogantly? Still, the modesty was not unbecoming... In fact, it made her more appealing.

"Ladies first," he said.

Scowling at him, Darest climbed down _Slave I_'s ramp.

The idea of wrapping his arms around her taunted him in the corner of his mind. Pushing it back, he remained determined to keep things professional. Still, certain hungers did have a tendency to poke up their heads, especially when his adrenaline rose.

How long had it been? Months... Perhaps he would have to address that soon. Being around Darest, a young and rather appealing woman, for three months did not make things easier.

They separated on the streets. Nothing would happen to her. The girl could take care of herself without weapons. Another attractive quality in a woman...

…

Hunched outside the gate, Fett waited until he heard the click of the lock. As the door opened, he slipped in, joining Darest within the courtyard.

"Things go well?" he asked.

"Your suggestion did not help," she said, red faced, "Next time, you're wearing the costume."

"But I could never pull it off like you."

"Lightsaber," she held out her hand.

Reaching for the hilt on his belt, Fett handed over the weapon. Quickly, she snatched it before he had a chance to let go.

"Antsy?" he asked.

"Frustrated," she replied, holding the elaborate hilt of her shoto blade close, "You really ought to wear a skimpy costume in a room full of drunk woman sometime. See how long you keep your composure."

"Just keep our escape open," he said, "And try to keep yourself focused."

"Oh, I'm focused," she said, pointing at the four guards, all in dazes, "They'll ignore you. But controlling this many minds is difficult, so get going."

Fett bounded for the palace. Sneaking through the kitchens, he came out into one of the hallways. Quietly, he snatched a guard from behind. With a quick jab to their neck, they went to sleep.

Furel's room was at the top of the palace. The man slept soundly, two Twi' lek "escorts" sat on the side of his bed. When they saw him, he waved his hand across his neck. They got the message and rushed out of the room.

Fett dragged the hard merchandise out into the backyard. With a strained expression, Darest eyed him impatiently. He stole out the back gate. She followed after, closing it behind them. Fett loaded the man into the back of their "borrowed" land speeder. Darest climbed into the passenger side and he took the controls. Once they were a block away, she slumped into the seat, breathing hard.

"No one heard us leave," she said, "Or at least they won't remember it."

"That was almost too easy," Fett said.

"For you, maybe," she scoffed, "I hate being in the heads of thugs."

"Do you complain like this to Vader?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" she laughed, "Never."

"So why break tradition now?"

"You're a great punching bag."

"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult."

"Take it as a salute to your endurance," she sighed, closing her eyes.

By the time the merchandise woke up, he started yelling in the cage within Fett's cargo hold. Darest took a shift at the pilot controls, letting him get some sleep. The kid complained a bit, but she never skimped on her share of the work.

Fett extracted some of the footage from the holocam in his visor. When the girl was far away, he would take a chance to examine the images closely. As far as he was concerned, it was a bonus for putting up with her complaints for the last three months.

This girl was plain old dangerous. Not just her assassin skills... He had a feeling that he could really fall for her, head first. It helped to remind himself that she was fifteen years younger than him. The fact that she was no longer under twenty did not help his case on that note.

He really needed to get some female company when this training job was over.

…

Sitting at the controls, Darest tried not to recall the thoughts on Fett running around in her head. He was almost old enough to be her father... Not quite old enough... But she could not deny that she had felt... invigorated when he had felt a sexual attraction to her.

Not good. She would just have to choose a new mentor. She had way too much to do to be distracted... She had to capture Luke Skywalker for one, and then there was her training, her place in her master's new plans, the fight with Palpatine, and her missions... Simply put, she had no need or time for... whatever Fett was thinking.

If he thought he could fool her, he was dead wrong. She had felt his attraction growing over the last few days. Her own hormones did not help...

"_Master, what do you want me to do about men?" _she had asked once.

"_Your choices are your own. But do not allow yourself to become distracted or attached."_

Attached...

She doubted Fett would ever be around enough for her to become attached to. His only master was the bounty listings. And those offered a sort of freedom she would never have. In a way, she envied him. But... her path lead to a greater destiny than he would ever know.

…

He watched her pack her belongings. Free from armor, he felt rather exposed around this girl. In more ways than one.

"What will you do with it?" Fett asked as Darest threw the outfit in a crate.

"Burn it," she replied.

"That's a shame. Just think what you could do with that get up," he said, "You might make someone happy-"

"Not in this lifetime," she said.

"Kid, have you ever thought about-"

"I have, and it won't happen with me."

"You're young. Have you ever thought about having children?"

Darest's motions stopped.

"I... haven't really given it much thought," she replied, "But I don't think I'm great mother material."

"Don't really know what that means," he admitted, "I never had a mother."

"Neither did I... Not in the usual sense. She's long gone. I'll I've ever had was my master."

"You turned out alright anyway," he said, "There are far worse men to raise a child. Vader made you strong."

"For his own ends."

"Yeah... well, sometimes you just have to accept your lot and make the best of it."

"To disobey him means death. I'm too dangerous to be an enemy."

Not for the first time, Fett felt overwhelmed. Where did this girl get the strength? To endure that man and still be half sane...

"You'd be a better parent than me," Fett said, "And that counts for something, kid."

"Are you going to call me 'kid' until I'm an old lady, Fett?" she asked, facing him.

"Sure," he shrugged, "And you'll call me 'Fett' even if we work together again."

"I guess it's just that way with us. Nothing personal. It's better..."

Her eyes darted to the bulkheads.

"Kid?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said coldly.

"You're trying to hide something."

"So?"

"Come on, I know you well enough. What's bothering you?"

"This... whatever it is under the surface," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"This... what?" he asked.

"We should get back to Imperial Center," Darest said.

"Before your training is over? What will you tell your master?"

"The truth. He'd understand... Or maybe not. Forget I said anything-"

"Darest, you can't hide every problem under that ice of yours," Fett said, "If there's something that will affect our relationship, we need to discuss it like adults."

"Yeah... you're right," she looked at him.

Her eyes were so... hollow?

"Fett, I can sense the emotions and drives in you," she said.

"So? You trust my control, don't you?" he asked.

"It's not that simple," she sighed, "You've warned me about hormones. Now I know why."

"Oh," he realized.

That was a problem.

"I don't do anything to a woman against her will," he crossed his arms.

"I've got scars," she said.

"We all do."

"_Literal_ scars," she said, "You think my arms look bad..."

"Are you self-conscious about that?" he asked, a bit shocked.

"No... Actually, I'm proud of them. People have shown disgust for my scars before. I don't exactly feel like an attractive woman."

"Trust me, kid. No one cares when the lights are off."

"And when they're on?" she looked at him intensely, almost pleadingly.

Oh man, they _both_ had it bad.

"I'm not exactly free of scars, either. Hasn't stopped anyone from... you know."

"I guess," she smiled, "You just have that air around you."

Darest sat down.

"Kid, is this thing with you and men a won't or a can't?" he asked.

"More of a won't," she said, "My master has made it clear that my more personal life is my own to lead. I can't do commitment. Kids are another matter. It's safe to say that any children I have will belong to the Emperor and to Lord Vader."

"No commitment..." he pondered, "I'm not fond of being stuck to one person myself."

"You're not serious?" she asked in shock.

"Why not?" he asked, "If you ask me, you need the education. An I need..."

"Believe me, I can feel your libido from here," she raised her hand up.

"How much of my emotions can you read?" he asked, rather disarmed.

"When it comes to me? Imagine having whatever you feel doubled. We have a connection, it makes it easier for me to sense. And I've always been a bit of a specialist in sensing these things."

"Can you read my thoughts?"

"No. Just your emotions. Mind reading... It's not impossible, but it takes a great deal of focus. And your mind is shut up pretty tight."

"You've tried to get in before?"

"We fought, remember?"

"So... what's the Force telling you now?" he asked.

"The Force is as silent as the grave. I think this is our choice."

"Your choice," he corrected, "I'll go either way. You want a physical relationship with no strings attached, you have it. If you want to forget about this and never talk about it again, I can do that too."

"You're hoping I'll pick option one."

"Don't rush into anything, kid," he cautioned, "It would be your first time, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"There's a lot of emotion in that," he said, "Things between us would never be the same. Even if we went our separate ways, you'd have a bit of attachment to me."

"Believe me, I know how intense attachment can be. I know how to deal with it."

"I'll leave you alone. I'll take a turn at the controls," he said, "To be honest, I would like to try this. Life's too short to avoid all human contact...But there are some things worth waiting for."

"Believe me, Fett. If it was love, I'd be running far in the other direction," she said.

"You don't know if it's love."

"I'm not so closed off that I haven't been in love. There were times I felt attraction. There was someone... Let's just say that I'm glad my master called me away before I made a mistake."

"Not every attraction is the same."

"I know the difference between lust and love. This isn't love."

"Take your time," he advised, "Sleep on it."

He turned his back on her. As he went into the cockpit, he felt her eyes follow him.

_Well, Boba Fett, you may be stepping into a very dangerous pit._

But that girl... Something about her fascinated him. She was ruled by emotion, like most beings. But her emotion itself was strange. He could spend a lifetime studying her, and she would find new ways to surprise him.

He _could_ fall for her.

He would have to be very careful.

Still... her allure was too interesting to pass up.

…

Fett woke up at the slight sound. The scent of Caf filled his nose. Near his head, Darest held a cup. Taking the mug, he let the warmth of the liquid flow into his fingers. There were many things he took pleasure in, some of them extremely simple.

"So, I thought about it," she said.

"Made a choice that fast?" he asked.

"I'm used to making choices quickly," she argued, "Your training doesn't leave room for deep thought."

"But when you can take the time, you should," he said.

"I agree. But this choice didn't need much deliberation. So what's the worst that could happen if we did become more than this?"

"Broken hearts, broken bones, broken ships in your case, kid," he listed.

"And you say I have a smart mouth."

"So, have you decided that the risk is worth it?"

"I think I have," she replied, "But there are some ground rules."

Interesting. Not everyone was smart enough to set up limits.

"Kid, I'm going to love partnering up with you," he said approvingly.

"Either one of us can end it, no questions asked. You can come and go as you please. And I stay with my master."

"I have a stipulation on that," he said, "I don't want anyone knowing. Your master is the only exception, because I doubt you'd hide it from him."

"Fine. Another thing, I don't want to get pregnant right now."

"I'm not going to be a father any time soon," he shook his head, "So no kids. If you want a child, get it another way."

"Fett... I also don't want to hear about you... cavorting with other women. Listen, I am the jealous type. And I wouldn't want to lose my emotional state around you. I really don't want to kill you. So if-"

"Deal. Just don't turn the tables on me. You want another man, you end it."

"I half expected you to argue that being exclusive wasn't the point."

"Even relationships based on purely physical drives can get complicated when more than two parties are involved. Besides, if you did get pregnant, it would be best to be sure who the father was. Mind you, it's unlikely that you'd get pregnant from me."

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

"I have all the, shall we say... plumbing. But I am cautious enough to take precautions. Whatever you do on your end is on you."

"There's one last thing. Nothing starts until... Look, my master is-"

"You have to tell him."

"I know it sounds weird..."

"Kid, I've been around the galaxy plenty of times to say that your relationship with him isn't the strangest I've seen."

"Will you stop calling me 'kid'?"

"Is that a condition?"

"No."

"Then, no, I won't. I think it's fair that I can get under your skin."

"Fine, _Fett_," she said.

"Doesn't work on me, kid."

"I hate you."

"I know."

…

This was a first. A real first.

"Darest," Vader said, "Your progress?"

"I haven't botched any missions since our last communication," she said.

"You are starting to speak like Fett."

"Forgive me, Master."

Vader stared at her in silence. She felt his probes examine her from across space.

"Your personal life is your own," he said, "Recall what I have said in the past."

"Yes, Master," she replied.

"Darest... be careful," he said, "Be mindful of your feelings."

"I will, Master."

"Nothing changes. You will not divulge anything to this man. Remember, trust no one. Least of all those close to you."

"Master, if you would prefer-"

"No... This choice is yours. Little one... recall the tomb of Chaos well. Recall what you felt..."

His own pain. She had felt how the loss of his wife had torn his soul in half. Pain so deep that he refused to recall it.

"I have no desire to see you fall to the same-" he cut off his dialog, "If you feel any attachment, you will terminate any arrangement you have with Fett at once. The feelings are fleeting and not worth the price, little one. Never let your guard down for a moment."

Vader stared at her in silence once more.

"Do not fall behind in your training," he reminded her.

He cut off the transmission.

Darest held the communicator tight in her hand. Somehow, she felt like another wall had gone up between them. Would her father ever...

No. He would never open up to anyone, least of all her. Having a normal relationship with him was never possible.

The hologram came back.

"Darest," he said, "If you ever need my assistance, do not hesitate to ask."

It cut off again.

"Master..." she smiled.

Maybe there was hope. That thought made her chest feel light and warm.

Yes, she knew what love really was. This soft, burning, glowing emotion for her father was love. Fett... he could never produce that kind of emotion in her.

"You done, kid?" Fett asked as she came into the cockpit.

"He reminds me not to fall behind," she smiled, "And seems annoyed that I've picked up some of your speech patterns."

"Is that a normal conversation between you two?" he asked.

"Far from it," she shrugged, "Let's just say our 'normal' conversations are on more interesting topics."

"Planning on overthrowing the Emperor?"

Darest kept her expression neutral.

"Wasn't that hard to figure out," he explained, "And if the wind blows against you-"

"The credits are often in the other direction," she said, "I understand. I wouldn't ask."

"Depends on whether or not you can win. I didn't say I'd side with the Emperor either."

Fett leaned closer to her.

"I like you, kid," he put his finger under her chin, "I think you really could change things. If your master can see it, that is."

"My will is merely a reflection of his."

"Not all the time," he replied, "Not for everything..."

He leaned in close, capturing her lips in his own. And when their lips touched, it sent pure electricity through her body. Everything shook.

_Whoa._

"You like that?" he asked.

"Umm," she nodded.

"Dar, you and I are going to have some interesting times."

"Dar? What happened to 'kid'?"

"They're interchangeable. But I don't think I can call you 'kid' when we're going to do what we're about to."

"Here? Now?"

"Trust me, the bunk is not comfortable. Just leave it to me..."

He stroked her neck.

"You'll enjoy it," he said.

_Oh... when did it get so hot in here?_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Two years after the Battle of Yavin

In his dream, Lord Vader stood in the hidden chambers of his flagship. The large viewport overlooked an endless sea of stars. Here, the galaxy was open to him.

Within his mind, he was a young man once again. Whole and uninjured by Kenobi. Much like he was the day he had invaded and purged the Jedi Temple. His body was as whole as it had been that day. But not his soul.

"You have been avoiding me," a sultry female voice said from behind him.

Vader did not need to look behind him to know that a woman, clothed in a blood red dress, stood nearby. Her figure hugged by the strips of fabric that threatened to break at the slightest touch. Long, red hair cascaded down her back. And her red eyes simply had no soul to them. Her pale skin never saw the light.

She was not a stranger. No, he had known this creature since the day he was born. She was the manifestation of his dark half. A woman he had not fully embraced for a while. Yet he kept her close, always ready. Like a noble would keep a mistress, he kept the dark side.

"I will call you when I have need of you," he replied coldly.

"Lord Vader, we both know that it is not that simple," she mocked, "You have not released me in such a long time."

"Be silent," he commanded.

The woman dangled herself on him.

"Why this hesitation?" she asked, fingering the fabric of his robe.

Vader grabbed her hand, then shoved it away.

"Do not seek to control me. I am your master. You obey me," he declared.

"Of course, my lord. I would never do anything against your will," she stepped in front of him, her eyes filled with allure.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Only what you want, to destroy the Emperor. To control the galaxy. To avenge your injuries. You need only ask."

"I think your price is too high," Vader said, "The last time I allowed _you_ complete control, I lost."

"You're still not bitter over that, are you?" she laughed, "What is it about that woman? What did she have that I don't?"

"I don't expect you to understand," he spat.

"You're the one holding back," she said, "If you but..." she started to unhook the closure of her dress, "...embrace me, we could rule together."

As the fabric fell, Vader did not look at the exposed flesh. Only one woman had ever held such power over him. And she was long gone.

"You play a dangerous game," he said, "Cover yourself."

"As you wish," she pouted, sealing the dress up.

There were many he would prefer to keep him company rather than this witch. His son for one. Darest was a close second. Even the treacherous Galen Marek would be an improvement.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"That a nest of starved Gundarks are better company that you in this form," Vader replied.

"I am simply what you have chosen to see me as," she replied, "Your desire to overcome everything that holds you back. Even mentally, you choose not to betray her. You still cling to marriage vows you made with a dead woman."

"Do not speak of her," he waved his hand.

"You have nothing to lose, and everything to gain," she argued, "That girl for example, you have not offered her to me."

"My reasons are my own," he shot at her.

"Yes, I know. You refuse to lose your son or the girl in a contest to become your apprentice," she sighed, "You're selfish."

"Selfishness does not seem to count as a setback in your eyes."

"You're doing it our of love for-"

"Not love. Practicality. There is no reason for either of their talents to go to waste."

"I believe you lust for the company of your son more than you lust for the dark side," she frowned.

"He is mine," he closed his hand into a fist, "Kenobi stole him from me. I will get him back."

"And yet the girl has far more potential. You should kill the boy."

"I will not. Not unless I have no other choice."

In the distance, a star twinkled. His eyes darted to it. Selfishly, he scanned around it. It burned brightly, not hindered by other stars. Yet, it was always surrounded by dark dangers. Not for a moment could he let his guard drop lest it go out.

"You still refuse to snuff that light out," she said, her voice seething in anger and disgust.

"She will not betray me as long as that light exists," he reasoned.

"How can you let yourself be so affected by that thing-"

"That 'thing' is my daughter," he reminded her.

"She was created as a tool. Grown in a tank. She is an experiment-"

"Starkiller's clone is an experiment. That girl is far more. And she is mine. As is my son. And you will not control them. I will teach Luke to resist your tempting calls. He will control you. And I will never let you have Darest."

"If you allow this weakness to fester, it will destroy you."

"Better to feel alive than to be dead as I have been for twenty years," he said, "Luke is everything now. And Darest will stay at my side as you never would. I need not fear them. I will not be empty in that shell any longer."

"This 'happiness' you seek and feel for your children is fleeting."

"But it is worth the fight!" he declared, "You and Sidious, you never understood! There is no point to being a Sith if I do not _feel_! There is no joy, only despair."

"Power is joy. Or have you forgotten? That night at the Temple..."

"I have not. _You_ drove me to kill the woman I loved! I should not have lashed out at her... even if she did betray me. Not while she was carrying my son. I almost destroyed it all... The future of the Sith, the future of my order..."

"How _relieved_ you must feel now that you know your son is alive," she said scathingly.

"It's as if his existence has brought new life in me," he smirked.

She looked surprised at his reaction.

"This obsession..." he went on, "I am aware of the potential consequences. But I have a reason to live. He might be a weakness... But he could also be a great source of strength. I am willing to risk it, to risk _everything_ to regain what I lost that night."

"Even the other one?"

"Even her," he nodded, "Darest is willing to pay the price."

"Yes, I've noticed how... honest you've been with her. If she betrays you-"

"I will kill her. My trust in her is another acceptable risk."

"Do not pretend that you are not addicted to the bond you share. Lie to yourself, but not to me. You _enjoy_ being loved."

"Are you surprised?" he asked, "Yes, I enjoy her affection. If I were Anakin, I would have embraced her as my youngest. I would have loved her as I would have loved my son. Nothing aside from my wife would have been more important. I am well aware of my feelings. I have not come this far by _ignoring_ them."

"You are weak."

"No. I am strong enough to keep these emotions. And I will still master you."

"Arrogant fool. There is no middle ground for a Sith. It is complete surrender or-"

"Then I will be the first," he glared at her, "They are my children. They will keep me strong. You will not hold sway over us!"

He slapped her away. The dark mistress fell to the ground.

"It is not that easy," she said, rubbing her cheek.

"Get out of my sight," he ordered.

"I will wait as long as it takes for you to come to your senses," she said, "I have eternity. Remember, you will never escape my grasp."

"Leave me!"

Like that, she vanished.

Finally alone, Vader lost himself in the currents of the universe. As usual, his son was somewhere out of his sights. No amount of probing the dark side or the Force itself lead him any closer to his son. It seemed that Luke was blocked by something or someone...

_The Emperor?_ Vader wondered.

No. If the Emperor knew where Luke was, he would have captured the boy by now and pitted him against Vader.

_If you strike me down, I shall become far more powerful than you can imagine_, Kenobi's words came to mind.

No... it simply was not possible. It had to be Kota and Starkiller. They were hiding Luke in Kenobi's stead. Keeping his son in the dark, far from Vader. But not forever.

However, the little star remained nearby, still shining in the pitch-black.

"Well, little one, we will have to find him the old fashioned way," he mumbled, "Your older brother can't hide forever."

Reaching out of the viewport, he took hold of the little light. It flickered in his gloved hands. In the private confines of his own thoughts, he smiled. Yes, this belonged to him. Nothing could change that.

And soon, Luke would be in his grasp as well.

_Lord Vader_, a cold voice called.

"Yes, Master," Vader replied.

After he let the little light go, it floated back into space. There it would stay, at his beck and call. Never wandering too far away.

The scene of his vision disappeared. Vader's eyes opened to view the meditation chamber. The robotic arm lowered his mask back onto his head.

He knelt before the long range comlink as Palpatine's face appeared.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked.

…

Vader looked over the vast forest on the moon of Andil from the balcony of Eclipse Villa. Life sprouted in abundance here. No man made structures other than this very fortress existed. At night, he could look up and see the stars. Not like the illuminated city of Coruscant.

Below him, Darest tended to one of the rarer plants in the garden below. He watched as she coaxed it with the Force to angle itself to the midday sun. Even her recreation involved training. She was not to be underestimated.

Vader stepped back into the building. Built based on the psychological profile Twobee had made of her at age ten, an architect had designed this place. There were floor to ceiling windows throughout the halls, showing the forest below and letting in the bright light of the sun. The walls, floors, and ceiling were made of a silver-white stone that glistened, reflecting the natural light from the outside. Rugs in blues laid on the floors. Various art pieces decorated the rooms in tasteful arrangements.

Her tastes were rather deviant from his own. While he appreciated aesthetics, he preferred a functional living space. Here, chairs, tables, shelves, and stands all had some sort of decal or texture. His own fortresses were drab indeed when compared to this place. For the cost, Vader had emphasized to the architects rather vehemently that nothing less than perfection would suffice.

But in the end, Darest had not only fallen in love with this villa, she had not ceased thanking him on the day he had bequeathed it to her. There were few times he had seen her more... gleeful. Ten years in the making, this had been her coming of age gift. Age twenty was a large step for a girl. In his original plans, he had intended for her to be his apprentice at the time. Now he sought Luke for the role. How things had changed since this place was conceived.

Of course, Luke would have his own retreat in time. Vader had already ordered a fortress to be made in a star system not far from this one. When Luke joined their fold, the boy would have to change it to his own tastes. Unfortunately, Vader had no idea what the boy would want in a residence, other than a large hanger for ships. From reports gathered on Tatooine, Vader did know that the boy was an avid pilot. Father and son shared that joy at least.

His feet carried him into one of the bedrooms. Waving his hand over the keypad, Vader entered the room. This space was set aside for Luke. Like himself, Darest was blind to Luke's tastes. She had settled for a modest three room suite with a living area, an inner bedroom in the back, and a fully functional fresher. Everything was in basic black and gray. The living area had the latest technology for the boy's use.

This alone let Vader know what her feelings were. Despite being set aside for Luke, Darest made an effort to be a good sport. Accepting his decision and embracing the choice were two different things. In fact, she seemed to flourish in her new role as his agent, rather than apprentice. How this was possible continually baffled him. In her position, Vader would never have been able to accept the situation with as much grace.

Not that he was not pleased. Her attitude was more than he could ask for. Actually, it was everything he could ask for. It left him free. Rarely would he have to worry about her killing Luke behind his back. He did have some amount of faith in her, but not that much. He remained wary. A Sith of two months still counted as a Sith. They were, by their natures, treacherous creatures. That was why he would never let his guard down around her completely.

Still... he could afford to turn his back on her.

His hand rested on the back of the chair near the holo-display of the known galaxy. One day, his son would sit here. Here was a place they could discuss the galaxy, the dark side, and the nature of the Force. Yes, Luke would be his student. His final and most gifted student.

What he would have given to have Luke from infancy. What he would have given... If Vader had known that his son was alive, on Tatooine, nothing would have stopped him. Even haunted by memories that had stopped him from stepping on the planet for so many years. Vader would have charged into the Lars residence and snatched the boy. Nothing would have stopped him. Not Owen or Beru, and not Obi-wan.

_I missed him by mere hours_, Vader thought, _He was right there, on the planet below that day. He was on the Death Star. He was on Yavin IV. Thankfully, he destroyed the Death Star._

Yes... The destruction of the Death Star might have cost the Empire resources wasted on an overgrown toy, but it had delivered Vader the knowledge of his son. For that, Vader was grateful. And it was not too late. The boy could be turned.

_He should have been in my care from the beginning. Why did I let _her_ out of my sight? Why did I let Kenobi get the better of me? _

Her face that day had been so broken. And when she had seen Kenobi...

Vader recalled something he wished he had not. She had been shocked... Genuinely shocked... Padme... she never betrayed him...

He squeezed the wood on the back of the chair. It crumbled in his hand.

Kenobi tricked her. Kenobi stowed away on the ship. Padme would have never willingly betrayed him... Not Padme.

_Which means that I killed her for nothing_, he realized.

It was all his own fault.

Vader fell to his knees. He had endangered his son for nothing! He had killed his wife for nothing! The dark side had driven him too far. He had been undisciplined, unused to its influence, unable to control its effects...

Sidious had driven him to it... Sidious had driven the entire war. Sidious had staged his losing duel with Windu to make Anakin betray all he held dear. The creation of Darth Vader had been Sidious's intent from the beginning.

_Sidious_, Vader thought, _You will pay for this. I cannot have her back. But I will kill you with my own hands and make you suffer for this pain you caused. You took everything from me. So I will steal everything from you!_

Yes... he would have revenge. Vader would tell Luke... The boy would share his grief for the loss of his mother. Luke's anger would make a fine weapon against the Emperor. Yes, Vader would tell Luke about Padme...

But not before Vader was certain (for the most part) that Luke would not betray him.

"Master?" Darest asked behind him

Vader turned to see her standing above him, her face etched in concern.

Loyal Darest. Beautiful Darest...

He rose to his feet.

"You will have to replace it," Vader looked at the chair.

She nodded, never asking why. She was quite used to him breaking her things.

Having her near him did not rid him of the pain, nor did it make him forget. But... it somehow made it easier to bare.

_She is the one thing in my life that went right_, he thought, _At least the one thing that matters._

Vader made no apologies for that. The Emperor's Empire, the Emperor's Army, the Emperor's Fleet, and the Emperor's Order... Darest and Luke were the only things that belonged to Vader alone. Even Vader's Sith knowledge was dispensed like it was on loan. Palpatine intended to live forever. Vader was not part of the long term plan. Neither would Luke or Darest be a part of that.

"Little one, we should discuss the next phase in your training," he said, making up an excuse on the spot to get his mind off Padme and Luke.

"Yes, Master," she nodded.

"Come," he said.

They would go to the archival room. Darest would replace that broken chair at a later time. It would be as if the past never happened.

Because it was too late to change the past. What mattered was the _now_ and the _future_. Now, he had time to be with her. Precious time that could not be wasted. Time to plan, to scheme, to live. And time to look forward to another day.

…

"Recite the government structure," Vader said.

"Each Grand Moff oversees ten to thirteen regional Governors, the Governor oversees a region made up of anywhere from one to twenty occupied solar systems. The more densely packed, the more consolidated power is. The armed forces move independently from the governments, but Governors must be informed of all military activities in their sectors."

"Unless?"

"You or the Emperor decide to keep things on a need to know basis," she said, "Or any number of classified missions occur. The Imperial Council, Dark Side Adepts, the Dark Hand, the Emperor's Hand, and Imperial Intelligence are some parties that can move freely without reporting to a Governor."

"What is your rank?"

"Assassin, agent of the Dark Hand. Navy equivalent, Grand Moff. Second only to you or Emperor Palpatine."

"And why have you been given this rank?"

"Because I have proven my skill and loyalty."

"And?"

"You have deemed me worthy."

"And?"

"It helps me perform my missions smoothly."

"And?" he asked again.

"I'm not sure what else there is," she said, looking stumped.

Vader looked at her. A great wolf like creature entered the room. Ebon, Darest's pet, walked up to her, sitting on the floor beside her. Absently, Darest began to pet the Demon Wolf behind the ears.

"Because I'm your daughter?" she guessed.

"Your intellect does you credit," he said, "I placed you in a position where you could accumulate power and experience quickly. All to prepare you for the day you would become my apprentice. And you excelled under my influence. Never forget, it is my guidance that has gotten you this far."

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Do you have something to say?" he asked.

"I will never deny that you have made everything possible. But it was my feet that carried me up that ladder you provided."

"I am grateful Fett expanded your mental scope," he said, "You are right. I merely opened the door. You have carried yourself this far, little one. I could not accept a student who did any less. Nothing has been handed to you. You have earned your rank. But do not forget that I can take it away."

"Yes, Master."

"Luke will not have to work as long as you. But he will have to work much harder. And when my plan is complete, he will be your master after me..."

He watched her eyes fall to look at Ebon. The wolf looked at her and whined.

"Little one?" he asked.

"I will accept it, Master," she said, looked at Vader again with forlorn eyes, "I will do as you say."

His heart clenched.

Not again.

Why, especially now, did that expression affect him?

_Luke will be my equal... Darest will be our servant... Our?_

No... Darest could be Vader's... But Luke's?

_No... Only two. Master and Apprentice... She can't have equal status to Luke... She can't..._

Loyal Darest. Through hell and fire. Never flinching...

Chaos help him.

"You will not need to bow to your brother," he conceded.

"What?!" she jumped, causing Ebon to leap back.

"You have proven yourself... I will name you Empress when I ascend to power. As long as I am alive, you need not call Luke 'Master'," he said.

"But... that makes no sense. The power structure... You said the Sith have to be-"

"I will still be your master," he said, "I am your father. You and your brother will share responsibility. But Sith are jealous by nature. I have no doubt that after my death, he will have no need for you as his rival."

Her smile made his heart swell.

Chaos help him indeed.

"We will make it work," he said, "Be prepared to die at any moment. Luke will not take this well once he is consumed by the dark side."

"Master, I would rather live a short life serving you than a long life without you. I have nothing against my brother, but I... cannot ever treat him as I do you."

"Darest, you are a constant source of vexation," he said.

"Sorry, Master," she said.

"No you are not," he said, "You astound me. When I name you Empress, I will name you as my daughter and heir. Along side my son."

"Thank you," she nodded.

Well... what was the point of being alive if things were not interesting? This girl would either be his greatest asset or his greatest burden. Sharing in all things as her brother's equal. All but the secrets of the Sith...

Vader watched Ebon lay down at Darest's feet. The red eyes stared at Vader.

Luke would simply have to live with it, Vader decided. He had no intention of playing favorites.

"We'll continue," he said, "Imagine you were Empress, what is the first thing you'd do?"

"In the government?" she asked.

"After you had rearranged your apartments in the palace," he said, "Your first policy?"

She crossed her arms.

"I'd like to remove that bar against aliens and women serving in the navy," she said, "It simply makes little sense. I understand why the Emperor has encouraged the human superiority ideals... But there is a pool of able bodied soldiers unable to serve. And it would give the Rebellion one less reason to fight."

"You intend to quell the Rebellion by removing their motives?" he asked.

"Is that unacceptable?"

"It is... a Jedi like idea," he observed.

"Actually, I got the idea from Fett... sort of... He set off the chain of thought that lead to the conclusion."

"I do agree that the current policy wastes talented bodies," he said, "But such a change would be met with... protest from the current men under my service. You would effectively be increasing the competition, causing chaos within my navy."

"Maybe there's a way to gradually integrate the new recruits. Keep them separate, then start to meld the armies until they accept it as normal. It took an entire generation to accept the New Order. It may take several generations to accept the New New Order."

"Darest, make a detailed list of your ideas and plans for implementing them," he said, "We have much work ahead of us."

"Master?"

"Do as I say," he said, "I want to see every one of your ideas, no matter how mundane. We will refine them together."

"Ah... yes, Master," she nodded.

This girl... was a wellspring of innovation. Perhaps a bit too optimistic, but moving along a path Vader would not have taken. There could be valuable knowledge in that head of hers.

…

"No," Vader said, sweeping away the idea to restore the Imperial Senate, "Nothing of the Republic must remain."

"But it would be the only compromise that would appease the Rebels," she argued.

"We do not compromise with criminals," Vader corrected her, "We crush them."

"As you wish."

"Relief efforts... Yes, I believe this could be done," he approved, "You're far too soft to be a Sith."

"Maybe it's a good thing that you found Luke to take my place," she smiled.

"You're happy about it, little one?" he asked in amusement.

"Well... yes, to be honest. I think that the way I am now could be an asset as Empress. I can... relate to the people more."

"You're already starting to sound like a politician," he said, "The slavery laws remain in place."

"Master?"

"We need the labor. You cannot take apart the entire system."

Vader moved onto the next item.

"Wiping out the Hutts... That will take more time. I do have a similar goal. But we must be careful. The Empire benefits greatly from their control of the Black Market. Palpatine has been satisfied to leave them to their own devices. We will change that."

He scrolled down.

"Alien law reform... We will discuss this later. It is too complex for one action. Education reform... providing specialized schooling to citizens with motivation and aptitude... interesting. That could be a great boon for the Empire. Medical availability for low income citizens... only if they contribute to the Empire. Criminal reform... brainwashing?"

"The most effective method," she said, "Skilled workers are lost to executions and prisons."

"The Empire has experimented with this before with mixed results... But the Dark Jedi will need something to do. Treasury reallocation... I believe that the arts are a low priority. The Emperor already supports them personally."

"Especially the statues of himself."

"You will be given a reasonable budget. Social services... this will be given a fixed budget as well. Economic reform... a specialized holonet channel for trades, fine. Midi-chlorian screening... ah, your medical reform to reach out to the lower dregs includes a new method for finding Force sensitives. Yes, if such a system had been in place twenty years ago, we would have found Luke much sooner. Territory increase... that is a military matter. Dark Hand staffing... you want to remove Bane?"

"I hate him and I don't trust him."

"On this, we agree. We will deal with it personally. Ah, you wish to keep Bane's agents alive and let Luke use them for lightsaber practice?"

"You said you wanted the mundane ideas."

"New clones... aged at the normal rate?"

"A more enduring army with a longer time to implement the experience. Master, there are clones who are trained with flash memory and they can't even shoot straight."

"I make do with what I am given," Vader said, "A specialized clone template to be aged in one to five years... Non-aggressive to Jedi?"

"In case it takes longer than we think to catch Luke. There are clones I don't trust to be around a Jedi. Order 66 is still hardwired in them."

"I will put in an order. You want to dismantle the new Death Star?"

"Honestly, I think destroying entire planets is a waste. It's overkill."

"A poor choice of words," he said, "I will consider it. It is an effective toy. Resources have already been poured into it."

"'Suggested removal of incompetent and corrupt men from power'," he read, "This is an extensive list."

"I've met a lot of incompetent and/or corrupt men."

"I will take it under advisement. The military and government does require some measure of what you call corruption. A New Alderaan colony... hmm... You will be responsible for it. State sponsored orphans policy... this needs refining. A very detailed list indeed."

He turned off the holo-display.

"I'm sure I'll come up with more."

"No doubt," he replied, "Get some sleep. You and I will have much to discuss tomorrow."

"Yes, Master," she got up from her chair to retire.

Ebon pick himself up and followed Darest out the door.

Vader turned the display back on. He put the word "priority" next to the Dark Hand items before turning it back off.

He would retire as well.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Come on, hit me!" Fett invited, stepping to his side as a gloved hand tried to punch him.

"It would be easier if you _stopped moving_!" Darest complained, pivoting on her left foot to follow Fett.

"Then you wouldn't learn anything," Fett pointed out, stepping back.

Aiming a kick at his chest, Darest fought with her new armor. The damned armor slowed her down, decreasing her reaction time. Fett's solution was to do drills until she was used to its mass.

"What I don't understand," she groused as her kick missed, "Is why I have to fight with this bulk of metal anyway!"

She threw another punch at the seasoned bounty hunter. He caught her punch. Then he used his grip on her arm to throw her at the back wall of the training room.

"Fett, I am going to pay you back for that," she mumbled.

"Stop talking with your mouth and start speaking with your fists," he lectured, standing with his arms crossed.

Heaving a sigh, she rolled onto her feet and charged at Fett. As her anger grew, the dark side called to her, inviting her to power her speed and accuracy with her inborn gift. However, she did not utilize it.

Fett sidestepped her attack. Spinning on her heel, she aimed another kick at him. He caught her leg. Leaning her weight back, she used her other foot to hit his helmet. His head snapped back, she landed on her hands, flipping into a defensive stance.

Fett regained his footing, then he charged at her invitation. She blocked the three punches and dodged the forth. Ducking under his punching arm, she chopped at his waist. Fett pounded her in the back as she made contact.

"Never let the opponent get above you," he said, using his body to slam her to the ground.

One thing could be said for the armor. It absorbed the bulk of the shock. Darest squirmed, trying to escape Fett's pin down.

"You're trapped. I've obviously gone through all this trouble to take you alive. What are your options?" he asked.

"Find a way to escape..." she listed, "Or surrender until I find another way to out think you."

"Or?"

"Swallow the poison caplet in my tooth," she said.

"We'll assume you'd keep that option as a very last resort," he said, "You've got the intelligence, Dar. What's the solution here?"

"Keep you talking?"

"Not going to work."

"Use the Force to-"

"No Force, same rules as always."

"Threaten you?"

"Not going to work."

Darest observed her surroundings. No Force... but he had her pinned... There was no way...

She laid absolutely still. Above her, Fett waited. She could feel him becoming uncertain. Assuming her sixth sense was not working, she could only wait him out.

Slowly, Fett withdrew a pair of binders from his belt. He put them on her. Then he pulled her up. After regaining some movement, she jerked her head back, knocking him back. Free of Fett, she bounded for the other side of the training room.

"You can't fight with your arms," he said, circling the room around her.

Suddenly, he charged at her. Darest leaped up onto the wall, pushing herself up until her foot touched the ceiling. Timing her kick at Fett's helmet with his charge at her, she kicked him from above. While his arms did block the worst of her blow, Fett was knocked back.

Darest landed on her feet. Then she spun, kicking Fett back onto the ground once again. Fett dodged the second kick. Running headfirst at him, she slammed him into the back wall.

The door opened. Mechanical breathing filled the room. Darth Vader watched as Fett used his elbow to knock Darest back. With another powerful kick, she hit his left arm. Finding her momentum, she flipped over Fett, shifting her body angle to slam him with her weight.

Instead of slamming at Fett, she slammed into a pocket of invisible air. Hand extended, Vader held her aloft.

"I have to call an end to this interesting spar," he said, "Explain the binders."

"Error on my part," Darest said, landing on the floor next to Fett.

Fett undid the binders. Her hands finally free, she stretched out her limbs.

"It was not a preconceived part of this exercise?" Vader asked.

"It became part of it," Fett replied.

"I'm sure the footage will be most illuminating," Vader said, "Darest, we are approaching the Hoth System. You will be accompanying General Veers on the ground assault of the Rebel Base."

"Yes, Father," she nodded.

"Need any help?" Fett asked.

"No," Vader waved Fett's offer away, "This is an Imperial matter. There is another task for you. Your ship's computer has the details."

"Keep practicing, Dar," Fett said to Darest.

"Fett, what was the solution?" she asked.

"Hell if I know," he said, exiting the room.

"That is less than unhelpful," Darest said, taking her helmet off.

"The footage will be _most_ illuminating," Vader said out loud, "Are you accustomed to the armor?"

"Getting there," she said, looking at the gray and black plated armor.

"We arrive in two days, continue to break it in," he instructed.

Vader waved his arm. Twobee came in, carrying a black cape.

"Father," she sighed, "Capes slow warriors down."

"Learn to adjust," he said, "Intimidation is a weapon you must learn to utilize as much as a lightsaber."

Twobee attached the cape to the clasps on her armor. While it weighed little in comparison to the armor itself, it added another hindrance.

"Find Luke," Vader instructed, "And take him alive."

"I don't know if he'll give me an easy time, considering..." she trailed off, "I won't fail you, Father."

Vader waved his hand at the control panel. Two combat droids activated. Igniting her lightsaber, Darest blocked the first shot they fired. Behind her, Vader and Twobee left the training room.

…

Darest rode in the underbelly of the AT-AT walker. Luke's presence was nearby, calling to her. He was somewhere in the middle of this fight. Outside, explosions of the armored machines signaled their falls.

"They've gotten another one," a trooper said, watching the status on the monitor.

Darest closed her eyes. Luke seemed so close...

As in right under them! Something screamed in the back of her mind. Making her way to the side exit, she opened the door. The icy air filled the compartment.

"Out, now!" she called to her troops.

She leapt out into the cold air. Snow crunching under her boots. Only two of her men followed her, landing hard on the frosty surface.

Behind her, the AT-AT fell to the ground. She ignited her lightsabers, walking towards an orange figure getting to his feet.

The blue lightsaber ignited. Luke stood before her, taking a defensive stance. The red lightsaber of Darth Vader swung as the blue lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker blocked. Two sides of their father's history, both part of the same man. Just as Luke and she were two products of the Jedi and the Sith.

"I'm not going with you," Luke said, stepping back.

Her men aimed their blasters at the man. She signaled for them to hold their fire. Having served Vader for years, they made no move to protest. They simply stood back, waiting for her to call.

"So the puppet has puppets," Luke said, holding his lightsaber out, "Isn't that a paradox?"

"More like causality," she replied, "Darth Vader is waiting for you."

"I understand why you follow him," Luke said, "I can't imagine the pressure on you. But just because he's your father doesn't mean you have to do what he says. Darest, you're a better person than the Empire deserves!"

Darest lurched forward. Luke blocked her strike. Somehow, he had increased his skills. But not by much.

"Why are you so adamant about saving me?!" she asked, "When you know I don't want to leave the Empire or my father!"

"I've got a weakness for playing the hero," he replied, "But it's because I know you want to be saved. Deep down. Vader doesn't own all of you."

"Luke, you have to come with me," she insisted, "There's so much you don't understand!"

"Then tell me," he said, "Right here, right now. Give me one good reason to go with you."

"Because my father knows the truth," she said, "About where you come from. Don't you want to know about your parents?"

"More than anything," he said sadly, "But that isn't enough."

A focus of energy ran up behind her. Darest spun on her heel to block the strike of the blue lightsabers.

"Get out of here!" Starkiller said.

"Sorry, Darest," Luke said, "But I don't think things will ever work out between us."

As her brother ran off towards the base, Darest screamed. All around her, the snow started to fly. Her men ran out of the radius of the giant snow storm flying around her.

"He's got a point," Starkiller said, launching an attack at her, "You don't have to keep following Vader."

"I only humor Luke," she replied, blocking his strikes, "I have no need to heed your words!"

"You won't take him away from his real family," Starkiller said stubbornly, "He won't accept either of you, no matter what you dream of."

Clenching her teeth together, Darest launched a fury of attacks at the rejected clone. He blocked each with deadly precision. Dipping into her anger, she slammed her hand on the ground. The snow below Starkiller gave way, creating a giant fissure. With her other hand, she pushed his body into the hole. Then the snow around the fissure piled on top of him.

Quickly, she bounded for the base. Her father's shuttle had already landed. Following the trail of Luke's presence, she ran around the edge of the buildings. The _Millennium Falcon_ shot out of the hanger below as she ran straight for the last wave of ships.

Luke looked at her from inside his ship. The other pilots ran for their own transports. One foolish man tried to gun her down. She sent the blaster shots right back at him. By the time she dealt with him, Luke's ship was already in the atmosphere.

…

Starkiller carved his way out of the ice pile with his lightsabers. Darest had taken him completely off guard again. In a way, he was fortunate that she had not been planning on killing him.

"Master, are you alright?" PROXY asked on the comlink.

"Fine," he said, "I'm going to get out of here before Darest decides to finish the job."

"An excellent idea."

"Fly the ship overhead, will you? And hurry."

"Right away, Master."

…

"You failed," Vader stated as she joined him on _Executor's_ bridge.

"Miserably," she agreed, looking out the viewport, "Did they get a trajectory?"

"No," Vader replied, "We have something better."

He lead her to a monitor. The _Millennium Falcon_?

"What's that piece of junk doing here?" she asked, "They should have entered hyperspace by now."

"It matters not," Vader said, "That ship is our top priority."

The monitor beeped. Darest watched the ship enter...

_An asteroid field? What is that idiot thinking? _She thought, _Solo, if you don't get killed, I am going to kill you myself._

"Father, permission to join the chase," she appealed.

"Go," he waved her away.

…

After days of searching in her TIE Interceptor, Darest reluctantly pulled back into Executor's hanger.

"... and that, Lord Vader, was the last time they appeared in any of our scopes. Considering the amount of damage we've sustained, they must have been destroyed," Captain Needa said over the comlink.

"No, Captain, they're alive. I want every ship available to sweep the asteroid field until they are found," Vader said, motioning for Darest to follow him.

"Report," Vader ordered as she walked at his side to the private chambers.

"They're still alive, I know that," she replied, "I've swept one side of that field to the other. They must have taken refuge in one of the larger asteroids. But no matter what I do, I can't pinpoint the Princess or Solo."

"They will emerge on their own," he replied.

"Father, maybe I should concentrate on pursuing the Rebel Fleet. He's bound to be with them."

"No. No more chases. We will capture this ship and her crew. With Solo and the princess as bait, he will come to us."

"Yes, of course," she sighed.

"I sense your frustration," he said, "Do not let your haste lead to error. Do not be careless."

"Yes, Father," she nodded as they entered the turbolift.

"Cease dwelling on the past," he said, "What is done is done. He is alive, and will soon be in our grasp. The failure on Rilek Prime will soon be behind us."

"Nothing changes the fact that it's still my fault," she shook her head.

"Darest," he said impatiently, "There is a point when too much reflection becomes obsession. Enough of this self pity!"

She leaned against the wall of the turbolift.

"You are suspended from duty until you clear your mind of this," he said.

_What?! Not fair! I want to find Luke as much as he does! _She thought.

"Yes, Father," she nodded.

They exited the turbolift. Together, they entered the private chambers. Darest turned into her own quarters. She sat on the bench near her viewport, looking at the stars.

"Things have become more complicated," Vader said, following her, "Something has changed in the Force."

"It has?" she asked in amazement.

"You have been so focused on what is before you that you do not look around anymore," he scolded, "Reach out with your feelings."

Taking a deep breath, Darest dived into the cosmos of the Force. Everything lit up like the stars, all beings with their own life. Luke's light started to glow... brighter? The blackness around the stars started to fade... just a bit.

"The dark side is shifting," she realized.

"Luke has already affected the balance," Vader said, crossing his arms, "The dark side is losing influence over the galaxy as he trains to be a Jedi."

"But it's so small," she said, "How can it be a threat?"

"One Jedi is more dangerous than an army of ten thousand, or even ten million. His reputation alone inspires courage, the antidote to fear. Courage drives men forward to do many dangerous things that upset Order. Starkiller and Kota have stirred the fires. Luke has the ability to start them."

"But if he turns..."

"Then the galaxy will be engulfed in darkness," Vader nodded, "That is why he is vital. Not just because he is my son. And that, daughter, is why we _must be careful_."

"No more rushing into things," she nodded, "I didn't even feel him until the last moment."

"Tell me," Vader urged.

Darest related her tale. Vader nodded in approval as she spoke of burying Starkiller under the snow.

"I didn't kill him," she said.

"A pity," Vader said, "None of them even knew to suspect your true mastery of the Force. Even the Emperor remained blind until the last minute."

"What would happen if... I gave up the dark side? If I became a Jedi?" she asked.

Vader's arms fell to his sides.

"I'm not considering it, Father. I'm just curious," she said.

"You... would affect the galaxy much as Luke does," Vader admitted, "But it is too late for you to become anything other than you are. Your brief time as a Sith hurled the darkness forward by a mere fraction. If you were to give in to the dark side fully, I imagine that not even the least powerful Force Wielder would be ignorant of the shift."

"We have such an impact?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

A question burned in her. But she held it back.

"Darest, ask me," he said.

"Is it because... you... the prophesy of the Chosen One... they all thought it applied to you," she said.

"No one knows if that prophesy truly applied to me," Vader replied, "Though I'd sooner believe that I am the Sith'ari."

"But... what if it's Luke?"

"Then we will simply break the prediction," Vader said, sounding half amused, "You have spent far too much time studying Jedi Holocrons."

"I tried to convince him. He didn't even blink when I offered him the truth."

"That information is not yours to dispense," Vader scolded.

"I wouldn't dare," she said, "But... I couldn't even tell him... He doesn't understand this bond. Our destinies are linked. Our lights keep... the rays keep brushing each other, but they never touch."

"Be careful when looking towards the future. It is volatile and ever flowing. Not even the power of the dark side can change that."

"What if I'm doomed to... Nevermind."

"Doomed?"

"What if the closer he gets to you, the farther away I become?"

"That will never happen," Vader said, walking towards her.

He placed his gloved hand on her shoulder.

"I have lost many things in the past," he said, "I will _not_ lose another."

She turned to look at the mask of her father. If even a slight threat existed, he would wipe it out. But even he was not bigger than the galaxy.

Two lights...

She looked out at the stars.

_Luke's light shined. Then her light turned gray. Then it glowed deadly red. Her father's light dimmed and wavered, changing between black and silver. Then Luke's light became tainted with black. Her light became red... deep red. Then Vader's light became white, blindingly white. The white light overcame her red light. Then her red light faded back to gray. Luke's light remained white... untouched..._

"How long has this vision occurred?" he asked.

"It keeps changing. Sometimes I become a white light. Sometimes Luke becomes black. Sometimes your light fades. There's one where Luke and I overpower you. There's another that shows all of us together in the darkness... I wish the future would make up its mind."

"Your visions are... abstract," Vader said, "It is difficult to interpret them accurately."

"The one where you killed me was fairly literal," she said, her hand going to her neck.

"That was another time. We have come too far for that event to carry any meaning."

"The more certain the future, the clearer the vision becomes," she said, "Have you figured out what that one with the cave means?"

"I believe it was your complete conversion to the dark side," he said, "An event that was... very likely and still is. If we do not find your brother, you are the next in line to be my apprentice."

"I don't want to be a Sith," she sighed, "Forgive me, Father, but-"

"I know," he held his hand up, "Not everyone is suited to be a Sith. It is a choice that dominates your fate. You were clearly not ready for it."

"Thank goodness. Or you would have killed me."

"Do not think of that," he said, letting go of her shoulder, "Do not think of these visions. Get some rest, you've been awake for three days straight."

"You haven't slept since we left Hoth."

"Then we both need the rest," he replied, "Do not neglect your health. When we do capture Luke, I will require your aid. His attachment to you will serve us well."

"He's going to be shocked when you tell him," she smiled, "Funny... three years ago, I wanted him dead. Since the Avalon mission..."

"Don't forget where your loyalties lie," he said.

"Even Luke couldn't tempt me away."

…

Darest looked over the holo-recordings of her fight with Fett. After an hour, she had reclaimed some of her natural grace. But the armor still slowed her down. Quietly, she cursed Fett for suggesting the new enhancements to her arsenal. She was an assassin, not a juggernaut. Of course her father had thought it was a good idea. He was dead serious about her protection. Even so, the cape was overkill.

"Mistress, you have a visitor," Twobee said.

"Let him in," she ordered.

As a figure came up behind her, she did not turn around. The cold, metallic presence told her all she needed to know.

"Morning, Fett," she said.

"Your footwork's looking sloppy," he said.

"Well, I don't normally wear fifteen kilos of armor," she retorted.

"Always an excuse for everything," he said.

"What brings you here?" she asked, turning the recording off.

"Lord Vader has called a number of bounty hunters to track a certain ship," he said, "If you had contacted me, I would have gladly helped you find the _Millennium Falcon_."

"Still carrying a torch for Solo?" she smiled.

"A torch I'm going to burn his face with."

"Someday, you're going to have to tell me that story," she said, "It's hiding in the asteroid field. Possibly powered down. We can tell you for sure where they aren't, which is barely a fraction of the field."

"I hear you're off duty," he said.

"I still keep an eye on the situation."

"What's bothering you?" he asked.

"Lots of things. Luke, mostly."

Fett placed his blaster down and took a seat at the table.

"You've become more and more obsessed with him in the last three years," he noted, "Ever since Avalon. What did he do to you?"

"Shook me up pretty bad. Worse than you did on Trilune. I don't know. We talked. He tried to kill himself."

"Then you jumped into space to save his hide. You should have asked me for help on that mission."

"You and I can't do everything together. You have your arena and I have mine. They have to stay separate."

"Fine," he crossed his arms, "Let's talk about what's really gotten to you. You've been off it since Rilek Prime. Ever since that kid almost died."

"I'm... I have strong feelings for him," she admitted.

Fett's arms dropped.

"Not like a lover, Fett," she said, "Just... an attachment."

She leaned on the meeting table.

"You don't know what it means to be in love," he muttered.

"Yes I do, you know that. What I feel for Luke... He's..."

"You obviously can't talk about it," Fett said, turning his head towards the holo-display.

"You'll understand one day," she promised, "And it'll make sense. But for now... his life is more important than even my needs."

"Vader is planning on using Solo as bait?" Fett asked.

"The princess is with them too," Darest nodded, "Luke has a fixation on her. It's cute, really."

Darest laughed to herself.

"He's so clueless," she said fondly, "Like a child."

"He's that important?" Fett probed, "To you?"

"To Father as well," Darest added, "It's all we ever think about anymore. Well... I spare some thoughts for other things."

She turned the holo-display on.

"You're feeling guilty about the poison, aren't you?" Fett asked.

"You have no idea. His death would have been on me. I'm lucky that the doctor knew how to help Luke."

"I thought you didn't believe in luck."

"I'm reconsidering my opinion," she smiled at him.

"It's not your fault, Dar," he said, "Bane got the better of you. Your friend was the one who didn't see it coming. Whatever death trap he fell into, he's the one who fell into it."

"Fett, because of me, he didn't have a chance to see it coming."

"Does Vader blame you?"

"The jury's out."

"Look. I can't tell you to stop moping. But if you don't, the next time it really could cost him his life. And if you value his well-being that much, you should stop wallowing in your self pity and look ahead of you."

"You should be a psychiatrist," Darest said.

"I am, part time," he waved his hand, "You have to know what goes on in the head to win the battle."

"Master Fett," Twobee said, "Lord Vader bids you to join the others on the bridge."

"Time to get to work," Fett picked up his blaster.

"Good hunting," Darest said.

…

Vader slashed at her head. She blocked the strike. Extending his hand forward, Vader sent her flying into the back wall.

Her armor took the brunt of the hit. Landing on her feet, she held her lightsaber pointed at him, then started a charge. Stepping to the left, he dodged her first attack. Pivoting on her heel, she swung her lightsaber at his shoulder. Vader blocked the strike, then slid his blade along hers, aiming a slash at her neck.

Moving to meet his strike, Darest locked their blades. Vader locked his second hand on his hilt. Then he unlocked the blades. He came back with a powered attack. Both hands on her saber, she blocked the attack. Vader's blade bounced off, moving immediately to strike her head. Her blade a blur, Darest blocked the next strike. They traded quick blows, each attack bouncing off their plasma swords with growing power.

As one of the crates came flying at her, Darest slashed the oncoming projectile. Vader swung another attack at her hip. Fortifying her gloved hand with the Force, she blocked the red laser beam. Flicking at the hilt in his hands with her eyes, it went to the left, Vader clutching it to keep it from flying out of his hand.

Reaching for her other lightsaber, Darest abandoned her defense. Pushing the limits of her armor, she started swinging her blades at Vader. He circled and flipped his lightsaber in rapid secession, keeping her strikes at bay.

"Keep control of yourself and your movements at all times," he said, stepping back, "Do not let your opponent control the pace."

Vader lurched forward, slashing his blade down towards her head. Darest crossed both blades, creating an X defense. He leaned on her, using the weight of his armor to force her body to crumble. Her knees started to bend.

Grinding her teeth, Darest pushed back. Using the Force, she willed her arms to meet his strength with her own. Her knees straightened. And with a yell, a burst of Force energy exploded from her hands. As a result, Vader was knocked back, stumbling backwards by several paces.

She felt... surprise in him. Then pride swelled within him. He marched forward, placing more power into his strikes than before. Darest dodged, blocked, or countered each strike.

"I have not even begun," Vader said with relish.

As he moved to make another strike, Admiral Piett entered the room, quite nervously.

"What is it, Admiral?" Vader demanded.

"Fett has secured Cloud City. Baron Administrator Calrissian awaits your arrival."

"Very well," Vader said, turning his lightsaber off.

Darest deactivated her lightsabers. Piett tried to avoid eye contact with her.

"Leave," Vader ordered.

Piett bowed. Then he exited the room.

"You've take a more aggressive methodology," Vader said approvingly.

"Treading lightly is not always effective," she said, "I've learned that the hard way."

"I am pleased with your progress," he said, "You will accompany me into the city."

"Yes, Father," she nodded.

…

"Lord Vader, Your Majesty, welcome to Cloud City," Lando Calrissian said as they exited the shuttle.

As the administrator spoke with her master, Darest probed the man's mind. A quick survey with the Force confirmed that he was not simple minded.

While the clouds had their own distinct beauty, Darest had no wish to look beyond the durasteel in front of her. The _Millennium Falcon_ would arrive in a few hours. They would capture Han and Leia, then lure Luke to them. Her father would turn Luke to the dark side. Then she would settle into her true role. Once that was over, she would feel at ease. Until then, she would not relax.

"Your connection with Captain Solo will not be a problem?" Vader asked pointedly.

"No, of course not," Lando replied, "So we have a deal. I help you capture these Rebels and you let our mining operation go unnoticed?"

"It is not worth my attention... unless you fail," Vader said, "Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Lando nodded.

"Darest, see that the preparations are made," Vader said, "My daughter will keep me informed of your progress."

"I'll be sure to accommodate her," Lando gave her a slick smile, "Perhaps we could get to know each other a bit better?"

"Calrissian," Darest said, "I know two hundred ways to kill a man. Don't flirt with me."

While his smile did not falter, she felt a rush of fear emanate from him.

"That's a list I've got to read," he said, "I meant in the interest of business, of course."

"If that's all, then all you need to do is follow my orders," she said, "In the interest of business."

"Ah, yes," he extended his hand to point at the city, "Shall we?"

Darest nodded.

"We're sixty thousand kilometers above the planet's core," Lando said as they sat in an airspeeder zooming over the city skyline.

"Yes. You export several thousand kilos of tibanna gas a day. Over five million residents live here. The city itself has nearly four hundred levels. I know all the statistics."

"Well... you certainly know how to do your research."

"In the few years that you have run this facility, it's production has increased tremendously. You won the position of Baron Administrator in a game of Sabbac. Since then, most sources report that you are a competent and dedicated manager who shows genuine interest in the well being of the populace."

"You _really_ know how to do your research," Lando said.

"I could go into the details of your biography, but I won't bore you. It's an impressive installation, I won't deny that. I'm only here to oversee the preparations. Cooperate and we'll leave you to your mining in no time."

"What's so important about the _Falcon_ and her crew?" he asked idly.

"Your old friend is the key to something I've been searching for for three years," she said.

Lando's eyebrows raised a fraction.

…

"So, Vader stuck you with the paperwork?" Fett asked as Darest wrote up a summary to her father of the final state of the preparations.

"You two are acquainted?" Lando asked.

"He's the one who taught me methods one hundred and fifty to two hundred and ten," Darest explained.

"I see," Lando said, looking at Fett cautiously.

"You won't get me with the same trick again, Calrissian," Fett said.

"That was a long time ago," Lando waved his hand.

"I have a long memory."

"This time I don't have any reason to turn your own weapons on you, Fett," Lando assured the bounty hunter.

"He and Solo are old friends," Fett said to Darest, "Don't expect him to hold up his end of the bargain."

"Until Mr. Calrissian shows me otherwise, I will not let his past hamper my expectations now," Darest said, finishing her summary.

"You don't have to call me 'Mister'. How about just Lando?"

"I prefer to keeps things on a last name basis. Thank you for the use of your office," Darest said, getting out of the chair.

"No problem. Anytime," Lando nodded.

"I'm sure it was a great inconvenience and you would only allow me to use it again if there was no other alternative," she said, "Your friend is expected to arrive in one hour. See that he is welcomed."

"Right," Lando nodded.

"I'll make sure nothing goes amiss," Fett said.

Lando glared at Fett for a moment.

"Very well," Darest nodded, "My father will be here tomorrow afternoon to take custody of the Rebels."

"Why not tonight?" Fett asked.

"These things take time," Lando said, "Han wasn't born yesterday. He won't trust me until he's sure nothing is wrong."

"Typical friendship between scum," Fett said, "Point your guns at each other, then let your guard drop, then stab your friend in the back."

"Fett, there are limits," Lando said, pointing his finger at Fett, "I have to go along with this plan, but I don't have to like it."

"No one said you had to like it," Darest said, "I don't imagine it's easy. But I need Solo alive. And this city needs you alive as well, Calrissian. Fett, I don't think any more digs into his character will help this situation go by more smoothly."

"Lady Darest has a point," Lando said.

"Dar's just sick of your voice," Fett said, "So am I."

Fett took his leave of the office.

…

"Things went as planned," Fett said, placing his blaster on the table.

"I don't think he'll betray us," Darest said, looking out at the city below.

"I'm not so sure," Fett replied, removing his helmet, "I won't be sure until Solo is on my ship and I'm halfway to Tatooine. Even then, I'll be keeping an eye on my sensors."

"You're speaking of caution, and yet you want to remove your armor in Calrissian's backyard?"

"I haven't been alone with you for months," he said, walking towards her.

He placed his hand on her cheek.

"It's safer in the same room with you than by myself with armor," he said.

"You're oddly emotional," she noticed.

"And you're oddly abrasive," he noted, "I think you need this more than I do."

"Yeah... you may be right," she said.

Fett smirked. Then he bent down to kiss her.

…

"Dar, wake up," Fett shook her awake the next morning.

"Not another drill," she said, half asleep.

"Time to spring the trap," Fett said.

Jolting out of bed, Darest moved to put her armor back on.

"The scars are gone," Fett said, looking at her arms.

"Oh... Father had them fixed," Darest said.

"They gave you character," Fett said.

"Sorry," Darest smiled, "Maybe you can give me some new ones at a later date."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," he shook his head.

…

Darest stood behind her father as the banquet room's door opened. Vader rose from his seat. There stood Han, Leia, and Chewie. She still recalled the last time she had seen Han and Chewie... They had taken her brother away. Well, now it was only right that they aid in Luke's return.

Han whipped out his blaster, aiming it for her father. Without a flinch, Vader blocked the bolts. Then he grabbed the weapon with the Force.

"We would be honored if you would join us," her father said.

Fett moved from behind the wall to stand at Vader's right side. Stormtroopers flooded the stairs behind them.

"They arrived right before you did," Lando said, "I had no choice. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Han said.

The four of them entered the banquet hall. Her father took his seat once again. Han and Leia took seats at the other end of the table, as far away from their enemies as possible. Lando was stuck between Leia and Vader, while Chewie sat between Han and the Dark Lord.

"What do you want with us?" Leia broached the air with conversation.

Vader made no answer.

Han glared at Fett. From behind the helmet, Darest could feel the waves of loathing coming from the bounty hunter.

Lando stared at the table.

A droid served an assortment of dishes and beverages. No one made a move to touch anything.

"Vader, I asked a question," Leia said.

"I heard you the first time, Princess," Vader said, "You are here because I will it."

"We won't give you any information about the Alliance," Leia said, "You didn't break me last time."

"It was a pity that I had such little time," Vader said, "If Tarkin had shown more patience, I would have found a way."

"Too bad you no longer have a Death Star to threaten us with!" Leia shot.

"Yes... Darest, what was the name of the pilot who shot that toy down?" Vader asked.

"Luke Skywalker, Father," Darest said, "His Jedi blood let him make the shot that destroyed the weapon."

"Your band of Rebels has caused me more trouble than I care to recall," Vader said.

"Well, you did get us started," Leia gave him a twisted smile, "If you hadn't sent Galen Marek to gather us up, we never would have gotten this far. So thank you."

"I don't intend to take credit for the late Emperor's plan," Vader said, "And don't mention my failed apprentice again. Or you will not die pleasantly."

"Well, if I'm going to die, I'm going to make sure you don't forget what a thorn in your side we've been," Leia said.

"You are nothing more than a nuisance," Vader replied, "A mere distraction."

"Then why go through all this trouble?" Han asked.

"You are merely the key to a more valuable prize," Vader said, "I have no use for you beyond this point."

"Hey, Luke's half convinced that you're a decent person," Han said to Darest, "So are you going to let him do all this? Doesn't it get at you? Do you feel any guilt for the thousands of people you killed?"

"I feel nothing, Solo," Darest said.

"Then I don't know what Luke was talking about," Han said.

"He sees something he wishes to see. Not the truth," Darest agreed.

"Is she really your daughter, Vader?" Leia asked.

"She is," Vader replied.

"What happened to her mother?" Leia asked.

"She's dead, by my father's hand," Darest said.

"And you don't care?" Leia asked.

"Do you see how desperate they are?" Vader asked Darest, "They'll even try to cause a rift between us to aid in their escape."

"I see," Darest nodded.

"Do you care?!" Leia demanded.

"No," Darest shook her head.

"Then Luke's wasted all that pity on a creature as soulless as her father," Leia said.

"Nice to know he still cares," Darest said.

"You're the one in love with him," Han pointed out.

Fett looked at her. So did Lando.

"Solo, you've got the wrong idea," she shook her head.

"You said you loved him."

"I did."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So you'd still hand him over to Vader?" Leia asked.

"Luke will understand. It's what's best for him," Darest said, "I only have his best interests at heart. And if you did too, you wouldn't try to stop him from embracing the dark side again."

"Luke... That's what this is about?!" Leia realized.

Han turned pale. Chewie roared.

"We won't tell you where he is!" Leia declared.

"That won't be necessary, Princess," Vader said, "I already have you. He will come."

Leia stared at the pair of them, red faced.

"Darest, you will handle the Princess," Vader said, "Keep her alive. I encourage you to find her limits. Perhaps you will succeed where I failed."

"Yes, Father," she nodded.

Leia began to turn pale.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"What was that about?" Fett asked, "You telling Skywalker that you loved him?"

"I said it in a rush of emotion," Darest explained.

"Is it true?"

"Yes."

"Are you... hunting him to be a mate?" Fett asked.

"Hardly," she looked at Fett in disgust, "He's not your rival."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Completely," Darest insisted, "Luke is not a potential mate or husband. He's a comrade."

"It's not my business. Just remember _our_ deal," Fett reminded her.

"I haven't forgotten. And you have nothing to be concerned about," she said.

"If you say so," he replied flatly.

"I have work to do," Darest said, walking into Leia's chamber.

…

"Her mind is stubborn," Darest said, "And her mouth is foul."

"As I expected. Her distress will attract him that much faster," Vader said, looking at the carbonite chamber.

She looked at Fett, who stood near the controls, asking the Ugnuats about the particulars of the machine.

"Do not let the bounty hunter trouble you," he warned her, "He has no right."

"According to our deal, he does," Darest said, "I keep my word, Father."

"Then he is in error for doubting you," Vader stated, "Darest, do not let your emotions become clouded. I warned you before. If you get too involved-"

"It won't go that far."

"It is for your sake that I say this, little one," Vader said, "Do not become attached to him."

"I won't. But I can't change the fact that he's attached to me."

"Ignore it."

"Very well."

"Monitor Skywalker's ship," Vader said, "And make sure he comes here."

"Are you really going to freeze him in carbonite?" she asked.

"The flux in his power is too great. We must take him to Coruscant and turn him. Lead Luke to me, and trust my judgment."

"As you wish, Father," she nodded.

…

Darest waited outside the chamber for Han's encasing in carbonite. Her father would not risk Luke's life a second time. If the pirate did not survive the procedure, Vader would not use it on Luke.

"Commander Skywalker has landed, my lady," a commander said to her.

"Inform Lord Vader," she replied.

A few moments later, the slab of carbonite Han was in was taken out by two men with Fett guarding his prize. The bounty hunter paid her no heed as he walked towards his ship. As she watched him go, she felt a shiver of fear go down her spine. As if they would never see each other again...

Luke's familiar warm fire of his aura lit up in her mind. Pushing any feelings about Fett aside, Darest waited, arms crossed, for her brother to arrive.

Moments later, Darest heard blaster fire. As Luke got closer, Darest could taste the anticipation on her tongue. Only paces away, her father felt similar excitement. Finally, the last member of the circle had come.

He came into view, blaster aimed in front of him. When he saw Darest, his hand reached for his lightsaber.

"He's waiting for you," she smiled, her tension settled at the sight of her brother.

Luke said nothing. He looked at the door. Then he stepped passed her.

"I'm coming for you as soon as I'm done with him," Luke said, voice seethed in anger.

"I look forward to it," she chuckled at his tone, "Maybe you'll last more than five minutes this time."

Luke stepped into the door. The blue astrometric tried to follow. But it was cut off as the blast door sealed up behind Luke.

"This is no place for you, droid," Darest said.

_Wait for us on _Executor, Vader's silent command said.

Darest turned on her heel, leaving both her father and brother to fight this out between themselves.

"Brushing against each other, but never touching," Darest muttered, thinking of the visions.

But... what power did the future itself have over the dark side? As long as she and her father willed something, what could stop them?

…

On_ Executor's _bridge,Darest could sense the progress of the battle through her father's eyes.

_Luke held onto the gantry for dear life, the wind around him dieing down at last._

"_There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you. You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."_

"_I'll never join you!" Luke declared, his face cringed in pure vile._

"_If you only knew the power of the dark side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."_

"_He told me enough! He told me you killed him!"_

_Such a lie. A despicable lie._

"_No," Vader said, "I am your father."_

Finally, he knew the truth. Relief flooded into Darest's chest. Luke would finally understand.

_The shock on his face could not have been more apparent._

"_No," Luke said in disbelief, "No. That's not true! That's impossible!"_

"_Search your feelings," Vader urged, "You know it to be true."_

"_No! No! No!" Luke continued to deny._

"_Luke. Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son," Vader reached out his hand._

Darest's heart stalled. Silently, she joined in her father's growing anxiety.

"_Come with me. It is the only way," Vader pressed._

_Please, Luke_, she tried to reach the youth, _Don't deny this. Not after everything we've had to sacrifice._

Darest had no idea if Luke heard her pleas.

_I'd rather die_, she heard his voice in her head.

_NO! Don't do that to me again!_ she sensed his thoughts.

But it was too late. Luke let go of the array, falling into the vast shaft below.

_Luke! You idiot!_ Darest cursed.

Reaching out her hand, she followed his progress. She could still see him... his mind.

_In his distress, he could do nothing to stop her from influencing his mind. He looked around, finding an open pipe._

_His body slid inside the metal tube. He came to a violent stop. Then a hatch below him opened up. He fell once more, the fear flooding into him. He grabbed hold of a weather pole, the thin metal cut into his legs. He tried to climb up to the hatch, but it closed._

_Father- _Darest thought.

_Do not panic_, he ordered.

"_Obi-wan," Luke pleaded._

His connection started to fade.

Darest fought to keep the mental link.

As if a blast door slammed in front of her, Darest was cut off from Luke. She could feel his presence, but not his mind.

_Damn it!_ she cursed.

"My lady, Lord Vader will be arriving in the shuttle bay in two minutes," Admiral Piett informed her.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Won't you greet him?"

"I will remain here," she said.

"Yes... my lady," Piett bowed.

"The hyperdrive was deactivated as planned?" Darest asked.

"Yes," Piett replied.

Darest continued to stare out the viewport at the planet below.

_I won't lose you again_, she thought.

For a moment, Darest wondered if those thoughts were her own or her father's. But at this point, it did not matter. They were of the same mind. They would capture Luke. He would not escape again.

As her father's cold presence approached her, Darest let his dark power fill her. With such control, she finally felt like herself again.

The _Millennium Falcon_ had saved Luke. Once again, Darest felt a wave of relief. Frayed nerves... After this was over, she would need a long retreat.

Next to her, her father reached out into the Force to his son. Darest did not eavesdrop. But she could feel the exhilaration in her father as Vader and Luke connected for the first time.

It left her feeling almost hollow. No matter what her father said, part of her would always feel a twinge of envy over the attention Vader paid Luke. She could not deny that finding Luke had been mostly to please her father.

But now... Luke's best chances of survival were with the Dark Lord. And Darest would be a fool to deny that her brother was almost as important to her as Vader was. For that reason alone, she could push the envy down.

Suddenly, the _Millennium Falcon_ flew into hyperspace. The waves of sorrow coming from her father crashed into Darest like a tsunami. He turned away from the viewport. Then he looked back again, almost longingly. Slowly, he turned on his heel, walking off the bridge.

"Set course for Imperial Center," Darest ordered.

The crew scurried to fulfill her commands. She was half divided between going to her father and staying on the bridge.

_Darest_, her father called.

She ran for the turbolift. Her father looked at her. No further words were exchanged between them. There would be words, eventually. But for now, he needed his daughter at his side.

…

Within the medical chambers, Darest removed the armor from her father's shoulder. Luke's strike had gone passed the armor into her father's flesh. It would not affect him in the long run, but it would take a bit of time to heal.

She applied bacta to the flesh wound.

"The helmet," he ordered.

As the bacta did its work, she put on an oxygen mask. Then she turned the medical bay's filters on, letting the room fill with a breathable environment for her father. Darest removed the helmet and mask from her father's armor. His yellow eyes looked stone cold. His scarred mouth frowned. And once again, she was taken off guard by his human appearance. Without the mask between them, things became surreal.

Vader leaned back into the chair he sat in. It was an odd sight. Maskless, his right arm exposed, both flesh and droid arm. She had seen him like this before countless times. But there was still something eerie about it.

"He's far more powerful than I anticipated," Vader said in a low voice, something akin to a whisper.

Darest had nothing to add. She continued to tend to his wound.

"He was not half as proficient with a blade when you fought him mere weeks ago," Vader mused, "Someone has trained him..."

"Starkiller?" she suggested.

"Why would the clone teach him now when he had not done so before?" he asked, "No... for him to improve in such a short time would take instruction beyond Starkiller's or Kota's skill... The only one I can think of is Master Yoda."

"But... he's..."

"Not dead, not yet," Vader said, "Or perhaps another master has eluded me... Or perhaps he simply held back when he dueled you on Hoth."

Darest cleaned the excess bacta off her father's wound.

"I must have time to think," Vader said, leaning back into the chair and closing his eyes.

…

Starkiller blocked Luke's strike. Holding the borrowed lightsaber loosely in his left hand, Luke stepped forward, executing another powerful strike.

Starkiller knelt on one knee, letting the strike slide down his blade. He rolled to the left, dodging Luke's next slash.

Letting a small burst of energy build inside him, Starkiller aimed his hand at Luke. Standing firm, Luke blocked the onslaught of energy.

"That's more like it," Kota praised, "Master Yoda can work miracles after all."

Luke deactivated the lightsaber. He tossed it back to Starkiller.

"Something on your mind?" Starkiller asked Luke.

"Lots of things," Luke replied.

Artoo rolled into the room, chirping something.

"Time to go," Luke said, "Thanks for the spar."

"Luke... you don't need to feel any shame in your loss," Starkiller said, "You did very well against him."

"I rushed in," Luke said, "They didn't need my help. In the end, they saved me. I should have listened to Obi-wan... I wish I had."

"You'll get him back," Starkiller said, "Fett will deliver Han to Jabba, and you'll get him out of there."

"I know," Luke nodded, "But Fett hasn't showed up yet. Lando has a plan... Well, we'll see."

Whatever happened in that city had changed something in Luke. Part of the youthful spark in him was gone. He had lost more than his hand and lightsaber.

"Here," Starkiller offered Luke his lightsaber, "You can borrow it until you build one of your own."

"Thank you, but no. I have to go to Tatooine. There's something in Obi-wan's hut that should help me."

"Alright," Starkiller nodded.

"Fine," Kota sighed, "Go off into the desert while we do the real fighting. Just be ready to pull three times as much weight as the rest of us when you get back!"

Luke nodded.

…

Within her chambers on _Executor_, Darest's eyes grew heavy as she stared at the list of information in front of her.

Darest yawned. The information was not going anywhere.

Flipping the computer off, Darest turned towards her bed. Darest settled into bed, nestled in the warmth of the black blankets.

_She held a star in her arms. It shone brightly... and it was so beautiful. Nothing in the galaxy was more precious to her... It was pure and untainted by darkness. _

_Darest stood in front of Coruscant's skyline. Someday, this star would shine for the galaxy. Yes... for the galaxy and for her father, then her brother. This was her gift to them... Her greatest gift._

She woke up, sweating.

It was not a bad dream... so why did it fill her with such... anxiety?

She sat up, trying to puzzle it out.

Without warning, Vader came in. He bounded for her bed, leaning over at the edge. His gloved hand hovered over her abdomen. Then the robotic limb pressed against her tank top. For a moment, the only sound was his respirator. Then he removed his hand.

"You're pregnant," he declared.

How...

Darest closed her eyes. Reaching deep inside herself, she felt for anything...

It slammed into her mind. A small light... just like the one in her dream. It was... her own child?

Everything shifted in the galaxy. The feelings of the dream and the feelings of her present became one. This life inside her became more important that anything. Luke... the Empire...even her father became secondary... How was that possible?

"Father," she started to say.

"I know," he said, "You know the child's fate."

"He or she-"

"She," he said, "It is a female."

"She... will be yours," Darest said with a sinking feeling.

The galaxy was not a fair place.

"I accept this, Darest," he said softly, "You don't realize it yet, but this is the start of a new era for both of us. At last, this legacy will endure."

He had been wanting this... From either her or Luke... Another Skywalker or whatever she was to continue the bloodline. And as with his son, the child was accepted almost instantly. She could already feel his obsession forming. A back up apprentice, an heir to the royal line, a true dynasty. The fact that Fett was the father mattered little to him.

He was more pleased than shocked. If he were normal, he would be happy. Her own growing resentment and sorrow at her child's fate grew less and less important to him... To be a slave... Would one of Fett's blood accept that fate willingly?

"I doubt it, little one," he said fondly, "But do not dwell on that. Think of your health. Get some rest."

Yes... the little life inside of Darest made her far more valuable than before. Darest's daughter was strong in the Force already. Even with the non-Force user as a father.

"This is not a moment for apprehension, little one. This is a triumph."

Darest leaned back in bed. Triumph sure felt like confusion to her.

"Rest. See that you are examined by a the medical droid in the morning," he ordered, "And no risk taking."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Father," she replied.

…

The Force had an interesting sense of humor. The child of a clone and a genetically engineered woman descended from the pure conception of the midi-chlorians. A biologist would have spent their entire life studying Vader's unique bloodline and never lost interest.

Vader looked at the stars. They all had no idea. His legacy was cemented. His bloodline would endure. In a way, Vader had achieved something Sidious never would have. Immortality through his descendants. Darest's daughter was merely the first.

_His_ granddaughter. A new student to mold. A new heir to pass on his Empire to. A backup in-case he never captured Luke. (Not that Vader would allow that.) There was security in that small life form.

How quickly her maternal instincts awoke. If Darest had half of Shmi's tenacity, there would be a new danger to Vader himself. Already, she was willing to lay her life on the line for this child. The rush of emotion and attachment for the unborn child outweighed anything Vader had ever felt in her. Something to be observed quietly and carefully over the next few months.

Of course he had anticipated that this might happen. If Vader had not wanted Darest to have children, he would not have allowed her to associate with Fett. There could have been a better time, of course. But really, what did it matter now?

…

"I estimate that you are one month into your first trimester," Emdee said, "You will give birth in roughly eight months. Have you been experiencing any discomfort? Lack of sleep? Nausea?

"I've been sleeping like crazy," Darest yawned.

"Well, do not fight the urge to sleep. And I must stress that you must not push your body beyond recommended limits. I will make the necessary adjustments to your diet. Twobee will oversee your daily intake of nutrients."

"Sure," she sighed.

Vader entered the medical bay.

"Report on the child's state," Vader said.

"The fetus appears to be in perfect order," Emdee said, bringing up a holoscan of the embryo.

"Monitor Darest closely," Vader said, "There is no telling what side effects your unique genetic composition will have."

"I suppose there are drawbacks to being grown in a biotank," she said.

"Lord Vader, Mistress Darest's mood will shift unpredictably. I suggest that you refrain from your 'punishments' until the child is safely delivered."

"Noted," Vader said in annoyance.

_I guess he'll have to take out his frustration on the droids_, Darest thought.

…

Darest scrolled through a long series of reports and intelligence on Black Sun, the Bothans, and information on the Rebel Alliance.

Xizor's activity had become... suspicious of late. Even more so than normal. Whenever she thought of that Falleen, her stomach curled. There was something just... wrong about him. Her dislike for him did not simply stem from the blood of her father. She honestly had a deep dislike for the man.

Her screen beeped. A message from Fett came on the screen. Just one word.

_Valkaria._

Darest smiled. She had sent him a private message months ago informing him of her condition. Her messenger assured her that Fett had received it three months ago. And Fett had finally come to accept the news.

Valkaria...

Darest did a search on the name. It was not of Mandalorian origin. It was from Avalon, like Darest's own name was. A few women had bared the name throughout history, including a proficient assassin who had once killed a hundred men with her bare hands.

Silently, Darest wondered if Fett was trying to tell her something.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

When Vader entered the Imperial Palace, he held no patience for the swarm of insects that surrounded the court. His victory over Luke nearly a year before had been hollow, as he had lost the boy _again_. What he needed was time to meditate, reflect, and come up with a new plan.

"My lord, the Empress wished not to be disturbed," a servant said as Vader entered his daughter's private apartments.

Vader paused, glaring at the hapless woman. Did a servant _dare_ tell him what to do? For a moment, Vader flexed his hand, contemplating how easy it would be to end this woman's life. As the servant's fear built up, Vader decided to spare her, letting it be a lesson to others.

Neither of the crimson guards were foolish enough to stand in his way. As Vader stepped into the corridor his daughter had to herself, the very echo of her presence felt like a balm. Something akin to a sweet scent or relaxing music. Nothing would improve his mood, but being in the presence of someone capable of being his equal was a nice change.

Lifting her hand, Darest focused on the tool in front of her. The laserdrill floated into the air. With a flick of her finger, it turned on. Slowly, the beam cut away a sliver of metal from the hull of a scale model _Executor_. Smiling to herself, Darest deactivated the laser and put it on the table beside her. Turning on a switch at the model's base, the ship lit up.

Vader stepped towards the model and silently admired her work. After two years, this small project of hers was finally done.

"Luke will no doubt try to rescue Solo from Jabba's Palace," Darest said.

Vader had already thought of this. His spies were in place for such an occurrence. With Luke's power, Vader doubted that the slug would prove to be much of a challenge. If it meant that he would find Luke, Vader would step onto that planet once again, no matter how painful the memories.

"Master, it occurs to me that once Fett delivers the carbonite, he is under no obligation to continue working for Jabba," she said, "He has no preference for his employer as long as they pay him."

"Are you suggesting that the bounty hunter should be hired to steal Solo back?" Vader asked.

"Maybe," she said, "Or rather, he should be motivated to stay out of the way while Solo is retrieved."

"Having the bounty hunter near Jabba would be more beneficial," Vader said, "He will be motivated to capture Luke alive for the bounty."

"There's no guarantee that he would succeed," she pointed out, "In fact, there is less certainty than before that anyone other than you can outmatch Luke."

Once again, she pointed out what he had already thought of. However, he could feel her leading up to something.

"Another plot?" he asked.

"A simpler one this time," she said.

At least she was learning.

"After Fett has collected his bounty, I wish to retrieve Solo myself," she said.

"Have the Empress travel into that dust bowl to retrieve a common smuggler?" Vader asked.

"Master, I thought one of the reasons you made me Empress was because I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty."

True. The only reason she had not pursued Luke in person was because he had deemed it too dangerous while Palpatine was in power. If Vader deemed Jabba a non-danger to Luke, the slug was certainly no challenge for Darest.

He sensed that she wished to atone for her mistakes in the past. Locked up in the palace, she could not do much of that.

Vader had few arguments. His only reservation was that she was the cornerstone of his rule. He had no wish to put her in danger, even if it was highly unlikely that she would fall.

Still, being hands-on was the true method of his rule.

"Very well," Vader said, "You may fetch the smuggler after Fett has delivered him. It is time that the Hutts learn that we will not be trifled with."

Yes, this would ensure that Luke would walk right into their arena. And this time, Vader would win.

"I will still be hunting him," Vader said, "If you receive any information on him, pass it to me immediately."

"Yes, Master."

…

Why it took so long for one man to deliver a carbon frozen man baffled Darest. Vader's agents had finally sent the signal that the bounty hunter had delivered. Fett would get his payment, and Darest would have the bait meant to reel in Luke. Hopefully, this plan would work.

Tattooine. She had not stepped on this sand pit for over four years. Not since she had been sent to pursue the droids carrying the Death Star plans. If anything about that mission haunted her, it was that she had personally killed Luke's aunt and uncle. True, it had been on Vader's orders, but she had not forgotten the sinking feeling in her stomach as she killed innocent civilians. Even if she was a Dark Jedi, her own code was to avoid unnecessary deaths, especially non-combatants. Perhaps that was one of the reasons her master had decided to make Luke his apprentice. Darest was too soft to be a Sith.

His Excellency, Jabba the Hutt will speak with you. Jabba's aide said.

"Is there a reason he would not?" Darest asked.

The Twi 'lek made no answer. Instead, she was lead before the Hutt.

What brings you here, Imperial? Jabba asked.

"I've come for Solo," she said, speaking from beneath her hood.

Lord Vader froze the smuggler in carbonite, Jabba said, Fett delivered him to me. I cannot sell you my favorite trophy.

Darest looked at the frozen man on the wall. Somehow, this filled her with disgust. Solo was a non-Force user, a criminal, and a cheat at Sabbacc, but still a human being. The indignity of being displayed like a prize...

Wait? Why did it matter what Jabba did to him?

"You assume that I'm making a request," she said, "Or that you have a choice."

You can't barge into my home and steal my possessions! Jabba shouted in outrage, Guards, deal with her!

As two gamorreans tried to skewer with pikes. With a flash of her lightsabers, she cut both of them down. Her hood fell off her face. As another guard tried to attack her from behind, someone shot him.

Fett! You'd abuse my hospitality?! Jabba asked.

"Sorry, Jabba," Fett said, his blaster pointed at the Hutt, "It's nothing personal. She happens to pay better."

Darest looked up at the Hutt. His eyes went wide as he realized who she was.

"I wish you had contacted me before you decided to tear this place up," Fett said, standing next to her.

"I wasn't sure which way your blaster would be pointed," she replied, brandishing her lightsabers.

"I'm hurt," Fett mocked.

I had no idea! Jabba said, raising his small arms in panic, You can take him! Good riddance!

"Jabba, why is that when I showed up here, as a representative of the Empire, you sought to end my life?" Darest asked, "And now that you know my true identity, you cower?"

I had some heavy spirits for breakfast! Jabba tried to lie his way out of his inevitable demise.

"To threaten the life of the Empress is an automatic death sentence," Darest said, "And as you know, trial is not necessary in this government."

The Hutt screamed in anger. With her hand extended, she grabbed the Hutt's throat. He wriggled and squirmed, but nothing prevented his eyes from going out as he choked to death. Most of the palace occupants ran from her. The few that fought did not stand against her or Fett for long.

"I am counting this as a favor, got it?" Fett asked, "I was enjoying my time here before you came."

"Make note," Darest said to the remaining members of the crowd, "The Hutts have been free to do as they pleased before. But the Empire will be cracking down on any who seek to defy our authority. Tell that to the next crime lord you work for."

She pressed a button on her belt. The stormtroopers who came with her entered the palace. Soon, they secured Solo, taking him to be loaded on the shuttle.

"I know you prefer to avoid showing preference for the Empire," she said to Fett, "But you may want to reconsider your policy."

"I'll keep that in mind," Fett nodded, "But not even you or your master can wipe out all crime. There's always another man out there ready to make an easy credit."

"You're right about that," she said, turning off her lightsabers.

"So I assume this is a trap for Skywalker?" Fett asked.

"You assume correctly."

…

Luke knelt over the bodies of Jabba's fallen men.

"These are lightsaber wounds," he said.

"Darest," Leia declared.

"How do you know that?" Lando asked.

"Woman's intuition," Leia replied, "There's only one place he'd be. Coruscant."

"It sounds like a trap," Lando said.

Luke looked over at Leia and Lando.

"It is a trap," Luke said, "To lure me in."

"Then we spring it," Leia replied, "And we take those two out with us."

"I don't think the Alliance will risk a fleet for Han," Lando said.

"We'll do it ourselves, then," Leia said, "We'll go to Coruscant and-"

"Invade the Imperial Palace?" Lando asked, "That's suicide."

"Are you backing out?" Leia asked, "Because the door is that way."

"No. I mean that this will take more than a few disguises and some thermal detonators."

"Lando's right," Luke agreed, "We need a plan. And maybe more than a few blasters and a lightsaber."

Leia looked at the floor. She paced the floor in frustration, sighing every few seconds. Then she looked at Luke.

"I know where we can get another couple of lightsabers," she grinned, "Two men who would love a shot at Vader."

"Leia, we'd be risking the entirety of the Jedi Order," Luke said.

"But we might get a chance to wipe out Vader and the Empress," Leia replied, "It's worth the risk. Vader's giving us an invitation. I say we take it."

"That's one big risk," Lando said.

"We won't win this war unless we take some risks," Leia replied.

Luke pulled a metal oval shaped pendant from under his clothes. Staring at the carved lines, Luke wondered about the possibilities.

"So?" Leia asked the group.

Chewie roared.

"He's in," Lando said, "I guess I am too."

Leia nodded.

"Luke?" she asked, "We can't do this without you."

Tucking the pendant back under his shirt, Luke looked up at Leia.

"If we're going to fight Vader..." he started, "I need to make a stop first."

"Alright," she agreed, "We'll meet at the base. I'll contact Starkiller and General Koda."

…

Smiling softly, Darest held Valkaria up in the air. Arms crossed, Fett watched from the corner with slight bemusement.

"What?" Darest asked with a chuckle.

"This is surreal," Fett replied, "You look... normal."

"What's normal?" Darest asked.

The Empress put her princess in the crib. Since he had come, Fett had stayed a good meter away from the small human.

"I don't want anyone knowing I'm her father," Fett said softly, "No one, Dar. Not even her."

"I understand," she said, her face falling, "I do, Fett."

"Glad that's out of the way," Fett sat down on the sofa, "So, you'll finally get Skywalker?"

"Yes... finally," she smiled once more, "He'll be on his way."

"The lengths you go to for that boy," Fett mumbled.

Darest stared at him. Fett looked out the window, frowning at the city skyline. Darest took a seat next to him and reached for his hand. Surprised, Fett looked into her blue eyes with his brown ones.

"He's my older brother," she explained.

Fett's eyebrows raised. Slowly, he leaned back into the sofa.

"I trust that you can keep a secret?" she asked.

Fett tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He heaved a heavy sigh.

"I made a fool of myself," he muttered, "I'm better than that."

"Every human has flaws, even the deadliest and hardest man in the galaxy."

"So Vader has flaws too, huh?"

"Yes," Darest snickered, "Father has his share of flaws."

_I do not appreciate that comment, little one_, Vader said in the corner of her mind.

Leaning closer to Fett, Darest kissed him on his cheek. Quickly, Vader slammed the barriers between their minds to avoid witnessing too much.

Fett coiled his arm around her and pulled her into a hot kiss. The bounty hunter caressed her cheek gently. They parted. Fett stood up, keeping a hold of her hand. He pulled her into the bedroom.

…

Luke sat crisscrossed in Yoda's hut, his eyes closed. Yoda and Ben had revealed the truth about his father. In his heart, he understood why they had kept it from them. Still, part of him was outraged that they had lied to him at all. With that and the loss of Han, Luke knew his temper was too volatile to face Vader now.

He had to tell Leia the truth before he went to Coruscant. She was strong, she would handle it better than he ever could. It was that strength that had drawn him to her.

Behind him, Luke felt Starkiller enter the hut. They spoke not a word between them. In a strange way, Luke thought, Galen was the closest thing to a brother Luke would ever have. Vader had raised him, not a son, but as close to one as possible for the man. Starkiller had inherited memories of Galen's, and would be Luke's brother in arms, if not in fact. That was the bond between them, that was why it had flourished in such a short time.

"I know why Vader has been looking for me," Luke said.

Starkiller's eyes dimmed.

"I'm sorry," he said, sitting next to Luke, "Your master warned me not to tell you."

"Vader told me on Cloud City," Luke said.

"What?" Starkiller asked, "Luke... If I had known-"

"I know. If I had known you knew, I might have had an easier time working this through. But... I feel that it was something I needed to work out for myself."

Starkiller looked at the bed Yoda had died in. No trace of the master remained.

"First Kenobi and now Yoda," Starkiller said, "Our list of live allies is growing smaller."

"Not really. Leia and I share the same blood," Luke said.

Starkiller looked at Luke in astonishment.

"She's my sister," Luke said, "And has the same potential I do. We shared our mother's womb for nine months. When I first saw her, I knew she was different than any woman in the galaxy. Now I know why."

"She's your sister?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"You kissed your sister?"

"I didn't know," Luke shook his head.

To his amazement, Starkiller simply let out a chuckle.

"Han will be relieved," Starkiller said.

"I gave up on her a year ago," Luke said, "I know she's in love with Han. She never needed to say anything. So this... is a relief and a joy and a burden. I can't let Leia face Vader."

"You have to face him whether you want to or not," Starkiller said, "You and I both know that there's a difference between a confrontation you can't avoid and one you choose to face yourself."

"There's still good in him," Luke said.

Luke saw the doubt in Starkiller's eyes.

"I have to try," Luke said, "If I can, I will get my father back. I know he has good in him, I've felt it."

"He has every reason not to go back," Starkiller warned, "He has everything he wants, except for you."

"Three years ago, I decided that I would rather kill myself than fall to the dark side," Luke said, "Then a year ago, I made the same choice again. This time, I hope I can show the same resolve."

"He'll do everything he can to make you convert," Starkiller said, "There's nothing he can't offer. He'd probably give you the throne if you asked. A peace treaty with the Rebellion, the lives of your friends, the lives of his own men, none of it means anything to him."

"Four years ago, I wanted to fight adventures, defeat the Empire, settle down with a princess, have a few kids, and be a hero. Now only one or two of those things matter to me. But none of it matters as much as getting my father back."

"Well, if you did, he could end the war with one order," Starkiller said, "It's worth a try."

"That's not why I'm doing this," Luke said, "If I can't turn him back, I have to kill him or die trying."

Shock hit Starkiller as he realized Luke's plan.

"You're going alone?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"I need you to protect Leia," Luke said, "If I don't make it, teach her how to be a Jedi. You're the closest thing to a brother I have, besides Han. There is no one else I can trust. I'm going to talk to her. After that, I'm going to go get Han. You have to promise me that you won't tell her."

"Luke, there's one thing I do know," Starkiller said, "We may be Jedi, but we can't fight this war alone. You need help."

"Every friend I put in danger is another thing Vader can use against me."

"Then be ready for him to kill everyone you love!" Starkiller said, "We're ready to die fighting."

"I have to do this alone," Luke said calmly, "Yoda said so."

"Really?"

"He said I had to confront Vader in order to become a Jedi Knight."

"Did he say you had to do it alone, or did you make that part up yourself?"

Luke looked at the resting place of his mentor.

"If Koda, you, and I perish, the last Jedi will be gone," Luke said, "I won't risk him finding out about Leia."

"And I won't hold back the truth," Starkiller said, "She'll kill you if you try to rescue Han on your own. So will Lando, Chewie, and probably the droids."

"Refuse help, the wise never do," Yoda's voice said.

Luke looked over his shoulder to look at Yoda's ghost.

"Luke, something has transpired beyond your own abilities to fight," Obi-wan said, "And there is one more thing you should know."

"Should I leave?" Starkiller asked.

"Part of this, you now are," Yoda said, "Leave you should not."

"What's happened?" Luke asked.

"First there are some things you should learn," Obi-wan said, "Your father does indeed have one spark of light left in him. But it is fragile and buried under years of pain and darkness."

"Feels the guilt of his past, he does," Yoda said, "For the destruction of all he loved, did he cause."

"Palpatine, who was the Master of the Sith, Darth Sidious, seduced your father by stripping everything Anakin loved away from him. His trust in the Jedi, his friendship with me, and worst of all, the trust he had for his own wife."

"My mother," Luke said, taking a deep breath.

"Strong she was," Yoda said, "Easy to love for your father it was. Losing her, his greatest fear it was."

"Jedi were forbidden from forming attachments," Obi-wan said, "Their marriage was secret. For the sake of our fight in the Clone Wars, he did not leave the Jedi Order as he should have. Had I known of the visions he saw of her death, I would have helped him, regardless of his betrayal of our Order."

"Tempted by immortality, he was," Yoda said, "Fell to the dark side, he did."

"Palpatine convinced him that he could stop the future that plagued Anakin's dreams. But it did not come out that way. When your father fell, Padme tried to reason with him. He became so blinded by his own ego and darkness that he lashed out at her in anger. We dueled. He fell into the lava. I couldn't save your mother, but you and your sister... I did all I could to protect you."

"He killed her?" Luke asked.

"Died of a broken heart, she did," Yoda said, "Overburdened with the Empire and her husband's betrayal she was."

Luke shook his head, trying to picture the woman who had died by his father's hand. Somehow, and image of a woman with brown hair and a face like Leia's came to mind. And great pain... sorrow... and a wish.

"_I know there's still good in him,"_ a voice said in his head.

There had to be good somewhere in that black heart.

"He mourns her to this day," Obi-wan said, "The wound is as fresh as the day she died. Any time he is reminded, he burns with anger."

"Unable to forgive himself, he is," Yoda said, "Unwilling to admit his flaws, he is."

"He never forgot that it was he who killed the child," Obi-wan said, "That was what he believed for so long. He blamed me, Palpatine, and finally himself. But it never filled the void in his heart left behind by what he lost."

"Committed a crime against the Force, he did," Yoda said, "Used science to create what he lost, did he. Wrong was he?"

"He never learned that the desire, however noble, never justified the methods," Obi-wan said.

"He cloned Starkiller," Luke said.

"Defiled the dead to create life, he did before Starkiller," Yoda said, "Create an apprentice did he. Grown in a lab, was she."

Luke gasped.

"Darest..." Luke realized.

"Feel the bond, you did," Yoda nodded, "Same for your twin sister it is?"

Luke nodded, recalling how... strong his emotions had been for Darest, a complete stranger.

"Twisted her, did Vader," Yoda said, "But hope not lost for her, embraced the dark side completely, she did not."

"Unless you can convince Vader to return, Darest will not change her path," Obi-wan said, "He has brainwashed and manipulated that girl into being his perfect servant."

"A tool to defeat the Emperor, she was," Yoda said, "A daughter he made, not knowing how to love a tool."

"So it is possible to turn him back?" Luke asked,

"Luminous beings are we," Yoda said, "One with the Force, Obi-wan and I are. See not the future we can. See the thousands of futures that could be, we do. Find the best path, we can."

"When you father created her, he changed many things," Obi-wan said, "And if she is killed, he will fall completely into darkness. It is the same for you."

"If lose one source of light, he does, all will be extinguished," Yoda said, "Into complete darkness he will descend. A true Sith lord he will be, more powerful than before. His true rage, he will unlock. Become the Sith Sidious envisioned, he will."

"So Luke can't die," Starkiller said.

"On this, all depends," Yoda said.

"Luke, there is more," Obi-wan said, "You know the prophesy of the Chosen One. That one is destined to defeat the Sith. Your father was the one made for this task, by the pure will of the Force itself. He was driven by the desire to destroy Palpatine, not understanding why. Your destiny was to bring him back to the light."

"It was?" Luke asked.

"To defeat him, your fate it was," Yoda said.

"One way or another," Obi-wan said, "Yet things have gone in a direction neither of us thought. Vader defeated Palpatine, and he put his daughter on the throne."

"A dark future, this was," Yoda said.

"Your confrontation with him will determine everything, Luke," Obi-wan said, "If you cannot do what you seek so desperately to accomplish, you must kill Vader."

"Dangerous, your younger sister is. Devoted to her father, entirely she is. Turn your back on her, you must not. All that is left of the Jedi, you are."

"What Yoda told you has changed," Obi-wan said, "You must face a new trial. To face Vader, you must be a full Jedi Knight."

"This is confusing," Starkiller said.

Luke had almost forgotten that Starkiller was still there.

"The cave, re-enter the cave, you must," Yoda said, "Five trials there are. Skill, Courage, Flesh, Spirit, and Insight."

"You have passed Flesh, and Insight," Obi-wan said, "You must now face your fears and the darkness of your own heart."

"Duel Starkiller to prove your skill, you must," Yoda said, "Called here, were you?"

Starkiller nodded.

"If you can pass the tests," Obi-wan said, "You will be a Jedi Knight in name."

"Wait for you, we will," Yoda said.

Luke nodded.

…

Luke walked the path to the cave. Its cold nature crept into his core. Starkiller followed close behind.

"Could you hold on to this?" Luke asked, handing Starkiller his lightsaber.

Starkiller nodded.

With a determined step forward, Luke entered the cave.

His father awaited him. He stood over Leia, holding his lightsaber at her neck.

"I had plans for your brother," Vader said, "They need not end with you."

"My brother is dead," Leia spat, "You killed him!"

"Will you defy me as he did?" Vader asked cruelly.

"I don't want your power," Leia said, her eyes flashing.

"Then there is no hope for you," Vader said.

In horror, Luke watched as Vader cut Leia's head off. NO! Vader would not do that... not the one Luke knew.

Behind Luke, a lake appeared. This world Luke was on... had he been here before? Such a lush world with a soft light. The air felt cold to Luke.

"What's bothering you, Ani?" a woman asked.

Luke turned around. Before him stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She looked so much like Leia...

This woman was his mother!

"This war is," another voice said.

Stunned, Luke watched his father, young and whole, speak to his wife. They stood outside a lake house, looking at the lake before them.

"I wish I could just... stop," Anakin said.

"The Republic needs you," Padme said, "When the war is over, we can live here for the rest of our lives."

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so selfless," Anakin said.

"I know," she whispered, "And I know that Ahsoka's leaving has been hard on you."

"I just wish I could have done something more to help her," Anakin said.

"You did everything you could. She has to take the path before her on her own now. All children have to grow up eventually, Ani."

"I understand why, but it still hurts," he sighed, "Not even Obi-wan understands. I'm not the perfect Jedi."

"No one is perfect."

"The Chosen One is supposed to be," Anakin said, picking a flower out of a growing pot, "I can't even defeat Dooku. How am I supposed to defeat the Master?"

"You have to stay strong," she said, "I believe in you."

"I never asked to be the Chosen One," he shook his head, tearing petals off the flower, "Sometimes I wish Qui-Gon had never found me."

"Then we never would have met," she said sadly, "Ani... have you thought about our life after this war is over?"

"All the time."

"Wouldn't it be good to have children of our own?" she asked.

"Of course. But not now."

Padme's face fell. Anakin simply threw the flower away into the lake. He looked up the sky, at all the things wrong in the galaxy, not what was right in front of him.

Without seeing himself, Luke knew he had been here. He was inside Padme, with Leia. This was one of the few times his parents had seen each other during the Clone Wars. One of the only times they were all together. These were his mother's memories and his father's and Luke's own.

"You're right," she said, losing the courage to tell him.

After all, he had more things to worry about. She did not need to tell him about the baby now. He would worry too much. If he worried on the battlefield, he could get killed.

"You don't have to worry about the war today," Padme said gently, taking his hand.

At her touch, Anakin's gaze came back to her. Pure love filled his eyes when he looked at his wife.

"You know, I wouldn't mind having a daughter who looked just like you," he smiled, "Or a son of my own... Did you know that my mother's eyes would light up when I talked about my dreams of being free and having a family of my own? I think she would have wanted grandchildren."

His face fell again.

"When this is over, we'll tell my parents," Padme promised, "They'll love you, they already like you."

"I like them too. But it's not the same," he said, rubbing her hand, "I miss my mother, Padme. I wish more than anything that I could have saved her."

"Ani..." she said, comforting him by rubbing his arm.

"I do want a family," he said, "I want a family, one that's whole and my own. The Jedi just... don't understand. They never will."

"It doesn't matter what they think," she said, "This is our happiness. And I know that Obi-wan will be glad for you, no matter what path you choose."

"I just hope I don't disappoint him," Anakin smiled sadly.

As Luke stared on, smoke rose from the building. His parents looked on at each other, completely unaware of it. The flames spread, eating everything. The house, the greenery, and his parents, swallowing them in a gulf of flames. The fire was so intense that it blinded Luke.

When Luke could see again, nothing was left. Nothing but the ruins of a burned down lake house. In the ruins, a lone man stood. Darth Vader, his mechanical breathing slow and cold.

"Father!" Luke called.

Vader did not heed him. All he did was look on at the ruined ashes.

"Father!" Luke pleaded, "Look at me!"

"Master, the planet revolt has been suppressed," Darest said.

Luke looked at his younger sister. She wore red robes and carried two lightsabers on her belt. Her hair was the same black color. But her face was contorted, her once blue eyes turned yellow. Luke remembered a young girl with eyes as deep as the lake, covered by cold fog. A pang seized his heart as he realized that the small warmth he had once felt from her was gone.

"Very well," Vader said, staring at the ash pile, "To think. I once could not step on this world because of my own weakness. Do you know what held me back?"

"What?" she asked, her eyes flashing with pure greed.

No. All she cared for was the knowledge her master gave to her in small chunks. Before, when she had spoken to or about Vader, her eyes would light up.

"Memories. Pain. My wife and I were married on this very spot," he said, "I could not move past that one point in time when I strangled her. And now... I feel nothing. No sorrow, no pain, nothing. Luke's death destroyed the last bit of Anakin in me. It was him that held me back. I realize that now. My son was not a gift, he was a burden."

Luke's heart ached as he heard his father speak of him so. How could his father say that?

"Never allow yourself to feel attachment for anyone," Vader said, "If you do, you must destroy them."

"Of course, Master," she said.

Vader activated his lightsaber. Before Darest could react, he thrust it into her chest.

"Goodbye, my apprentice," Vader said, watching Darest fall to the ground.

"NO!" Luke protested.

Vader's heart... all of it was a void. Nothing would fill it again. Nothing existed in Vader that Luke could see being defined as "good". He was truly lost.

"You were too dangerous, just as Luke and Leia were," Vader said, "Such a shame, all of you were truly worthy to be my apprentice. But I must not allow any weakness."

"Lord Vader," a trooper said, "We found the rogue."

"I will be there shortly," Vader said.

Vader took hold of the two lightsabers Darest had. They would be trophies, to hang in his palace alongside her brother's. A reminder of what Vader had lost and gained.

"And this, my son, is the future that will pass," Vader said, finally addressing Luke, "Do you see? I will not be defeated. I will throw away this weakness. If you do not abandon your pathetic attachments to all you love, you too will fall."

"I won't abandon them," Luke said, "I know that I may have to watch them die. But I won't let this future come to pass! I've seen the man you really are, Father!"

"This is what I am!" Vader waved his hand, making all around them disappear into black.

Images of pain, destruction, and death flashed before Luke's eyes. Men screamed in pain, women cried in the streets, children lay dead. Blood everywhere. Destroyed homes and entire worlds on fire. All around him the galaxy screamed. Millions of voices, all at once.

"This is what will come to pass," Vader said, "And all because you are foolish enough to try and stop me."

"I won't let this happen," Luke said.

"I will kill you," Vader stated.

Fear engulfed Luke for a moment. But he thought of Leia, his mother's sad smile, the pain in Darest's eyes, the way his father had looked at Padme...

"No you won't," Luke said, "You loved my mother. And you don't want to lose me because I'm all that's left of her."

"Your friends will perish," Vader said, waving his hand.

Leia, Han, Lando, Chewie, and Starkiller appeared, kneeling in a line. Vader turned on his lightsaber. Luke was helpless as he cut off Starkiller's head.

Chewie roared. Lando shook in fear. Han looked completely defeated. Leia was on the verge of tears.

Vader cut Chewie's head off next.

"Give in to the dark side," Vader said, "You do not need a lightsaber to kill me. You know what to do."

Yes. If Luke raised his hand, he could use Force Lightning. It would kill his father for sure...

Vader cut off Lando's head.

"Help us, Luke!" Leia pleaded.

"It's no use, you can't beat him," Han said.

His friend's despair broke Luke's resolve. Luke rushed forward. Vader simply used the Force to push him back.

"Here is the truth, Son," Vader said, holding his lightsaber near Han's neck, "You will lose all you care for."

Seeing Han's eyes drowning in fear, Luke's heart filled with anger. How dare Vader hurt the people he loved most!

When Vader cut off Han's head, Luke screamed.

Knowing she was next, Luke struggled to keep his gaze on Leia. Helpless to even move, for he was still held by Vader's grip, he could do no more than watch Leia recoil.

_I've never seen her look so defeated_, Luke thought.

"Do what he says, Luke!" Leia pleaded.

Shock filled him. Leia would _never_ say that! Not if the choice was her own. Leia would never want him to fall to the dark side, even if it cost her life. Just as Luke would die to protect her from the dark side.

"No!" Luke shouted, "I will not submit!"

"If that is your choice," Vader said.

With a merciless strike, Vader cut Leia's head off. Teeth clenched with anger, Luke never tore his eyes from his father.

"This is what I am," Vader said, "Are you certain you can still care for a monster? I killed your mother, I killed the Jedi, even the children, I let your sister's home world be destroyed, I ordered the deaths of your aunt and uncle. And I killed Obi-wan. What exactly do you love?"

Luke was about to say that nothing could make him love a monster. But then he remembered the man who had spoken to his mother. The man who had tried so hard to find Luke. The man who had... wanted Luke so much in his life. Vader... wanted to be loved, even if he did not admit it.

"What I care about is the man who's eyes lit up when he talked to my mother. The man who can't go to that world because he regrets everything he did. I care about the man who tore the galaxy apart to find me. The man I love, is my father."

Vader stared at him.

"Father, love is strong enough to overcome anything," Luke said, "I know you still love my mother. I know you love me, and Darest. I know you can't destroy me. You can kill my friends, and I won't give in. Because I know that if I become as you are now, the galaxy will be doomed to darkness."

"You will doom yourself," Vader said, pointing his lightsaber at Luke.

"I know," Luke said, "I'd rather die believing in you, than kill you thinking that there is no hope."

"Then your fate is cast," he said, raising his lightsaber at Luke.

Luke made no move to stop him as the blade cut through his skin.

When the blade kissed his flesh, the visions disappeared.

Luke climbed out of the cave. Starkiller stood waiting for him, along with Yoda and Obi-wan.

"You did it, Luke," Obi-wan said, "You passed the test your father was not able to. You were able to let go."

"A Jedi Knight, you are," Yoda said, "If keep up with Starkiller you can."

Starkiller tossed Luke his lightsaber. Luke caught the hilt in his hand. Starkiller lit both of his blades, standing ready to attack.

"Ready?" he asked.

Luke felt exhausted. Every bit of him had gone into resisting the horrors of the dark side. But... the enemy would never rest.

"I am," Luke activated his green blade.

Starkiller charged forward.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

When Luke told her that he was going to get Han, Leia had gasped. When he said that his father was Darth Vader, she had wanted to cry. When he said that they were siblings, twins, Leia felt two things at once. First she felt that having Luke as her brother was the most natural thing in the world, and it made her happy. Then she realized what it meant about her birth father.

The truth crushed her heart.

Hearing that the Empress was their younger sister was almost anti-climactic.

"I don't know how to take this," she said. "He'll only try to turn you against us."

"I won't let that happen," Luke said, "I've felt good in him, Leia. I've seen the man he once was. I know the pain he carries. He still loves our mother."

The mention of her mother brought an image of a very kind, beautiful woman to mind. A sad one. Someone Leia had dreamed about. When she had asked her father, her adoptive father, who the woman in the dreams was, he said it was the spirit of her mother watching over her. When she had asked about who the pretty lady was, he turned deathly white.

In fact, Bail Organa looked terrified every time she asked about her real parents.

_Because he knew_, Leia realized.

The tears came too suddenly to stop. Luke held her as she cried into her bother's chest.

"Luke, please don't go," she begged.

"I have to. Leia, if you could have seen what I saw in the cave, the way our father-"

"He's _not_ my father," Leia protested.

"The way Anakin looked at our mother," Luke corrected, "You'd know why I have to save him from himself."

"Luke. I lost my family four years ago," she said, "Don't make me lose you. Not when I've gotten you back."

"Leia, we shared our mother's womb. We missed each other for so long. But we've had four years to get to know each other. The man I know hasn't even had one day to-"

"He doesn't deserve it," Leia shook her head violently, "And you said this much. He made another child. Someone to replace us."

"Not to replace us," Luke said, "Someone to fill the void. He did it out of desperation, Leia. Even now, he's hurt, guilty, and confused. He doesn't even remember what it's like to love."

"He stood by and let Tarkin destroy my home."

"Leia, if we recount all the sins, no one will move on. Don't forget, I killed millions when I destroyed the Death Star."

"That was different!"

"It doesn't change the facts," Luke said, "I had to do it, but the fact is, I killed so many people who will never see their loved ones again. Just like you and every other Alderaan refugee."

"But why must you go?" she asked.

"I have to try, Leia. I have to try to bring him back," Luke said, "I won't fall. He knows. When I resist, he'll have to make a choice. And I don't believe he'll choose to kill me."

"That doesn't mean he'll go back to being the Jedi Knight you admire again," Leia said.

"He'll never be able to," Luke said.

Luke looked into her eyes, begging her to understand.

"Even if he does, I can't accept him or forgive him," Leia said, "Don't ask me to do that."

"I won't. But Leia, if you shelter too many feelings of hate and anger, you'll be in danger of turning to the dark side just like him. I hope that you can let go of those feelings on your own."

"Never," Leia said, "I just won't use the Force."

"It's your choice," Luke said sadly.

"I know what you were hoping for, Luke," Leia said, "But I won't accept him. I can accept you. I can accept Anakin Skywalker. But not the monster he became."

"I'm not going to let him find out about you," Luke said, "I'd die first." 

"Oh no, Luke. You have to promise me you'll come back."

"I can't, Leia," Luke shook his head, "Listen, Starkiller has agreed... if I die, he'll protect you. If I do die, you'll be the only hope for the Alliance. The only one with the power-"

"I just said I wouldn't use it!"

"You're angry and confused right now," he said, "But I know you. If there's ever something you can do, you do it. We've always been able to count on you. But Leia, whatever you do, you have to stay away from him until you're fully trained. That means that you can't come with me to Imperial Center."

"You're asking me to stay behind while you go? Do you really think Vader will let you take Han?"

"He will," Luke said, "And while I know about you, there's a chance he'll find out about you. If that is the case, you have to hide. Don't let him find you. Don't rescue me. Don't try to save me. If I fail... you may have to kill me and him."

"Don't ask me to kill my brother," Leia pleaded.

"Don't ask me to abandon my father."

They were at a standstill. Leia could plead, but she knew Luke would never give in. He could petition her, but he knew she could not sit back and do nothing.

"Promise me that you'll stay away from him," Luke said.

She wanted to yell at him. To order the guards to take him to the brig on some trumped up charge. Anything to keep her with him. But she knew that he would never give in.

And it was more than just them. It was Han. It was the Alliance. It was the galaxy.

"I'm not staying behind," she said, wiping the tears away.

"Leia, if you die-" Luke started.

"At least I'll die fighting for what I believe in," she snapped.

"If something happens to me, you're the only hope for the Alliance."

"The way I see it Luke, if something happens to either of us, the Alliance loses hope. I can't do this by myself. Neither can you."

"I have to face him alone."

"You have to face Vader alone, but he won't be alone, will he?" Leia asked, "She's got you so confused that I'm not sure you can fight their influence. Have you thought about being part of their twisted family? Even once?"

Luke kept his eyes on her, not tearing his gaze from hers.

"You're my family, Leia," Luke replied, "Even before. But I can't just let them continue to live in darkness."

"Be careful, Luke," Leia frowned, "This may be your one and only chance. Don't waste it on a lost cause."

"If it were Bail Organa, what would you do?" Luke asked softly.

Leia froze. She closed her eyes.

"I'm not trying to say I don't understand why," she said, "But I would sooner kill my father than let myself believe he could change back."

"Why not?" Luke asked, "Isn't it possible?"

"Only in stories. Once a man rots, he's rotten to the core forever," she replied, "If I get a shot at Vader, Father or not, I'm taking it."

"Leia, you're fueled by anger and revenge. If you let those thoughts consume you, the dark side will gain a hold of you."

"I'll be careful. I've been fine so far," she said.

"If Father finds out about you-"

"He won't. Vader won't know anything. Because we're not telling him. We're not telling anyone else that we're related until this is over."

"Please, Leia," Luke pleaded, "Stay here."

"I've come too far to lose Han now, Luke," she replied, "I have to get him back... There's something I need to know."

"At least promise me that you'll stay away from Vader," Luke said, "And that no matter what happens, you won't try to fight him before you're ready."

"I'll do my best," she replied.

"That's not a yes."

"I'm not going to lie to you, Luke," she smiled, "I don't lie to family. And I think that if that man is that far gone, the kindest thing we can do for him is to put him out of his misery."

"I have to try to save him first," Luke said.

"Like I said, you'll get one chance," she replied, picking up her blaster.

…

"My Lord," an officer walked up to Vader, "The ship you ordered us to watch for has appeared."

"Allow them to land," Vader replied.

He looked at the screen showing an image of the _Millennium Falcon_.

"Do not stand in their way," Vader ordered, "Allow them safe passage to the Throne Room."

…

"You would think they would learn by now," Fett said, watching the footage of Luke leading his group into the palace.

"Remember, follow my orders precisely," Darest said, donning her armor.

"Right, no disintegrations," he replied.

Fett walked up to her. With his gloved hand, he stroked the skin under her chin.

"But I'm not going to let them hurt you," he added.

"Everything will be over after this, one way or another," she replied.

…

Going into the Throne Room, Luke felt the dark presences of his father and younger sister. Their way had been free of stormtroopers and any other enemies. But Luke had a feeling that was going to change.

They came into the Throne Room. Han's carbonite casing stood in the center. Leia gasped beside him. She nearly dashed for it without the rest of them.

"Vader's close," Starkiller said, looking around.

"So is Darest," Luke replied.

"Alright, where's the trap?" Lando asked, "Surely they aren't going to give Han to us just like that?"

"I have a feeling that's exactly what they'll do," Starkiller replied, "Be ready for anything once we free him."

They came to the carbonite block. Lando and Leia set to work freeing Han. Starkiller circled the group with his lightsabers ignited. Chewie stood rigid with his crossbow at the ready. As the carbonite glowed orange, Luke felt a shiver go up his back.

"Company," Starkiller said, taking an aggressive stance.

Luke looked behind him. The door slid open with Fett leading a squadron of stormtroopers into the room. On the other side, a second door opened up. A mechanical breath filled the room with a cold chill. As the black armored man walked in, Luke looked up at his father.

"A shame General Koda could not join you," Vader said, "I would have enjoyed wiping out the last of the Jedi."

Leia, Lando, and Chewie pointed their blasters. Luke held up his hand to stop them. Slowly, he walked passed Han, panting on the floor with Leia kneeling over him. Marching towards his father, Luke never took his eyes off the masked man.

"So you've come," Vader said.

"I have," Luke replied, "Let my friends go and I won't run."

"I'm afraid that is not an option," Vader waved his hand, "These criminals must be executed for their crimes. Unless you have another offer in mind?"

"I won't fall to the dark side, even if you kill them," Luke replied.

"We won't let you corrupt him!" Leia shouted, marching forward.

"Leia, don't," Luke urged.

"Starkiller!" she shouted, "Now! Let's end this!"

Starkiller looked from Leia to Luke. A flash of hate crossed his eyes as he looked at Vader. Then with a look towards Luke, he turned of his lightsabers.

"You've lost the will to fight?" Vader mocked.

"Luke has some things to say to you," Starkiller said, "I suggest you listen very carefully. This may be your only chance."

Vader looked at Luke. With a nod, the dark lord motioned for his son to follow.

"Luke!" Leia shouted, "Don't forget who your real allies are!"

Luke looked back before stepping through the door. With a glance at Leia, he nodded.

Luke followed his father into an antechamber. Two stormtroopers stood guard at the entrance. Darest stood inside, waiting for them.

"Guard them," Vader said to her.

"Yes, Father," Darest nodded.

Not looking at Luke, she passed by into the Throne Room.

"Go with her," Vader ordered the stormtroopers.

They followed the Empress into the other room. As the door swished closed, Luke looked at his father.

"I have been expecting you for some time," Vader said.

"I know, Father," Luke replied.

"So, you have accepted the truth?" Vader asked.

"I have accepted that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father."

"That name," Vader pointed his finger at Luke, "No longer holds any meaning for me."

"It is the name of your true self. You've only forgotten. I know there is good in you. The Emperor didn't drive it from you fully. That is why you couldn't destroy me. That's why you won't kill me now." Vader looked at Luke silently for a long moment. "I see you have constructed a new lightsaber," he said, "Your skills are complete. Indeed, you are powerful, as the Emperor had foreseen." Another moment of silence fell between them. "Come with me," Luke said. "Obi-Wan once thought as you do. You don't know the power of the dark side." "I will not turn...and you'll be forced to kill me" "If that is your destiny." "Search your feelings, Father. You can't do this. I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate." "It is too late for me, Son." "Your thoughts betray you, Father. I feel the good in you...the conflict." "There is no conflict." "You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before, and I don't believe you'll destroy me now." "You underestimate the power of the dark side. If you will not turn, then you will meet your destiny." Luke shook his head. Turning on his heel, he looked out the viewport at the skyline. "Do you know what my mother's last words were?" Luke asked. Behind him, Vader's breathing sped up. "She told Ben 'There is still good in him'," Luke said, "I can still hear those words. How could I betray her last wishes?" "Do not speak of her again," Vader said coldly. Luke turned to look at his father. "You loved her, didn't you?" Luke asked. "Luke, I warned you," Vader said his hand closing into a fist. Behind Luke, the wall started to crack. Then the door behind them burst open. Darting inside, Darest glared at Luke. Taken aback, Luke watched her go to their father. Vader looked at her. "I wouldn't bring that up again," Darest said. "You were listening," Luke stated. "Father shares many things with me, Luke," Darest replied, standing between Vader and Luke. Luke watched as Vader took the moment of interruption to regain his composure. Was it really so hard for Vader that Darest had to intervene? "I'm sorry," Luke said. Vader looked at Luke, seeming to ponder the boy for a moment. "You will remain here for now," Vader said, "If your friends do not resist, no harm shall befall them." "We'll even let them keep their weapons," Darest added. Luke stared at the pair of them, wondering what they had planned. Then he nodded. 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"I'm not staying here like a caged bird," Leia hissed.

"I don't think we can escape without Luke and Starkiller's help," Lando said, "Hey, if he's negotiating something with Vader, maybe-"

"Vader's only stringing him along," Leia replied.

"We're not stringing anyone along," Darest said entering the Throne Room with Luke behind her, "Luke is very well aware of our intentions. As all of you shall now be informed."

"What is it you want?" Leia asked.

"For Luke to join our side," Darest replied, "He has incredible power. Power that could be used to stabilize the galaxy."

"By using the dark side," Starkiller said, walking up to Darest with his hands behind his back.

"In essence," Darest replied, "He is being given the opportunity you wasted. And the opportunity I gave up."

Darest looked at Luke. Luke's face remained passive.

"We're done talking," Leia said, pointing her blaster at Darest.

Luke stepped in front of Darest, between Leia's blaster and his younger sister.

"Luke," Leia whispered, "Move."

"No Leia. You're letting your emotions get the better of you," Luke said.

"I'm doing what has to be done!"

"Leia," Starkiller said, "Don't stoop to their level."

Leia looked at Starkiller, then Luke. With a groan, she lowered the blaster.

"It's probably best to let Solo rest before you make an escape attempt," Darest said, "Carbonation sickness takes a while to wear off."

"And you suddenly care?" Han asked, getting up with Lando's support.

"I'd prefer to keep all of you alive," Darest replied.

"Why?" Lando asked in amazement.

"Because you're important to Luke," she said, "Captain Thrash will escort you to your quarters. You're free to keep your weapons. And those droids on your ship can join you. In fact, feel free to roam the palace, provided you have an escort."

"It's a pretty cage," Leia said, "But we're not staying in it forever."

"Perhaps, Princess, it's time for us to have a heart to heart about the galaxy's state," Darest said.

"I'm not speaking to you," Leia replied.

"Really?" Darest asked in surprise, "You do realize that this is the only chance you may get to talk to the Empress? To express your grievances? This maybe the only chance we ever get for a peaceful end to this conflict."

"I'll consider it," Leia replied, "Only if you say that you're sincere about listening."

"I am," Darest nodded.

"Is she telling the truth?" Leia asked Luke.

"As far as I can tell," Luke nodded.

"I doubt we can draft up a peace treaty, but perhaps we can at least find some things we agree on," Darest said.

"We will win this war," Leia said.

"Well, that's no reason not to make things easier on the citizens until this war is over."

"Agreed," Leia said, "Looks like we've found one thing."

"Hurray, let's call a ceasefire," Darest replied sarcastically.

Despite herself, Leia smiled.

…

Vader watched Darest speak on the balcony below with the princess. Leia was shouting at Darest for some reason or another. Behind him, he felt the presence of his son.

"Things seem to be going well," Luke said.

"This... truce is only temporary," Vader replied.

"At least Darest is giving us a chance," Luke said, "Giving me a chance."

"Her generosity astounds me," Vader replied.

"That's something family does for one another," Luke said, "They give each other a chance. At least, my sister and I seem to be."

Vader looked at Luke.

"How did you find out?" Vader asked in surprise.

"Ben isn't gone completely," Luke said, "He's learned how to transcend death."

Vader's breathing picked up by a hair.

"He told me many things," Luke said.

"I see he held back from his own student," Vader said bitterly.

"He learned it after you fell," Luke said, "He doesn't hate you. Even after all you did."

"Then he is a fool."

"No. He just never forgot who you were."

"He is the one who betrayed me," Vader said, "He put me in this suit."

"I'm not here to argue about the past," Luke said, "I'm here for your future. It's not too late."

"Luke, this is my future," he waved his hand to point at the cityscape, "This galaxy needs Order."

"It needs peace," Luke replied, "This Empire you and Darest have is the opposite. The more you impose your will on people, the more they will fight back. Beings choose for themselves, Father. You can't suppress free will."

"Perhaps not, but I can contain it."

"Then think about Darest," Luke said, "What kind of future are you giving her? What kind of burden? Everyone will hate her. She'll be alone for her entire life, isolated. And I know that kind of existence is torture to her."

"She has made many sacrifices for you," Vader pointed his finger at Luke, "She willingly gave up being my apprentice for you. She risked her life for you. She stood at my side to save you from being a slave to the Emperor."

"She did that for you, Father," Luke replied, "She loves you."

"For who I am, not the man I was."

"How can love exist with the dark side?"

"More so that it can for a Jedi. Jedi are not allowed to love."

"Not the old Order," Luke said, "But the New Order of the Jedi will change that."

"Do you truly believe that you can correct a thousand years of arrogance, Luke?" Vader asked.

"I know it won't be easy. But I won't give up."

"You're delusional," Vader shook his head, "And still naive. Much like Anakin was."

Luke looked down at Leia and Darest. Leia pointed to something in the sky, speaking on some topic. Listening carefully, Darest nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I wasn't meant to do it by myself," Luke smiled at his sisters, "I don't think any of us were. There were problems in the Republic. But this Empire isn't the answer either. Maybe there is a halfway point between Sith and Jedi philosophy too."

Vader looked down at the pair of women.

"It would only be temporary," Vader said.

"But wouldn't it be worth it to give the galaxy some hope?" Luke asked.

Vader turned his back on the scene and his son.

"I have much to attend to. We will speak again later."

"Then that means you'll listen?" Luke asked.

"This too is only temporary," Vader replied.

…

"How was your talk?" Luke asked Leia.

"Frustrating," Leia replied, "That woman is as stubborn as a nerf."

"You seemed to get along for a minute there," Luke smiled, "You were pointing at the sky."

"We were talking about the old days," Leia said, "The fifteenth anniversary of Empire Day. When the TIE fighters released fireworks over the sky."

Leia gave a halfhearted chuckle.

"Do you think she'll actually..." she started to ask.

"What?" Luke asked back.

"If you can turn Vader back... do you think she would too?"

"I know," Luke said, "Darest isn't completely lost."

"If you fail, Luke, we have to...kill them."

Luke looked at the guards standing watch.

"If I turn, you and Starkiller know what to do," Luke added.

The door on the side opened up. Han walked in, squinting his eyes.

"Hey Han," Luke smiled.

"Morning," Han replied.

"Try afternoon," Leia replied.

"Really? You shouldn't have let me sleep."

"You're still recovering," Leia said gently.

"I missed the meeting with the Empress," Han said, taking a seat next to Luke.

"There wasn't much to see," Leia said, "She's better than Palpatine, but..."

"Not what we want," Han finished.

"Luke seems to think he can get through to her," Leia said.

"You're still trying to convince Vader to give up the tyranny?" Han asked.

"I know he can, Han," Luke said, "He was a good man before."

"People don't change unless they want to, Luke," Han replied, taking a slice of bread from the platter on the table nearby.

"But it is possible," Luke said, watching Starkiller meditate on the balcony outside.

"That's one big gamble, Luke. To be honest, I wouldn't bet on you."

"Well, I did win our last bet," Luke said.

"What bet?"

"Starkiller and Juno are still together," Luke grinned, "You owe me."

"You two bet on someone's relationship?" Leia raised her eyebrows.

"It was... just a bit of fun," Han said, "So... I shoot at you for lightsaber practice?"

"Or you could promise me something," Luke said.

"What?"

"You'll make Leia happy," Luke said.

Han looked at Luke with wide eyes, then he looked at Leia.

"Luke... I," Han started.

"I'm happy for both of you," Luke said, "And maybe you'll name one of your kids after me?"

"We'll think about it," Leia laughed.

…

Vader turned away from the footage with revulsion. That princess's smile... too much like her...

"Doesn't seem like they're going to cause much trouble," Fett said.

"It's the calm before the storm," Darest replied, "I suppose now it's a contest of wills. Before this is over, someone will die."

"Then pay me in advance," Fett said.

"There was no discussion of payment," Vader said.

"It was a bad joke," Darest said.

"What I don't get is why that kid is trying to convert you back," Fett said.

"Those reasons are not your concern," Vader said.

"It is when my kid could get caught in the crossfire," Fett retorted.

"Valkaria is in no danger," Vader waved his hand.

"That's the one point that all of us can agree is a top priority," Darest said.

"Darest, I believe it is time for you to speak to your brother," Vader said.

"I think so," Darest agreed.

…

Luke looked up as Darest entered the room. Leia and Han stared at her, but said nothing.

"How would you like to see the old Jedi Temple?" Darest asked.

"I'd like that," Luke said in amazement and sincere joy.

They took a ship from the palace to the foot of the great temple. Looking up at the towers, Luke was flooded with the ghosts of the ones who had been here before him. Together, Darest and he walked the halls of the headquarters of the once proud order. Stepping in one hall, Luke felt a chill run over his body. For a moment, he could swear he heard screams.

"The ghosts of those who fell before," Darest said.

"You feel it too?" Luke asked.

"Three Jedi were shot down here by clone troopers," Darest pointed to a spot, "Father slashed down three masters down that hallway over there."

Luke's body went rigid. Suddenly, he recalled who he was speaking to.

"It gets worse the further in you go," she said.

Luke followed her up the turbolift, touring the mausoleum.

"Darth Malgus fought Master Elit here," she said pointing at another spot near a statue.

"Who?" Luke asked.

"One of the Sith who fought in the Great Galactic War," Darest said, "Father had me study his journals as I grew up. I guess you have a lot to learn about the history of the Jedi and Sith."

They stepped into a room full of glowing data banks and computer terminals.

"This is the Archive," Darest said with a smile.

"You come here often?" Luke asked, feeling a trace of her presence in the room.

"When I can. These are some of the most complete records in the galaxy."

"I'm amazed Father lets you."

"He monitors my studies very carefully."

Through more chambers they went. Their final stop was a circular room with several cushioned chairs.

"The Jedi Council Room," Luke said.

He looked out the window at the skyline. He could see the Imperial Palace from the center of the room. Slowly, he reached out to each seat. Many powerful Jedi had been here. He could feel the traces of Master Yoda, Ben, and...

"Father sat here," Luke said, feeling the texture of the chair.

"This is where he spent his last moments as a Jedi," Darest added, standing on the other side of the chair.

"Why did you bring me here?" Luke asked.

"I thought you'd like to see it," she said, "There's a lot of history for both sides. You do have the right to know it."

"What's your plan?" Luke asked, "To become my friend and then twist my judgment?"

"Luke," Darest sighed, "The choice to become Father's apprentice is your own. I have no interest in becoming your enemy. This whole thing is between Father and you. I'm staying out of it."

"Sorry," Luke said, "I guess I just expect the worst from you."

"Considering that I tried to kill your friends in the past, I don't blame you," Darest said, "I would like us to get along. My loyalty is to Father, first and foremost. But I do care for you as well."

"Why hasn't Father made you his apprentice?" Luke asked.

"He did," she replied, "For two months. Until he found out about you. Why he did... because you're his son."

"You're his daughter."

"It's complicated," Darest sighed again, "And he doesn't want me talking about it."

"I can't imagine the pain you went through," Luke frowned, "To be put aside for a brother you never knew."

"It was hard at first. But I've gotten used to the idea."

"What happens to you when I refuse?" Luke asked.

"You get killed and I become Father's apprentice again," Darest's eyebrows creased.

"Then it's not just him I have to save," Luke looked into his sister's eyes.

Her blue eyes were a few shades darker than his own and his father's...

"Dar, what do you know about your mother?" Luke asked, taking a seat in his father's chair.

"She was a Jedi Healer during the Clone Wars," Darest sat next to him in one of the other seats.

"How did Father and she meet? Did he really kill her?"

"Yes," Darest nodded, "He killed her and took a sample of her DNA. I was created in biotank on Kamino."

Luke's eyebrows shot up.

"I'm genetically engineered," Darest said, "I have more in common with Starkiller than I do with you when it comes to my origins."

"What do you know about Father?" Luke asked, "What's he like with you?"

"Harsh, demanding, and he desires absolute obedience. But he's made me strong. Although, lately, he's been... He's treated me more like a partner than a servant. I used to have these scars from lightsaber training. He made an appointment with a doctor to have them removed."

"I see," Luke smiled.

So, there was some measure of kindness in Vader after all.

"Could you be honest with me for a moment?" Luke asked.

"I guess."

"Would it really bother you if I stayed as a Jedi?" Luke asked.

Darest looked at him, then her eyes darted towards the city.

"It would," she replied.

"But you don't want to be a Sith?"

"Not now."

"Did you before?"

"Yes."

"What changed?"

"I accepted my lot in life."

Staring at her round face, Luke felt a crushing pain in his chest.

"Darest... you know deep down that Father is wrong. He's-"

"Still my master," Darest said quickly, "That hasn't changed."

"But, to treat his own daughter as a servant. Do you think I could accept that fate?"

"It'll be different for you!" she snapped.

"What?" Luke asked.

"He intends to treat you like an equal," Darest said, "To give you equal control of the galaxy. You're being given the opportunity of a lifetime-"

"An opportunity? Something you don't want? Don't you want to be his equal?"

Darest got up and looked at the cityscape.

"Dar?" Luke asked, "Don't you?"

"I've never wanted that," Darest said, "It's either servant or superior. I spent all my life preparing to be his apprentice. For the day I would kill him and take on the mantle of the Sith Master. When you entered the picture, everything was turned upside down. My life spiraled out of control. The only reason I didn't hunt you down and kill you was because I was still loyal to Father. Even after he betrayed me! Be grateful!"

Huffing, Darest crossed her arms and looked out the windows once more. Luke looked down at the floor, speechless.

…

"You have something to ask me?" Vader asked Luke as Luke entered his private chambers.

Luke looked around at the dark lord's quarters. Except for the meditation chamber, desk, and a few lightsabers hanging on the wall, it was bare. Luke looked at one of the lightsabers, then he looked at Vader.

"Why am I different than Darest?" Luke asked.

Vader put his hands on his belt. For a moment, he considered the question.

"You are the oldest-"

"You're treating me differently than you ever treated her. She told me you would treat me like an equal. Why?"

Once again, silence fell between them. Vader walked over to the wall of lightsabers and pulled one off.

"She is the product of genetic manufacturing. A science experiment," Vader said, holding the hilt, "You are not."

"Is that how you see her?" Luke asked.

"No," Vader replied, "She is my daughter. In many ways, she is more my child than you will ever be."

"Then why did you push her aside for me?" Luke asked, "Why have you treated her like this?"

"Because you are... her child," Vader replied reluctantly.

"I can't believe this," Luke shook his head, "Darest's loyalty is more than you deserve."

"This morning, you were determined to redeem me," Vader mocked.

"Father, you have to give this up, before it destroys you both," Luke said.

"There is no danger," Vader said, "I control the dark side absolutely."

"Because it has not consumed you completely," Luke said, "I saw a vision. If one of us dies, you will fall further into the dark. And you will kill the child left alive."

"I will lose no children," Vader crossed his arms, "Because you will not resist the dark side once you have felt its power."

"Then why haven't you tried to turn me in the week I've been here? All you've done is told me I will. The last time, you goaded me, provoked me. You haven't done anything to tempt me."

"When you see that your attempts to turn me away are in vain, you will be ready," Vader replied, "I can wait a bit longer."

"And what happens to Leia and the others?" Luke asked.

"That depends on you," Vader replied, "Their fate rests in your hands."

"If I turned, you would spare them?" Luke asked.

"Those are your words, not mine," Vader said.

…

"This plan of yours is trying my patience," Vader said to Darest.

"You're free to provoke him, Father," Darest replied, "You know better than I how to corrupt a soul."

Vader looked at his daughter.

"Corrupt?" he asked.

"A poor choice of words," she replied.

"Do you see the dark side as corruption?" he asked, "Perhaps you have forgotten that the dark side offers clarity."

"When the dark side told me to kill Luke and you, was that clarity?"

"Yes. The clarity it would have taken for you to gain power. Because you feared that path, you lost whatever right you had to be a Sith. You were weak."

Darest glared at him. Behind Vader, a vase broke to bits.

"I thought you had accepted your lot?" Vader asked.

"Maybe I was a fool," she replied, "It certainly worked towards your benefit. Conveniently."

Growing irritated, Vader reached for his lightsaber. Darest stepped back, reaching for her own. Cold energy crackled around her. As she stared him down, Vader prepared for the strike.

Suddenly, Darest's face twisted in pain. She fell to the ground, her hand going to her chest.

"Little one?" Vader asked, concern flooding him.

Darest's breathing became labored. Vader knelt beside her.

"Darest," Vader said, "Tell me what is happening."

"My chest hurts... it feels like it's on fire," she said in agony.

Vader summoned the medical droid. He pressed his hand to her chest. His droid nerves picked up traces of heat on her skin. Whatever it was, it was doing harm to her.

…

"I have run several tests on Mistress Darest," Emdee said.

"And?" Vader asked.

Emdee brought up a scan of her midi-chlorians.

"Her cells are degrading," Emdee said, "I believe it is a result of the stimulation done to her cells during the fetus stages."

"How can it be reversed?"

"I am not certain at the moment," Emdee said, "I will investigate methods. It will take time."

"Contact the scientists on Kamino and at Imperial Medical," Vader said, "I want this reversed."

"Yes, my lord," Emdee said, "However, if it cannot be reversed, the deterioration will be lethal."

"Lethal?" Vader asked, his heart stalling.

"For now, the deterioration will be mild. I can give her mild painkillers. But she may not live more than ten years as it accelerates. And as she lives on, the pain will worsen. It would be kinder to terminate her before then."

"Do not suggest that again!" Vader ordered, "Find a way to reverse this!"

"As you wish, my lord," Emdee said, "Mistress Darest has not been informed of her condition yet. Shall I tell her?"

"No. Do not tell her yet," Vader said, "Find a way to reverse the deterioration."

…

"Hey," Luke said over Darest's bedside.

"Hello," Darest sat up.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Luke said, "I felt your pain earlier."

"It was just some obscure medical pain," Darest said, "Emdee is treating me for it."

"Good," Luke nodded, "Dar, have you ever considered leaving this behind?"

"What?" she asked in shock.

"Leaving," Luke said, "Even once, have you imagined what it would be like to be free?"

"Luke, I can't," she said, "And you're a fool to make the offer."

"I can save you. If Father was dealt with and you could go-"

"No," she shook her head, "Don't bring it up again."

Vader entered the room.

"Do not attempt to steal her from me," Vader said, standing at her bedside.

Luke stared at his father.

"Dar, you don't have to live like this," Luke said, "No one owns you."

"Go away," Darest said.

"Dar-"

"Leave," Vader ordered.

Luke looked from Vader to Darest. Then he stepped out of the room.

"What's really happening to me?" Darest asked once he left.

"Nothing of concern-"

"Father, I want to know."

Vader looked into her eyes.

"Your cells are deteriorating," Vader said, "The stimulation of midi-chlorians has done this. In time, it will kill you."

"How long?"

"A decade."

"Then it could be worse."

"The pain will intensify as you age."

"It could still be worse."

"There may not be a way to reverse the effects."

"I'm not saying anything else."

"I will have Valkaria examined for symptoms," Vader said.

"You don't think she..." Darest's face became panicked.

"The fact that Fett is a clone and you are genetically engineered may have unknown effects on her midi-chlorians," Vader replied.

"Don't let Fett or Luke know," Darest said, "Not yet."

…

The next day, Luke took a deep breath before entering Darest's quarters.

"I'm sorry I pushed you," Luke said quickly.

Darest looked towards him and sighed.

"I understand why you're doing this," she replied, "But it's not going to work."

"I believe it will," Luke replied.

A small laugh came from the crib in the corner. Curiously, Luke peaked into the baby's bed.

"She's beautiful," Luke smiled, "You must be proud."

"I've never been happier," Darest replied, picking up the infant.

"What's her name?" Luke asked, rubbing the cheek of the little girl with his finger.

"Valkaria."

"Hi, Valkaria," Luke said, "I'm your uncle."

The baby cooed at him.

"I never pictured you as a mother," Luke said.

"Neither did I," she replied, taking a seat on the couch nearby with Valkaria in her lap.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, who's the father?"

"The father is anonymous. He has a complicated occupation."

"Does he know?"

"Oh yes. But he prefers to keep his distance."

"You weren't expecting to get pregnant? So it caught him off guard?"

"Little Val here was a complete surprise," Darest said, moving Valkaria to sit more comfortably on her lap.

"That certainly explains why you didn't make appearances on the front line for six months."

Darest smiled at her.

"Now you know why I can't just leave," she said.

"You could take her with us," Luke suggested.

"No," Darest shook her head, "I can't go anywhere. There's no point now."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm the Empress. And I have responsibilities. And she deserves a future."

Luke wondered what kind of future that would be.

…

Vader walked through the halls of the palace. Two stormtroopers escorted Leia through the corridors. She stopped in front of Vader.

"Your Highness?" he asked.

"I want to talk to you," she said haughtily, "About Luke."

Vader regarded her for a moment. Then he took her into a private room.

"I know who you used to be," Leia said.

"And what of it?" Vader asked.

"I'm warning you to stop toying with him," Leia said, "He really believes you can come back."

"You do not share his opinion?" Vader asked.

"No," she replied coldly, "I've seen what you've done. You stood by while Tarkin destroyed my home world. You've killed indiscriminately. And you sentenced the man I love to a cold grave. I'm not buying the idea that any of that could be reversed."

"Luke's desire is born out of admiration for a dead man. He'll learn the truth soon enough."

"And I'm warning you, if you hurt him, I will pay you back for it," Leia said.

Vader would have laughed if the topic were not so serious.

"Do you believe you can harm me?" he asked.

"I know I can," she said, stone faced.

So much like... her... Padme had been like that...

Vader turned from the princess. As he walked away, he felt a wave of anger escape from her. It sent a chill down his spine...

Turning on his heel, Vader looked at her again. His hand went to his lightsaber. As he ignited it, she stepped back. Leia reached for her blaster, pointing it at him. He threw his hand forward, intending to knock her back. When his push met Leia's body, she threw her hands up in an attempt to protect herself. Her hands blocked his mild push, driving it away.

"Who are you?" Vader asked, "Adopted princess of Alderaan? What is your real name?"

"I'm Princess Leia Organa," she spat.

Vader focused his mental energy on her. As he probed her mind, the door opened. Luke darted in, standing between Leia and Vader, green lightsaber ready to defend. Vader looked at Luke, his probe penetrating the youth's mind.

Sister.

Sister?

Twins?

"Sister," Vader said in comprehension, "You have a twin sister."

"Leia, go," Luke said.

"Obi-wan was wise to hide you from me," Vader said, "Well, Son, if you will not turn to the dark side, perhaps she will."

"Never!" Luke spat.

He swung his lightsaber down. Vader blocked the strike.

"Get to the Falcon!" Luke ordered, "We're leaving!"

Leia nodded and ran out of the room.

…

Starkiller felt the waves of confrontation on the other side of the palace.

"Get your weapons," he told the others.

They sprang into action. Grabbing blasters, they blasted their way out of the quarters.

"What about Leia and Luke?" Han asked, ducking behind a wall to avoid stormtrooper fire.

"They'll get to the Falcon," Starkiller said.

Starkiller walked down the halls. As he did, an invisible force pulled him towards the turbolift. He looked a the door, wondering what the feeling meant.

"I have to take care of something," he said, "All of you, get to the landing platform."

…

Vader felt the disturbance in the dark side as he sidestepped Luke's attack. The clone was on the move... towards Darest and Valkaria!

Extending his hand, Vader pushed Luke back. Luke slid on the floor. Turning around, Vader made his way out of the room.

"We will face each other again," Vader said.

He marched through the halls with purpose. When he entered Darest's quarters, he found her hunched over by the couch. And he found Starkiller holding Valkaria in his arms.

"Thief!" Vader declared.

The clone gave Vader a look of regret. Then he ran towards the window, breaking the glass with the Force. He fell out of the palace onto the hull of the Falcon below.

Seething in anger, Vader prepared to give chase. As he walked towards the exit, he felt something tug at his cape. Whipping around to look behind himself, he saw Darest holding his cape with an expression of pure helplessness. He stared at her. Gasping, she let go, recoiling on the floor.

He felt the presence of his son disappear. Floods of despair coursed through Vader... from Darest. He knelt down beside her.

"Father..." she pleaded.

Vader stayed at her side.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Nineteen Years after the Battle of Yavin

As the ramp descended, Vader stood, filled with anticipation. Unlike sixteen years ago, he did not need to kneel as the ruler of the Empire appeared.

Under his mask, Vader smiled to see his young Empress. She walked gracefully, the flaps of her military coat following her. And as she came to his side, he reveled in her presence. Just being close to her made him feel more powerful.

"You have news for me, Father?" she asked as they walked side by side towards the military base.

"I have located Master Skywalker and his family," Vader said, "I expect to retrieve what they stole from you."

He felt her shock and disbelief. Then, precious hope filled her.

"That is good news," she said, giving him a small smile.

Years had robbed her of her youthful charm. That and the tragedy of her daughter's kidnapping. But she was still lovely when she smiled.

Vader would be the first to admit that his older daughter was more beautiful than his younger one. He would also be the first to admit that he was biased in that regard. Leia resembled Padme so much that it made his heart tremble to think of it. Still, Darest had a certain soft beauty that did not seem to fade with the years.

"The revolts on Naboo have been dealt with," Darest said, "I saw to it personally."

"I sense a larger plan at work, little one," Vader said, "We must remain aware until this passes."

"You're right," she replied, "Even the hunt for my brother must be balanced with dealing with this plot."

"I will see to the hunt," Vader said, "You trust me to deliver?"

"I want to see Luke alive," she said, "Even if he refuses you."

Despite her tone, it was not a command. It was a request. Time had reduced formality between them. Whatever wall had been there before had shattered the day his son had betrayed them.

"I will endeavor to do just that," he said.

While Vader had not forgiven Luke or Leia for their treachery, he did wish to see them once more. He would give Luke one final chance to become his apprentice. And Leia one last chance to join their family. If they did not...

He refused to think on it. What would have to be done would be done at a later time.

"He will fight you harder than before," she said, "His resolve must have tripled since our last encounter."

"I will find a way," Vader replied, "If not, I know who I will choose."

"Father, would you wait until..." she trailed off, "To turn her to the dark side?"

"I will do what I can, Darest," he said, "But if an opportunity presents itself, I must seize it. I cannot lose another apprentice candidate to Skywalker stubbornness."

"Or to circumstance?" she smiled sadly.

"Or to circumstance," he agreed.

As she stepped forward, Darest's face contorted in pain. She put her hand on her heart, slumping over as she struggled to contain the scream.

"Empress!" an officer panicked.

"Little one," Vader supported her with his arm.

"It's getting worse," she said.

"Do not strain yourself," he said, "You must rest."

"I can barely use the Force anymore," she strained to say, "Not without the pain."

She leaned against his chest. Her rasping increased.

"Get a medical unit over here!" the commander ordered.

"You may be more comfortable on the _Executor_," he said.

"No... I will see this through," she said, "I have rested enough. I _have_ to find her..."

"As you wish," he said.

…

Luke could feel the tremors of his father and his younger sister, even this far away. They had traveled all the way out to the outreaches of Imperial territory.

"Master! We finished!" Kian said.

Luke nodded to the young blond student. One of several Force sensitives they had found and brought here to Unla.

"Do you feel that?" a young brown haired girl asked.

"What?" Drath, a black haired human male asked.

"It feels cold... but somehow familiar," she said.

"It's Vader," Luke said, "You're feeling his presence, Val."

Valkaria Crescentwulf blinked at him, absorbing this information.

"He's found us," Luke said, "We have to go back to the temple and consult with the others."

…

Starkiller had already sensed his former master. Vader's cold presence could permeate hundreds of parsecs. Thankfully, the native Unlas had a deep understanding of the light side of the Force. They had long since used their powers to maintain a giant Force Shield to protect them from detection. Still, Starkiller knew that Vader would sense them. And he would be on the hunt.

"How soon?" Luke asked.

"Hard to say," Starkiller said.

"Luke," Leia said, "What are we going to do? The plan isn't ready yet."

"We're going to hold council," Luke said.

"Maybe it's time to tell Valkaria," Leia suggested.

"Not yet," Luke said, "Soon. Before anything happens."

…

Grandmaster Luke Skywalker of the Jedi Order took his place at the head of the temple. General Kota, Starkiller, and Master Byss stood behind him. All the Jedi Luke had found over the last ten years consisted of a handful of students and one master fortunate enough to escape Order 66. There were barely twenty of them, not much against Vader's army of thousands of Dark Jedi.

Luke pushed the thoughts of his father out of his mind. Taking a deep breath, he prepared to address the Jedi Order.

"We have been detected by Lord Vader," Luke said.

The younger students mumbled amongst themselves. The others looked at Luke calmly, but he could feel the collective concern growing.

"I have no doubt that we will have to face him. And he will test us and our resolve. But we must stand strong. We are the hope for the galaxy. You have all trained for this. It has come a bit sooner than we had anticipated, but we-"

"The Jedi Order still insists on ornate ceremony? I'm disappointed Luke," someone's voice said.

Luke spun on his heel. Vader stood there as real as flesh and blood. Half the room went for their lightsabers. But Luke remained still.

"It's just an illusion," Starkiller said, "Darest's power has increased."

"I see that you have been busy these last few years," Vader said, "Do you really believe that this thousand year war will be won by a handful of new Jedi? I have killed the most powerful Masters of the Force. Your New Order will not stand for long."

"We've learned from the mistakes of the Old Order," Luke said resolutely, "Every one of us is here of our own free will."

"Every one of you?" Vader asked, "You and I both know that's a lie."

Luke swallowed.

"We're not going to be judged by you!" Leia said, "What Starkiller did was better for that girl than what you had in store!"

"Leia, you will have to learn that your feeble excuses will not deter me," Vader said, "I will be coming... now."

Above them, dozens of ships exited hyperspace.

"Get to your transports!" Starkiller ordered.

"Master Skywalker," the Unla chief, a brown skinned alien with white hair, bowed, "Allow our warriors to assist you."

"Your people should get underground," Leia said.

"We are ready to defend ourselves," the chief said.

"It does not matter," Vader said.

"Hide who you can," Luke said, "The rest of us will help with the evacuation. We would be honored to fight alongside you, Chief Trilu."

The chief nodded.

…

Vader stood over the bodies of his opponents within the great stone temple. The statues of native Unla stared down at him, witness to his bloodshed.

It had been a long time since Vader had killed a Jedi. The five that had been foolish enough to stand against him were... unsatisfying... too easy to kill. He had expected better of his son's students.

"Father, this path of destruction you walk leads to nowhere but ruin," Luke said, his lightsaber ready.

"Son, your path of resistance leads to greater ruin," Vader said.

"There is always hope, Father," Luke stepped forward, "Even for you."

"I have long since lost that which you see in me, Luke," Vader said, striking at Luke, "You have deluded yourself with the ghost of what was."

"I also see what could be," Luke blocked, "You don't have to be a Sith. You can come back. Help us rebuild the Jedi Order. Help us prevent what happened to you from repeating!"

"I will, Luke," Vader promised, "By wiping your Order out!"

Their lightsabers clashed. Luke had truly grown powerful. Even as each of them held back, the strikes were powerful, precise and deadly. Blurs to the naked eye. Even so, Vader still had power Luke did not. And his strike knocked the Jedi Master to the ground.

"No!" a girl shouted.

Vader blocked the strike from above. One of the young students had leapt from the temple statues. Preparing a death blow, Vader stopped short when he felt the familiar presence.

"Val! What are you doing?!" Luke asked, his demeanor breaking.

"Valkaria," Vader addressed the young girl.

"I'm helping you kill this monster, Master!" Valkaria said, holding her lightsaber in an aggressive stance.

"Ataru," Vader observed, "An interesting choice. You sought to take me by surprise. But I cannot be defeated by such tactics, child."

"We can beat him together, Master," Valkaria insisted.

"Val, you were supposed to be on the ship!" Luke said, getting up.

"I won't let him kill you!" she shouted.

Such raw emotion. She had lost two of her close friends from his last onslaught. Turning her in this state would be much easier.

As he sensed Vader's intent, Luke took an aggressive stance in front of Valkaria.

"I won't let you, Father," Luke said.

"You have no right, Luke," Vader said, "This girl is going to come with me."

"No," Luke insisted, "Run Val."

"But Master-"

"That's an order!" Luke said sternly.

She shook her head.

"Your mother never showed such insubordination," Vader said.

"What do you know about my mother?!" Valkaria demanded.

Luke's eyes flashed in fear.

"I see that you haven't learned from the mistakes of your Master," Vader said, "You follow in Obi-wan's footsteps completely, Luke."

"Val," Luke said, "You have to leave."

"What does he mean?" Valkaria asked, "Are you hiding something from me, Master?"

"The Empress is dieing, Luke," Vader said, lowering his lightsaber.

Luke's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"If you want to atone for your mistakes before this girl hates you for life, I suggest you do so now," Vader deactivated his blade.

"Val," Luke started, "You're not an orphan. Your mother is the Empress."

"What?!" she asked, "What?! No! That means..."

"My father is your grandfather," Luke said, "Darest is your mother."

"But... why?!" she started to tear up, "Why did you lie to me?"

"I'm sorry," Luke said, "I didn't want to... but for you to know... It was such a burden. I didn't know if-"

"If she could handle the truth?" Vader asked, "Is that how you view your apprentice? As a weakling?"

"Is it?" Valkaria asked.

"No," Luke denied, "Val, you're just as strong as your mother. But you've been hurt. You have to control your anger. I _know_ how you feel."

"Which hasn't stopped you from lying," Vader said, "Or keeping a child from their parent."

"Shut up!" Valkaria said to him, "I'm not going to listen to you! You Sith scum!"

"You walk on thin ice, child!" Vader lectured, "Your blood ties to me are all that keep you alive. Do not fall under the delusion that I will not kill my own granddaughter."

"Val, please," Luke said, "Release your anger. Remember your lessons..."

The girl struggled to keep her composure. Vader watched as she tried to use a calming technique in vain.

"It's easier to do when you're safe, with your _friends_, isn't it?" Vader mocked.

Her eyes flashed in anger.

Ah, young people. So simple to manipulate.

"You monster!" Valkaria shouted.

The blur went passed him so fast that even Vader was taken off guard. Valkaria disappeared, reappearing a meter away, pinned to the ground by her mother. The Padawan's lightsaber out of her reach.

"Jedi or not, you will not disrespect your grandfather," Darest said to her child.

Valkaria struggled under her mother's vice grip.

Darest bored into the eyes of the young Jedi. Valkaria's eyes went wide. The mental struggle between them fascinated Vader. Darest was communicating with her daughter without words. Within moments, the girl was crying.

"Mother?" she asked.

Darest stood up.

"Hold yourself with some dignity," Darest said gently, reaching for Valkaria's lightsaber.

Darest glared at Luke as the hilt flew into her hand.

"Tell me, Brother. Why did you hide the truth as well as keep my daughter from me?" Darest asked.

"I didn't understand why Ben and Yoda hid the truth from me until I faced the possibility that I would have to tell Valkaria," Luke said, "How I supposed to tell her that she was the only heir to the Empire that she hates so much?"

"Simple words would have been best," she said, "And why did you keep her here?"

"I've seen what Father to you. Leia and I couldn't stand the idea of that happening to Val," Luke said, "We did it because we care about her."

"Fair enough," Darest handed Valkaria's lightsaber to her.

"Fair enough?" Vader asked, surprised.

"I have little time to hold a grudge," Darest said, "But I haven't by any means forgiven you, Luke."

"I know that you don't want her to be a Sith," Luke said, "I can feel it."

"I don't think it's my choice, or yours," Darest said.

"I know," Luke nodded.

How did they do that? Even years later, they still managed to fight without lightsabers or insults. This still baffled him.

Luke deactivated his lightsaber.

"Is it true?" Luke asked, "You're dieing?"

"Don't be fooled by my healthy appearance," she said, "I barely have six months left."

"What?" Valkaria asked, stunned, "Why?"

"How much did you tell her?" Darest asked.

"Enough," Luke said.

"You know that I was grown in a lab?" Darest asked.

Valkaria nodded.

"My cells had to be stimulated to survive the process. It took me three years to be healthy enough to leave the biotank. And now, the stimulation is starting to fail. My cells are slowly failing. Soon, I won't be able to stand on my own."

"You should have stayed on the ship," Vader said, walking up next to her.

"There are some things I have to do," Darest said, looking at Valkaria, "Luke, you kept her from me for fifteen years. It's time she spent some time with her mother."

"Truce?" Luke asked.

"Father?" Darest asked.

"Acceptable," Vader agreed.

"I'm not going to try to turn you to the dark side," Darest said, "I just want you to keep an open mind."

"Okay... I guess," Valkaria nodded.

…

"Why..." Valkaria started to ask Luke on the shuttle.

"I'm sorry," Luke said, "You're strong minded. I didn't know how to tell you. I tried to prepare you-"

"You didn't think I could handle it," she said, "And you were right, as always."

She pouted.

"I really messed up, didn't I?" she asked.

"You're young," Luke said, "You still think with your emotions. It's something we all have to face."

"Under _my_ guidance, your apprentice would have learned discipline by now," Vader interjected.

"I've heard about your training," Valkaria said, "How could you do that to your own daughter?"

"Punishment is an excellent teacher."

"It's cruelty."

"You do have much to learn," Vader said, "Your mother had much better control of her emotions at your age."

Valkaria groaned.

"Darest is in a league of her own," Luke said, "Even now."

Valkaria looked at her mother standing in the front of the ship, fully composed.

"How does she do that?" she asked in a whisper, "I thought the dark side made people... kind of insane."

"I learned Jedi techniques as well as Sith discipline," Darest replied, "I can control the effects of the dark side to an extent."

"To an extent?" Valkaria asked.

"The dark side becomes harder to control the deeper you get into it," Luke said, "Few are able to return."

"Few desire to return," Vader said, "It is the path to power."

"But not to peace," Luke said, "Even now, you're in conflict. If you faced what held you back-"

"We're not discussing this, Luke," Vader said.

"We can't keep this at a standstill either, Father," Luke said, "One of us will end up killing the other. I won't turn to the dark side."

"Anakin once thought as you do," Vader said in amusement, "Why Ataru?"

"She has a lot of energy," Luke said.

"Master?" Valkaria asked in amazement of the mood shift.

"When did Darest learn to run so fast?" Luke asked.

"She perfected the method four years ago," Vader said proudly.

"A combination of Force Push and Force Speed?" Luke asked, "Must take a lot of concentration."

"You've found a way to master Vaapad without instruction," Vader said.

"Not without instruction," Luke said, "Yoda helped. I thought it might be useful, considering who I would be fighting."

"Impressive, nonetheless," Vader said approvingly.

"He killed De'li and Rilsh," Valkaria said.

"I know," Luke sighed.

"So how come you're so calm?" she asked.

"It's not easy," Luke admitted.

…

"Empress," an officer bowed as Darest exited the shuttle.

"Commander Volaf," she addressed, "Master Skywalker and Padawan Crescentwulf are my guests. I don't want any complications from the men."

"As you wish, my lady," Volaf nodded.

"Feeling better?" Luke asked Valkaria as they exited the shuttle.

"No," she admitted.

"Remember, deep breaths," Luke said.

Valkaria tried again to breathe. But the emotions in her kept stirring around. Anger, hate for.. everything, shame... She thought she could handle the dark side...

The machine monster behind her was not helping!

"Status report," Vader commanded Volaf.

"Most of the fleet evaded capture, my lord," Volaf said.

Valkaria sighed in relief.

The commander stared at her. Suddenly, embarrassment could be added to her list of emotions.

"We did capture the _Freedom_. But it was manned by a skeleton crew. We estimate that sixty percent of the Jedi escaped."

"Continue your search," Vader said, "Remember, I want Princess Leia and her husband alive. And her children. The rest you can kill."

Panic filled her. The rest of her friends... Leia... Jacen and Jaina... Anakin...

Vader looked at her. His mask making her shiver with dread. Suddenly, she had the urge to hide behind her master. Just like when she was a child and the dark scared her...

"They're safe," Luke assured her, "So are we."

_Inner calm... Find your center..._ she thought.

They started to walk down one of the corridors.

Breathing in, she embraced the warmth of the Force. It filled her up, making the situation start to make sense. The troops... were actually afraid of her? A few of them were holding back some really strong urges to shoot her.

Valkaria looked at one the troops in question. The one holding his discipline against his murderous drive. But it was not motivated by anything. It seemed... artificial...

"Commander, I suggest that the clone troops be put on duty shifts that do not bring them into direct contact with the Jedi," Darest said.

"Yes, Empress," Volaf said.

Weird. They just did what she told them to. Where was their freewill? Valkaria was not here because she wanted to be...

_You're lying to yourself, child_, Vader's voice said in her head.

_Stay out of my head_, she said, slamming him out.

_Val, he's not going to hurt you_, Luke said, _He's right. You do want to be here._

_Why is everyone reading my mind?!_

_You're screaming_, Luke told her, _It's hard not to hear your feelings. Try to remember the night you and your friends watched the fire festival. _

_But it hurts._

_Remember._

Valkaria recalled the night of the fire festival. A dance that the Unlas had every harvest season. All her friends had been there.

She braced herself for the pain and waves of sorrow. And it made her heart ache. But it also drove the anger from her heart. Why did Vader kill them?

_Remember the story... _Luke said.

Love... Anakin had done it for love... Even as the monster, he had sought out his son for love...

Valkaria suddenly remembered. She had felt sorry for him... sad for him. Her grandfather...

Vader walked several paces ahead as she looked at him. Suddenly, _he_ was afraid. Compassion was his weakness. Attachment was his weakness... And his strength... Luke wanted to turn his father back so badly that it ached.

Slowly, Valkaria looked at the back of her mother. Darest... her mother? Luke had never spoken badly of her... Only that she had done bad things. But there was still a light in her. A spark that Luke had seen.

They were her family. And while this meant that she was related to Vader... she was also related by blood to Leia and Luke. No wonder she had always felt so connected to them...

Family? Her family?

"Who was my father?" Valkaria asked.

"He doesn't want you to know right now," Darest said, "And I don't know if he ever will. These events have not been easy for him to accept."

"Why did you get angry at my uncle for keeping me away from you, but you won't tell me who my father is?" Valkaria asked.

"Because life is complicated like that," Darest said, giving Valkaria a faraway smile over her shoulder.

Her mother's smile was sad. There was so much sorrow in her... Her heart ached so much after losing Valkaria.

"Why?" Valkaria asked Luke.

"I couldn't let you be influenced by Father," Luke said, "And I will protect you as long as I breathe."

"If you became Empress, you wouldn't need to hide any longer," Vader said, "I would even spare the lives of your friends."

The temptations... He was trying to dig into her brain and heart. Finding her weaknesses. No... She would not submit.

"No thank you," she said.

Luke smiled.

"At least your disposition has improved," Vader noted.

"Seeing my friends die has a way of making me irritable," she said.

"So that's what the scraping wit is like," Darest observed.

"It is quite irritating," Vader agreed.

"How did you ever put up with me?" Darest asked.

"With a great deal of patience, little one," Vader said.

This was just weird. But the amount of... affection between them... Was this what they were really like?

"Only with each other," Luke said.

"Your quarters," Vader said, as they stopped before a door, "You're free to roam the ship, provided you stay out of restricted areas. Contact me or Commander Volaf if you require anything more."

Luke nodded.

"I have some matters to attend to," Darest said, "I will be back soon."

When the doors opened, Valkaria was amazed to see all the color. The room had subtle tones of browns, blues, and greens tied in with the gray durasteel.

"This doesn't look military," she said.

"Darest has probably been planning this for years," Luke said, looking at the painting on the wall, "It's part of the plot."

"I thought she wasn't trying to turn us to the dark side."

"She's trying to make you fall in love with the luxury of being Empress," Luke said, holding one of the bowls.

"I'm not really... she doesn't think I'm going to be Empress, does she?" Valkaria asked.

"She's had it in mind since you were born," Luke said, putting the bowl down.

"You knew? Was the Alliance planning on it?"

Luke took a deep breath.

"No," Valkaria shook her head.

"Val, I told them that I would never sell you out for the cause," Luke said, "I knew the day I became your guardian that I would have to shield you from more than my father. If you do become the Empress, for either side, it has to be your choice."

"How will we escape now?" Valkaria asked.

"I know it's hard to believe. But it is the will of the Force for us to be here, now," Luke said, "This is your Great Trial. I've tried all your life to prepare you."

…

"'Great Trial'?" Vader asked the security feed in disgust.

"I know you're watching, Father," Luke said.

"He is?!" Valkaria jumped.

Vader cut the feed.

Luke's instincts were still as sharp as ever.

"Lord Vader, we captured one of the agents on Naboo," Volaf said.

"Have him interrogated," Vader said.

"I don't think interrogating one man will reveal the entire span of this plan," Darest said, staring out the view port, "They're preparing something large."

"We will uncover the plot," Vader insisted.

"They've taken fifteen years to implement this scheme," Darest said, "Father, brute force may not be the answer anymore."

"Darest, fear is the only thing that will keep the systems in line."

"The dark side has lost its influence with the death of Sidious. Courage is easier to find for those with the will."

"Then I will crush all of it!" Vader said, "I will reestablish the Sith Order! The girl will be simple to manipulate once you are dead."

"You'll have your Sith apprentice," Darest said coldly.

"Darest, I am not looking forward to your death. Your insight alone has helped me influence this galaxy towards my goal."

"I know, Father," she said, "I'll miss you too."

"I will not leave you until the end," Vader said, "I gave you my word."

"I know," she closed her eyes, "I can feel Leia twenty degrees from the port side."

"Plot a trajectory and use that direction to narrow the search field," Vader ordered Volaf.

"Yes, my lord," Volaf said.

The commander left.

Darest looked away from the viewport. She looked down at her pet. Ebon looked up at her with his red eyes. She gave the Demon Wolf a few scratches on the ear. Vader did not have to guess what she thoguht of.

"Valkaria will come to our side," Vader said, putting his hand on Darest's shoulder.

"She has Leia's stubbornness," Darest said, her eyes tearing up, "I didn't think this would be so hard."

"I know, little one," Vader said, "I know."

"For good or for ill, Father. Please keep her safe," Darest sobbed.

"I will. I will not lose my family again. I have been robbed too often," Vader replied.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

After three hours of staring at the ceiling, Valkaria began to feel a bit stir crazy. Her uncle, having spent more time in star ships, seemed more comfortable.

"Be careful not to stick your hand into any power converters," Luke said as she left the room.

"I'm not Jaina," Valkaria scowled.

Once outside of the cabin, Valkaria decided to do some spying. _Executor_ was so massive that even Valkaria had to appreciate its size. She was not really impressed by ships. She could pilot a ship just fine, but it was not her favorite activity.

"Lady Valkaria, is there something I can help you with?" Volaf asked.

"Are you one of the Jango Fett clones?" she asked.

"Yes," Volaf answered.

"I thought they chose more aggressive names."

"The ones from the Clone Wars did," he said.

"So... Order 66 being in play, you must want to kill me."

"I was made specially by the Empress to be non-aggressive towards Jedi. She calculated that Master Skywalker would train you to be one."

"My mother's really clever, isn't she?"

"I think so."

"Well, you might as well show me around," Valkaria said.

"It would be my pleasure," Volaf nodded.

He lead her down the corridors. Waving her hand, Valkaria tried to probe his mind.

"I have been trained in mental disciplines to resist mind control," Volaf said.

"Just checking," Valkaria said.

_Damn, Mother. Round one to you._

They went from the storage areas, to the officer's deck, to the armory, to the hangers, to the recreational facilities, up to the bridge. The officers and troops ignored her for the most part. A few of the Jango clones got a bit squirmy.

"Commander Volof," an officer said, "Lady Valkaria, I am Admiral Piett."

"Greetings," she said, trying to be civil.

"How are you finding _Executor_?" Piett asked.

"Big," she replied honestly.

He smiled.

"I don't know much about star destroyers," she said, "I prefer living things."

Oh, that was stupid.

"You've certainly grown," Piett said, seemingly not taking notice of the comment.

"You knew me when I was a child?" she asked.

"I was privileged enough to visit the Empress when you were an infant," he said.

"What... what was my mother like?" she asked, "Back then?"

"A very...," Piett cleared his throat, "...soft woman. Not like many in the Empire."

"Soft?" Valkaria asked.

"The Empire's policy on strength is more... involved than your own Jedi philosophy," Vader said from behind her.

"My lord," Peitt bowed.

"Commander, where is my son?" Vader asked.

"Still in the quarters, my lord," Volaf said.

"Luke thought you could stand near me alone?" Vader asked in amusement, "He's far more trusting than I thought."

Vader looked at her. Under his scrutiny, her body started to tremble. She had to get his gaze off her.

"Why does this ship have to be so powerful?" Valkaria asked, pointing at the bridge.

"Fear is the key to Order," Vader replied, starting to walk passed her.

"I don't think people like having blasters pointed at their heads," she argued.

"They don't have to like it," Vader replied, "Come."

Valkaria walked with her grandfather towards the view port.

"Do you see the countless systems and beings that reside in them?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Freewill is what creates Chaos," Vader said, "There is no true peace as long as they make their own choices."

"But... beings have the right to choose."

"It is our role to teach them what is right. To guide them," Vader said.

"That's playing God," she said.

"And should the powerful not be seen as such?" Vader asked, "Why not you, the descendant of Lord Vader? What is to stop you from taking the mount?"

"The fact that I don't want to," she said.

"Precisely," Vader nodded, "You're afraid of your own strength. If you let me teach you, I will help you find the right path."

"I don't want to be a Sith."

"You do not have to become a Sith to gain knowledge," Vader said, "I will not teach you the dark side. I will teach you the truth, as I taught your mother."

"I don't want to be like her," Valkaria said.

"That is a pity," Vader said, "She is... remarkable. I do not believe there is a Sith or Jedi that could have been her equal if she had embraced the dark side."

"Why didn't she?"

"I selected another to be my apprentice. And when she found out that the dark side worsened her condition, she all but gave it up to extend her life. She did that to buy enough time to find you. I want you to be my apprentice. She wants you to be her successor."

"I don't want that," she said quickly.

"You've never tasted power," Vader said, "I assure you, once you do, you will want to be Empress."

A picture formed in her mind of herself on a great throne. Everyone bowing to her. The galaxy doing as she said... Why not? As a Jedi, was she not wiser than other beings?

"I think I want to go back to my room," she said.

"You do not need to run from your destiny, child," Vader said, "You simply need to embrace it."

"Commander," she said, "I want to go."

"Yes, my lady," Volaf nodded.

…

"You did well," Luke said, opening his eyes as she entered.

"What happened?" she asked, "I've never wanted to be Empress before. Why am I imagining it now?"

"The dark side is trying to ensnare you," Luke said.

"You're talking as if it can think," Valkaria said.

"It does have a will. It's starved for power. The light will overcome it if Father makes the choice to return to our side."

"This is too much," Valkaria said, "I want to go home."

"I'm afraid you can't," Luke said, "We have dinner plans."

"We do?"

"It's time you really met your mother," Luke said.

…

Dinner was nothing fancy to Valkaria's relief. It was a simple buffet with a few dishes. Though the big, black wolf creature with eerie red eyes did make her feel uncomfortable. It stared at her from the couch.

"Looks good," Luke said simply, taking a seat at the small table.

"Thank you," Valkaria said.

"I didn't want you to feel too much pressure," Darest smiled, "Forgive me for my earlier conduct towards you. I was... strained."

"I... ah..." Valkaria stuttered.

"How painful is it?" Luke asked.

"Extreme," Darest replied, "It comes and goes."

"I might be able to help," Luke said.

"I'm a bit resistant to accepting your help, Luke," she replied sourly.

"You helped me once," Luke said.

"It was my fault you got poisoned."

"I still appreciate you saving my life," Luke said, "And you're still my sister."

"You're trying to get to Father through me as well," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"It's that obvious?" Luke smiled.

"I'll probably take you up on that offer," Darest said, "This pain... I'm desperate at this point."

They ate in silence for a few moments.

"Um..." Valkaria said, "I ah... I don't know what to do."

"That makes two of us," Darest said, "As I recall, Luke and Father met with lightsabers between them for their first reunion. I don't really feel up to sparring. Or I would challenge you to a lightsaber duel. Father tells me you've studied Ataru."

"I like to move a lot," she said, "I like fighting, for sport. I don't seek confrontation. I like the challenge that Ataru provides. It makes me feel alive to use my whole body."

"There's nothing quite like a good work out or a challenge," Darest said.

"What's your style?"

"Dejm So with Jar Kia and Makashi," she said, "I chose fencing over acrobatics. I have studied a bit of Ataru for extra power."

"What did you do to me on the planet?"

"It was just a mind link," Darest said, "Just like you would communicate with your uncle. I might have been a bit forceful."

"A bit," Valkaria agreed.

Like a hammer.

There was that silence again.

"So... what is that thing?" Valkaria looked at the wolf.

"That's Ebon. He's a Demon Wolf from Trilune," Darest replied, "I picked him up years ago. He's not as dangerous as he looks."

"So he's not going to eat us or anything?"

"No."

And, once more, silence fell.

"I hear you sent a relief effort to Rilun to help the population through the water shortage," Luke said.

"Relief efforts keep beings from becoming desperate enough to rob each other for resources," she replied.

Relief efforts? Her mother actually _helped_ people?

"That's the official story?"

"Pretty much."

"It hasn't been easy to reform the Empire has it?" Luke asked, "Not with Father-"

"Don't go there, Luke," Darest put her hand up, "But yes, he has refused me several times."

"But you're the Empress," Valkaria said.

"And he's the Sith Master," she said simply, "And my father, and the one in control of the Navy. The Empire is his. I'm simply the steward."

"So what was all that talk about power?"

"It was true," Darest said, "I have some power as Empress. However to get absolute power, full control, there is only one path to that."

"What?"

"To kill the Sith Master and become the new one," Darest said.

To control the entire galaxy? To end war and famine? To stop the Empire's cruelty...

All it would take was for Valkaria to say yes...

…

Vader smiled.

Valkaria's mind was already thinking of all the things she could accomplish as Empress. Soon, she would crave the power of the Sith Master. Yes, by showing Valkaria what it meant to be Empress, Darest would aid Vader greatly.

Vader would still prefer Luke to be his apprentice, but Valkaria would do. His granddaughter did have power, despite her weak father. She would make an excellent Sith.

If not, there were four other candidates waiting to be found. His daughter, or one of his grandchildren would surely fall.

Leia...

Leia would be difficult.

Turning her was not the issue. Gaining her cooperation was. She already harbored a deep resentment for him, with ample reason. If Vader had known Leia was his daughter at the time, he would not have allowed Tarkin to destroy Alderaan. But Leia would see that as no excuse. His daughter was as stubborn as her mother on morality.

It would be simpler to mold one of the young ones. He would raise one of them to be an apprentice. And he would have them in his grasp soon. He could feel it.

But for the life of him, he could not understand what Leia saw in that smuggler...

…

"Achoo!" Han sneezed.

Chewie growled a comment.

"No, I don't think anyone is talking about me behind my back," Han said.

Leia gazed at the stars through their cabin viewport. Luke and Valkaria. Why did that girl run away against Leia's orders? Why did Luke feel the sudden urge to speak to that... man...

"Where's Uncle Luke?" Jacen asked.

The two twins, Jacen and Jaina, looked up at their father. Anakin watched his mother in concern. They were old enough to know something very wrong was going on.

"Your Uncle Luke went with Vader," Leia said.

Her heart ached. It was time.

"Children, I have something to tell all of you. It's going to come as a shock, but Darth Vader... is Luke's and my father."

Her children's eyes widened in shock.

"What will he do to Uncle Luke?" Jacen asked.

"He'll try to turn him to the dark side," Leia said, "There's more. Valkaria is your cousin. She is Darest's only daughter. And right now..."

Leia looked out the view port.

"... Valkaria is fighting the battle of her life."

…

_All this could be mine? _Valkaria asked herself, looking over _Executor_.

And this was just a fraction of their power?

It was her birthright. If her mother was Empress... Then that meant that Valkaria was... the princess of the Empire?

For a moment, Valkaria pictured herself in a dress, like the kind her Aunt Leia would wear, surrounded by servants. Living in the luxury of a palace instead of the small home she had lived in for so long with her family.

When she thought of her mother, Valkaria's chest hurt. Suddenly, she felt so hollow. Her mother had been alone with only that monster as family. And she only had six months left.

"She's not lying about the fact that she's dying, is she?" Valkaria asked Luke.

"No," Luke said, "I can feel her body weakening."

Valkaria looked out the view port. What could she do?

…

"We have done everything we can to find the insurgents," Grand Moff Harken said, "But they have continued to elude us, Empress."

"Keep looking," she ordered, "The stability of the Empire is at stake."

"Grand Moff Ether, Moff Recon, Moff Granda, and I were hoping to speak to you in person," Harken said, "About the topic of your successor-"

"You lot and Grand Moff Histine all have the same idea," Darest said, "I will name my successor before my time is up. You will simply have to wait until I am ready."

"As you wish, Empress." Harken nodded.

The transmission cut off.

"They are growing too bold," Vader said.

"I have no doubt that you will remedy that soon," she replied.

"The girl is weakening," Vader said, "I can feel her cravings growing."

"I only hope she realizes the truth soon," Darest said, "There will not be much time to teach her."

"I will guide her," Vader promised.

"I know. But... there are so many things I needed to tell her myself," Darest said.

She clenched her heart, her face twisted in pain.

"Rest," Vader urged, "I will deal with Grand Moff Histine."

"I have to contact him," Darest said, "Or he'll think I'm too weak."

"Wait until tomorrow," Vader insisted, "You must not push yourself too far."

Reluctantly, Darest nodded.

…

Grand Moff Histine looked at the empty throne. Palpatine's chair should never have been occupied by a woman. Even if she was Vader's spawn.

"Lord Vader has sent a message," Rolf, his aide, said, "The Empress will contact you tomorrow."

"Of course. I'm surprised that woman has the strength to stand," Histine said, "A creature as frail as her should never have been given power."

Yes. Power should have been entrusted to someone with true strength. Someone like himself...

"There is more. The rumor is that the Empress's daughter has been found," Rolf siad.

"What?!" Histine gasped, "But... Vader can't mean to put that brat on the throne?!"

"He is the master of the Empire," Rolf said.

"This is not good," Histine said, "My plans hinged on the Empress's death."

"Our spies say that she has been resistant to Vader's coercion."

"That won't last for long. Vader has a tenancy to get what he wants... Except Skywalker..."

"Master Skywalker is aboard the _Executor_ as well."

"Hmm... Then maybe this is a good opportunity to wipe out four nuisances in one stroke," Histine said, "Prepare my ship."

"Yes, Grand Moff Histine."

"Soon, it will be Emperor Histine," Histine smirked.

…

"Impressive," Luke said, looking over the training room Volaf had lead them to.

"The Empress encourages you to use it," Volaf said, "There are training lightsabers in the storage closet over there. As well as a full range of droids and holographic targets."

"Thank you," Luke said, opening the storage closet.

"Master, should we really be practicing?" Valkaria asked, "They'll know our secrets."

"Our training continues, no matter where we are," Luke said, looking at a long lightsaber hilt, "Besides, both of us need to blow off some steam."

Valkaria grinned.

Luke activated two training droids. They came at her with red lightsabers in their metallic grips. Her blade spit forth, the blue blade humming to life in her hand. With a leap, she dodge the first strike by the droid.

Luke took on the other droid, parrying its first strike. His moves were smooth, quick, and deliberate.

Valkaria danced around the droids. She climbed up the wall in three steps, running up the ceiling, and striking from above. The lightsaber pierced the droid's head.

"I feel better already," Valkaria said, stretching her limbs.

Luke used the Force to push his droid into the wall. With the closing of his fist, it crushed in on itself with a crunch.

"Let's work on your defense," Luke said, stretching his hand out to the long hilt.

Valkaria shifted her weight to accommodate her defensive stance. Her uncle activated the duel bladed lightsaber, smiling as he looked at the double blades.

"Master, you're not actually going to use that, are you?" she asked.

"I've always wanted to try one out," Luke said, giving the blade a quick twirl.

Gripping the saber-staff, Luke thrust an experimental strike at her. Valkaria blocked the strike with a Soresu stance.

"You're still shifting too much weight forward," Luke pointed out, "Balance your weight on both feet. Be ready to move a fraction of a centimeter or for a full stride. Lock your elbows."

Luke struck again, faster this time. Valkaria blocked each strike. She tried to strike back. But Luke swept passed that attack with his other lightsaber, the blade kissing her waist.

"You broke the defense," Luke said.

"I don't like being on the defense," she said, "It feels like I'm running away."

"It's essential to master your defense against more skilled opponents. You can't power your way through everything. If Father had not held back his attack, you would not have survived his strike."

"If you had been more aggressive, he wouldn't have knocked you down. I saved your life!" she insisted.

"He never intended to kill me," Luke said, "That's why I wanted to face him alone. The ones who tried to face him rushed in."

"They were doing it to protect our friends!" she argued, "You said we've been training our whole lives?! Why can't we fight?!"

"A Jedi does not seek conflict-"

"I don't care!" she said, "Master, what was the point of teaching us anything if we're not going to defeat the Sith?!"

"I think you need to meditate," Luke said sternly, "You're forgetting that I taught you these skills to defend yourself, not to seek battle."

"But-"

"No, Val. Reflect on your lessons," Luke said, "Recall your commitment to peace, within yourself and outside these walls."

Valkaria glowered at him. Then she turned on her heel to leave in a huff.

Luke hoped that she would cool off.

He certainly needed to.

"I could take him on," Valkaria said, "I've trained my whole life."

"He's stronger than you," Luke said.

She growled, running out the door. As Luke expected, Vader waited like the predator circling for prey.

"Father," Luke said.

Vader nodded toward Luke.

"Val, go to our quarters," Luke said, "I'll see you later."

Luke waited with baited breath, hoping that she would see sense. To his relief, Valkaria walked passed Vader. His father watched the girl go down the corridor.

With a flick of his wrist, Luke pointed the lightsaber at Vader. Sensing the challenge, Vader turned his sights off the girl.

"You'd fight me in your state to protect the girl?" Vader asked, entering the room.

"I know what you're thinking, Father," Luke said, "I know you can sense the chaotic emotions in her. I won't let you take advantage of them."

"How noble," Vader said, reaching for a training saber.

The hilt flew at Vader. Luke dropped the saber-staff, pointing his own lightsaber at Vader.

"It's at low power, so it won't kill you," Luke said.

"It's been a long time since I sparred," Vader said, turning on the training saber, "Darest has been unable..."

Luke felt the mix of despair and anger flood Vader as he thought of Darest.

"You're in turmoil, Father," Luke said, taking a defensive stance.

"My daughter is dying," Vader said, launching himself forward, "My son will not see sense. And my grandchild won't see her potential."

"How much pain did you feel when you saw that she was missing?" Luke asked, blocking the strike.

"None of it compared to the pain Darest felt," Vader said.

"You haven't been searching for Val for so long just so you can have an apprentice," Luke swung his blade at Vader.

"Starkiller may have been the one to steal her, but you did not even return her, Luke," Vader said, blocking the strike, then turning the power back on Luke.

Luke locked his wrists to keep his own blade from hitting him in the head. Vader pushed his blade towards Luke, locking their blades.

"I haven't felt good about it!" Luke said, "It's been eating at me for fifteen years, Father! But we had no other choice!"

"That is something only a weak Jedi would say," Vader said over the hissing blades, "You always had a choice, Luke. And you have always wasted it!"

"I won't become a Sith!" Luke insisted.

"Then you doom the girl to the fate you abhor."

"I won't let you!" Luke shouted.

"I sense your anguish, Luke," Vader said, savoring the chip in Luke's emotional armor, "Your attachment to her is stronger than you lead on."

"I didn't choose her as my apprentice just because of her blood ties or her power," Luke said, "I know she can resist you, Father."

"I pray you live to see how wrong you are," Vader said, "This truce is only because Darest wishes it."

"I'm not the only one with a strong attachment," Luke said.

Vader disengaged the blades. He swung down harder. Luke had to kneel to take the brunt of the strike. He rolled to the left, dodging the cut that burned the wall behind him.

"Do not seek to exploit my bond with her!" Vader commanded, "I will not allow it!"

"You're afraid, Father," Luke said, standing up.

"Yes, Luke. I am afraid," Vader admitted, "Just as you are afraid for that girl. But unlike you, I know how to turn my fear into strength."

"There's more than fear and anguish, Father," Luke said, "You're happy, deep down. But you insist on fueling your hate, anger, and fear so you can maintain the dark side. You're mutilating your own heart to keep your power available at a moment's notice."

"And you would have me give that up? How long do you believe the Empire would stay stable without a Sith to maintain order?"

"Not long," Luke admitted, "But that chaos is of your own making. The galaxy may break, scream in agony, or even fall into civil war. But it will exist and go on without you, or any of us. They never needed the Jedi or the Sith to live their lives. And quite frankly, Father, we have no right to interfere with that."

"We have every right!" Vader argued, "We see much more clearly than they do!"

"You can't control everything. Even with your power, Father. They will always fight. You can wipe out the Rebellion. But your Empire will fall, sooner or later. Someone will rally the troops. The brave will hear the call for freedom in their hearts. I've seen the courage in the hearts of ordinary men. You cannot drive it out."

"I have seen this courage as well," Vader said, "The struggle they face. I have been at the edge of that void. And I know that not everyone has the strength to overcome it. That is why the galaxy must be brought to Order. Someday, no one will have to choose between their life or their loved ones or their duty."

"I've already made my choice," Luke said, "I am a Jedi Master. And I am willing to sink as far as I have to in order to defeat evil."

Luke charged at Vader.

"And one way or another, Father, I am going to drag you out of that abyss!" Luke said, his blade aimed at his father.

…

When Valkaria got to some part of the ship after mindlessly wandering for half an hour, she had no idea where she was.

Groaning, she reached into the Force. Her uncle was clashing with Vader. Her mother was...

"Lost?" her mother asked.

Valkaria turned to see the Empress in her military coat, standing with her hands behind her back, cold blue eyes focused on her daughter.

"Uncle Luke and I had a fight," she said.

"Hmm," Darest nodded, "Did you win?"

"No," Valkaria sighed, "He never listens to me."

"I think he does," Darest said, "He just doesn't like what he hears."

"Is that why he sent me away?" she asked, "Because he can't stand me?"

"I think because he was starting to lose his own temper," Darest said.

"Him? He never gets angry," Valkaria waved her hand in the air.

"That's not true," Darest shook her head, "I've met him few times, but I can assure you that he does get angry. He had less emotional control than you at a much older age. This composed master you see before you was the result of years and years of rigorous training."

Valkaria stared at the bulk heads. It was hard to imagine Luke ever being... normal.

"Didn't Luke ever tell you of the first time he met his father?" Darest asked.

"Yeah. He did."

"He shouted at Vader so loudly, you could have heard it half way across the ship," Darest said, "Fortunately, the walls were sound proof."

"Did you ever shout at your master?"

"A few times. But I didn't have the freedom to express myself like you do," Darest said, "You see, temper tantrums in my case lead to harsh punishment. I learned the hard way to keep my mouth shut."

A shiver went up Valkaria's spine as she thought of that.

"He always lets me say what I want," Valkaria said, "But he never understands."

"It's quite the opposite," Darest said, "He understands all too well what you feel. He hates and loves Father with equal passions. I imagine Luke has wondered why he did not kill Father when he had the chance over the last few years."

"I can't imagine that," Valkaria waved her hand in disbelief.

"I had trouble imagining my father as a Jedi," Darest said, "But that is what he used to be. The fact is, our lives can take the most unusual turns. By the way, your father wishes you well."

"You're in contact with him?" Valkaria asked suddenly.

"We didn't part on bad circumstances," Darest shrugged.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"I imagine you'll meet him someday," Darest said, "It's up to him to reveal himself."

"Why won't he?"

"It's complicated."

"Does he... hate me?"

"No."

"Then-"

"You should eat something," Darest said, "Brooding shouldn't be done on an empty stomach."

This mystery cropped up in her mind above all others. Who was her father? Did Luke know?

"Can you give me a hint?"

"He's not a Jedi," Darest smiled.

"Well that narrows it down to a few million beings in the galaxy."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Luke laid on the bed in his room within the quarters. It had been a long time since he had fought a battle that intense.

He heard Valkaria enter the quarters.

"You didn't come straight here after I told you to," Luke said, getting out of the bedroom.

"I... sorry," Valkaria said, "I just..."

"It's alright, this time," Luke said, "I'm trying to protect you, Val. Sometimes, you rush into things without thinking."

"I know. I'll try to do better," she said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Something on your mind?" Luke asked.

"Do you know who my father is?" she asked.

Luke sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. I don't know Darest well enough to know who she would be with," Luke said, "I suspect that she, Father, and your father are the only ones who know for sure."

"Why won't he see me?" she asked, "All I know is that he 'wishes me well'. What does that mean?!"

"It means that he cares. But it also means that he has things on his own mind," Luke said, "From what Darest told me, your father is a complex man. This entire series of events must have been hard on him. He may not be able to handle these types of situations from close by. Some people prefer to distance themselves from pain."

"Seems selfish," she said.

"It is," Luke said, "Your grandfather is a good example of that."

"What happened between you two?"

"We talked," Luke said, rubbing his shoulder.

"With what? Lightsabers?" she asked, looking at the scorch on his tunic.

"It's usually the best way to communicate with him," Luke said, "He is a complex man."

…

As Darest repaired the fracture in his arm, Vader seethed in frustration.

"Things went well?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Darest," he warned.

"Yes, Father," she said, "But I think this joint is going to have to be replaced."

"Mend it anyway," he said.

Darest used a bit of metal to reenforce his droid arm. Vader tested the mobility. Then he struck the arm with his other hand. It held up without breaking.

"This will do for now," he said as Darest sealed the armor back up.

"Luke's gotten better," she said, "He actually cut down to the wiring this time."

"Do not speak to me of that man right now," Vader said.

Darest fell silent.

…

"Leia, everything's ready," Starkiller said on the bridge of the _Justice_.

"Send the signal," Leia said.

"Alright, begin Operation Shadow Strike!" Starkiller commanded.

"Every one of our agents will strike vital parts of the Empire at once," Leia said, "And we'll head straight for Coruscant."

"We'll take the capital," Kota agreed, "And we'll finally have the major victory we need to show the Empire we can fight."

"Princess!" an officer called, "There's a problem!"

"What?!" Leia asked.

In reply, the ship shook.

"Imperial Star Destroyers!" he called.

"Ah, Princess Leia," Histine said, his face showing up on the screen.

"Histine!" Starkiller said, "Why are your men attacking us?!"

"Did you really think I would let you damage my Empire?" he asked.

"I knew we should have never trusted that scumbag," Han muttered.

"My ships are going to rip yours apart," Histine said, "Make peace with your creators, Princess. Your Rebellion is done."

"If you kill me or my children, Vader will have your head," Leia said.

"I can handle him," Histine said.

"You want a real hand to play?" she asked, "Spare the lives of my fleet, and I'll surrender."

"Why should I?" Histine asked.

"Because Vader is my father," Leia said, "If you want to get to him, you'll need me alive. Kill me and you'll be sent to hell."

Histine's eyes went wide. Then he contemplated for a moment.

"You have a deal, Princess. I will take your people prisoner in exchange for you, and your family."

"Leia?" Han asked.

"Deal!" Leia agreed.

The transmission cut off.

"You just sold us out!" Kota said.

"Don't argue, Kota," Leia said, "We have one chance to get out of this without losing everything. I'm going to have to make a deal with the devil."

"Leia," Starkiller said, "You can't."

"There was no chance, Starkiller," she said, "We've wasted all this time on nothing. There is only one man in this galaxy that can give us what we want. I just hope Luke can get to him."

"You're risking the lives of your children!" Han said, "Sweetheart, this is going too far!"

"I'm risking much more than our children's lives, Han," Leia said, her voice shaking, "I'm risking their souls!"

Han looked taken aback.

"Things are that desperate, huh?" he asked.

"Kenobi's ghost!" Kota cursed, "Chaos help us."

Taking a deep breath, Leia reached into the Force.

_Luke, Darest... Vader_, she called, I'm in trouble.

…

"Father!" Luke called.

_I sense it_, Vader replied.

_Leia has been sent to the edge of hell_, Darest said.

"We have to save them!" Luke said.

_Meet us in the main conference room, bring your Padawan_, Vader said.

Luke woke up Valkaria. They ran into the main conference room. Vader used all his restraint to keep himself from tearing the room apart. Darest sat at the head of the table, her face stone cold.

"Histine has betrayed both the Empire and the Rebellion," Darest said, "He has Leia and the children."

"No!" Valkaria called.

"Compose yourself, Val," Darest said, "They are in hyperspace now. But I can find them wherever they are."

"Thousands of facilities have been crippled," Vader declared, "Is this your version of peace, Luke? The Empire is vulnerable to revolt!"

"More than that, if Father and I die at the same time, Histine will have no difficulty taking over the Empire," Darest said, "Neither of our sides would benefit from that man taking power."

"I can't make the choice for her," Luke said.

"What?" Valkaria asked.

"My supporters will throw themselves behind whoever I name as my successor," Darest said, "The choice has already been made."

"Your sister has agreed to cooperate," Vader said.

"I see," Luke nodded, "She was driven against the wall."

"In exchange for the lives of the remaining Rebels," Darest said, "Leia will become Empress Regent until my heir comes of age."

"We only need name the heir," Vader said, "What will it be, child? Your Jedi pride or the stability of the galaxy?"

Luke put his arm across Valkaria's chest.

"I won't let you bully her into this, Father," Luke said.

"We have no time to delay!" Vader insisted, "We must salvage this disaster before the entire system collapses!"

"Chaos will reign before I let you force her into this kind of burden," Luke said.

"I'll do it," Valkaria said, "If it means saving lives."

"Are you sure, Val?" Luke asked.

She nodded.

…

Everything clicked.

It was not just about her anymore. It was her family, the galaxy. All around her, the galaxy opened up. She was the center of the universe, with everyone's life, their beings, their souls as numerous as the stars. Each one with their own light, shining as hard as they could.

She could hear them, the stars. And suddenly, it started to make sense.

She could not let those stars go out.

_Learn to quiet your mind, and you can hear the whispers of the Force_, Luke's words came back to her.

Luke looked at her. Then he lowered his arm.

"You found your inner peace," Luke nodded, "I knew you could do it."

"We have work to do," Darest said.

…

Vader watched the reports flood in as soon. As the news that Valkaria was now the recognized Imperial Princess was released, more than half the locations had been secured.

"My lord, we found the bombs Histine's men planted on the ship," Piett reported, "Master Skywalker has been most helpful."

"How did that serpent fool us so thoroughly?" Vader asked.

"I don't know, sir," Piett replied.

"Put our forces on high alert. Anyone who shows loyalty to Histine is to be shot on sight!" Vader ordered, "As of now, he loses his Moff rank and any privileges he holds! Any man, woman, child, transgender, or androgynous that shows him support is a traitor!"

"Will we shoot children, Father?" Darest asked.

"You may spare the children, Piett," Vader corrected, "But they will be secured."

"Yes, my lord," Piett bowed.

"Return to your chambers," Vader ordered.

"At this point, Father," she said, "I don't believe I'm worried about punishment for disobeying you."

"I do not want you to strain yourself," he said.

"I couldn't rest with the men's emotions as erratic as they are," she said.

"Very well," he relented.

Next to him, Vader felt Darest's entire body scream in pain. It took all her resolve to remain standing as composed as she was.

"Contact Fett," Vader ordered, "I have a task for him."

…

Leia sat still aboard the _Crimson Hawk_, her legs crossed and her eyes closed. While not Jedi, she had not neglected her studies in the Force. Any trump card she could use was a welcome one.

"It's hard to believe that you and the Empress are related," Histine said, entering Leia's room.

"Really?" Leia asked, "Luke always said we were more alike than we'd both like to admit."

"I don't think she would have put her own child in danger to save a fleet."

"You'd be amazed," Leia said.

"She's weak. A mere puppet of Vader," Histine said, "Not a woman of strength, like you."

"You really don't know her," Leia smiled, "It takes a different kind of strength to keep your principles with Vader raising you."

"It's a shame you fell for that smuggler," Histine said, "I asked your step-father for your hand once, he shot me down."

"You shouldn't have asked him," Leia said, "You should have asked me."

"You would have refused."

"Exactly," she said, "By the way, Bail Organa was my _father_, not my step-father."

"Then what is Vader?"

"The monster my biological father became," Leia replied coldly, "But he would still tear the galaxy apart to find me."

"You think that by putting yourself in my hands, you'll unleash the monster on me?" he asked.

"That's what I'm counting on."

"I don't think so, Your Highness," Histine said, "I've seen how Vader is weak around his other daughter. If he truly is your father, he will do _anything_ to protect you."

Leia laughed.

"What?!" Histine demanded.

"You don't know Vader like I do," Leia said, "You've made him too mad to be reasoned with. Besides, I'm not his favorite."

"Then I will hold your grandchildren against him."

"Then it'll be a race between Vader and myself to get to you," Leia warned, "By the way, the Force is strong in my family. I may not have the same levels of talent as my brother, but I know a few tricks."

"I am well aware of your arcane ways," he waved his hand.

"You underestimate us," Leia said.

Histine looked unperturbed.

His mistake.

…

Vader reached out to his daughter. Leia's anger was as cold as ice. But it was well controlled under her mental discipline. She was truly her mother's child.

"She is still in the same location," Vader said.

"Let's go then," Luke said.

"Master, do I have to stay on the ship?" Valkaria asked.

"On standby," Luke said, "We'll call if we need you."

Vader stood at the foot of the shuttle ramp. This had to be a first, a Jedi and a Sith working together to save a politician.

Still, stranger things had happened.

"Lord Vader, we will emerge from hyperspace in two minutes," Volaf said.

"Put us right on top of the _Crimson Hawk_," Vader ordered.

"Yes, my lord," Volaf bowed.

"Empress, are you ready?" Vader asked.

"I'll coordinate the battle from here," Darest said over the comlink.

"Let's get started," Luke said, climbing the ramp.

"Do not leave this hanger bay unless you are summoned," Vader said to Valkaria.

"You're not my master," she said.

"Listen to him, Val," Luke said.

"Yes, Master."

…

Han sat on the floor of his cell with his arms crossed. There had to be a way off this ship.

Just as he was thinking that, he heard a round of blaster shots. When he looked at his would be savior, he had the urge to stay put.

"Fett!" Han said, "What in the hell are you doing here?!"

"Saving your sorry behind," Fett said, "I gave up a very lucrative bounty to rescue you."

Fett shot the door open.

"I'm sure Vader's paying you well," Han said, exiting the cell.

"If only, Solo," Fett said, "I owe the Empress a few favors."

Fett handed Han a blaster.

"Evacuation shuttles appear in docking bay 94 in twenty minutes," Fett said, "Make sure you and your comrades are inside or they lose their window before _Executor_ blows this hunk of junk sky high."

"Just don't shoot me in the back this time," Han said, he said as they snuck through the prison block.

"It's tempting, Solo," Fett said, "I've got to go rescue your brats. So get on that ship when it gets here."

"You'd better get my kids on that shuttle or I will hunt you down," Han said.

"Only if Vader doesn't beat you," Fett spat back, "He's made it clear that the brats are the top priority."

"Well, thanks anyway," Han said begrudgingly, "Fett, get them out of here."

"Don't get sentimental on me, Solo," Fett said, running down a corridor.

Han turned the corner to Starkiller's cell.

"Hope you're rested up," Han said, "We're leaving this garbage scowl."

"Lead the way," Starkiller nodded.

…

Luke charged through the waves of stormtroopers.

"If any of you value your lives, do not stand in my way!" Vader ordered.

Three of them ran the other way. Another wave came at them.

"Leia's three levels up," Luke said.

"Lord Vader, I've got the children," Fett said over the comlink.

"Guard them with your life, Fett," Vader said, "Or you will not have one beyond today."

"Acknowledged," Fett replied.

"Does threatening people make you feel better?" Luke asked, blocking a stray blaster bolt.

"Mildly," Vader replied.

They progressed through the ship. Luke tried to summon the turbolift.

"Locked," Luke said.

Vader waved his hand over the controls. The turbolift started to come to their location.

"You have much to learn," Vader said.

"If only you could teach me without trying to turn me into a Sith," Luke said.

"Hey, Luke!" Han shouted, firing down the corridor.

With Han, Luke spotted Starkiller. Luke threw two lightsabers towards his ally.

"The others are on board the shuttles," Starkiller said, catching both hilts.

"Fett's got the kids," Luke said.

"No he doesn't!" Han said, "I just got back from the hanger. There's no sign of Fett or the kids."

"I can't sense them," Starkiller said.

Luke reached into the Force. He could not sense Leia or the children.

"Oh no," Luke said, "Ysalamiri?"

"I see that Histine has taken lessons from Thrawn," Vader said, "That does not explain Fett's betrayal."

"He sells out to the highest bidder!" Han declared.

"Not Fett," Vader countered, "Something is wrong..."

"Han, trust me with the kids," Luke said, "We'll find them. Get the others aboard _Executor_."

"Luke, it's my wife and kids," Han said.

"We have no time for this," Vader said as the turbolift opened, "Do not get in the way, Solo!"

"I'll get the rest of the men to _Executor_," Starkiller said.

Han took a second blaster from Starkiller and stepped on board the turbolift.

"Darest has narrowed the area down to the bridge," Vader said, "They have not left since Leia and the children disappeared."

"You two are in contact right now?" Luke asked.

"Always," Vader said, "Even sectors apart we-"

Vader cut off.

"Father?" Luke asked, feeling Vader's concern spike.

"Your Padawan is going to get herself killed," Vader said, "She has snuck aboard."

Luke's chest clenched. He reached out into the Force. He could not sense her...

"And?" Han asked.

"She's in the Ysalamiri's range," Luke said.

"Luke, I suggest a radical change in that girl's discipline when this is over," Vader said.

"I agree with him for once," Han said.

"At least she's disobeying me for the right reasons," Luke said.

"Padawans that disobey their masters tend to get lost," Vader said.

"Are you referring to Ahsoka?"

"There is no time to discuss this," Vader said as the turbolift opened.

"Will there ever be time, Father?" Luke asked as they walked towards the bridge.

"No," Vader replied.

"I didn't sign up for the family drama when I married Leia," Han said.

"I don't know what she sees in you," Vader said.

"It's not a picnic having a terror like you for a father-in-law," Han retorted.

"I see now that you should have been left in carbonite," Vader said.

Despite the danger they were in, Luke let out a chuckle.

"Luke, why are you laughing?" Han asked.

"This is the first normal fatherly conversation I've heard him have," Luke said.

"You call this normal?" Han asked, waving his blaster at the bulkheads of the doomed ship.

"I'll take what I can get," Luke said.

"You are all insane," Han shook his head.

"Let's hope it's enough," Luke said as they came to the bridge entrance.

…

"Welcome, Lord Vader," Histine said.

Vader spotted the two Ysalamiri cages. The yellow reptiles created a natural defense against the Force. Fortunately, lightsabers were not affected.

"Leia!" Han shouted.

"You idiots!" Leia called, "It was a trap!"

Vader spied his daughter and grandchildren in the center of the bridge. Fett stood over the body of the unconscious Valkaria.

"I'll take Fett," Solo said.

"I'll have Fett shoot one child for every step any of you take," Histine said.

"What do you want?" Vader asked.

"You for the children and the princess," Histine said, "I'll let them go free for your life, Vader."

"It won't guarantee your rule," Vader said.

"I think it will," Histine smirked, "We both know you were always the one pulling the strings, Vader."

"It's Lord Vader," Vader corrected him.

"He won't do it," Leia said, "He's not capable of that kind of sacrifice."

"Do not speak for me, Leia," Vader ordered, deactivating his lightsaber.

"Fett, take his weapon away," Histine said.

The bounty hunter approached them, his blaster pointed at Vader. He snatched the lightsaber, then motioned for Vader to approach Histine. Leia stared at him, wide eyed. He stopped next to his grandchildren.

"You have no Force and no light-stick," Histine said, "I'd say I've won this round."

"Release my family," Vader said.

"Troops," Histine ordered, "Shoot them all down."

Vader shielded Leia and the children with his armor. Luke and Han took on the clone troops and Fett.

"Why?" Leia asked as Vader undid her restraints.

"I will not lose you again," he replied.

"Fett! You traitor!" Han called.

"Not... in control..." Fett strained to say as he shot at Han.

Vader looked at Histine. The man was holding a control box...

Vader took Valkaria's lightsaber. With the blue blade alight, he cut one of the troops down. Histine aimed his blaster at Vader. Vader blocked the blasts, but had less clarity without the Force.

The bridge doors opened. Vader moved out of the way as a blur rushed passed him. Histine fell to the ground, Darest having cut his blaster with her own blade.

"You have a lot to answer for," she said, taking the control unit.

"But... how?" he asked.

Darest cut the unit in half. Fett stopped shooting at Solo. The Jango clones turned their blasters on Histine.

"I built up the momentum outside the Force null zone," Darest said, her lightsaber blade at his neck.

"You made me look like a fool!" Fett said, pointing his blaster at Histine.

"I didn't realize that such a device to control the Jango clones would work on the bounty hunter," Vader said.

"Don't even think about it, Vader," Fett said, "I'm not one to enjoy killing very often, but I'll make an exception in your case, Histine."

"Wait!" Leia said, "Don't shoot him!"

"This is no time for a debate on the morality of revenge, Princess," Fett said.

"He's poisoned the children," Leia said.

"Alright, you scum," Han said, pointing his blaster at Histine, "You've got two minutes to tell us what you did to the kids!"

"There's no antidote," he said.

"Midi-chlorian poisoning. They have the symptoms," Darest said, walking over to the children.

Vader's stomach and heart sank.

No... His grandchildren...

"There may be a way to save them," Luke said, "If we get them out of the Ysalamiri's ranges."

"There's no cure for a midi-chlorian poison overdose," Fett said, shooting Histine.

Vader watched the former Moff slump over, feeling no satisfaction in the death.

"Yes there is," Darest said, "Help me move them."

"Darest!" Vader called, "No!"

"Father, I will not let my daughter die," she said, "For once, let me choose."

Vader's fists shook. His daughter or his grandchildren? It was not fair!

Fett, Han, and Luke moved the children. Vader watched helplessly as Darest placed her hands over all of them.

"What's going on?" Han asked.

"She's going to use what's left of her midi-chlorian endurance to save them," Leia said, walking towards the children.

Luke and Leia joined Darest.

The Chosen One... The Sith Master... and he could not stop this.

"_Everything and everyone dies, Ani," his mother said, "That's why you should live each moment to its fullest."_

"_Rejoice in those that become one with the Force," Yoda said._

"_You can't save everyone, Ani," Padme said._

"_There are things people are willing to die for, Anakin," Obi-wan said, "Who are you to stop them?"_

"_Death is part of the cycle of life," Qui-Gon said, "All is one with the Force."_

"_I'm not afraid to let my friends die, nor am I afraid to die. Not if what we die for is worth the fight," Luke said._

"_You can't stop the change, anymore than you can stop the suns from setting," Shmi said._

"_No matter what happens, my love for you remains," Padme said._

"_Anakin!" Obi-wan called._

"_Anakin!" Qui-Gon called._

"_Ani!" Shmi whispered._

"_Anakin!" Padme's voice cried._

Darest's face contorted in pain. Leia and Luke supported her, lending her their strength. Vader walked forward, his steps as heavy as bricks.

Joined. That was what their minds became. Vader felt Leia's pain and anguish. Her hate for him and her love for her children. Luke's love for him, unconditional and unwavering.

_This boy... he...never gave up on me._

Darest... Always fighting. Even in such pain. She used the one technique she knew to help the children.

Vader focused on the one task. To save the children. That was all that mattered.

Vader felt the life return to the children. Valkaria... Jacen... Jaina... and Anakin...

He loved them... before he even laid eyes on them. On any of them. Luke and Leia in Padme's womb... Darest in the tank... Valkaria in Darest's womb. The twins and the young son borne by Leia and her husband.

Luke... Luke never gave up.

Every bit of her life poured out of Darest into the children. As they came to life, Darest fell. And in one blindly painful moment, her presence ripped from time and space as the Force took her.

Vader caught the limp body of his youngest child. And now, she was finally released from her pain.

"Father," Luke said.

Vader clung to the body. The dreadful sorrow overtaking him, drowning him in the abyss.

"Father," Luke said, reaching for Vader's shoulder.

"Luke..." he said.

For one moment, he felt the love of his son. Like a lifeline... the lifeline no one had given him forty years ago.

_This boy loves me completely_, Vader realized.

"Darest... is gone," he said.

"I know," Luke said, "Father..."

The dark side called to him... Such despair would increase his power. He now had the children in his grasp. He could continue his work. He was the Sith. He would bring Order to the galaxy.

"Father," Luke pleaded.

_It's what Darest wanted_, the dark side cooed to him.

"Don't, Father," Luke said, "Don't go any deeper."

Darest... Darest had died for him. To allow his rule. She had saved the children so he could make one of them his apprentice. Loyal Darest...

"Father!" Luke called, "Come back!"

Luke... it was Luke's fault that Darest had died. If Luke had not taken Valkaria, Darest would not have had to sacrifice herself. And if Leia had never procreated, Histine would never had been able to use the children against Vader.

"No," Luke said, igniting his lightsaber.

Luke held the green blade to Vader's neck.

Vader looked at his son in fascination. Pure determination in his eyes. If Vader gave in to the dark side's call, this boy would kill him.

_Then I would have to kill the boy_, Vader thought.

Looking into his son's eyes... Vader's heart ached thinking of his son dead. It was the dark side or his son...

Vader wanted the dark side.

Anakin wanted his family.

"_I won't lose them again!" Anakin said in his head._

"_They mean nothing," Vader replied._

"_Just like Padme?!" Anakin asked, "You killed her!"_

"We_ killed her," Vader replied, "Enough of this despair! It is holding us back!"_

"_No! _You're_ holding us back!" Anakin shouted, "I won't lose my son!"_

Under the helmet, Anakin's eyes started to water for the first time in years.

What kind of monster had he become?


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Luke watched his father place Darest's body on the pyre. All of Coruscant was watching. All of the Empire was watching. Leia stood next to him in a black dress and cloak. Han stood in formal dress, solemn faced. Next to him, Valkaria fought back tears.

"She's one with the Force now," Luke said, "I'm certain of it."

"I know... but..." Valkaria's tears started to fall.

"You didn't know her for long," Luke said, "And when you woke up, she was gone."

"I don't know what to think," Valkaria said, "I don't know if I loved her."

"She loved you," Luke said.

Vader stepped down from the large pyre. As Darest's body lit up in flames, Luke looked at the vestige of his father. Still in the black armor, he looked as menacing as ever with the fire behind him.

"All the galaxy will miss her," a Moff said, Ether was it?

Luke stood by his family, Leia, Han, Valkaria, his father, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin watching the smoke ascend.

…

Leia ducked into an empty room. The former Empress's funeral was not over yet, and the Imperial hounds were already sniffing for blood. She did not even care that there was mechanical breathing in the room.

"They are relentless, aren't they?" Vader asked.

"Makes me think that they have no respect for the throne," she said.

Vader stared out the window at the skyline of Coruscant. Suddenly, Leia became aware of who she was with.

"I will leave," he said.

"No!" she said, "Don't. I intruded on you."

Vader looked at her.

"I don't expect you to forgive me," he said, "And I doubt that there will ever be peace between us. But I do regret it, Leia. Everything. I wish more than anything that I could go back to the moment in time when I turned to the dark side and change things. Even if the Force willed my turn, what I did was wrong. And I am sorry."

Hearing an apology from the man was surreal and difficult for her to bear.

"I'll try to be cordial for Luke's sake," she said, "But I won't forget."

He nodded. And he started to walk out of the room.

"You named your youngest son after Anakin Skywalker," Vader said.

"I accepted Anakin as my father," Leia said, "Not Vader."

"You're like your mother. You found a way to meet the situation halfway. Perhaps it's time I started to compromise as well."

"Did you love her?" Leia asked, "As Vader?"

"Always," he said.

"And you loved us before we were born?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you try to replace us with Darest?"

"Do you think that?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "You have no idea how much it hurts. I don't like you, but I can't believe that you would try to replace us!"

"Then don't believe it," Vader replied, "Because I could never try. I never could replace the child I lost. Even back then, I could never try to replace Padme's child. But... I was trying to fill the void left behind by losing Luke and you. You could say I did it because I loved you both too much."

"That's a twisted explanation," Leia retorted.

"From a certain point of view," Vader said, "But in a way, you are right. I did try to replace you. But it would never have worked, not in any lifetime. You are, and always will be, my beloved Leia. And I will never respect or admire a woman like I do you. I couldn't be more proud of all you've done."

Leia hugged herself, recoiling from him.

"I will take my leave," he said.

"Father... I don't hate you as much as I used to," Leia said.

"Thank you," he nodded.

He left the room, leaving Leia alone. And feeling hollow.

…

"Hey, what's up?" Han asked as Leia finally made a reappearance.

"It's going to be a long night," she said.

"You want to leave?" Han said.

"No," Leia said, "I have to continue what she started."

Leia looked at the portrait of Darest hanging near the throne.

"It's going to be a long lifetime," Han sighed.

"At least it'll be worth living."

…

"Grandfather!" Valkaria called him.

"Yes, Valkaria?" he asked.

"Can you tell me what she was like?" Valkaria asked, "Who she was?"

"It may take a long time," he said.

"I've got time," Valkaria said, smiling.

Just like her mother.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Luke asked.

"No," Vader replied, "Not at all."

They walked out to the gardens.

"She still cared for you, Luke," Vader said, "Even after you left."

"I know," Luke replied.

"What Darest was... she was my little one. From the moment she was created."

"Did you love her?" Valkaria asked.

"There's no doubt of that," Vader said.

"Why wasn't she so dark?"

"Luke saved her," Vader said.

"I did?" Luke asked.

"You did. The day you encouraged her to keep fighting Palpatine. That was the moment when she took her fate into her own hands. And the day she proved to me that I could never live without her loving me."

"What was her favorite food? What did she do for fun? What was her favorite color? Did she ever..." Valkaria stopped.

"What is on your mind, young one?" Vader asked.

"Did she love my father?" Valkaria asked.

"I believe so," Vader replied, "That's why she never told you who he was."

"Do you know?" Valkaria asked.

"Yes," Vader nodded.

"Will you tell me?"

"I'm sorry. But... I promised Darest that I would respect his wishes. They... had a very complex relationship."

"Did he love her?"

"Yes. That I know," Vader said.

"How?"

"Because he is here, looking at you," Vader said.

Valkaria looked at the crowd. There were dozens of men, several old enough to be her father.

"He may reveal himself to you in time," Vader said.

"I'll wait then," she said.

"You are indeed like your mother."

…

Vader stared ahead at the horizon. Behind him, Ebon laid on the floor, despondent. Since his mistress's death, the large wolf had lost its spirit.

Looking towards the door, the wolf let out a small yip. As the door opened, Ebon looked up at the man in green armor entering the room.

"You wanted to see me?" Fett asked.

"I have a bounty for you," Vader said, "No disintegrations."

"Those are always the fun ones," Fett said, "Costs extra."

"I am aware, Fett," Vader said.

"Who's the target?" Fett said, looking down as Ebon walked up to him and sat before the bounty hunter.

"Commander Rolf. I believe he still has the clone control mechanism."

"This one's no charge," Fett said, kneeling to look at the Demon Wolf.

"Don't kill him, Fett," Vader said, "But feel free to destroy his research."

"Things between us stay the same, I assume?" Fett asked, scratching the Demon Wolf behind the ears, "Even if you've gone Jedi."

"Something has to stay constant in this universe."

"Then it's fifty thousand for a live capture. But my price will be going up."

"Why?"

"Inflation. The credit value is going to spike up with this Imperial Senate you and the princess are making."

"Fifty-three."

"Sixty."

"Fifty-five."

"Deal," Fett nodded, standing up, "I'll get Rolf for you for free. But the next one-"

"The usual arrangements will be made," Vader nodded, "And my son has a request for you."

"What?"

"He wants your help to train the new Jedi students."

"I don't work for Jedi," Fett said.

"You'd work for me."

"I'll be paid by the hour. And I don't want to see Solo's ugly face or I won't promise that I won't break it."

"Plus expenses?"

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, Vader," Fett said.

"She had a great deal of respect for you, Fett," Vader said.

"I was kind of fond of Dar myself," Fett replied, "She paid well."

Fett's grip on the handle of his blaster tightened.

"Valkaria wants to know you," Vader crossed his arms.

"Someday," Fett mumbled, "Right now, I can't deal with that kid on top of..."

Fett paused. Then he turned to leave.

"I'll get Rolf," he said.

Fett started to walk out of the room. He stopped short of the door.

"Just one question," Fett said.

"Hmm?" Vader asked.

"Why didn't you go back to your old name? You're not a Sith anymore."

"I may no longer be a Sith," Vader said, "But I am the man who terrorized the galaxy. Until I repent for every act, I do not deserve to bare the name of a Jedi."

"Keeping the identity to remind yourself of the past?"

"Precisely."

"Hmmp," Fett grunted.

He put his hand over the keypad to open the door. Once more, he hesitated.

"Something else?" Vader asked.

"This religion of yours... Do you people have an afterlife?"

"Of sorts. There is a Netherworld of the Force."

Fett pressed his finger to the pad. The door hissed open.

"She was at peace when she died," Vader added.

Giving Vader one last look, Fett proceeded to leave. The bounty hunter went back to the calling of life in the stars. A calling Vader knew all too well.

…

"It's your fault!" Jaina shouted.

"You're the one who started pushing buttons!" Jacen argued back.

"I think we can fix it," Anakin said, looking at the broken model of the _Executor_.

"We're in so much trouble," Jaina sighed.

"What did you three... oh no," Han said.

"Han, what was that... crash?" Leia asked.

"What happened?" Han asked.

"Jaina was pressing buttons-" Jacen said.

"I was looking at them!" Jaina protested, "Jacen pushed me!"

"I tripped!"

"Jaina, you know better than to play with machines that aren't broken," Han said.

"You mean she knows better than to play with machines that she's not allowed to?" Leia asked, "Unless you're saying you want her playing with the _Falcon_."

"Can I, Dad?!" Jaina asked.

"Uhh... no!" Han said, "Look, your grandfather is not going to be happy."

Right on cue, they heard mechanical breathing fill the room as said grandfather walked by.

"Umm..." Han said, "We'll pay for it."

"You're not going to chop their heads off, are you?" Anakin asked.

Vader walked passed them and knelt near the mess. He picked up one of the pieces of the ship's bow.

"I don't chop heads off for accidents," Vader said.

"It's Jaina's fault!" Jacen said.

"It's Jacen's!" Jaina retorted.

"Enough, you two," Leia said, "We'll get it fixed. The real one had to be decommissioned, so-"

"It's not the ship I'm sentimental about," Vader said, "Darest made this."

"Oh," Leia said, her face falling.

Han looked at the damage. The ship had been on a custom made display. The buttons controlled the lights that lit up over the hull. The wires had fallen out and the assembled parts had fractured.

"So... by hand?" Han asked.

"No. With the Force," Vader said, "Which I assure you took a great deal of skill. I will take care of it."

"We can fix it," Anakin said, "We just need some new materials and some tools. Jaina can rewire it and Jacen and I can put it back together."

"Father?" Leia asked.

Vader looked at his grandchildren.

"They can assist me," Vader said.

"Then you two are grounded," Leia said, "And don't play around with your grandfather's things anymore."

"I was just looking," Jaina said.

"With your fingers?" Jacen asked.

"What was that you said about the _Falcon_ being broken?" Han asked Leia.

"Did I say that?" Leia asked.

"Yes, Your Worship, you did," Han replied.

"I don't know how you can fly that ship," Vader said, lifting the _Executor_ parts with the Force.

"Yeah, well, the _Shadow Wolf_ could use some work," Han said.

"Solo, the only way we will be able to remain civil towards each other is if you stick to your rust bucket and keep your hands off my designs."

"Then don't insult the _Falcon_," Han said.

"That will be a challenge," Vader replied.

"Why do you keep fighting?" Jacen asked, "I thought Grandpa was good now."

"Grandpa and I are never going to get along," Han said.

"Why?" Jaina asked.

"He married your mother," Vader replied.

"Huh?" the kids asked.

"You three go with your grandfather," Leia said.

Han watched the odd scene as the three kids helped Vader get the ship into the adjoining room.

"I won't get used to it," Han said, "I keep expecting him to turn his lightsaber on us."

"I honestly didn't think you two would ever be fighting over ship designs instead of freedom," Leia said.

"Yeah well... I increased the sublight output of the _Shadow Wolf_ when he wasn't looking," Han said, "Girl handles like a dream now."

"What?" Leia looked at him in astonishment.

"It's Luke's ship now," Han shrugged, "He's not complaining."

"Remind me to make funeral arrangements for you when Father finds out," Leia said.

"Hey, we're all one big happy family now," Han said, hugging Leia.

"Yeah," Leia agreed.

They were.

Fin.

A/N: Well, that's the end. I had a lot of fun writing this.

My reading list for this fan fiction included:

Shadows of the Empire

Death Star

The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader

Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader

The Force Unleashed (novel)

The Force Unleashed II (novel)

Tales of the Bounty Hunters

I also watched all the movies and some of the Clone Wars animated television show.


End file.
